A flying artist
by Supagreg
Summary: A story which starts in Episode 4. the charakter is Daniel DaCosta and this story tells how he found his first love at Blackwell and how they faced a tornado and the following events... later chapters 'Grande Dame' AU
1. Chapter 1: should i go?

Hey guys it's me aaaaaand now i present you a fanfiction with a ship that i only read i one fanfiction before as a super little side ship, but today it's time that this ship gets his own main ship.

The speech is of i call it DaScott ^^ if you do not even guessed It's a ship between Daniel DaCosta and Brooke Scott.

Now you wonder how the hell Daniel DaCosta? It's simple I'm the admin of the Daniel DaCosta Facebook fanpage and I see a lot of his character in me and i have a virtual crush on Brooke^^

So now some notes to the fanfiction. The most of my likers on Facebook know that english isn't my native language therefore expect a lot grammar and typing errors. I'll try to upload every two weeks an update if I should be finished early you got it^^

Now i leave you alone with the first chapter. don't expected much it's just the opening...

* * *

 _ **A flying artist Chapter 1:** **should i go?**_

 _There am i sitting to a tree around the dormitory, 2 days after Kate jumped from the roof of our dormitory. I can't imagine what has led her jump. I really want to know that?!_

 _Everyone said to me that Blackwell has a secret, but is it so big that it let a beautiful young girl jump into her death?_

 _God that makes me so sad. I do not know what to do now._

 _Since hours I sit here and stare holes in the air. What I really want here at Blackwell, a college with a sience and a photography program and I'm just a poor draftsman. Why I was accepted? My Photos are totally shit. The only good thing I can is sience with a B+ but I do not think I would like to work in the direction._

I sighed, leaned my head on the tree behind me and closed my eyes.

Then I heard footsteps before me.

 _When this is Miss Grant again and trys to cheer me up i swear..._

I opened my eyes and saw surprisingly Max Caulfield. I raised my eyebrows.

"Hey Daniel. You looked bummed out. Are you alright?"

"Hola Max. I just figured out that my photos basically suck. I'm a wannabe-artist..."

"You are not here to be a photographer. That's my gig. Look at that sketch you did of me... it is incredible! And that's your art, your gift."

I sighed again "I do feel better. You are good, Max." A light smile crossed my face.

"By the way, have you seen Nathan Prescott?"

"Ooho, i heard a rumor, he's actually suspended."

"Yeah but he's still got to be on campus."

"That explains why he looked so pissed off when i saw him leaving campus a few moments ago..."

 _Hmm she looks disappointed. What did she want from Nathan? Should i ask her? Meh better not..._

"Have you talked to anybody about what happened with Kate?"

"I don't talk to anybody, Max. But i did actually had a nice talk with Brooke. She was very sad about Kate."

"So am I. And angry..."

"We should stop going to class and stage a protest. But that's not going to happen at Blackwell. Yet..."

"I like this revolutionary Daniel DaCosta." She smiles at me with a determined look that gives me goose bumps.

"Only if i can start the revolution from my sketchbook, Max. and the pen is my 'weapen' ha! pun intended"

"Ha yeah. Oh and are you going to the 'end of the world party' tonight?"

"It will be if i go, man. People here push me into lockers, not dance floors."

"That's exactly why you should go to that party. We have to stand up these Blackwell bullies for Kate. You won't be alone, Daniel."

"Not with you back me up, Max." _She is right i should go to that party. I can't hide forever in my room._

"Dammit, i will go to the party like it is the end of the world! Okay maybe i won't go, but ... No i won't do that, but I'll go!"

"That's awesome Daniel I hope that i will see you there. Let's talk later okay, Daniel?"

"Yeah until tonight, Max." I waved after her as she walked away.

I took my phone out of my bag to check the time. It was 9:12 a.m. a few minutes until i like to stroll to the first lesson.

 _Maybe Warren likes to go together to the party. He's on of my_ _few friends. The weekends of watching movies together were awesome. He was so impressed by my Lord of the Rings Limited Edition from 2007 the whole trilogy is 160 minutes longer as the cinema version and the 3 DVD's with behind the scenes material._

 _The monday after this weekend, i was a mess._

I opened the messenger app and texted to Warren

[To Apebro]: Hey Warhead, do you want to go to the party together?

I put my phone away and began to walk slowly to the main building. The scenery rolled by my side. Chloe talking to Justin, Zachary and Logan throwing a football back and forth, Max talking to Samuel and Miss Grant, Luke sitting by his usual picnic table and other students chillin around campus. I walked into the mainbuilding, purchased a can of soda from a vending machine and walked into the English AP class sit on my place and began to doodle something into my sketchbook. I was frightened by my phone when it vibrates.

[From Apebro]: Hey Dan, sorry I already have a date, don't be angry with me {◕ _ ◕}

[To Apebro]: Nah, why should i. I was also a little late^.^

 _damned, now I have to go to the party alone... after all, I can sit in a corner drink and doodle something._

The rest of the schoolday was boring as usual. Oddly I didn't saw Max the whole day. This morning she looked actually still healthy. I hope she is ok.

Language of Photography was the last lesson of the day, after it I walked to the dormatories and went into my room threw my bag in the corner droped me on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

 _Hmm, what should i wear tonight? If I go at all. What should I do there with no one i know._

I facepalmed myself. _Damn it all, Daniel you_ _promised it to Max! It's nothing special i wear my usual clothes aaaand maybe my new sneakers I've never worn them since I'm at Blackwell. Enough thoughts for now i should sleep a bit until the party starts to 7pm should be enough._

I I turned on the alarm clock kicked off my shoes put my jacket over the desk chair and closed my eyes. After some time the volume from the corridor ebbed and I fell asleep...

* * *

 **A/N Aye there are we after a short opening for this story.**

 **I would like if you leave a request** **how did you like it or not. If you have some requests or critique feels free to PM me or message the Daniel DaCosta site on Facebook.**

 **until 2 weeks Flo**


	2. Chapter 2: the partey! part 1

**Hey there yeah i said i would update in a 2 week rhythm but i had a good mindflow this weekend and i controlled myself to not play to much Overwatch. So there is it the second Chapter of this story. I think it's okay that i bro(o)ke the part with the Party into 2 parts^^ pun intended.^^**

 **So i hope you will enjoy it, if yes or no** **you are welcome to send me reviews/critique by PM me here or message my Daniel DaCosta fanpage on facebook. See yah at the latest Sunday in two weeks or maybe earlier xD**

 **\- Flo**

* * *

 ** _A flying artist Chapter 2:_** the partey part 1

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock and groaned loudly.

 _Meh, i hate that sound... but today not so much. It's party time, YaY. Ah, I lie to myself, it's gonna be boring..._

I get up walked to my wardrobe picked my shower products my towel 'towelie' and walked to the shower room. In the hallway i met Warren. It looks like he is going to take a shower too.

"Aye, Warhead! Are you ready for the party?"

"Hey Dan, nah not really. I'm not in the mood today for a party but i have to go for Brookes sake. I had hoped that Max will be my date but she said 'she is busy today with Chloe'. So Brooke asked if we could go to the party. I think it's better than to go with no one."

I raised my right eyebrow at his last sentence. _Wow poor Brooke_ _to be the third wheel. And Warren does not understand that he hurt her with that._

We walked together into the shower room. I looked into the mirror and saw my sleepy face. _god_ _I really didn't slept much the past days the eclipse, beached whales and the snow fall messed me up. A quick shower will wake me up a bit. Fortunately I still have some cans of energy drink in my room._

I entered the shower cabin closed the curtain took off my clothes and put them over the curtain rod. I turned on the hot water and waited there to heat up. When the time came i steped under the flowing water took a deep breath and started to sink into my thoughts...and hum to one of my favorite songs.

After a few minutes I was interrupted by Warren. "Hey Dan, I'm sorry to end your warm up for the American Idol casting, but could you please let me have some warm water?"

"Shut up Warren." I said jokingly. "That's why i ever take the nearest shower to the heater, but yes i'll turn it down only for you. insert random wink here. Haha"

"Sometimes you are a bit creepy, you know that Daniel?"

"Yep Yep, this is my way creeping around and scare some people." When I was finished with the shower I turned off the hot water tap.

"ouch, hot! hot! hot!" I heard Warren shriek. "Warren?! I'm done with the hot water." a small smile crossed my face.

"Yeah! thanks for the note." Then I turned on the cold water and let it flow over my body. After the hot water it was cold like ice water. My grandma said it is good for the defenses of the body. I'm not sure if it is true , but it helps to boost the circuit after some sleep.

I dried myself and pulled my clothes back on. "See you then at the party, Warren." "yeah, see you."

After a quick walk through the hallway I entered my dorm and sat down at my desk.

 _Now it's time for a quick facebook check...what a wonder no new messages._

 _Wow Max an Victoria_ _seem to be in a massive bitch fight. I would say win for Max. Victoria covered in paint._

I glanced at the clock. It is 7:34pm _Meh_ _so much time until the party starts._ I leaned back into my desk chair and sighed. _a 15 minutes power nap_ _seems good._ I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately...

As i opened my eyes and looked out of the window i saw it was completely dark. S _hould not the party begin already at dusk?_ I reached into my pants and took out my cell phone to check the time. 9:43 pm...!

"Fuck!" _I_ _sleep through the first two hours._ I jumped out of my desk chair threw my jacket over me and put on my shoes. As I entered the hallway it was complete silent. I walked across the main campus I saw Warren leaning against a lantern and a red cup in his right hand. I can say that he is drunk I've never seen him before.

"Heeeeey Daniel, whatsh uuup. Where have you been?" "Yeah I overslept 2 hours, haha. The magic 15 minutes turned into 2 hours. I'm on the way in. And what are you doing out here? I thought you had a date."

"Hm yeeeaah, I don't know why but Brooke is mad at me and said i should leave her alone. So i got out and now i'll wait for Max." _why Brooke is probably mad at him. I can imagine it. How blind he can be to not see it..._

"I think you should rest your intoxication, but do what you have to do."

"I'm not drunk Daaaan just a bit tipsy. I'm not a lightweight like you!" _Oh yeah just a bit tipsy... god i hate drunk people, a_ _lcohol changes the people so much._

"Okay, then good luck with the Max thing. I'm in see you later." "Aye Daniel, have fun in there." "Let's see if i have some fun... bye."

As I approached the swimming hall I heard two things. The first was to be expected the music is going to be louder and the second thing was Warren as he vomits into a hedge. _Yeah you are_ _definitely not a lightweight like me._

I entered the swimming hall to see Stella stand behind the counter of the cloakroom. _She is working so hard a wonder that she_ _has no burnout._

"Hello Daniel it's nice to see you here. Do you want to submit your jacket? It's really warm in here."

"Hm yeah why not. I don't want to sweat my as off." I took of my jacket and handed it to Stella. "Thank you Stella, you should also relax sometimes."

"Fortunately we have no homework, thanks to that party. This weekend should be peaceful. And by the way nice shirt, for Gondor." Stella smiled heartily at me. I smiled back. "Thanks it's one of my favorite ones. See you later Stella." _Yeah my favorite shirt rules^^ I'm such a Lord of the rings nerd..._ It is a simple black shirt with the white tree of Gondor displayed on it.

I walked into the party the extremely loud music boomed in my ears the bass booming through the hall.

 _I don't like this electronic music but for this kind of party it is okay i think, but I'm more into my Hard Rock and metal music._ _I can still clearly remember their faces as i said in class that i like metal, it was priceless, haha. What do I do now...first a drink would be good._

I look around to spot the bar. I saw people dance around to the music some groups have formed and their stand near the walls or tables and some others sit lonely around like me in some minutes... Then on the other side of the hall i found the bar. I slowly began to move through the crowd and take care that I don't bump into to much people which worked more or less good.

When I reached the bar I came to the question 'What should i drink?'

 _I think a shandy is good enough_ _I don't want to end up like Warren._

I stand at the bar and waited to be noticed by the barkeeper. To my suprise it just took some minutes.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" "Hi like to have a shandy, please."

"A what?!" "A shandy it's beer mixed with lemonade." "Ahhh this, one moment."

As I wait for my drink i see Brooke sit on a single chair by a wall hugging herself. g _od Warren_ _what have you done... she looks so depressed._

"Sir, your drink and have fun at the party." it interrupts my thoughts. "Oh, thank you."

 _It's okay Daniel take a deep breath and go to her..._ I took a deep breath closed shortly my eyes and exhaled as I walked on her.

"Uhm hey Brooke, do you mind if i join you?" She looked up and stared some time at me as if she think about it.

"Yeah why not, you are welcome Daniel." She smiled sad at me. I grabbed an empty chair and sat down beside her.

"Soooo..."

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: the partey! part 2

**Hello guys it's me again. This chapter was a shitload of work for me, but it has made a lot of fun and it is much longer than i expected. It has 2.9k words such wow more than the first and second together! And there is the first fluff 3**

 **Have fun while you read it.**

* * *

 ** _A flying artist Chapter 3: the partey part 2_**

"Soooo...you're okay, Brooke? You do not seem especially amused."

She sighs deep. "Let rather not talk about it, please."

my hands are going to be sweaty. _god_ _I said only one sentence and i'm nervous as hell._

"Aye you're the captain. Should I get you a drink?"

"Uhmm yeah, that would be great. What are you drinking? Is it good?" "Do you know shandy?"

"Noo, what is that?" She looks a little confused. "It's beer mixed with lemonade. why no one knows it? I even had to tell the barkeeper what it is. The lemonande covers well the bitter taste of the beer. I think it is tasty."

"Mind if I try it?" "Why not, cheers." I smiled at her and handed her my cup. She took and sniffed it.

"Mhmm smells nice. If it tastes as good as it smells it's mine." She took a sip waited a bit and emptied the cup in one go.

"Hehe, I conclude it is good?" "Oh yeah it's quite good."

"Good good." "Could you bring us 2 new drinks we go out and talk a bit?"

"Sure why not. I hope it does not take too long." "it's okay i'll wait for you" I gave her a slight smile. "I'll be right back."

When I went to the bar again I looked back at her. She had put her hands in her lap and leaned back her head against the wall. _She looks a lot relaxed as before some minutes. That's good, I don't like to see anyone so depressed._

I reached the bar and waited to be noticed. "Ah hey you again so fast, huh." _Wow that was fast again. I could get used to it._ "Oh yeah my uhmm...friend drank everything. Now should I get 2 new for us." "Uhu, your friend. Just a minute" "There it is. And have fun with your 'friend' "

"Uhmm thanks. see you later maybe." _Wow is that_ _obvious?_

I went back to Brooke. She had risen and seems to be waiting for me. When she saw me she smiled at me and walked towards me. "That was fast, good. Let's get out of here." "Aye, my lady." She stopped and looked at me confused. _Oh god that was stupid, Daniel._ "Sorry, I did not mean it like that." "Noo Daniel it was ... nice, but unexpected." "Well then, before I forget. Your drink." I offered her a cup. As she took it our hands touched slightly. They were warm and smooth. Luckily are at the party the lights flickering like in a disco that she could not see the blush in my face.

"Lead the way, Brooke." "Don't lose me." We walked across the party and entered the cloakroom.

"Oh Daniel you're leaving so early?" asked me Stella. "Noo. I just go outside with Brooke for a short conversation. We will be back soon. Or aren't we?" I looked questioningly at Brooke. _ohh god another facepalm moment i said 'we' . I must sound like a wierdo..._

"let's see, maybe yes maybe not. Let's go Daniel." Brooke took my left hand and pulled me out. "see you then, Stella." Stella smiled at me and mouthed at me 'good luck'.

 _What happened to Brooke. Just several moments ago she looked so down and now she is like a different person._

"Let's sit on the wall there." Brooke pointing to the wall at the parking lot. "Sure." "Heeeey Brooke, come here and give me a kissh!" _What the hell. Who?_ I turned around to see Warren walks on us. _Really Warren, why don't you just go to your dorm and sleep..._ I feel that Brooke is holding my hand tighter. It seems obvious that she wasn't happy to see him. "Hey Daniel what are you doin with my girl?" _Really Warren? your girl._ "Warren please do as i said, go and sleep a bit this would be the best for you." "I do what I want! And I want to get a kiss from Brooke." He stepped closer to us. "God Warren, don't you think you have done enough shit for today." said Brooke angry.

"What?! YOU kicked me out of the party." "Yes and that with a good reason you know it." "Nah forget it. It's okay now and come with me." "No I like to stay with Daniel now. Get that into your pighead." "What did you called me?! You..." He stepped closer again. Too close for my opinion. I took a deep breath. "Warren as your friend I advise you to leave her alone and go to sleep please." "You are not my father!" "And that's probably better that way, Warren. Just go and leave us alone." "Why the fuck should I?" I closed my eyes sighed and opened them again. _He can be such a stubborn when he is drunk, but i didn't have seen him so drunk_ _like right now._ _Well i should give him a message and hope that he will get it._

I turned to Brooke. "Could you please keep my cup?" "Uhm, yea. Don't hurt him he doesn't know what he is doing." "Hell noo, in contrast to him I have myself under control." I stepped in front of him lifted my left arm and let my hand drop with some force on his shoulder and pressed a bit. "Ouch!"

I may be a bit fat, but not all of this is fat. I'm a lot stronger than he is. He had to find it out several times. I beated him every time on arm wrestling and other things. "Warren, I tell you only once, okay? Leave the party go to your dorm and sleep it off. You'll thank me." I stare into his eyes and waiting for a response. I see his expression changing from angry to ruminative to cowed. "Fine, go and fuck yourself, bitch!" He hissed and wriggled out of my grasp and rushed away.

 _Phew, that went better than expected._ I sigh and let my shoulders drop relaxed. _One moment I_ _thought he tried to fight me._

"Wow Daniel, that was ... impressive. I never thought you could be so intimidating. I got goose bumps!" "Stop it. I needed to do that. As you said he doesn't know what he's doing. I never have seen him so drunk before. I hate it to show this site especially agianst him." "I do not want to imagine what would have happened to me if you wasn't around. Thank you, Dan." Brooke stepped on my side handed me my cup back put her now free hand on my shoulder and kissed me on my cheek. "Let's continue what we started and sit on the wall."

I feel my face heaten up from the massive blush that builds up. _oh my god did she kissed me?! Wow I'm speechless._ I take a large gulp out of my cup and let it flow down my dry throat. A lot of other students where outsite at this time some of them where smoking or doing other things. I was the last minutes on a tunnel vision, but now I feel the gazes of them on me. Some of them looked surprised and others were smirking on me. They all never saw there shy fat Argentine like that. "Okay." Was the only one which I was able to say.

We walked towards the parking lot and sat on the wall. I lay down and rest my head on the lawn closed my eyes and sigh. "Are you okay Daniel?" "Hmm, yeah I'm fine just a bit exhausted." "Thanks again Daniel. I was a bit frightened of him. I just will let you know that I'm done with Warren. Whenever we did something together He has always spoken about Max. Max here, Max there. god I was so blind." "Nah, don't judge yourself too hard. We are young, that happens. Just forget it and relax." "Yeah that was enough stress for today."

I hear that she is laying down too she shifted herself a bit in my direction that our upper arms toched slightly. _Wow she is so cute. How could Warren_ _screw up with her?_ "One left to say. Warren is much more blind, it is kind of clearly that Max is gay and attracted to Chloe. She friendzoned him so hard that it must hurt." "Definitely. And he zoned me to be his backup girl. He had no idea how much he hurt me with that what an idiot."

"It simply does not care him how his fellow men feel about his actions, but enought about him. Uhmm..." _Should I ask her..._ _I do not know whether she want. Fuck it I'll do it. More as say no she can't._

"Uhmm... Brooke?" "Yeah?" _Keep yourself together Daniel, everything is fine... or not. There is nothing to be nervous about it's just your crush since you are here... *irony off*_ "Would you like to...come with me to the Portland art museum this weekend? There is a Miyasaki exhibition this month." "Really?" _Oh dog how_ _can I think that someone like Brooke will go out with me. I'm so stupid..._ "That would be great. I'm such a fangirl of his work! Do you really want me to come with you?" "I would have asked, if I don't want it?" "Awww you are awesome!" She squealed and hugged me. "Wohar Brooke calm down. It's just me, haha." "Come on Daniel. You are awesome in your personal way, which I like by the way."

She gets up smiled at me and held out her hand to help me up. "Let's go back to the party, my cup is empty." I looked into my own cup and saw that it was half full. I put it to my mouth and emptied it. "I would say mine too. Let's go." I took her hand and get up. Then we walked back to the party, as we walked through the cloakroom Stella smirked at us.

We went to the Bar get some new drinks and stayed at the bar and small talked a bit. _Wow she is so much happier now after she_ _settle up with Warren. And the alcohol doing his thing to._

How the time flies when you are talking with someone nice. "Soo you're a metalhead. Then what's your favourite band?" "Phew! Uhm definitely 'Blind Guardian' do you know them?" "Not really." "They are a german power metal band. Did you played Sacred 2?" "Yes, is already a few years ago." "Then I guess you listen to the concert of the ingame band?" "Uhm yes. Wait, do you want to say that this was Blind Gaurdian?" "Jep, they cooperated with the developer." "Wow you need to show me sometime soon your favorite songs" "Sure why not."

At some distance I hear some trouble. _What is that now?_ And then i saw it a really angry Chloe Price rolled through the crowd and it looks like she is looking for someone. _Wait what?! Is that a gun? Wohar, what the hell want she with that?_ She rushed past us and entered the door to the WC. "She's confusing." "Yep Dan. Did you saw the gun in her hand? That creeped me out." "Let's hope she doesn't do something stupid with that. Do you want to try a tropical kiss?" "What?!" As far as I could tell by the lights she was blushing. "not what you think, Brooke. It's a short consisting of 50% vodka, 20% mango juice, 20% pineapple juice and 10% cream." "What do you think what I have thought?" "Uhm... nothing. haha." She poked my shoulder. "That sounds yummy. Let's try it."

After we got our shorts she sniffed at it. "Are you sure that there is alcohol in it?" "That's why I like them. You don't smell or taste the alcohol."

Then Max came into my view and she walked towards us. "Hello, Brooke." "Max, I didn't expect to see you at a Vortex Club party." "I didn't expect that either, but I really need to find Nathan. Have you..." "No, I haven't seen him. And I'm not looking for him. So i most likley won't tonight. I just hate that scrub... and his club." "You are not the only one. Maybe this party will be the end of the Vortex Club." "Then I don't have to pretend like I care anymore." "Have you seen Warren tonight?" "Unfortunately yes, bad topic today. Abridged version for you I'm done with him. And now I'm talking with Daniel." "Oh okay." "He asked me to go with him to the Portland art museum this weekend." "Oh that is so sweet. I bet Daniel will be a great museum guide." "I'm more into sience than art, but what kind of selfish fangirl would miss a Miyasaki exhibition." "You're not selfish, Brooke. You just trying to life your life without all this bullshit. Like all of us here." "You seem so wise ... and kind of invincible this week. i think that snow and eclipse gave you superpowers. Check to see if you can fly."

I need to laugh a bit at her comment.

"I don't think superpowers would make my life easier. With great power comes great bullshit." "I don't know. It would be pretty kick-ass to battle super-villians over Arcadia Bay." "Well the night is still young, Brooke." "And so are we, Max. So let's plan a drone date next week." "Sure that would be awesome. See you then Brooke. And Hi Daniel." "Yes! Max makes an entrance. I only came to the party because of you."

"I'm glad to see you out and about. By the way, have you seen Nathan Prescott tonight?" "No I've been hanging with Brooke since i got here. Max are you okay? Your face looks so ... serious." "Oh. It's nothing. Just residue from all the Blackwell drama." "It seems like it never ends, huh." "This is where it's going to end ... for Rachel's sake." "Oh, Max. You need a Blackwell break. I'm taking Brooke to a Miyasaki show in Portland. If you want to come along. The more the merrier." "Thank's Daniel. I have to stay on my mission, now. I hope you stay on yours and become a great artist." "We'll be celebrating someday in a museum Max. With Brooke I'll be the flying artist. See yah Max." "Bye, Daniel."

I looked at Brooke and she smiled at me toothy. "With me you'll be the flying artist. how should I understand this?" "Uhm I think with your drone we can create super awesome art togehter, is not it?" "Hmm... yeah that could work." "As i said." I took out my cell phone out of my pocket too look at the time and see that it is near midnight. "God I think I'm going back to my dorm and sleep a bit until the classes start tomorrow, if you excuse me." "Wait Daniel. I'm going with you. I'm tired too. Let's go together." "Sure."

As we walked to the exit Mr. Jefferson began to announce the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest. "And the winner is... oh what a suprise Victoria Chase."

"Oh yeah what a suprise." I murmured. And then Brooke yelled through the crowd "VICTORIA YOU SUCK!" Then she giggled took my hand and began to ran to the exit. We entered the cloakroom. I took my jacket from Stella and joined Brooke outside. "Come on slowpoke." She held out her hand and i took it. Then we walked slowly to our dorms our fingers were intervened. _god she is so cute right now. good that she is over Warren._

We reached the dorms faster than I would like. At the entrance she released my hand hugged me and snuggled her head in my shoulder. I hugged her back and we stood so for a few moments then she lifted her head and gave me another kiss on my cheek. "Today was awesome. Thank you. Sleep well, Daniel. Let's meet tomorrow to plan our museum tour, okay?" "After our last class in the courtyard?" "Definitely! Bye." She entered the dormitory and I took a deep breath.

 _WoW, Daniel, that was the best day since_ _I do not know._ I entered the boys dormitory went into my room and kicked off my shoes. I sat on my bet took of my jacket, t-shirt and jeans let them lie on the ground. _I'm too tired_ _to clear away._ I lay down in my bed and threw the blanket over me and drifted fast into a deep slumber...

* * *

 **[A/N] And that was it the 3rd chapte of my story i hope you liked it or not. In both ways I would be happy about some reviews in the usual way which i discribed in the frist two chapters.**

 **Have a wonderful remaining weekend and see you in two weeks again i hope^^**

 **PS: I gave Daniel some of my** **personality so my favorite band is Blind Guardian^^ and my favourite song of their current album 'Beyond the red mirror' is 'Twilight of the Gods' check it out if you want.**

 **\- Flo**


	4. Chapter 4: the last hours of silence

_**Phew I am back with the next chapter and I**_ ** _put off to write it as long as I could haha damit Overwatch It is so awesome as filling the content hole from WoW^^_**

 _ **Have fun with the 4th chapter as I had it while write it We'll see you at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: the last hours in silence...**_

Bzzzzz...

Bzzzzz...

 _gawd what the heck is that. Oh yeah..._

I woke up to the sound of my vibrating sound of my phone on the nightstand. I rub the sleep out of my eyes. A little headache was noticeable.

 _Owww that was enough alcohol for the next month._

I glanced at my phone to check for the time. _It may not be so late_ _the alarm has not yet rung._

It is 9:50 in the morning. _WHAT the... fuck i forgot to set my alarm. And classes start in 10 minutes...  
_ I jumped out of my bed sniffed at my clothes from yesterday. Y _uck! They smell like alcohol...but no time to change._  
I get dressed took my bag and charged out of my room. _Leeeeeerrroooooyyyyy_

On the fast walk to the class I looked at my phone. 7 new messages all from Brooke

 _Wow..._

[Brooke] 6:53am : g'mornin Daniel. Are you awake?

[Brooke] 6:56am : Daniel?

[Brooke] 7:01am : apparently not :-(

[Brooke] 7:45am : Now?

[Brooke] 9:00am : Hey Daniel classes start in 1 hour you should get up.

[Brooke] 9:30am : Now it is time. come on I want to see you...

[Brooke] 9:49am : Are you dead? Do you mind if I take your PC? no goooood. Soon it's mine.

 _Wow she has not cared about me_ _before. Why now? I don't think that she meant it yesterday for real. She was too drunk I suppose._

[To Brooke] 9:52am : good morning. now i'm awake as far as possible. I forgot to set my alarm I'll be in class in a mo. see yah (*o*)/

As I entered the English AP class I looked around and was surprised that the class was so empty. Many tables were not occupied. The teacher gave me a suprised look and says. "Ahh good morning Daniel. I thought you would be too exhausted by the party yesterday. But it's good that you've done it yet." "Thank's to Brooke, she woke me up. I forgot to set my alarm." The teacher raised an eyebrow and glanced between Brooke and me. "Then thank you Brooke. please sit down. When so many people are missing what should we do? Any suggestions?"

While I walked to my table I took a closer look around the class. Surprisingly some Vortex Club members where here. Warren, Stella and Brooke. W _here is Max? She isn't the type to sleep away. I hope she and Chloe are okay and Chloe doesn't did something stupid with the gun last night...  
_ Warren doesn't look at me he is staring at his table. _If he ever remembers anything from yesterday? maybe something. I hope he regrets his behavior._

As my gaze lands on Brooke she waves at me with a cheerful smile. I waved back and mouthed her a 'thank you' with a thumbs up. She took out her phone and typed a message. It buzzed in my pocket. I sat down at my table and checked the message.

[Brooke] 9:58am : You know that you owe me a lunch? ;-) today

I heard a light chuckle from her.

[To Brooke] 9:58am : Two Whales are okay at the break?

[Brooke] 9:59am : sure I am looking forward to it.

"Okay, feel free to do what you want, but be quiet and stay in this room."

A relieved groan rolled through the room. Almost all students dropped their heads onto the tables and closed their eyes. Only Brooke stands up and sat down beside me and poked me on my shoulder. "Hey, good morning sleepyhead." she said with a impish smile. "Hey Brooke. Thank you again you safed my ass today."  
"Nah today i think it's okay to sleep away. I have something I want to show you, if you don't mind." "Bring it on, for you I have always time." _Oh god so cheesy..._ I felt my cheeks heating up a bit because of the light blush from that line. "Awww so nice."  
She took her laptop out of her bag and put it on the table. "Just some photo i shot with my drone and I want your opinon about them." "Wow I never saw a shot from you, what a honor to be one of the chosen one." "Yeah now you are a part of the fellowship of Brooke." She giggled. "Wow was that a Lord of the rings reference?" "Sure nerd." she said and winked at me. "You're even a nerd, haha." "Ouch, that hits inside the heart." she said and touched her upper body and made a painful face.

"Ohh i hope the lunch will seal the wound." "Then it must however already be a special lunch." We looked into our eyes as the laptop gave sound that it was booted up. From my eye angles I saw that Warren was looking at us. _That was your bad Warren not mine... I need to talk to him soon if he let me._

"Soo, now the photos. Here the first." It was a shot from Tobanga the totem pole in front of the dorms, from a higher angle. The next one was from it too but this time from the top of it and something was scratched in it. "Could you zoom in? What is scratched there?" She zoomed in and i read it.

 _Rachel  
_ _+  
Chloe  
_ _2012_

and just below was scratched

 _Max I miss you :-(_

"completely Chloe's style vandalism at the highest level, but it's nice to see them together now or not?" "Yeah they are cute like..." _Hm which pair does she mean? better don't ask..._  
The next photos were from the campus. One was from the roof of the dormitories where lie some footballs, frisbees and other sports equipment. On the right side there was the upper roof... I sighed deeply _Poor Kate I will miss you. You_ _you were so innocent..._ "What's up Daniel? Are you okay?" "Hmm it's just.. Kate..." "Shit I'm so sorry Daniel" she leaned in and hugged me "Sorry, I miss her too. damned Vortex Club..." "It's okay let us watch the other photos, please."

"Okay."

We looked through the other photos from Brooke about Blackwell and Arcadia Bay. Then a picture came into my view. "Wow..." "NOOO DON'T LOOK AT IT!" squealed Brooke and changed to an other photo. The whole class and the teacher turned their heads towards her. She put her head in the hands to keep her face from the looks. Her whole face turned red. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Brooke It's okay there is nothing to be embarrassed for." She leaned against my chest and begins to sob. "You... must think that... I'm a total wierdo..." I hugged her slightly and patted her back. "God no Brooke. If anyone here is a wierdo It's me not you. You are to ... nice and talented." I moved my mouth to her ears and whispered "That photo is nice and I'm happy to be your muse."

I switched back to the photo. It is a shot of me sitting on my usual tree. From the angle and distance of the camera the drone must been flying above the fountain. There was a little text editing on the upper right corner of the photo 'He is so nice when he is focused on work'. "Come on Brooke look at it."  
"No!" "Please Brooke..." _I never_ _imagined that she thinks so about me..._ "'kay if you happy with that." She shifted towards the laptop an looked on it with a side glance at me and i smiled at her. Her face lost a bit of the blush but there was still a bit. "Let's look through the other shots okay?" She sniffed. "Yeah, don't you dare to laugh!" "Why should I? They were so far really good." "I am glad that you like them."

Warren begins to pack in his stuff stands up and says to the teacher. "I'm sorry but i don't feel so well. I'm going to the nurse..." "Okay mister Graham."  
He looks a bit angry. _Is he pissed at Brooke and me?!_ Brooke noticed the skeptical look of me. "Don't waste thoughts about him he is just jealous not more."  
"Maybe." We looked through the remaining photos. The last photo took my breath away. "Wow this is awesome. That could be a postcard!"

The photo was taken high above Blackwell with a view to the ocean that you can see the whole Arcadia Bay in this photo. "Come on so good is it not."  
"Mr. Edwards?" "Yes Daniel." "Could you look at this photo." I turned the laptop to him that he can see the photo. "Could that be a postcard or not?"  
"You did this, Brooke?" "Uhm, yes." "You should show this to Mr. Jefferson. That is really good." "Nah. I'm not sure about it..." "That is why i say it to you. Give it a try." "Okay, maybe next week."

The bell rings to end the class. "Alright, all of you have a nice weekend and I will see you again on Tuesday."

"I have physical education next..." "And me sience yay." "Let's met after this classes on the busstop for the drive to the Two Whales 'kay?" "Definitely. I am already hungry." We packed our stuff and said our goodbyes.

As i walked towards the physical education class the speakers all over campus cracked and Principal Wells begins to speak.  
"Good morning teachers and students. In view of that much students are skipping classes I decided to let mercy prevail before law. All classes for the rest of the day are dismissed. Have a nice weekend and we'll see you agian on monday."

 _Woohoo_ _long weekend._

Instantly after the speak of principal Wells my phone buzzed. T _his can only be Brooke. I don't think that Warren are really want to talk..._

I checked my phone to confirm my suspicion.

[Brooke] 11:04am : Hey Daniel. Did you heard that? Do you want to met earlier for the lunch in 30 maybe?

[To Brooke] 11:05am : Let's say in 40 that i have some time to take a quick shower, okay?

[Brooke] 11:05am : Sure. see you then.

I walked to the domitories entered my room took some new clothes from my wardrobe and went to take a shower. After i was done i have 15 minutes left enough time for a slow stroll to the busstop.  
As i reached it, I was the only one there what confused me for that just all classes were dismissed. I leaned against the Bussign and waited for Brooke.

"Hey Daniel I hope you did not waited too long." "Hi Brooke, nah just some minutes not more." The bus arrived and we entered it. The whole time of the drive we said nothing. You know awkward silence when you know nothing to talk about or are spacing out.  
The bus stoped at the Two Whales diner. "It's about time. I am hungry like a wolf. I have not eaten since last evening." "Yeah me too Daniel. let's dig in."

We entered the diner and instantly the awesome smell of bacon and eggs rushed into my nose. I too a deep breath and groaned. "Hmm delicious."  
"Good morning Daniel. Today so early?" "Hi Joyce. Yeah classes are dismissed after the party from yesterday." "Oh okay. And who is your lovely companion?"

At Joyce's title Brooke blushed a bit. "Oh that is Brooke she is studying at Blackwell too. And Brooke that is Joyce the best waitress in Arcadia! Aaand Chloe's mother." "Stop it Daniel you charmer. Nice to meet you Brooke. Ops the work calls I'll be right with you two." Joyce left into the kitchen.  
"Excuse me Daniel i need to go to the bathrooms." "Aye, I sit down." I walked to the last booth right near the jukebox and I enjoyed the music and the sound of a busy diner. I looked out of the window and watched as the waves break on the cliffs.

Brooke sat down opposite me, which I have not even noticed until she touched my right hand. "Daniel are you okay?" I winced a bit. "What? Oh yeah I just was lost in the situation." "Good. Joyce seems nice." "Totally she is so awesome and always has an open ear for you if you are nice to her. You were never here?"  
"No, the few times Warren went out with me he invited me into some fancy restaurants where I felt out of place." "Do you like it here?" "Of course it's really nice here and cozy." "Good good."

Then Joyce came to us. "So now you both what can I do for you?" "Brooke?" I asked her. "Oww I take a look at the menu order you first." "For me today eggs and bacon with fries, please and a ." "And I take belgian waffles with strawberries and cream and a chocolate milkshake, please." _Aww sweet for a_ _sweetie_ "Alright. I'll be right back."

Until our food arrived we trash talked a bit. We ate our food in silence. Every now and then I glanced at her. _She looks so_ _adorable I could watch her the whole time..._ Our eyes meet and she raised an eyebrow and smiled charming at me. I looked down to my plate and continued to eat.  
After we finished our food and I paid Joyce. As Brooke turned around to leave the diner Joyce leaned forward to me and whispered to me. "Are you dating? I think she is lovely, keep her." "I'm not sure about her we just met."  
We decided to walk back to Blackwell with a little detour to the beach. At the beach she took her hand into mine and intervene our fingers. A big smile drew my face and my heart beat faster. Every few minutes we chated a bit.

As we reached the dormitories Brooke turned to me. "Thank you for this nice day Daniel it was fun. We should definitely meet tomorrow to plan our trip to Portland next weekend." "Yup just text me when you want to and it was my pleasure to spend the day with you." She looked down at her feet. Then she raised her head and kissed me on my cheek. "Again thank you Daniel. See you tomorrow." _Wow that stuned me again if I ever get_ _used to it..._ "Yeah, see you tomorrow, Brooke."

 ** _to be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _Wow slowly it's gonna be serious with them or what do you think?_**

 **i hope you liked it or not. In both ways I would be happy about some reviews in the usual way which i discribed in the frist two chapters.**

 **Have a wonderful remaining weekend and see you in two weeks again i hope^^**

 **\- Flo**


	5. Chapter 5: the storm is here

**_Hey guys, it's done the 5th chapter and now the storm is here. I'm not sure about it if I_** ** _described it well. Maybe some more action could be good, but I am not really a good friend of big words/descriptions._**

 ** _I hope you will like it^^_**

 ** _And now I am happy to make a special announcement._**

 ** _Do some of you know the fanfiction 'Grande Dame'? If no, shame on you, nah just joking, but you should definitely read it. I think it's a masterpiece from Lyta Halifax and there are some more awesome stories for example 'Black Swan'_**

 ** _here is the link to the story s/11572825/1/Grande-Dame_**

 ** _Now I got the permission to use 'Grande Dame' as an AU for my story. Why an AU, simple because Brooke was counted to the dead after the storm in the original storyline.  
I hope my story is worth to be a part of the AU. My expectations are high, but I'm not sure if I could do it right... we will see it._**

 ** _See yah at the end^^_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: the storm_**

There I am. In love with Brooke Scott and it seems so that she likes me too. I'm so happy I never been. I wonder why me?  
Not that I would have something special I think. Something it has to be, but what? She could have so much better guys...

 _I need to relax myself first!_

I walked into the domitories and I look around. The dormitories are relatively empty. Normal for a Friday most of all students are in the town or visiting their parents over the weekend.  
I walked to my room sat on my desk opened my laptop and browsed lazily through the internet.  
Nothing special new except a photo posted by Maxine Caulfield. A shot from Victoria in her cashmere dress studded with white paint and a pissed of stare.  
 _Max 1 : Queenbitch 0_

 _I need some distraction from Brooke otherwise my stomach bursting with butterflys. Is that love, or something other? I don't get the why-question out of my head. Why me?! And now I'm afraid to ask..._

I closed my laptop and started my PC and logged in WoW and selected my character Gregomat, but what shloud I do now... _gawd I can't get her out of my head it's...awesome!_  
After some minutes of idle around I decided to simply lay on my bed and listen to some music. Said and done.  
I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift off. _Where was Max today she isn't the type to skip classes...  
What do the_ _others think about Brooke and me... and especially Warren. I hope we can remain friends._

I drifted off into a light sleep and I dreamed about something that confused me...

 _Brooke and me were married and had a son with the name Dean. He was so awesome Brooke's_ _beauty combined with my character. Isn't this awesome? definitely! We were happily living together in a Arcadia Bay which was completely different to the one now. What has happend to it?_

And then i woke up to the sound of wind howling through my slightly opened window. It was raining.  
 _There was no rain forecast. Hmm okay..._  
I get up and closed the window. _Brrr it's freezing a bit. shity weather this week.  
I don't know why, but i kinda like the sound of rain on the windows sometimes i hear a melody. _I lie back on the bed and relax .  
 _Someday i need to walk out during it rains and draw something, that would be awesome I bet._

I heard my phone buzzing. _gawd not now I want my peace..._ My phone buzzed again. I ignored it.

 _God it's so boring right now... Ah I know I could play a bit the Hearthstone Beta. I'm so lucky that I got a key._ _randomness ftw._

After one hour and a bit my phone buzzed again. _if that's not Brooke, i swear..._

I took my phone and saw that Max messaged me 3 times _or Max..._

[Max]: Daniel?!

[Max]: Daniel, please answer me! It's important!

[Max]: Daniel, just answer me...

[To Max]: Hola Max. Where have you been today in class?

[Max]: busy with something. where are you now?

[To Max]: where do I have to be? just chillin in my dorm room with this rain and wind. although I'd love to go out and draw something but not today. I'm to lazy right now...

[Max]: good. please stay in your room a fucking tornado is on the way to Arcadia. Blackwell is one of the safest places right now!

[To Max]: Chloe has finally managed to get you high? Or did you smoked weed on your own? It's just some rain ^^

[Max]: IT'S NOT FUNNY DANIEL! just look out of your window.

[To Max]: my window is on the backside of the dorms...

[Max]: just belive me and stay in your dorm room, okay?

[To Max]: hmkay, but what's with you where are you and Chloe?

[Max]: we are in an other safe place.

[To Max]: where?

[Max]: That doesn't matter. stay safe if we survive this shit I'll explain it to you, bye

[To Max]: kay, bye _this message can not be sent...please try again later._

I hitted the send-button again... _this message can not be sent...please try again later._

 _What the..._ I get up and looking out of the window. A thunderstorm was starting _the fuck!  
_ I left my dorm room and walked into the hallway and looked out of the window toward the pacific.

And there I saw it

a fucking gigantic tornado, the biggest I've ever saw!  
at least this must be an E5!

 _fuck! fuck! fuck! fuck!_ I began to hyperventilate. _keep it cool Dan._ _how did she know that shit?!  
_ I rushed back into my dorm and locked the door behind me.  
 _Oh yeah a tornado is coming let's chill in my dorm room. genius idea..._

Then I heard a knock on my door.

"one moment." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. It worked more or less good.  
I unlocked my door and right after that Brooke rushed in and hugged me.

"Good, you are here." she muttered into my chest and I hugged her back.  
"Uhmm...yeah." "I...I want to be with you until this 'thing' is off."  
"Come Brooke, sit down and take a rest." I led us to my couch and sat down.  
"do you want some water?" "mm-hmm" She nodded. I grabed the water bottle from my nightstand and handed it to her.  
She finished the half bottle. I smirked at her while she was drinking. She is sweating a bit understandable in the stress of facing a beast of a tornado...

"Better?" "a little.., but what should we do now?" _Good question what the fuck should we do now...  
_ "I guess that it will be here in around a half hour or so... We should sit in a corner wraped in a blancket to protect us as much as possible against fragments. Or got you some other ideas?" "Not really..." I hold out my hand toward her. "We can do this. Let's go." She took it and I helped her up. I took the blancket from my bed. We moved to the right corner of my room near the door and I sat down cross legged. Brooke sat down beside me and resting her head on my shoulder.  
Then I put the blanket over us.

After some moments of nothing to say Brooke lifted her head. "I am scared, Daniel..." "Me too Brooke. Me too..." _more than you think, but I have to stay strong._ I put my arm around her to give her some support. She muffled something. "I...I don't want to lo..." she ended abruptly and closed her eyes. "What?"  
"nothing..." I see a light blush crossed her face. _Wow even in the face of the death she is cute._

We remained quiet for the next around 10 minutes, but it was felt 2 hours. The only thing I could hear was the storm outside. The rain and hail beat against the window. Until suddenly the lights turned off. Everything was dark. _The power lines have probably damaged._ I felt Brooke tighten up her grip around my chest.  
I began to stroke her hair. "It's okay. We can do this, Brooke." "I hope it. I don't want to die here..." "Not while I'm here." "I...thank you Daniel."

We stayed quiet agian the last minutes just having each other and a blanket as improvised shield against some fragments and the upcoming cold.

And then it started. The howling wind is going to be stronger. I heard the first small things coliding with the brick wall of the dormitories and break the first windows. I closed my eyes and let the storm happen. What else am I supposed to do. I can not just go out and yell 'YOU SHALL NOT PASS!'

The storm is getting stronger. The first tiles be lifted from the roof. Then heard a loud shatter from my window. Brooke were frightened, shrieked and hugged me hard that it's been almost hurted a bit. I opened my eyes and looked towards the window. A thick branch stuck in the window and the cold wind begins to fill my room. I look puzzled as a squirrel jumped through the window and hid under my bed. then I got a crazy idea... I reached to my nightstand and opened the drawer. I took the bag of nut mix out and shook a little on the floor. I whispered to Brooke "Brooke, Look a squirrel."

She gazed timid past the blanket and smiled slightly. The squirrel looked at the nuts and creeps gingerly on them took one and rushed back under the bed and begins to nosh on it. _I'm now a young Samuel?_  
I turned my head to Brooke and kissed her on the hairline. She caress my arm with her thumb. _At least some distraction from the storm._

Then a debris flew through the window and land on the ground. Meanwhile a huge puddle had collected under the window.  
The next half hour nothing special happens just the 'usual' storm things. Every now and then I heard soemthing crashing hard against the dormitories, couple of times I felt a little shock in the ground.

during the next 20 minutes the storm seems to tail off. Now it rained only and some lightnings at some distance...

And then there was silence...

I looked down at Brooke, she seems to be asleep. I took a deep breath. _Wow we did it..._ I leaned my head back against the wall and realized how exhausted I am. I closed my eyes and drift off into sleep...

* * *

 ** _Heyo guys,_**

 ** _phew the storm is done, as I said_** ** _at the beginning. I'm not sure if I described it well enough for your and my expectations._**

 ** _reviews are welcome in the usual ways I wrote in the first two chapters._**

 ** _So now I wish you all a wonderful weekend and see yah in two weeks I hope_**

 ** _-Flo_**


	6. Chapter 6: from the beginning again

**_Hey guys, it's done the 6th chapter of my fanfiction_**

 ** _I hope you will like it^^_**

 ** _Something I want to say english are not my native language. So in this story will be a lot off grammar errors etc. So if someone of you know a good software to check for them, I will be happy about it_**

 ** _Do some of you know the fanfiction 'Grande Dame'? If no, shame on you, nah just joking, but you should definitely read it. I think it's a masterpiece from Lyta Halifax and there are some more awesome stories for example 'Black Swan'_**

 ** _here is the link to the story s/11572825/1/Grande-Dame_**

 ** _Now I got the permission to use 'Grande Dame' as an AU for my story. Why an AU, simple because Brooke was counted to the dead after the storm in the original storyline.  
I hope my story is worth to be a part of the AU. My expectations are high, but I'm not sure if I could do it right... we will see it._**

 ** _See yah at the end^^_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_ _ **from the beginning again...**_

A sunray falls through the window across my room and right into my face. I groaned lightly. I felt something slightly moving in my lap and I opened my eyes to see Brooke lies across the ground with her head in my lap and she was snoring softly.

The events from yesterday came into my mind ... our lunch _why not calls it lunch-date_ the walk back and then a tornado came out of nowhere.  
Brooke came to my room and now we are here. The storm seems over. And now? What do you do after a tornado ripped the town?

I sighed heavily. _Until Brooke is sleeping I can't do anything. I hope everyone is okay after this shit...  
_ Just some minutes later Brooke began to move. Her eyes flew open and she looked up to me. I gave her a smile."Hi." "Am I dead?!" I looked confused at her. Then I pinched her upper arm. "Ouch!" "I don't think so."

Brooke yawned and sat up gazing at her lap. She looks thoughtfully. _What's up in your cute little head Brooke...?_

Then she shaked her head slightly and looked at me. "Incredible that we survived this monster of a tornado, huh?" "Yeah. So I reluctantly say it, but thanks to the Prescott's that they build this massive. I don't think that most of the town get through it as well." "Presumably."  
I reached beside me took the water bottle and took a large gulp. Then I gave Brooke the bottle and she drank something too.

"Daniel?" "Huh" "Let's get out of here and go forward. I don't know what exactly we should do, but we will see." "Yeah. Here we go."  
I get up and staggered a little sleeping cross legged was not really a good idea. I searched for my shoes and saw that I left them by my bed near the window. They are soaked with rain water. _Fuck these were my favorite pair..._ I helped Brooke up and walked to my wardrobe and took out my other pair of sneakers.

We stepped out of my room and looked down the hallway. Some doors had been torn off its hinges and laid on the ground. Broken glass was distributed among the corridor. I've never seen it so quiet. "Hello?! Anyone here?" I yelled and waited for a response.

nothing...

We walked out of the dorms and saw debris were scattered all over the yard. I turned around to take a look at the dorms.  
A massive tree was beaten against the building, an expensive car was crashed into the wall near the entrance. _This has to be the car of principal Wells. Wow this tornado was heavy as hell._

We looked at each other and walked to the main campus. The statue from the fountain lying on the ground and in front of the main building stood principal Wells and Samuel who guided some other students to go somewhere. We walked to them.

"Miss Scott and Mister DaCosta it's good to see some more of our students alive. Have you seen Miss Caulfield or Mister Graham today?"

"I haven't seen Warren today, but Max texted me that she was in a save place, if it helpes you."  
"Ah okay I guess I can count Miss Caulfield to the living ones. Let's hope the best for Mister Graham. Miss Scott do you want to add something?"  
"Uhm, no I haven't seen him or Max." "Okay. The local police have opened a reception camp for the survivors. The campus will be used as accommodation for the injured. Samuel will guide you to the reception camp and if you want you can help with the cleanup or help with the injured."

"If the both will follow Samuel. I will guide you." "Sure." Brooke and me said at the same time. We followed Samuel and as we was out of earshot from the principal he slowed down and said "Oh and thank you Daniel for helping my friend yesterday." I looked confused at Samuel. "The squirrel. He told me that he sought refuge in your room and you gave him something to eat. He was very happy about it. And he told me that you can call him Dail. It seems that you have a new friend now." He said with a smile. "And I won't tell the principal about you two. Dail said you are a nice couple."

 _Wow that is really creepy, but awesome at the same time.  
_ Brooke took my hand and squeezed it a bit. I looked at her she smiled at me.

"I'm glad that I could help him with that." We reached the parking lot where standing some other students. "The next bus wil drive you to the camp. David Madsen will receive you and allocate a tent and some other things. I hope to see you again soon and safe." "Definitely. Bye Samuel." Brooke just nodded at him.

We were quiet during the whole bus drive, but it's okay because we held hands the whole time and earned gazes from some students. Are they jealous? _Ha point for me!_ _Wait was that a boat which_ _be stuck in a house a mile or so away from the coastline?!_  
Many houses are no longer to inhabit.  
After a half hour or so the bus reached the outskirts of Arcadia Bay and there was an improved tent village.

We get out of the bus and should line up in a row. _Really Madsen we aren't in a boot camp...  
_ Mr. Madsen were assigning the students to the free tents. Brooke and me are the last ones in the row, so we have to wait a bit.

"You're okay Brooke?" "Uhm, yeah I was just thinking..." "About?" She looked to the ground and mumbled "nothing special." _obviously a lie, but I better don't ask if she doesn't want to tell me_ " 'kay"  
"silence back there!" I heard Mr. Madsen say _dafuq, really what is your problem..._ he stared daggers at us.  
After some moments he stepped up to us. "Name?" "Brooke Scott." "Womens section tent 36. If you want to sign up voluntarily just talk to me. Your personal things from your dorm will be here in some hours. You are free to leave." He write something on his clipboard then he stepped up to me. "Name?" "Daniel DaCosta." He looked up and drew his eyebrows together. _nothing new that he doesn't like_ _migrants like me._ "Mens section tent 63. If you want to sign up voluntarily just talk to me. Your personal things from your dorm will be here in some hours. You are free to leave."

He stepped away. I sighed deep. "He can at least try to hide his racism against people, but it's easier to have a conversation with a stone." Brooke next to me snickered. "right in the bull's eye."

In some distance I see two familiar people. What's a relief to see them. Chloe and Max were sitting on a bench near the camp. Max was hugging Chloe and it seems that she was sobbing into Chloe.

"Do you mind if we go for a quick talk to Chloe and Max?" "Why should I? Let's go to them I'll be right behind you." "Aye."

I began to walk towards them and looked around the camp. So much hopeless faces, it hurts to see that. Many of them lost their homes and maybe more...

I reached the bench and stood there for some moments and cleared my throat. "Hey." Chloe looked up to me. "Yo, Dan." Max stopped to sob lifted her head out of Chloe's chest and jumped instantly at me "DANIEL! YOU ARE ALIVE." I hugged her back "I guess so, thanks for the hint about the dorm, Max. It's nice to see you too. And Brooke is with me." Max got off me and walked towards Brooke and hugged her too. Brooke looks somewhat clumsy at the unexpected hug from Max, but she managed to hugged her back.

I looked at Chloe who raised an eyebrow and smiled at me. _what does this mean, Chloe?_ She nodded at the bench. I sat down, but let enough place for Max to sit next to Chloe. Then Max got off Brooke, who looked a bit uncomfortable. Max sniffed and sit down on the bench next to Chloe. I patted the spot beside me to signal Brooke to sit down and she did.

Then Max begun to say in a shaky voice "How did you got here after the party? I want to know." I looked at Brooke to ask for the permission. She nodded.  
And I began to tell them the story what happened after the party, but I have omitted some details.

"Wow, that is nice." Max said. Then I said. "But what happened to you both? If you want to tell." Max looked down to her feet and a tear runs down her cheek. "Not now, sorry Daniel, but maybe at some other time...but we were at the Two Whales and found Joyce, Warren and Frank alive but injured. I don't know exactly what happened but they will fly them to a hospital tomorrow." "That's good that Joyce and Warren are alive. No one deserves to die like that. And tell me the rest whenever you are ready Max." I laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her.  
After this we chatted a bit more. Then a Truck arrived with our stuff from the dorm rooms. "I'm sorry but we have to go, yanno the stuff." "It's okay Daniel, see yah around." Chloe got up and turned to me. "Before you go. You got time for a short conversation just us both." "Uhm yah." I got up and followed her into some distance.

Chloe had one of her impish smiles on her face. "Soo how are you doin' with Brooke? Did you asked her out?" "What, uhm no. I mean I know I like her but I don't know if she likes me too, if you know what I mean." "Dude she came to your room to be with you! She is so into you." "if you say so."

I heard someone stepped up to us. "What do you want from my stepdaughter? You..." It was David Madsen. Chloe's mood instantly changed into angry "Dude, can't I just talk to someone?!" "Not if I allow it!" "You are not my real father! You haven't the right to tell me what to do. Get the fuck out of my sight!"  
He snorted and staring daggers at me and left angry. "Fucker!" Chloe murmured and gave him the middle finger. "So where was I, ah yeah..."

"Yes, I say so. I know that look when she looks at you, from when Max looks at me. She is a nice catch for you. come on give me a fist bump and the promise to keep her."  
I fistbumped her. "pinky promise." "Nerd alert! Ha. We'll talk later, there is much work to be done." "Yeah, I'll volunteer for this." "Then I'll see you around tomorrow." "Sure."

Then Chloe left and Brooke got up from the bench and walked towards me and waved at Chloe and Max. Togehter we walked to the truck and thanks to David we had to wait until just our stuff left and he handed it to us.

"I think we should go to our tents and stow our stuff. huh." "Yeah that would be the best. I heard at 6 they are give out some food let's meet there, okay?"  
"yep, sounds good. see you then." I walked to my tent. I needed longer as I expected to find it. I have such a bad sense of direction. I stowed my stuff and laid down and waited until it was 6 to get something to eat. I got up and walked to the food distribution. I saw Brooke is waiting for me. I walked to her.

"Hey, Brooke." "Ah Hey Daniel. Good you found the place. Earlier you looked a bit disoriented." "Ha yeah it took me nearly a half hour to find my tent. I hope you were more successful." "Yeah, Let's get something to eat I'm starving." "That's a good idea."  
And again queue up *yuck* Finally we got our food. It was just a simple bean soup, but better then nothing. In times like this you should not be picky.  
We ate it in silence and after it we chatted a bit until it was bedtime. We said our goodbyes and went to our tents, but I did a little detour to the main tent were Mr. Madsen was. I stepped in. "Uhm Mr. Madsen can I talk to you?"

He looked up at me with an annoyed look. "Sure, what do you want?" "I just wanted to sign up voluntarily for the clean up crew." "That's good one more helping hand. The national guard will arrive tomorrow at 6 in the morning and they will start the work around 8. I'll await you then and guide you and the others to the work." "Okay I'll be there. good night then." "Good night." I left the tent and walked to mine and get off my shoes sweatjacket and laid down on the not really comfortable mattress and closed my eyes.

After a felt eternity of trying to sleep in. I heard someone stepped in front of my tent. "Daniel? you're still up?" "Yeah..." "Can I come in for a minute?" "Sure Mister." I heard the sound from the zipper and Mr. Madsen kneeled down. "First. You can call me David, if you want. And second I wanted to apologize for my rudeness against you. It was not an easy week for me the shock with Joyce and I just want to protect Chloe and Joyce. They are the last persons I have in my life and I don't want to lose them. It seems that you are an awesome friend for Chloe and Max. I'm glad that you are around them. Thank you, Daniel. Good night then and I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah, good night." _Wow that was unexpected and strange... It seems that he_ _buried the hatchet. That was nice of him._

And again i tried to sleep, but I can't... _Fuck!_ I rolled around to find a good spot, but there was none.

Again footsteps. _really David again? I swear I'll punch him._

"pssst Daniel?" _Brooke?! what the heck..._  
"Yeah. I'm awake." "I can't sleep. Uhmm can I come in?" _Wow that_ _escalated quickly..._ "Sure come in." Then I heard the zipper again, but this time I was happy about it. She closed the tent after she climbed in and laid down besides me wrapped in her own blanket and said nothing. "Good night Brooke." "Uhm yeah."

After some moments of silence she seems to turned around to face me.

"Daniel?" "Hmmhm." "As I went to your room... I promised me, if we survive this I will tell you something... And now we are here." I opened my eyes. "and what do you want to tell me?"

"I mean the last days with you were awesome and I realised something." "Uhum..."  
"I wanted to tell you that..." She sighed heavy. I turned my head to take a look at her as good as possible in this darkness. Her eyes were closed.

"That...I..." She sighed heavy again "I...love you." My eyes flew open and my heart beat quickened...

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **AND BOOOOMMM the bomb goes up and the L-word droped**_

 ** _I hope you liked this chapter, t_** ** _here was a lot of fun to write this^^_**

 ** _It would interest me, how you like my fanfiction so far or, if you have_** ** _any suggestions for it.  
_** ** _reviews are welcome._**

 ** _So now I wish you all a wonderful rest of the weekend and see yah in two weeks I hope_**

 ** _-Flo_**


	7. Chapter 7: the good and the bad news

**Hello my friends I am back. WoW two weeks did pass like a moment this time.**

 **There is so much do to the past and following weeks extra hours at work and some other private things^^**

 **I don't know why but every chapter i write makes more fun. I get lost in the story, like I did during playing Life is Strange.  
Even at work I get lost in thoughts about the upcoming chapter.**

 ** _Do some of you know the fanfiction 'Grande Dame'? If no, shame on you, nah just joking, but you should definitely read it. I think it's a masterpiece from Lyta Halifax and there are some more awesome stories for example 'Black Swan'_**

 ** _here is the link to the story s/11572825/1/Grande-Dame_**

 ** _Now I got the permission to use 'Grande Dame' as an AU for my story. Why an AU, simple because Brooke was counted to the dead after the storm in the original storyline and I will drift off from the story at some more or less_** ** _unimportant parts_** ** _._**

 ** _I hope my story is worth to be a part of the AU. My expectations are high, but I'm not sure if I could do it right... we will see it._**

 ** _See yah at the end^^_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7:**_ _ **the good and the bad news**_

To hear this words it is like I'm on cloud 9. Brooke Scott loves me and I love her too. But what should I say now.  
 _Don't think to much. JUST say it..._

"Awesome hits it quite well. I have a crush on you since I'm at Blackwell, but you are kinda outta my league." I closed my eyes and faceplamed me imaginary.  
"Daniel, I am much, but not out off your league. Love does not come from outward appearance." We both lie on our backs and as she spoke she moved her hand to mine and intertwined our fingers.  
"If you say that..." "Yes and I say something too. I'd be glad to be your girlfriend. Soo yes or no?"

 _WoW did she asked me out? I'm feeling as if I had smoked a joint, but I did not... the tingle in the occiput._

"Hella Yes." "That is great. And don't say that word again. I don't like it!" "Which 'hella'?" "Yes." "Aye captain."  
She moved closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder and her free hand on my chest. I could feel her warm breath on my neck. It send me shivers all over my body.

"God I'm so dumb... normally the boy should ask the girl out..." "Shut up, Daniel. Brooke Scott doesn't love the normal guys. She loves you."  
"Isn't this strange?! A tornado ripped the town and we found each other..." "Kinda."

Such a silence I've never experienced before. It was good. She caress my chest with her index finger.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." "For what?" "It seems that our trip to Portland must be postponed." "A pity."  
I turned my head to her and looked into her eyes. When she noticed it, she smiled at me. I could lose myself in her brown eyes. The moment was only a few seconds, but it felt like a half eternity. Then she lifted her head up and moved slowly closer to me. Just two inches before my face she stoped and said "Hi."  
"Hi..." I answered. "I know something so you could make it up." I slightly raised an eyebrow what she noticed. _Now it's my turn to go for the left inches._

As I started to move Brooke closed her eyes and I followed her. These are probably the longest two inches of my whole life. But finally our lips touched and she released a sharp breath through her nose. Her lips were soft, warm and she move them slighly. I tried to copy her movements more or less good as I think.

My head became warmer. Then we separated to catch a breath. "I love you, Brooke." "I love you too, Dan. But now let's sleep we have a long day impending."  
"Yeah. good night." I said and moved my head fast and gave her a quick kiss on her lips again. I earned a playful smile from her. "Good night."

She laid back besides me, snuggled her head in my shoulder and closed her eyes. I did too and got lost in my thoughts.

 _So this was my first kiss... and it was awesome like Brooke._ _I didn't know that side from her. Hard shell, soft core. I like it^^_

I don't know how long I needed to fell asleep, but I know it was long ago that I slept so well and deep.

Suddenly I snapped out of my dreams from a voice. "Yo Dan get up it's 7:30! The work is not waiting. Wow uhhh lala."  
It was Chloe she peeked into the tent and sees me and Brooke lying together as we are asleep.  
"What? Oh shit i forgot to set of the alarm... Uhhm I'll be there soon." Chloe smiled impish at me. "Take time, lovebirds." Chloe winked at me turned around and left.

I turned around to take a look at Brooke. She was groaning softly and opened her eyes. I smiled at her. "mornin' Brooke." She groaned again. It seems that she is not a morning person. "Sorry I need to go for the work. I hope to see you soon." I got up and took some fresh clothes from the pile and my sower supplies.

When I was about to leave the tent Brooke yawned and said with a sleepy voice. "Do you have to leave now?" "Uhm yes I want to help with the cleanup. You could ask David if there is something which you can help, or so." "Okay. but not so fast Daniel. Come here." She sat up and opened her arms for a hug. I droped the stuff I hold and joined in her hug. She snuggled her head into my shoulder and I needed to smile at her sweetness. As she broke the hug she cupped my face with her hands and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I'll see you soon." "i hope so, bye." _Wow i could get used to it. That feeling is awesome._

I left the tent and went to the shower section and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth. After I got dressed I went straight to the main tent of David.

When it came into view I saw David, Chloe and some other people standing around a table. They discussed something.  
Chloe was the first who noticed me and she gave me a knowing smile. Then David lifts his head. "Ah Daniel good to see you. This is Mr. Adams the leader of the national gurads." Mr. Adams nodded slightly. "Chloe will give you and the other volunteers some work for the next days." "Okay."

After they finished the planning Chloe signaled me to follow her. She handed out some gloves to the volunteers and introduced us to the work.  
At first we should remove debris and order by material. It just needed 10 minutes for me to start to sweat. credits to my weight. It is unusual to see Chloe work with such a passion. Where does this come from...

At the lunchbreak Chloe took me aside. "Nice wirk there Daniel, but now give me details!" I looked confused at her. "About what?" "Come on don't doing so ignorant. I mean you and Brooke! Did you asked her out?" I slightly blushed at her directness. "Uhm me not really, but... she did." "What?! She did? Come on spill it out!" After further attempts by Chloe to get it out of me I gave in and telled her the events of the last night. "Naww, finally you made it. I'm happy for you." Chloe poked me on my shoulder.

"But now to a serious topic. Let's meet up this evening after work I have to tell you something in private, not here. Let's go back to work!" "Uhmm Aye captain."

The day never seemed to end. There is so much work I wonder how long it takes to clean the mess the tornado made...  
As the sun went down we stoped to work, but not all Chloe and some others from the national guard kept going. Chloe seemed so focused on the work that they had to stop her. She had turned within a day to a leader for us. Once a problem appeared she solved it.

After we ate our evening meal consisting of bread and some sliced meat Chloe took me aside and went with me into the near forest. Somewhere she stopped leaned against a tree and lit a cigarette. "What I tell you now is only meant for your ears, okay?" I nodded. "You certainly wonder where Mr. Jefferson is?" "A bit yes." "He's dead, but not killed by the tornado..." Then she told me that Mr. Jefferson and Nathan Prescott drugged and kidnapped young girls from the school to take pictures from them in a bunker somewhere out of Arcadia Bay. And that Nathan overdosed Rachel and buried her in the junkyard. They did the same to Kate and leaded her into suicide... As if that is not enough Max was a victim of him too, but before Jefferson could gave her a lethal dose David managed to come into the bunker and fighted with him. After he had defeated him he shot him into the head.

"Mr. Jefferson was all of this?! Wow that's ... shit. I don't know what I should think about it."

There are so much thoughts right now in my head that the world began to spin around me. I stumbled and needed to sit down. "Now everything is more clear. Oh my dear Max..."

"You're okay Dan?" "I guess so. Do you think the Prescotts will manipulate the press?" "Definitely, that's why I told you this. I did not want that you get the wrong shit from them, but tell this someone and you are a dead man." "Yeah, how Max is doing with this?" Chloe sighed

"She has a tough time, but we will do it." "You know if you need help with something. I'm there for you." "Thanks Dan. I wish I had met you earlier. You are an awesome friend." She smiled at me. "Do you want a little distraction from this?" "What do you mean?" "Let yourself be surprised. Yes or No?"  
"Sure why not." "Then wait here. I'll be right back." Chloe raised questioningly a eyebrow at me "Just wait."

I left the forest, went to my tent to fetch a small package and put it in my pocket. I tried to avoid as many people as possible. I went back into the forest and searched for Chloe. _Where is she? I said she should wait here..._

"BOOH YAH!" Chloe jumped in front of me from behind a tree. "Haha you should see your face right now, ha that was priceless. no pun intended."  
"God Chloe that was not funny. Oh well maybe a bit."

"Come on what is your suprise? show it to me." "Drumroll please." I reached into my pocket and took out the little bag and showed it to Chloe.  
"WoW, erm I mean what? You are smoking weed?" "Sometimes to calm down." "It's true, still waters run deep... at first you explain that you are a metalhead and now this. You are not accidentally a millionaire?"

I smiled at her comment. "Unfortunately, nope." I sat down, rolled a joint and handed it to Chloe. She sniffed at it. "This shit smells intense."  
She sat down besides me and lit the joint, took a long drag. I took the joint from her and did the same. After some back and forth it was done.

"WoW this shit is goood. Where did you get that?" "Frank, Duh." "What he never sold me this shit!" "Maybe you should be nicer to him." "No way, not after what he did with Rachel..."

We sat there for a half hour, as I heard someone is coming. "Daniel?!" At the voice I heard that it was Brooke. "Over here." Brooke walked closer to us and sniffed. "What you are smoking weed?!" "Uhm..." Her face changed to a disappointed angry expression. She turned on her heels and ran away.  
"Wait, Brooke!" "DON'T YOU DARE TO FOLLOW ME!" "Shit..." I faceplamed myself.

I sighed deep. "That was not good." Chloe said. "You don't say. See you tomorrow." I get up and tried to walk after her.

 _Fuck_ _that had to happen..._

As I reached the tent village I looked for Brooke, but I did not find her. I just saw David who sat on a camp chair. "Uhm, David?" "Ah hey Daniel. Good to see you. How can I help you?" "Uhm, did you just have seen Brooke?" "Hmm... Ah yes she went to her tent some minutes ago." "Okay. I need to explain something to her. Thank you." "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

I searched for Brooke's tent what with my lack of orientation was not really easy. But finally I found it.

"Brooke are you in there?" "Go away. I don't want to see you!" "Brooke, please. I love you. Let me in and explain it."  
Silence...  
"Come in dumbhead!" I went into the tent and saw her sitting cross legged at the other end. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
I closed the tent behind me and sat in front of her. I gave her a apologetic gaze and looked into my lap. "Brooke..." "Why?! Daniel I thought you were proper."

"I...I just wanted to calm down a bit after all of this..." "There are other ways to calm down, Daniel. I missed you the whole day. I wanted to see you and spent some time or the night with you..." I reached my hands towards her and took hers into mine and squeezed them a bit. "I'm sorry Brooke..."

"Look at me." I looked up from my lap and saw that she smiled slightly. "Come here." She patted the spot next to her and I moved to her.  
"Let's cuddle a bit and sleep. it will not be easier tomorrow." "Thank you, Brooke." "For what exactly?" "For loving me the way you do." "I know I am awesome."  
We both laughed and moved under the blanket and cuddled up just like the last night. We were talking about our days went.

At one point she stroke my tummy and said. "It's like my personal pillow." She snickered and poked it with her index finger.  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?" "That you are mine." "Wait? Are you jealous, that I spend time with Chloe?" "Uhm, maybe..."  
"God Brooke she is gay and together with Max. You don't have to be jealous because of her." "I know, but you know me. I can not help myself."

I took my index and middle finger under her chin and moved her head up to mine and kissed her. She kissed me back and it became passionate. She ran her hand through my hair and deepen the kiss.

My head felt dizzy from it and maybe the after effects from the joint earlier. Finally she broke the kiss and we both needed to catch a breath.  
We both gazed us in the eyes. "I love you, Dan." "I love you too. But really Dan?! Come up with a better nickname. I don't like Dan."  
"But Chloe calls you so." "Chloe is incorrigible. Only Max can educate her." "That is a point."

"Now, good night." "Yeah, it's better this way." We gave us some quick good night kisses. And I reminded me to set of an alarm for 7. I don't want to oversleep again.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **And there are we another chapter done^^**_

 ** _I hope you like the_** ** _development of_** ** _this fanfiction, t_** ** _here was a lot of fun to write this^^_**

 ** _It would interest me, how you like my fanfiction so far or, if you have_** ** _any suggestions for it.  
_** ** _reviews are welcome._**

 ** _So now I wish you all a wonderful rest of the weekend and see yah in two weeks I hope_**

 ** _an other note: I changed the rating for this fanfiction from T to M. I was not sure about the drug thing_**

 ** _-Flo_**


	8. Chapter 8 routine!

_**Hey guys It's me again. And now you're thinking 'What again two weeks are over?' nope they aren't but I had**_ ** _boredom this week so I wrote a bit this chapter is a bit shorter that the last ones, but I think it's okay._**

 ** _Do some of you know the fanfiction 'Grande Dame'? If no, shame on you, nah just joking, but you should definitely read it. I think it's a masterpiece from Lyta Halifax and there are some more awesome stories for example 'Black Swan'_**

 ** _here is the link to the story s/11572825/1/Grande-Dame_**

 ** _Now I got the permission to use 'Grande Dame' as an AU for my story. Why an AU, simple because Brooke was counted to the dead after the storm in the original storyline and I will drift off from the story at some more or less_** ** _unimportant parts_** ** _._**

 ** _I hope my story is worth to be a part of the AU. My expectations are high, but I'm not sure if I could do it right... we will see it._**

 ** _So now I let you read it in peace_**

 ** _See yah at the end^^_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter_ _8:_** ** _routine?!_**

 _Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz  
Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz_

I woke up unexpected quickly by the sound of my alarm. I opened my eyes and was a bit confused, but then I realized that I am at Brooke's tent.  
The sound of the quiet snoring from Brooke is kinda cute. Her head rests on my stomach and she is drooling a bit on it.

I laid my arms behind my head and watched her sleeping a while until my stomach growled. She groaned slightly and snuggled her head into my belly and it growled again. Then she opened slowly her eyes and blinked. " 'morning." "Hey Brooke. You slept well?" "mhm, until I woke up in the Jurassic Park." she said in her sleepy voice and she smiled at me. "Says the drooling Snorlax." "Hey!" she pinched me into my stomach. We both fell into giggles.

Out of nowhere Brooke came up to my head and kissed me. I needed to smile. She broke the kiss and asked.  
"What's so funny?" "Uhm nothing... just I think I living my dream. I mean some days ago I was a nobody and now I have you. If you know what I mean?"

"God, Daniel you were not a nobody. You have a kind heart and are an amazing artist. Aaaand you're helping as a volunteer. Not much of the students doing this. They just get fed through and waiting until all is better. I'm so proud of you. Do you know that?" "Now, yes."

Then my alarm starts again because I didn't turned it off. I groaned. "Grrr. I have to go soon, you know? I need a shower."  
Brooke made a pout. "But I want to cuddle more..." "Tell it Chloe and I'm yours for the rest of the day." "That's not fair..."  
"Some minutes we can cuddle, but then I really have to go." "YaY!" Brooke jumped at me as good as possible in the tent and hugged me.

We chatted a bit and cuddled until my alarm started again and signaled me that is was time to go.  
"Nooo don't go..." I don't know from where this confidence came but I started to kiss her as a goodbye kiss. She was suprised at first, but started to kiss back.

As we broke the kiss. Brooke said "Now leave before I regret it to let you go." "'kay bye. I'll see you at the lunch break?" "Sure."

I went to my tent to get my shower supplies and some fresh clothes. After I showered I take a look at my phone clock. It was 7:50 _good I made it on time_

Then I went to the tent from David. He greeted me and said that Chloe was already on work. I walked to the supply tent and got a sandwich and a pack of milk for a fast breakfast. I ate it as I walked to the workplace. As I arrived I saw Chloe working like an animal, but her eyes were red.

"Hoi, Chloe. What's up? you're looking horrible." "Hi, Daniel." _she must feel really bad. She never called me Daniel before..._  
Chloe sighed and looked at her worn boots. "Max is gone..." "What? How?" "Not now, Daniel. Please. I'll tell you at the lunch break, okay?" "Sure whenever you are ready Chloe." I laid one hand at her shoulder "Thanks, Daniel you are awesome." I smiled at her. _Wow I made at the last weeks more friends that in the last year..._

"Let's work."

The first half of the day passed by really fast and again I was sweating like hell. We cleared a huge area and the construction unit build improved barracks which can be modified into normal houses later.

Just before the lunch break someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped a bit in suprise and turned around and saw Brooke standing there and smiling at me.  
"Hey, Daniel." "Ah hi Brooke, what a suprise. What brings you here?" "I wanted to bring you the lunch that we can eat it together." "Aww that's sweet from you. come here." I placed a short kiss on her cheek. "But if you don't mind Chloe wanted to talk to me at the break about Max." "It's okay. Now let's eat it's getting cold." She gave me a plate with Mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables and a little piece of meat. We sat down on a bench and began to eat.

As Brooke finished her meal she turned towards me sat crosslegged on the bench and smiled at me. "What?" I asked with a mouthfull of mashed potatoes.  
"You're kinda a slow eater and it's funny to watching you while you eat." I swallowed the potatoes. "I'm not a slow eater. I'm a enjoying celebrator." "What ever." Brooke said with a smirk. "Don't you wonder how I managed to get you your food?" "Uhmm, now you mention it. A bit, yes."

"I started to work as a volunteer at the food supply!" "You do? This is awesome! How is it?" "It's okay. Nothing special. Mostly I cut the vegetables or peel the potatoes, but it is something to do that the time passes faster and the best David has allowed me to bring you the food."

As we chatted a bit more after I finished my meal, Chloe stepped up to us. "Hi Brooke...Daniel do you have time?" "Sure Chloe, for you always."  
Brooke stood up. "Then I'll leave you both alone. I'll see you tonight Daniel?" "No it's okay you can stay Brooke, if you want." "Hm, okay." Brooke sat down again besides me and hooked under my arm.

"So as I told you Daniel, Max is gone..." "Chloe sit down, catch a breath and start again." I I interrupted her. "Yeah okay." She sat down at the other end of the bench and leaned against the backrest. "So what I can tell you is that this tornado shit, the dead and injured really pulled down her. She is so depressed about it that she said she need some time for herself out of this in Seattle by her parents to calm down or something like this. And now she left early today..."

"Oh my god Chloe.. that is awful..." "Yeah... the whole story behind it she have to tell you on her own. I can't blame her. She want to see her parents and want distraction from this shit." Chloe opened her arms to point at the whole rest of Arcadia Bay. "I'm not sure, if she will ever come back... to Arcadia or...me."

"She will Chloe. don't you dare to think otherwise." "Pfft, the whole weeks since we met again was a nightmare for her." "Chloe! Look into my eyes and say again that she will not come back!" Chloe looked into my eyes, but can't ressist my stare and she looked down at her boots.  
"She will come back soon and when the time comes you will greet her as the Chloe I know. Even if it is not much, but we can work on it."  
Chloe jumped up from the bench and yelled "SHE WILL!" "Yas." I raised my fist and she bumped it.

"Thanks Dan. I know why Max likes to be one of your friends. Let's get back to work. Arcadia builds up not by itself." "I 'll be right there." "See yah." Then she walked away.

"Remind me to not piss you off, Daniel. You have a hidden beast in you." "It comes out when it needs to. I hope that it will not be so frequently."  
"You are like a box of chocolates, you never know what you get." I turned my head slowly to her. "Really a Forrest Gump reference?!"

"Yup." Brooke gave me a smile and a quick kiss on my cheek. "Let's go back to work not that Chloe kicks your ass. See you later." "Bye, Brooke."

The rest of the day was not really eventful. The work went on well. As the evening came we stoped our work except Chloe. She is working so hard for Max to be a better girlfriend.  
Then news from Portland came about Joyce, Frank and Warren.  
Joyce still can't fell her legs, but there is still hope that she will recover. Frank has multiple fractured bones, apart from this he is okay, but it was funny when they told us that he's still grumpy and don't want to be at the hospital. The worst came from Warren he is still in a coma, one he might never wake up from.  
That was horrible to hear, sure he did was an asshole to Brooke and me, but he doesn't deserve to die.

The following week went relatively calm. Brooke and me were cuddling and shared kisses everyday. One day David came to us and asked, if we want to change our single tents to a double tent. At this question we both began to blush like some tomatoes, but after we calmed down, we said yes.

Sometimes I talked to Chloe to help her to stay focused or don't work to much. Our friendship improved from day to day.

At the middle of the following week, while I worked I heard someone was stepping up to me. "Hi, Daniel." I turned around and there I saw her. A short, freckled girl with mid length brown hair and in her typical awkward pose her right hand holding the elbow of her left arm.

"MAX, you are back!" I get off my gloves and hugged her. "Please not so strong Daniel." She said half smiling. "Oh I'm sorry. I am so suprised to see you now. I couldn't control myself. I know someone who will die to see you now." "I know. Where is she?" "come follow me." I took her hand and dragged her behind me.  
We walked to the last spot where I saw Chloe. But I can't see her. I turned towards a worker "Evan? Do you know where Chloe is?" "She went into the building to your left." "Aye, thanks."

We entered the building and after some minutes I found Chloe, turned towards a wall. I guided Max behind me. "Hey Chloe you have a visitor." "What the want David now?!" She turned to me and looked confused at me as she saw no one. "It's not David." With this saying I stepped aside to reveal her Max.

"MAX!" Chloe squealed and she hugged her. She began to cry and lifted her in the air.  
I decided that it is better to let them alone, so i left and went back to my work with a big smile in my face.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **And there are we another chapter done^^**_

 ** _I hope you like the_** ** _development of_** ** _this fanfiction._**

 ** _It would interest me, how you like my fanfiction so far or, if you have_** ** _any suggestions for it.  
_** ** _reviews are welcome._**

 ** _So now I wish you all a wonderful rest of the weekend and see yah in two weeks or so._**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	9. Chapter 9: no stopping

**_So here we are and at first I'm sorry for the delay of nearly 2 days. I got a massive headache on sunday and needed to rest, but now here is it the 9th chapter of my story YaY. Wow we are close to hit the 10^^_**

 ** _A little note for you I wrote the last part of this chapter on my phone, so I am sorry if there are more typos as usual xD_**

 ** _And now enjoy the 9th chapter. See you at the end._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: no stopping_**

I leave the building and went back to my work. At some time my eyes were covered by hands. "Guess who?" "Brrr the cold hands from the death."  
Then I heard a snort and the hand left my face. I turned around. "Come on Brooke it was just a joke." "Not funny." she saidd with crossed arms and a pout.

"I guess it's time for lunch. Yummy." "So you're not happy to see me?" "Of course I am. Isn't this obvious?" "For me it does not look like." "Oh, come here GB and get your well earned bearhug." I closed the left distance between us and hugged her, but she doesn't move a muscle. Then she whispered. "For what stands GB?"  
"Uhm Grumpy Brooke." In my canthus I see her slightly smiling and then she hugged me too. "you are such a dork." She sneaked her hands under my sweatjacket and t-shirt to lay her hands on my bare back. "Ohh the death again, I'm sorry I have to leave you soon." I said in a dramatic voice.

"God shut up Daniel. They are not that cold." "I think you hold an iceblock for the past hour or so." I said giggling. "Or did you had to peel frozen potatoes today?"  
Brooke rolled her eyes. "Will you ever shut up?!" "Hm, make me!" I said in a challenging voice and smiled at her.

She pinched my back with her fingernails. "Ouch, but nope. Or did you helped to build the wall?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hands left my back and she cupped my cheeks with them and kissed me. We both needed to smile into the kiss. As she broke the kiss she whispered "The food is getting cold."  
"No way!" I said playfully shocked and with that my stomach grumbled. She started to laugh loud and wiped a tear away from her eye. "Let's fight that dragon in your tummy."

So we walked hand in hand to the next seating and ate our food. After we said our goodbyes, we went back to our work.  
The evening came and another day was over. I felt my nose clog up.  
 _Great I am going to be sick._ The day long sweating and the cold autumn breeze did their work.

After the food in the evening Chloe took me by side and she told me that we need to support her with Max. We could not leave her alone with all the destruction and dead, missed or injured people. Of course I said yes and to my suprise Brooke said yes too. We said that we would meet Chloe in the morning for more arrangements.

Brooke and me went to our tent to get some sleep and time for us. As I lay down, I sighed and needed to sniffle. "What was that Daniel?!" "Nah it's nothing."  
"Sure! you are going to be sick!" "Tomorrow morning it's gone." "Do you believe this for real?" "Maybe."  
She crossed her arms and looked at me skeptical. "What?" "I guarantee it you, tomorrow morning you are sick." "We will see." I grinned toothy at her.

"Yeah. Let's sleep it's already late." "Aye." I pulled the blanket up to my throat and closed my eyes. As I heard Brooke did the same thing, but this time she left a gap between us. I lived my whole life without someone to cuddle and now I miss it... I sighed.  
Brooke moved a bit and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "No offense, but I don't want to be sick too, hun." "It's okay. good night." She caressed my cheek and gave it another kiss " 'night."

I woke up to a rustle from the tent. I groaned and opened my eyes to see that a hedgehog was moving along the tent. I reached besides me to look at my phone and I saw that it was near to 6 in the morning. _To late to_ _keep trying to sleep._ I looked over to Brooke. She was rolled into her blanket like a cocoon. Her mouth slightly open. I reached at her to remove one of her red dyed strands out of her face. She moved a bit and smacked her lips and sleept on.

 _Pull yourself together Daniel don't wake her up..._

So I get up and did my morning routine. I took my sketchbook and some pencils with me to draw something until it is time to get the breakfast. Then morning was quiet, the most people were asleep. The first birds were chirping. in short it was perfect I sat down crosslegged near a tree and looked out for something to draw. I decided to draw the tents in the sunrise and the forest in the background. occasionally I needed to sniffle. Brooke was right...

I was so deep focused on draw that I've missed it that someone sat next to me on a bench. After I decided that the drawing was finished I took a look at my phone and was suprised how late it was... 7:38 close to the start of work. I looked around and saw that Brooke was the person who sat there. She sat there with her legs stretched out and her feet crossed and a mug of steaming coffee in her hands. I smiled at her.

"Hey good mornin' Brooke." She was smiling the whole time at me. "You are so adorable when you're focused on your drawing. How your tongue sticks out of your mouth angle." "Oh uhm yea that's a bad habit from me." "It's not a bad habit. I think it's cute." "If you say so." She reached besides her and held another mug in her hand. "Here for you." I took the mug and placed a lighty kiss on her cheek. "Aww thank you a coffee is exactly what I need now." "That's not coffee it's camomile tea for the sick one." "It's hot, that counts and yes you were right..." "I said it! Aaaand I talked to David you don't have to work until you are better." "Hmm okay so I can watch you while you are working, hehe." "Don't you dare. I'll kill you." "Triggered." She gave me a serious look. "Okay then I could do something with Max that Chloe can work." "Sounds better to me."

We chatted a bit more until Brooke has to go.

So I stroll over to Chloe's tent and I told her that she can leave and I take care of Max for the rest of the week. The whole week was not really eventful. Everyday Max and me ate breakfast together and walked around, played with the kids. Some of them lost one or more of their parents in the storm.  
Sometimes I thought I see Max smiling again just for a moment. The whole storm seems to take a massive toll from her, but why. It's not that she caused it...

I tried to cheer her up with some more or less good puns and jokes, but it doesn't work...

The Thursday was horrible, right out of nowhere while we were playing with some kids she got a melt down and fell to her knees and started to shriek hysterically about how was it all her fault. The month after this was a pure hell for all of us.  
Max got a therapist and some medication to stabilize her. We all did out best to make it easier for her and Chloe managed to get her some weed from the black market.

At some point we could go back to our dorms and sleep there, but it will take much more time until the school start running again. Chloe, Max, David and Joyce(which was dismissed from the hospital, but she was confined to a wheelchair) have to live in a trailer. Chloe got a temp job at one of the construction crews and she earned a lot of respect from the workes and the people of Arcadia Bay for that.

Over the past few weeks Chloe's relationship to David become better. It will never be like a real father-daughter thing, but it was a buddy-buddy thing.

And the realationship of Brooke and me. I don't know how to describe it... we did some nerdy things one day she let me fly her drone and i failed. I crashed it right into Tobanga. Oh god she was so mad at me, she haven't talked to me 3 days. But at one day she just stood in front of my door as I was going to take a shower in the morning. She blushed a lot at the sight of me standing shirtless in front of her. I know i shouldn't be proud of my body, but hell over the past weeks I lost over 30 pounds. Thanks to the work. I needed to buy some new clothes and some muscles were recognizable. Even Joyce and Chloe noticed it and congratulated me.

As she apologized for this bitchy move by her, we decided to cuddle it out with a lot of kisses. And at some point it seems that she tried to go a bit further as just kissing and cuddling. For me it was enough and I was afraid to mess up with her. I am still a virgin so I don't know how to act.  
I have to talk to her at some point about it, not that I don't want to have sex with her but I don't know it felt not really necessary for me.

And it was not really easier with the teasing lines from Chloe about us having sex. Everytime we felt into an awkward silence.

And during the past weeks principal Wells was kicked out of the position because his conections to the Prescotts and Mrs. Grant replaced him as principal.

Now it was late January. Our first Christmas behind us, but with all this destruction most off us were happy to have each other. We were invited to the Price household for the christmas dinner. It was cool, Joyce cooked the best dinner I had in years. _Sorry Mom._ We mostly talked about the progress of the rebuild of Arcadia Bay.

At this Saturday afternoon Brooke and me went out to just walk around the snowy Arcadia Bay. We met us in front of the dormitories. "Ah fuck I forgot something in my room I'll be right back, Daniel." "Sure. I'll wait here." I wiped off the snow from a bench and sat down with my back facing the dormitories and let my mind drift off, as I felt something hit the back of my head.

"What the..." I turned around to see Brooke standing there with some snowballs in her hands and she throwed another one at me and hit me on the forehead.  
"Haha you should see your face right now." I stood up and ran towards her. "Come here. That I pay back to you!" "Come and get me, if you can." said Brooke and throwed the rest of her snowballs at me, but I dodged them. She ran away laughing around the tree I like to sit and towards the maincampus.

I was right behind her, but she is to manoeuvrable for me. In front of the fountain of the maincampus she stumbled over a root and fall face down into the snow. I caught up with her now panting for breath. The cold winter air wasn't good for actions like this for me. I poked her back and said "Got yah! Brooke you're okay." "Hmh." She mumbled into the snow and turned around looking at me. "Could you be a gentlemen and help me up?" "Sure one moment." I took a handfull of snow into both hands and squeezed it right into her face.

"Payback time, eat this!" she squealed laughing into my hands. Then I stood up and hold out my hand to help her up. After she wiped off her face she took it and smiled impish at me. It was to late as I realised it and she pulled at my arm that I fell down to her. I landed on top of her with my hands besides her face.

She cupped my cheeks with her cold hands and pulled me down into a passionate kiss which I replied. I don't know how long we layed there, it was unimportant aslong it was with her. She slowly moved her right hand from my cheek to my neck and under my down jacket.

Then Mrs. Grant opened her window from the principals office and said "Daniel, Brooke would you please be so kind to get up and do your relationship things not infront of the main building, thank you." Mrs. Grant could not hide a slight smile. "One minute Mrs. Grant." Brooke yelled. "Miss Scott!"

Brooke snorted. "Okay..." "Come get up Daniel." I did as told and helped Brooke up. We wiped off the snow from our clothes. At the sight of Brookes ass I could not ressist the temptation to slap it.

"Hey what was that?" I pointed at her ass and said. "There was snow and still is a bit." "Then wipe it off for me. I don't can reach it." She said and stepped closer to me and laid her arms around my neck and pulled me again into a kiss. I placed my hands on her waist and moved them slowly down to her butt and stroked it.

Brooke broke the kiss and whispered. "I guess it's all off now?" "I'm not sure." She poked my shoulder. "Enough for now. Let's do for what we went outside." "Okay." So we walked hand in hand through the area until we found a good place to take a short rest. We sat down and I pulled a bottle with hot chocolate out of my bag and we sat there and drank it. We chatted a bit, enjoyed the nature and us.

After a hour it was going to be dark and we strolled back to the dormitories. As we walked Brooke said "when we are back I need definetly a hot shower." "Are you freezing?" "Just a bit." "You could have said that earlier." I took of my down jacket and placed it over her shoulder and she took it on and zipped it up. "Awww so warm." Brooke said in a dreamy voice.

As we were near the dormitories I asked "Are you up for a movie night today after the shower?" "Definitely, yes. Do you have something special in your mind?" "Not really, you could look through my collection." "Cool, then see you soon, Daniel." She gave me a kiss on my cheek and we walked into the dormitories.

* * *

 _ **A/N: omg sooo cheesy the line with the jacket xD but I think it will fit well into this scene^^**_

 _ **So what do you think will happen at the movie night? ;-) let's see in two weeks you have to wait so long, sorry.**_

 _ **Do you think the story is going well? Let me know it.**_

 _ **And now see you in two weeks**_

 _ **\- Flo**_


	10. Chapter 10: definetly in love

_**YaY and again two weeks are over and again I published with one day delay. I'm so sorry this weekend I was so busy. On sathurday I met a friend I haven't seen in two years. WoW time flies by. And on sunday I was mostly busy with some WoW things, then I slept a bit that I could watch the WWE Summer Slam xD**_

 _ **So I wrote the last bit after the show. I think the wrestling fan under my readers will**_ ** _recognize the scene in the end^^_**

 ** _And now enjoy the next chapter whoot it is the 10th *party*_**

 ** _A little reminder for you this is a slightly AU story of 'Grande Dame' by Lyta Halifax_**

 ** _So see you in the end notes, bye._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10:**_ _ **definetly in love**_

I walked into the dormitories and straight to my room. _Oh my god Brooke is coming to my room and we will watch a movie together._ Not that it will be the first time, but now it's a bit different we are now 4 month in a relationship and it is still awesome. Sometimes I still ask me why she loves me...

In my room I undressed me and took my shower kit. On my way to the showers I begun to hum. Brooke was right a hot shower after some hours outside was relaxing, but I have no time to enjoy it to long. I don't want to let Brooke wait.  
Back in my room I stood in front of my wardrobe and searched for my sweatpants and a T-shirt. With a look into my mini fridge I saw that I had left some chocolate and Mountain Dew.

Then I heard a knock on my door. "It's open, Brooke." The door opened and Brooke came in. She was wearing nearly the same as I. A sweatpants with a slack T-shirt. "Hey hun. I missed youu!" she said and hugged me from behind.  
I laughed. "It just was a half hour." I turned around in her arms. "But it was time without you." And with that we kissed us. As we broke the kiss she said. "I thought we could watch Return of the king from your limited Lord of the rings box. We never finished it." "Sounds good. You know where it is. I pick something to snack and drink and wait for you on my bed." "Tse you just want to take a look on me." "Damn busted." I said laughing.

So I picked the chocolate and two bottle of Mountain Dew from my fridge and sat crosslegged on my bed and leaned my back on the wall. And I really enjoyed the view of Brooke picking the DVD and place it into my DVD player. Obviously tempting, in my favor.  
Then she sat next to me and cuddles into my side. I laid my arm around her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on her head. "And don't you dare to synchronize it. I know that you know it by heart." Brooke said and poked me into the stomach with her index finger. "I can not guarantee anything."

The movie started and we watched it silently. At some point I opened the chocolate and fed her and Brooke me. I tried to be quiet, but by her confused look sometimes I explained the actions to her with my knowlegde from the books.  
At once she stood up and sat down in my lap, snuggling up into me. I hugged her and placed my head on hers. She put her hands on mine and caressed them slowly.

Now and then Brooke wiggled to make her comfotable and I felt a bulge starting to grow in my pants. _  
Really not now... go down! I hope Brooke doesn't notice it...  
_ And again she wiggled... _does she it_ _on purpose?!_

"Are you okay, Daniel? You are quiet lately." "Uhm yeah I'm okay just a bit..." "Aroused?" "What?!" "I can feel you Daniel."  
I sighed "I'm sorry, but your movements..." Brooke turned around in my lap and placed her index finger on my mouth to silence me. "Pssst say nothing. That means that you like me. Or I am wrong?" I shook my head.

"Soo do you have some tissues?" "Uhm yeah in my nightstand...but you don't have..." "Pssst you talk and think to much. I want to do it for you." She leaned over to my nightstand, opened the drawer and took some tissues. Then she started to kiss me, laid her free hand on my chest and moved her slowly down to my pants.  
My breaths are going to be deeper. She broke the kiss as she reached the bulge and smiled lustful at me. "Is that a flashlight in your pants or are you happy to see me?"  
I rolled my eyes and Brooke snickered. "Brooke?" "Mhm." "You know that I love you?" "Sure. And I love you too. Can I..." Brooke nodded down. I nodded too.  
"As we have talked about it. Just say it if you want to stop." I nodded again impossible to speak.

Then she started to caress the bulge slowly. I closed my eyes.  
Brooke lifted my T-shirt a bit and put one finger under the waistband of my pants. "Are you okay, Daniel?" "Yeah just...unknown." "It's okay, just enjoy it, okay."  
She kissed me again and moved her hand under my pants and enveloped my manhood. I breathed sharp. Without warning she started to stroke it slowly.  
"You're good?" Brooke whispered into my ear. "Mmmh." "Good."

After we were 'finished' I've never felt so embarrassed and happy at the same time. Brooke thought that it was time to push our relationship further.  
She threw the tissues into the trash can and snuggled up to me. "And?!" "What, and?!" "Are you still happy with me?"  
I thought that no answer is good enough for my feelings for her. So I decided to do something that she loves about me. I let my actions tell what I feel.  
I pulled her to me and started to kiss her. she smiled into the kiss, as I put a hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Then I parted my lips and ran my tongue over her lower lip. With a short groan Brooke opened her mouth. Our tongues met and tangled around them self.

Finally we parted and with a blush Brooke said "I take that as a yes." I nodded. "But you know which is a pity?" She raised an eyebrow. "Tell me." "We haven't finished the movie again." I said with a ironic tone. Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed my shoulder. "Dumbass." Brooke said laughing and I joined her.  
"But now, let's sleep. I hope you doen't forgot the town meeting tomorrow." "Brooke, what about you?" "Me?!" "I mean that I want you to be uhm... happy too." "It's okay. This is something for another day, Daniel." She stood up and turned off the TV and DVD-player. I layed down during she did that, took the last sip of my drink and placed my glasses on the nightstand. Brooke turned off the lights and layed in front of me and threw the blanket over us. She snuggled up to me. I put my arm around her and whispered in her ear. "I love you Brooke." "I love you, too." She said and wiggled her hips into mine. I coughed and she snickered. "Sorry."

 **The next morning**

A long sunray falls through the window of my room and birds were chirping outside. I felt nothing in front of me. I groaned, rubbed my eyes and opened them.  
"Brooke?"

Nothing.

I reached over to the nightstand and put my glasses on, but there was a sticky note on them.

'taking a shower, be right back. don't miss me to much ;-)'

I smiled at the note. _I'll try it.  
_ I sat up on my bed and realised the smell of Brooke was still in the room. The slightly note of her blueberry shampoo or whatever she uses that her hair smells so awesome. I just leaned back to the wall closed my eyes again and enjoyed the morning.  
Then the door creaked and Brooke stepped in with her arms behind her back. She was dressed in her Star Wars sweater with the three light sabers, her red leggings and over them the typical hot pants.

I opened my eyes and smiled immediately at her.

"Oh you are up. So I failed to wake you up with some breakfast." My stomach grumbles slightly. "Not entirely." "Good." Brooke revealed the take away container from the Two Whales Diner, which has opened again 2 weeks ago. "But first I have to take a shower too, you know my morning routine." "Sure I know it, but you really have to do it now?" Brooke said and crawled on the bed right infront of me and tried to give me some puppy dog eyes.

"I think it can wait some minutes..." I said and pulled her by the collar of her sweater into a loving hug. I took a long drag of her scent. "Hmm your smell is awesome." "Aww, thank you." She said and comes up to my face to kiss me. Brooke sat besides me, layed her head on my shoulder and hugged my arm.  
"Two hours and the town meeting begins. Did we have to go to it?" "Hm? I don't know what you think but I want to be there." "Then I'll be with you."

"But now I really have to take a shower. I'll be right back." I placed a short kiss on her forehead, but she doesn't let my arm go. "Brooke?!" She was still hugging my arms and smiling. "So I have to drag you into the boys shower, okay." I tensed my arm muscles and began to drag her across the bed.  
"Meh I don't want to see the smelly boys showers...okay I let you go, but under one condition." "Which would be?" "Just come back to me." "Uhhh I don't think that I could do it. You know I am a super busy man, but I think I can make a exception for the beatiful lady, today." I said walking to my closet and picking up my shower kit. Then I felt something soft hitting my back.

I turned around to see my pillow laying on the ground and Brooke smiling sheepishly. "Gooo, before the food is getting cold." Now I was standing in front of my door and I could not ressist. "Not with something hot in my room like you." "God, shut up Daniel!" said Brooke blushing slightly and laughing.

I left my room and headed to the showers. I looked to the right and saw Warren's room still sealed. He was still in a coma and there is not much hope that he would wake up from it, but there is still a tiny chance. So I hope for him. I wondered what Brooke thinks about him now, but I better don't bring up this topic until she do it.

As I entered the showers I realised that there was only 3 boys in the dorms right now. There was Evan Harris, Justin Williams and me. Logan Robertson was killed during the storm and the other ones were taken away by their parents with the ecxeption of Warren who was in the hospital and Nathan killed by Mr. Jefferson. So I have the showers mostly for myself, because Evan and Justin wasn't really morning birds.

I undressed me and stepped into the shower cabin and turned on the hot water. I need a hot shower in the morning to start my engines and now I can enjoy it in peace. The first minutes I just stood there and let the hot water ran down my body. Then I washed me fast, dried off and put on my clothes for this important day. I brushed my teeth and walked back. As my room door came into my view I saw that it was slightly open. _Did I left it open? I don't think so..._

Then I felt someone jumped on me from behind. I could not hold my balance and fall face down on the ground. "Ouch! what the hell." "You can't see me! And pinned. One, Two, Three. Here is your new Blackwell Champion, Brooke Scoooooot." _Sure_ _who else..._

Brooke was sitting on my back and laughs. I raised up fast that she was sliding down my body squealing. "Champion down I guess. You could not wait to see me, huh." I hold out my hand to help her up and she took it. I pulled her up and pressed her gently against the wall and placed my hands on both sides of her head.  
"Hey." She said smiling. "Hey." I kissed her short on her lips. "I am first at the breakfast." I said challenging. "No way!"

So we raced to my room, but this time I was in advantage and won. "You cheated. You blocked the way with your body." "Says the loser." I opened the container with the breakfast and saw my favourite one, which I haven't eaten since the storm last October. scrambled eggs with bacon and french toast.  
"Wow, best breakfast ever." "Do not exaggerate. It's nothing special." "Sure it is. First it's my favourite breakfast as you know and second it is together with you."

So we ate our breakfast and watched one of the odd morning shows in the TV. The storm is now 4 months ago and Arcadia Bay is still in the news, but this time as a community which holds together to rebuild the town fast as it could and there falls one name which is famed now as a local hero of the rebuild

Chloe Price.

As we finished our breakfast it was time to leave for the town meeting in the provisionally build up town hall. So we headed out and walked towards it, hand in hand and joking around.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** ** _And there we are, so please let me know how you_** ** _think about the scene with the movie. Does it fit in the story or rather not. I am not sure about it. So I would be happy about some opinions._**

 ** _And now I have to say I am not sure if i could hold up the 2 weeks schedule. You know I am a WoW player and the new addon will be released on 30th August, but I try to do my best to keep it up, wish me luck and Staying power^^_**

 ** _So see you again in two weeks hopefully bye_**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	11. Chapter 11: the town meeting

_**Whoot?! Yeah I am not dead, but that happend what I said in the end notes of the last chapter. I got lost in the new AddOn from WoW, but now the most and exhausting work is done. And I could not letting you wait any longer. I hope you all are not too mad at me, sorry :-(**_

 _ **So now it's time for the big town meeting of Arcadia Bay.**_

 ** _I just say see you in the end notes_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: the town meeting_**

We entered the provisionally build up town hall and to my suprise it was nearly full and we already was one hour earlier as it was set to start. I glanced down at the sheet were people can sign up if they want to talk to the other people. And again I saw a name that I have not expected.

Chloe Price , was written there.

Chloe has changed during the last months into a more adult version. I saw her sitting in one of the first rows and her eyes were closed like she was concentrating.  
David sat besides her and was talking to her.

 _I'm curious about what Chloe will say._ _Some months ago I will expect that she will raise her middle fingers and says "Fuck you all, I am out.", but something tells me that she will not do it, at least today._

I looked out for Max and Joyce, but I could not find them. It seems that they decided to stay at their trailer. Especially for Max in her mental state it will not be helpful.

"To whom do you seek?" Brooke asked from besides me. "Hm? Oh I was looking out for Max, but she is not here I guess." "Hmpf...okay." Brooke crosed her arms and put on her jealousy face I knew now.  
"Brooke I was just looking out for a friend in trouble. You don't have to be jealous about her, I just wanted to ask for a favor. Come let's sit down I don't want to stand the whole time." "And I can't do this favor?!" "Look Brooke I want some photos for a project I want to start soon and Im think a bit distraction from the town would be good for Max."

"Okay that's a point. But what a kind of 'project' is it what you want to start?" "I will explain it to you later in peace, okay?" "Sure."  
We found some free chairs to sit down and waited for the metting to start. As it started the discussions began...

"Too much history in this town..."

"We need to accept the reality of the situation...without the Prescotts..."

"How can we possibly think of stying here?"

"God has made it clear that we've lost his favor!"

"...been my home for fifthy years. Don't want Lincoln County riding up and telling me how to live my life, damnit."

"Yes, it's a crisis, but we need to see the opportunity..."

"You can all stay if you want, but once I get my insurance money, I never want to see Arcadia Bay again!"

 _There are really people who doesn't want to stay?! Why?_

"Next up, is...ah... Chloe Price?" The moderator called her name out. _Ohhh now it's going to be_ _interesting._  
I shifted up in my chair to get a better look to the podium.

She slowly strode up to the podium, which was set in such a way that she'd be directly addressing the assembled crowd. For all intents and purposes, she was going to be speaking to the whole of Arcadia Bay's current government. She reached up, taking the time to remove her skater beanie and shove it in her hoodie pocket. Slowly moved her hands to grab the sides of the lectern, then leaned in.

"Chloe Price. The hole in the ground that _was_ 44 Cedar Avenue." she began, playfully mocking the standard practice of a citizen announcing themselves by name and address. "So let me just start off by saying that some of you know me already..."

A few people clapped. One or two called out her name, mostly people from the diner, or the construction crew.

She groaned, gave a weak smile despite herself. "No, no guys. Shut up, really, you're going to ruin the point I'm about to make." Shook her head, and tried to recompose her face into a more aggressive facade. "My point being that for the last few years, we haven't been on what you'd call good terms. Me and Arcadia Bay that is."

She paused for effect, then continued "No, actually...let's be brutally honest, we kinda just fucking hated each other." She pointed down hard against the lectern with her middle and forefinger to emphasize her point. "Shit, I've actually enjoyed being the _enfant terrible_ of Arcadia Bay up 'til now."

Chloe gauged the rather blank expressions on people's faces and groaned internally.

"I mean, damn, I see you over there, Officer Berry. Y-you probably arrested my ass more times than you can count. And...and Principal...Wells?"

She slowed for a moment, her voice almost cracking. She hadn't realized that Ray Wells managed to survive, though he leaned heavily on a cane, his leg still in a full cast.

She shook her head, gave a clipped laugh. "Probably broke out the really good shit and partied hard, the day you kicked me outta Black-hell. Am I right?" Wells shook his head softly, but was unable to suppress a small smile, all the same.

A low chuckle rippled through the audience; in days past, they might not have been so kind, but it was clear that over the past few months, Chloe managed to earned at least some small measure of currency with more than a few people, who now appreciated her frank opening.

Still, they were obviously starting to wonder where she was going with her speech.

"So why am I starting off with all this? Why am I reminding you how much you all hated my ass? So that when I say what I'm about to tell you next, you appreciate the ironic context. How deadly serious I'm being, and what it means to me."

Reaching out, she grabbed the microphone, sliding it out of the holder. Fortunately, it was wireless, allowing her full freedom of movement. Taking a deep breath, she licked her lips, and looked out at everyone in the audience.

"Are we all out of our FUCKING minds, here?!" she demanded to know. She emphasized the second to last word, tapping hard at the middle of her forehead with two fingers.

"No, really." she continued. "It's a serious medical question. Did we all go clinically insane?! 'Cause that what it seems like, when we're at the point where we're seriously thinking about tearing down the town, retreating into ourselves, becoming some little backwater that's so small and scared, it can't even run itself anymore.

Some in the audience were clearly shocked. There was a faint murmur rising, but no one tried to stop Chloe as she continued with her rant.

"I mean, God damn! Where do I even begin? I know we've all been damaged by this storm. Some of us lost family, some of us lost homes, a lot of us even lost our lives, but _everyone_ in this town has something in common now: we got eff'ed in the A by that tornado. For once in history, everyone in Arcadia Bay is equal: equally dicked over."

She then snorted. "Except...except maybe Sean Prescott. You know, the guy whose family has run this town for decades? The guy who, by the way? Was bankrolling the activities of his twisted, rapist, murdering son, and the psychopath school teacher giving his son murder lessons."

She felt only a slight twinge when she noticed Wells turning his face away from her.

She held up a hand to still some of the groans and catcalls, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's got the gold, so he got to make the rules. Fuck that, now! He had the same responsibility we do now. But none of _us_ got the opportunity to run off with sack-fulls of cash and rebuild elsewhere. If Arcadia Bay means so much to him and his family, why is he abandoning us? Huh? Why? And better yet, why did we ever think we _needed_ him?!"

Chloe was animated now, stepping up in front of the podium, thrusting out with a fist or jabbing with a finger to emphasize her points. "This town got absolutely flattened, people! Turned into a fucking pancake! I saw it happen. Up on high. Tornado was like the size of all of downtown. But you know what? In all the terror and tragedy and death and hunger and fear...I finally saw something. Something...miraculous." She swallowed hard, trying to steady her hands. She barely could keep control, the words seeming to spill out of her mouth on their own accord.

"I saw a whole town of people I hated - hated because I thought they'd given up after all these years, just kept takings their beatings like good little doggies - I saw them rise up. Come together. Saw them remember that we're _all_ a community, and that you can only push us so far until we rise up and shout 'ENOUGH!'."

"On that day, right after the storm kicked us in the teeth, I saw everyone put aside stupid old grudges, and shitty, petty arguments, and stop caring about who said what, or who did this, or who has more, and who has less. We rose up, to be something better, something more than the sum of our parts! People shared what they had! People who could do, did. For example look at Daniel DaCosta a student from the Blackwell Academy and now one of my closest friends. He worked for the construction crew too. He was sweating with us until he got ill from it. And I asked me 'Why he did it?'. Because he is a kind and a caring person."

During her speach Chloe pointed out towards me and some people turned around to look at me. I lowered my head in embarrassment.

"If I were not a gay punk, this would be my man now. I know Brooke don't worry he is all yours." Chloe said with a slight smile.  
"But I am drifting off were was I..."

I see so many faces here, and I remember what a lot of you did. Are still doing."

She jabbed a finger out into the audience. "Jeff Stevens, I see you all the time at the construction site, and I hate you. Know why? Because you work so hard each and every day, I feel like I can't take off at the end of the shift until you do." She laughed nervously at this.

She then walked up, facing an older woman in her sixties. "Mrs. Dixon. You're like the only damn Mormon in town, so of course you kept five years worth of food in your basement or something, I don't know, some crazy amount. And everyone here, me included, has had at least some of it. Doesn't taste nearly as bad as you think...pretty damn good actually, when you're starving, but it's not as sweet as you've been, insisting everybody help themselves."

"And...and..." Chloe paused. She could keep going like this all night..maybe. And maybe they'd let her have more than the three minutes she was allotted. But she knew she had to wrap it up, before she started to ramble, started to lose the whole cohesive thread of her point.

Her voice rose up. "I've seen how amazing this town _can_ be! I've seen what it can do when pushed to the absolute brink! Now...now yeah. Yeah, we're in a bad spot, still. I can't promise...I won't promise, that we'll win for sure. Because even if we try and we fight and we scrape, we might still fade away, and then end up having to dissolve the town in a few years anyhow. But I can promise you, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that if we just give up now...then we really are a fucking pack of losers! Giving up, that's the only way that tornado can win!"

She paused, letting the notion sink in. " And...and how the hell...?" her voice was raw, jagged, almost shrill with emotion. "If we call it quits, how can we look at everyone who's had something taken from them by the storm...the people with physical injuries, the people who carry all their scars inside, the people who...who've had to bury far too many of their family? What do we say to the the people who weren't fortunate...or maybe unfortunate enough...to survive to see this day? What do we say to them? Really, 'cause I wanna know. We tell them it was too hard? That we just gave up, and ran away? Oh sorry, we made it to the cusp, where maybe we could rebuild this place right, make it into something small, but great, but we just couldn't rise up to the challenge when shit got real?"

Chloe held onto the mike with both hands now, almost as if clasped in prayer. "Well...well fuck you all, if you walk away now! I've pounded too many nails into too many boards...driven rivets into way too many beams, and and...buried too many good people to even think about quitting now. Because...even...even if I gotta pick up a hammer and finish rebuilding the rest of the town myself, I will. You can all walk out in the end, but you'll have to drag Chloe Price out, kicking and screaming when you do!"

Her chest heaved, as she breathed hard through her nose. Appraised the audience with a face etched with both mocking glare and inspirational challenge.

"For the first time in our lives, we actually get a say. We get to write our chapter in this town's history. It's a choice between 'The End' and 'To Be Continued.' I know damn well what I fucking want it to be. And It should be glaringly obvious what we all do, when the time comes to vote next month."

On a sudden whim, she concluded with, "So...so peace out, yo." Then held out the mike, tilted her hand to the side, and dropped it to the ground, before spinning on one heel, and making her way towards the exit.

As she did, she caught David's hand held up, in the corner of her eye, and smacked it hard in a high caught her though, and pulled her into a tight hug. Despite her best efforts, a few sobs escaped her throat.

The stunned silence slowly gave way, with every step that Chloe took, like ice melting inexorably in the heat of the springtime sun. It started with a few claps, peppered with some whoops and hollers. By the time she finally closed the door behind her, the noise was thunderous, deafening.

After Chloe's speach there was just a few other people who tried to speak out against keeping the town together, but the way they were talking. I don't think that their heart was in it.

Finally the meeting was over. Brooke and me decided that it would be the best to let the most of the crowd out and leave with the last ones. As we were about to go David put a hand on my shoulder. "You don't like the attention of the crowd, huh." I looked up to him and shook my head. "Not really, no. But Chloe's speach was... just wow."  
"Yeah, that's my Little C. Oh don't tell her that I called her so. Sorry but I have to go. I will see you tomorrow, Daniel, Brooke." "Okay, see you tomorrow Mr. Ma...David."

Brooke and me walked back to the campus completely in silence. We both were busy enough with our thoughts after this meeting. Sure we haven't the right to vote for the future of Arcadia Bay on the first of April, but we have to deal with the outcome of it. What will happen if they decide to leave the town. Are we going to split up?  
I don't want to imagine that...

We reached the dormitories right before it was going to be dark, so we entered the building. And like the last weeks without asking Brooke followed me into the boys dormitories. As we were in front of my room door Brooke spoke. "So now tell me about your mysterious project. I am listening."  
I opened my door and let her in. "Since some weeks I am thinking about making a..."

While I said this I closed my door and leave the world outside.

* * *

 ** _[A/N]: Ohh wow what a speach from Chloe...  
_** _ **What will happen on the first of April...? What is this**_ ** _mysterious project from our dear Daniel. Do you have some thoughts about it? Just wirte it in the reviews maybe you are right, but I don't think so or you are suprising me^^_**

 ** _And now the first week of my 3 week vacation is over, so I have a lot of time maybe there will be a new chapter in one week, maybe not. let's see._**

 ** _See you in the next chapter bye_**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	12. Chapter 12: the secret project

_**Hey guys and there is it the next chapter just one week after the last one. As I said I am still on vacation and have one week left. So I wrote the next chapter, but this one is not as long as usual.**_

 _ **I don't know if you were wondering about the project Daniel was planning, so in this chapter I will reveal it.**_

 _ **So enjoy it and see yah in the end notes.**_

* * *

 ** _chapter 12:_ _the secret project_**

The rest of the evening we spend in my room and I told Brooke about my idea. "Wow it's true what Chloe said. You are the best. This idea is so awesome. I love you so much, don't forget it." "I love you too and I try it." I said smiling to her. "So I have much to do tomorrow. Let's go to sleep, okay?"

"I want to surf a bit through the net. Go on ahead. I will join you soon." Brooke said down on my desk chair and started my PC. I stand behind her and turned around the revolving chair. "Don't take to long." I said and kissed her on the forehead. I was about to turn around to go to my bed, as she pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips.  
"Nite, nite. I hope you are going to dream about me." "I hope too."

After she let me go. I walked to my bed and undressed me until I was only in my boxershorts and a simple shirt. Then I crawled under the blanket, faced the wall and closed my eyes. I drifted fast into sleep from the slight clicking noises from the keyboard and the mouse. My last thoughts were. _How could I find a_ _publisher for it..._

"Yo...Dan." I grumbled quietly. "Hey, Daniel... wake up!" someone shaked me. "Five more minutes, hon..." "Dude! I am not your 'hon'."  
I opened up my eyes and turned around to look at the person, who obviously is not Brooke. And it was no one other as Chloe Price standing in front of my bed, with her hands in her waist and she is smiling questionable at me.

"Chloe, how the fuck do you got into my room?" "It was open." "What? Where is Brooke?" "Dunno. I think she went to her work. Aaand she told me that you want to ask Max something. So I decided to pick you up for a breakfast in the Two Whales. She is waiting there." "And you could not have texted me this?"  
"Nah, that would not have been so funny." I sighed and facepalmed myself.

"Can I at least take a shower before?" "Sure, but hurry up. I will wait here." said Chloe and droped herself on my sofa and put her arms behind her head.  
So I get up and I was a bit embarrassed to stand in front of Chloe just in my pyjamas even if she is gay and not into boys.  
I took a quick shower and as I reentered in my room, Chloe was there flipping through my sketchbook. She looked up and smiled at me. "Sorry I couldn't resist, but there are some cool drawings." Chloe stood up and placed my sketchbook on my desk. "These are just sketches, my drawings are in the other book."

"Uhh 'just sketches'. braggart. Haha, let's go Dan. Max is waiting." "Aye."

We walked to the parking lot and Chloe drove us to the Two Whales Diner. During the drive she coughed. "Dan?" I was looking out of the window and dreamed a bit. "Hm, what? You asked something, Chloe?" She rolled her eyes. "God Dan, you are a dreamer just like Max." "Great minds think alike." "Smartass. What I wanted to ask you. When did you sketched Max? I saw it in your sketchbook and it is awesome." "Oh this. Uhm let me think... it was some months ago. The monday before...the storm."

"What? You mean after the fire alarm?" "Yeah." "Oh...okay." The rest of the drive was covered in silence.

She drove into the parking lot and parked, let's say not well. _Old habbits die hard._

As we walked in Chloe were greeted by one of the new waitress and some customers. As Chloe said, Max is a dreamer like me. Max was looking out of the window and sipped on her coffee. Chloe droped her besides Max and I sat down on the opposite side of the booth. As Chloe droped herself besides Max and hugged her, Max screeched and jumped up.  
As she realised that it was Chloe she put a hand on her heart and sat down.

"God Chloe, stop that. You scared me!" "Sorry Maks." "And, Hi Daniel. Your looking like you woke up not long ago." "True, just 30 minutes ago or so. Chloe woke me up and drove me here." "You did what, Chloe?"  
"God, Dan. Can't you keep a secret." I raised an eyebrow. "It was one?" "Kind of, yes. But it is done. Let's order some food. I guess I am not the only one who's hungy like a wolf."  
"Right." Max and me said at the same time.

We ordered our breakfast and ate it, while we were talking occasionally. After we finished it, or should I say I finished it as the last. Chloe digged in as she haven't eaten in three days. Max followed some minutes behind Chloe. And me, well. You know this is one of my habbits to eat slowly and kind of celebrating it.  
Then Chloe poked me with her foot under the table and pointed with her head towards Max.

"Uhm, Max?" "Hm?! Yeah Daniel. What's the matter?" "I uhm...wanted to ask you, if you could do me a favor? It's nothing big I think."  
"Daniel, you are a friend of mine. You don't have to ask me for a favor. So tell me what can I do for you?"  
"So...I just need some pictures of the forest, animals in it and I don't know something with children, for a book I am trying to make."  
"Oh this suprises me. What kind of book it's going to be?"

"Uhm...do you remember that Kate said she want to make a childrens book against bullying? So now she isn't able do to it. I am going to make it for Kate's sake."

"WoW!" Max stood up and speaks to Chloe. "Chloe can I get out please." "Uhm...sure." Chloe stood up and let Max out of the booth and she stepped in front of me.  
"Daniel...you...are...awesome!" And with the last word she sat down and hugged me tight.

"Ouch. I guess this is one of the famous Caulfield bearhugs, huh." "OH yes."  
After some minutes Max managed to loosen the hug and wiped away some tears out of her face.  
"So tell me exactly what do you want and I will try to do my best." "Max, you are the best for it. That's why I asked you."  
"Come on, Daniel we both know it that this is not true." "What says Chloe to that?" Max and I were now looking at Chloe and she leaned back put her arms on the backrest.  
"That's so fucking true." "Pfft, she had to say that. She is my...best friend."

After This we talked more about the photos and I showed them my sketches and the ones from Kate which I got from the Marsh family after I told them for what I wanted them. There was so much to discuss, that I haven't realised that the sun was setting and my phone rang.

"Oh, hi Brooke." "Yeah I am still in the diner with Max and Chloe." "Sure you can join us. Do you want something to eat?" "Okay, see you soon. Love you. Bye."

I hang up and realized the gazes from Max and Chloe on me. And Max said was them both are showing with their gazes. "Awwww, so cute. I am happy for you Daniel. You both are an awesome couple." I felt a blush on my cheeks. "Uhm yeah, kind of..."

We quickly found back to our topic and chatted along. Then the doorbell of the diner rang to signal the waitress that a customer came in. From the smile which came into Max's face I could tell that is had to be Brooke. "Hey Max, Chloe." she said and waved at them. "Hi, Brooke." "Yo." they answered.  
Brooke sat besides me and put her index finger under my chin and guided my face towards hers and then she kissed me softly.

"God, take a room you lovebirds." Chloe said with a smile. Brooke and me had to smile and blush at this comment, but Brooke countered. "We already have two rooms for us."  
And it happended what I have never expected. Chloe was speechless.

"So how was your day?" Max and me pointed to the pile of notes and sketches we made during this day. "Oh, I guess you made a good progress."  
"For the beginning, yes. But it's just the tip of the iceberg."

For now we decided we worked enough on this, so we talked one or two hours more and were joking around. It was good to see Max laugh again after the last weeks after her breakdown.  
At one point Chloe said. "Let's go Max it's going to be super late." "Kay, Che." "Damn Max stop calling me so in public. I have a reputation to keep." We all giggled at her comment. "What?! Oh and don't worry about the bill. I'll pay." And again we all looked in astonishment at her. "What?! did you conspired against me, or what?"  
Chloe went to the Bar, paid for us and walked out of the diner to lit a cigarette. The rest of us had to laugh.  
So Max said her goodbyes to us and left the diner. Brooke and me remained not longer and walked back to Blackwell just holding hands. This night we watched some TV cuddled close to another until we fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _End notes:_**

 ** _So now it is revealed, do you think it's an good idea of him to do it?  
I think yes, why not._**

 ** _The next chapter is in his box and are waiting to be done. I think I will try to publish it next week so stay tuned and see yah next week maybe^^_**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	13. Chapter 13: relationship things

**_Hey guys here I am again with a massive delay this time. I am sorry about it. I could not found some time to write it the last 2 weeks and I needed to help my parents the last weekend with a move. So the last weeks were a bit stressful. I hope you can forgive me^^_**

 ** _But now here it is the next chapter of my story in an AU of the other fanfiction 'Grande Dame' by Lyta Halifax check it out guys it's a really awesome story._**

 ** _Now Let's wait no longer and read the new chapter guys and have fun with it._**

 ** _See yah at the end notes_**

* * *

 ** _A flying artist chapter 13:_ _relationship things_**

The door to my dorm room opened quickly and an angry looking Brooke stepped out and rushed towards the exit. I ran after her.  
"Come on Brooke, that's bullshit and you know it exactly." "Shut up, Daniel. I don't want to hear your excuses! Leave me alone."

Brooke walked out of the hallway and entered the girls dormitories.  
I sighed. "Fuck..." I walked back into my room and lie down on my bed. "God, she is so strenuous sometimes... I am so lucky to have her in my life now. Why should I do or think such a shit..."

I closed my eyes and tried to take some rest from the stress of this morning, but I couldn't get some.

 **earlier this morning...**

Brooke and I were walking back to Blackwell after a breakfast at the Two Whales Diner as an other girl walked past us and I took a closer look to her Lord of the Rings themed hoodie. Which was obviously funny. But I haven't see that Brooke wasn't really amused about it that I looked at an other girl. but she said nothing.

Back into my room the shit started. I sat on my deskchair and typed down some ideas for the book down into my PC and Brooke was sitting on my bed.  
"I hope you enjoyed the view, Daniel?" I turned around in my chair and gave her a asking look. "Hmm what do you mean?"  
"I mean the girl you looked at our way back. I am not good enough for you anymore?" "Oh you mean that. Brooke I just looked at her hoodie, if you haven't seen it, it was themed to Lord of the Rings and it was funny." "Sure I have seen the look in your eyes, if you want to break up just tell me and we are done." "What?! No I don't want to break up. Are you serious? I was just looking at her hoodie, calm down." "I don't need to calm down, why don't you go to your new friend and be happy with her, bye."

And then Brooke left the room and I followed her. "Come on Brooke, that's bullshit and you know it exactly." "Shut up, Daniel. I don't want to hear your excuses! Leave me alone."  
I sighed. "Fuck..."  
As I can't get some rest I picked up my phone and dial a contact. The phone rang...

"Oh hi, Daniel. We haven't talked much the last time. So good that you are calling."  
"Uhm yeah. I am sorry Dad, I was really busy the last weeks."  
"No problem, son. So how are you doing recently?"  
"Hmm good and bad at the same time. The town is going to be okay soon. I am sorry that I haven't told you earlier, but I uhm... have a girlfriend since some months now and we had a serious fight I think and I don't know what to do now..."  
"WoW you have a girlfriend? Yes Aye Carmilla give me your money I won!"  
"What?! Did you really made..."  
"Oh uhm yes we made bets. The next time you will visit us I'll give you the half of it. But what is about the fight, tell me if you want, son."  
"That's why I called you..."

So I explained it to my father.

"Hm this doesn't sound like a serious fight. This happens in a relationship. One time your mother haven't talked to me for a whole week, and I just broke some of her dishes."  
Then I hear my mother shout. "This wasn't just some dishes I got it from my grandmother!"  
"Yeah yeah. I would say give her some time. I think it wasn't your fault."  
"Okay..."  
"So Daniel tell me more about her. I hope you are using condoms."  
"Daaad!"  
"Just asking. So tell me something about her. Does she makes you happy?"  
"Definitely, our friends saying that we are cute. And she is so patiently with me. You know me Dad."  
"Oh yes, I remember you needed almost a year to get a friend in school."  
"And now in a half year I made a lot friends and a girlfriend, so I am doing well."

So my Dad and I talked some more about the past weeks until we said our goodbyes and he gave me some advices.  
And now I could use some distraction. I booted my PC and tried to work a bit on the book, but everytime I wrote something I deleted it shortly after.

The fight took his toll to me.

I know my father said that it doesn't sounded like a serious fight, but I closed the writing program and begun to sob. After some time I lay down on my bed and did nothing.  
My thoughts wandered around and couldn't find a target.  
I don't know when, but I fell asleep and it was a restless sleep.

I woke up to a clacking sound on my window. I turned around and threw the blanket over my head, but the clacking sound became louder. So I get up and looked at the window.  
I rubbed my eyes, searched for my glasses and put them on. I wasn't sure what I saw. It was dark outside and right on the windowsill stands a squirrel and it was scratching with his claws.  
"Wait how was your name...oh yeah Dail. Is that you?" I mumbled. The squirrel stoped as I stood up, walked to the window and opened it.  
Dail turned around and jumped down into a bush and looked up to me as if he wanted to ask me something. I glanced to my phone to check the time it was short after midnight.

 _I am really talking to a squirrel now?!_ "Okay wait for me. I just will put on some clothes." _I am really turning into a young Samuel..._

As i said, I got dressed, put on my jacket and took my backpack in thought that I would need the things in it.  
I walked out of the dormitories and watched out for Dail. I heard some rustle to my right. It was Dail and he was running into the forest slowly enough for me to follow him strolling. As a glade came into my view, Dail remained standing and it seems that he was waiting for me. As I reached him, he stood besides my foot and looked up at me.

"Come up, Dail." I said and he climbed up on my leg and body to stand finally on my shoulder.  
"A wonderful place you brought me." I sit down against a tree, put my backpack besides me and opened it. "Ahh I've got something for you my friend. I hope you remember it."  
I pulled out of the backpack a pack of nuts, took some of them into my hand and hold it up to my shoulder that Dail could take one. And he did. The rest I put into the lawn infront of me.  
"At least you seems happy today huh. I hope you don't mind me smoking a bit." I reached into my backpack again and put out a prerolled joint and lit it with my zippo lighter.  
I took a deep drag, hold it for some seconds and exhaled the smoke into the cold forest sky.

I sat there for some hours just doing nothing besides from watching Dail chew on the nuts. Then an other squirrel showed up on a near tree, Dail looked at me ran away and climbed on the tree where the other squirrel is. Both of them jumped from tree to tree until I could not see them any longer. Did Dail winked at me before he ran away, or was I hallucinate?

"I think I have to go back too." So I slowly tried to walk back, but thanks to my bad orientation and the fact that it was still dark, I got lost in the forest. After over one hour of walking around I gave up and decided to wait for the daylight. And then I heard a rustle again and Dail showed up with his friend.

"Ah hi again Dail. I guess you noticed that I am lost." I smiled at him. So I followed them. I was wondering where he was guiding me. I can't remember that I walked uphill, but hey he is the forest animal not me. At some time we walked past a stack of logs and then I was on a path and I could see a sign with the inscription 'lighthouse'.  
Why did he guided me to the lighthouse? And before I could ask they ran away again.

So I walked the last steps up to the lighthouse until I heard someone sobbing. Of the voice I could hear that it is a woman. I walked closer to the lighthouse until I could see the bench where the sobbing person sits. There she sat a short female person with shoulder length hair, a grey hoodie around her shoulders.

"Max?" The person turned around and now I saw that it was Max. "Daniel? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"  
"Hmm i could ask the same." "Point for you. I just needed some time for myself here to think about something. And you?"  
"This is a long story..." "I guess I have some time. So sit down. Uhm did you have seen Chloe around?" "I don't think so, why?" "I thought I smell weed, but I guess I was false." "Oh uhm... that's me." Max said nothing but her face turned into a giant 'Oh' face.

So I did and told her what happened the day and this night. After I was done, I looked at Max and saw a blood trail under her nose.  
"Max, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding!" "Oh it's...nothing." And then Max passed out and fell of the bench, but I could catch her.  
"MAX! Hey wake up." But she did not. I felt panic build up in my body and I shook her, but she was still passed out.  
"Oh fuck...what should I do..." I thought it would be the best to bring her back to her trailer. So I somehow managed to pick her up piggyback and I carried her slowly downhill towards the trailerpark. She was lighter than expected. Did she lose some weight?

During the walk she begun to mumble "Dark room...dead Chloe...safe her...not now." It doesn't makes any sense to me.  
As I reached the trailer of the Price's, I knocked on the door. At first no one opened it, but after the second knock Chloe opened the door.  
"Gawd, whaad do you want so early?" "Hey Chloe." "Daniel? MAX! what happened? Come in. oh my god. Hey Max can you hear me?!"  
I walked in the trailer and put Max down on a bed, while I said to Chloe that I met her at the lighthouse and she passed out with a bloody nose.  
They all cared about Max. Joyce, David and Chloe that no one noticed that I fell asleep in a chair.

* * *

 ** _End notes:_**

 ** _And it's done the 13th chapter (omg the u_** ** _nlucky number_** ** _) and again I hope you enjoyed these chapter._**

 ** _As usual I would be glad, if you can leave a review if you liked it or not etc. bla bla xD  
And we will see you in the next chapter hopefully in two weeks see yah_**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	14. Chapter 14: are good

**_Hey guys, I know it's 3 weeks ago since the last chapter, but I had to do a lot of extra hours the last two weeks at my work. So I had a lot of time to get some good ideas and I hope that you will like them.^^_**

 ** _And now I wish you some fun with the next chapter._**

 ** _See you at the end notes._**

* * *

 ** _A flying artist chapter 14:_ _...are good_**

My sleep was dreamless as usual. I don't know why, but I don't dream that much or at least I don't remember the dreams I had.  
I sifted in the chair and groaned because my neck was hurting, sleeping in a chair was not really a good idea. I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times.  
I was hearing that a TV was running. As my eyes were used to the midday sun I looked around and saw that I was in a trailer and then I remembered what happened yesterday.

Joyce was in her wheelchair and she was zapping through the TV channels. As she noticed that I was awake, she turned the TV off and smiled heartfully at me.  
"Finally our hero is awake. How are you Daniel?" "Well..." I cracked my neck. "Except for that my neck is hurting, good I think. Ugh." I rubbed my neck again.  
"Yeah your sleep doesn't looked very comfortable. Come here I'll make you something to eat. What do you want? We have ingredients für pancakes or an omelette."  
"Just a coffee would be great. I am not hungry, Miss Price." Joyce looked suprised at me. "Daniel, how often have I told you to call me Joyce. I am not that old, but what confuses me most. You are not hungry?!" "Hm yeah. Uhm... Joyce?" "What's up, Daniel." "Where is Max and how are she?" "Ahh that's the Daniel I know. Always worried about other. Max is... okay now she is sleeping now in the back." "Good...good. And Chloe?" "Oh Chloe went outside after Max fell asleep. I think she is working now again with the construction crew."

While Joyce was talking she rolled herself to the stove and picked up the coffee pot and filled two mugs with the hot coffee. "Daniel, with milk as always. I think?" "Yes, please."  
"Come Daniel sit on the couch we have to talk." "Ugh, okay." I stood up from the chair and streched me to let my body crack.  
"That sounded like I feel." I smiled at Joyce and walked to the couch sat down again and streched my legs out. Joyce handed me the steaming mug of coffee and I inhaled the scent. After a short sip I had the knowledge that the coffee was now to hot to drink for me and I placed the mug on the table besides the couch.

"So Daniel, spill it out. What's on your mind? I feel that you are not okay as you told me." "Yesterday was just a bit too much for me to handle." "I guess the thing with Max was just the last drop? Is everything okay between Brooke and you?" I sighed and looked at my lap. "Not really, we had a stupid fight yesterday and haven't talked since."

"Oh Daniel, not good. How did it happen?" I leaned back into the couch and sighed again. "Uhm... It started in the morning. We walked back from a breakfast to Blackwell as an other girl walked past us and she wore a punny hoodie of Lord of the rings." Joyce looked asking at me. "Of what?" "The Lord of the rings, it's a movie trilogy and my absolute favorite." Joyce made a face which looked like she doesn't get it, but tried to show that she did. "And as we were at Blackwell in my room she went on her jealousy mode and talked about that I should go after her and be happy with her. And then she rushed out of my room."

I don't know why, but Joyce smiled slightly and took a sip from her coffee mug. "Sure it's not good that you had the fight, but this does not really sounds serious. I would say you just have to talk about it." While Joyce talked I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, but I ignored it. "Yeah my father said the same thing, but I don't know how. It seems to be odd after a fight."  
"Sure, but fights are kind of a part of a relation ship. At the beginning of my relationship with William we fought nearly every month about smaller things than you did my dear. The important is that you get over it and work on your relationship." Again while Joyce talked I felt my phone vibrating. "I am sorry Joyce. I have to look." "Don't worry Daniel maybe it's her."

I put my phone out of my pocket from my pants and looked at it to see two new messages from Brooke. "Speak of the devil."

Brooke: Daniel?  
Brooke: can we talk soon, please?

I took a deep breath and replied.

Me: Sure. When and where?  
Brooke: can you be at my room in 30?  
Me: Sure, see you soon.

I emptied my mug in one gulp. "She want to talk. I have to go. And thanks for the coffee Joyce." I smiled at her and stood up. "Oh don't you dare to leave without getting a hug, Daniel. Come down to me." I leaned down to Joyce and hugged her. She patted my back and whispered into my ear. "You are an awesome young man Daniel she would be a fool to let you go." Her comment made me a bit embarrassed. "If you say so. I hope Max is going to be okay. She is so... I don't know how to explain it." I sighed and waved at Joyce.

"Come by whenever you want. You are a welcome guest." "I keep that in my mind, bye Joyce. Oh, wait can you please give this to Chloe as soon as you see her?" I saw a stack of paper and pencils which might be Max's. I hope she doesn't mind if I borrow one sheet. I wrote something down on it and folded it two times and handed it to Joyce.  
"Sure I'll do it for you, Daniel. Uhu a secrect." I smiled one last time at her.

I steped out of the trailer and looked around. It was a surprisingly warm day for a late February day. I took of my jacket and let a breeze flow through my hair. And so I began to walk towards Blackwell, my mind full of imaginations about what Brooke wanted to talk. Wanted she to break up? Is she sorry about her behavior? God I don't want to think about it. For a moment I thought about a joint, but I dismissed the idea. It won't be good. So I just spaced out during my walk towards Blackwell. During the last months it come to be a automatism for me, besides from the new houses all over Arcadia Bay, but the way was the same just the surroundings have changed.  
Faster as I thought I stood before the domitories and struggled with me to enter them. Do I really want to do it?

I have to. So I walked in and went upstairs to the girls rooms and entered the hallway past the open door from Dana's room. As I walked past it I glanced into it and Dana lay on her bed facing the door and was reading a book. She glanced up to me and smiled at me.

I reached the door of Brooke's room and stood there struggled again with me. I looked at her slate near the door and saw something new writen there.

 _The D. is mine  
mellon_

That gave me the courage to knock on the door and I did. I heard something rustle. "Who's there?" I heard Brooke's voice shaking. "It's me 'The D.' " I said smiling a little.  
The door opened and a Brooke looked at me which I have never seen before. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her hair a ruffled mess. She was not wearing her glasses.  
"Hey, the beacons were lit. So the cavalry is here." For a moment I thought I saw confusion in her eyes and after it I saw some tears running down her cheeks. "Dumbhead."  
She said smiling and jumped at me throwing her arms around my neck and buried her head into my shoulder.

In between sobs she said. "I'm sorry...Daniel. Please forgive me." I stroked her back and moved my hand to her backhead and stroke it. "I already did."  
She looked up at me. "What?" "Wasn't it stupid? I still love you Brooke." I kissed her forehead and smiled at her. She laid her head at my chest and stroked my neck with her fingers. "I love you too, Daniel."

Brooke looked into my eyes and searched for something and began to move her face close to mine and stoped halfway through. Out of instinct I closed the last inches and our lips met. Her lips tastes a bit salty most likely because of some dried tears. At first Brooke seems to be stiffened, but some seconds after our lips touched she relaxed into my arms and started to smile again. Brooke began to move her hand into my hair of the back of my head.

Then I heard a "Awww." from the other end of the hallway. We broke our kiss and looked into the direction of the sound and saw Dana stick her head out of her door frame and she was smiling at us and do a gesture that her lips are sealed. To the fact if Miss Grant, or better call her now Principal Grant, have seen us we would have a talk in her office.

"Let's go in Brooke, huh." Brooke simply nodded, took my hand and guided me into her room. Before I closed the door I heard Dana giggle. I sat down on her couch and looked around and my gaze sticked to her trash can half full of tissues which made me sad. Brooke sat on her desk chair and she is looking down on her hands and fumble around with them.  
After some seconds of silence I had to break it. "Brooke?" She looked up at me like a sheep who got caught in a corner. "Come here and bring me your glasses, please."  
She stood up without saying anything, picked up her glasses from her desk and walked to me and handed me her glasses with a confused look.  
"Sit down." I said and patted my lap and she sat down on my lap, but looked away from me. "Please look at me Brooke." She turned her head to me. "You are more beautiful with your glasses on, so why don't wear it." During I said this I placed the glasses on her head. "I am not mad at you, Brooke." "Why?" she said with a snivel. "Isn't this obvious? Because I love you, Brooke. And this was just a stupid little fight." Again some tears welled up in her eyes. "Why? I was so mean to you." "Sure you was, but this was just the heat. Or did you meant what you have said?" "Of course not. Daniel I love you too!" She nearly yelled at me and crushed me into a tight hug.

"Shhh, just forget it okay." Brooke nodded into my chest and I hold her, stroking her back and kissing her head. And so we sat there for about one hour talking and caressing until Brooke fell asleep. She probably will not have slept the night. She is so beautiful when she is asleep, so I put of her and my glasses and put them aside. I gave her a final kiss on her forehead and leaned back. I had slept this day so I can't sleep and my mind was wandering around.

Finally after another hour or so I was a bit tired and fell asleep soon.

 **some hours later...**

I opened my eyes and realised that is was going to be dark soon. then I looked down at me and Brooke was still asleep and she was grabing into my shirt with one hand. So waited and let Brooke sleep a bit more until I wake her up. Then I got an idea, that I have to show her the clearing in the forest. I hope I can find it again.

Brooke moved around slightly on me and she opened slowly her eyes and looked up to me. " 'morning beautiful." I said and smiled at her. Brooke smiled back at me and cupped my cheeks in her hands and moved closer to my face and she gave me a short kiss on the lips. As she stood up and broke the kiss I reached besides me and gave her her glasses. "Hey Brooke you're up for a late night walk? There is a place I want to show you." "Sure, but..."  
Her stomach grumbled loudly. "When did you last eat something?" "Uhm yesterday morning. Before... you know..." I stood up from the sofa and put my glasses on and walked to her. "Hey, it's forgotten, Brooke. So I'd say I go to my room pack up some things and we met in 20 in the parking lot. Sounds good?" "Yeah!" "Good, then I see you soon." I said smiling and turned around to leave the room then Brooke tugged at my sleeve. "Wait...I just want to say, thank you for still being with me." She turned me around and stepped up close to me she put her hands on my chest and gave me a passionate long kiss. I moved my hands slowly onto her waist and made my way towards her butt and as I reached it Brooke moaned into our kiss and deepened it by opening her mouth and her tongue ansked for entrance into my mouth and I gladly gave.

After some minutes and moments to catch a breath we separated us and Brooke looked at me with passion in her eyes. "See you in 20 D." She said with an impish grin.  
"Don't get to cocky." "Aw, you like it." I smiled wide and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe..." I ruffled her hair and went to leave the room. "Hey my hair. I will get my revenge!"  
Right before I closed the door I said. "I'm waiting for it." And I closed the door and took a deep breath. So I walked towards the exit. Dana's door were open a gap and music were blasting, so I simply walked past it and thought nothing. I was close to leave as I heard a door gets opened. "Hey Daniel." I turned around and seeing Dana stands in the doorframe with crossed arms. I looked into the direction of Brookes door and saw it still closed. "Oh hey Dana. How are you?" "Good, besides from the boredom that the school is still interrupted, but in some months it starts from the beginning." "Yeah is also time." "Good job there Daniel." "What do you mean?" "With Brooke, duh. You both are just to cute." "Oh, uhm thanks... but if you don't mind I have to go. I have to pack some things." "Uhu what are you doing? come on spill it." I sighed and thought. "Otherwise you don't give up huh? I am going out with Brooke into the forest." "Awww so romantic at night..." "That's my plan. So I see you later." "Sure see you Daniel." I waved at Dana and turned around to put my phone out of my pocket and type a message to someone.

* * *

 ** _End notes:_** ** _So it's done the short fight has it's end and our lovebirds are still in love, but a message to a_** ** _mysterious person 'duh duh duhn'_**

 ** _I hope you liked this chapter if not or yes just tell me^^_**

 ** _So let's hope the next weeks are not so full of work for me that I can write the next chapter. See you soon^^_**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	15. Chapter 15: no more

**_Phew with some days delay, but now I present you the next chapter of my little story. This is the longest chapter I've ever written so far. I hope it was worth it. This is just a fluff overload chapter and a bit more in the end, so for the people who waited for some story developement I am sorry, but the next chaper will continue the story. And now I wish you all a good read as good as it's possible with my typos and see you in the end notes._**

 ** _Warning: sexual content under this line_**

* * *

 _ **A flying artist chapter 15:**_ _ **no more...**_

So I went to my room and quickly packed up two blankets and an empty bag. I threw my jacket over my shoulder and made my way towards the parking lot.  
For a night in the February the night was quite warm, I would guess around 50 degrees. I just needed 10 minutes to pack up the things and going to the parking lot, so I had some time to wait for Brooke and the person I wrote a message before. I looked up into the sky and saw that the sky was clear just a little cloud here and there and I got lost in the sky as the minutes passed by.

Then a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" I winced a bit in scare. "Hm hands like icicles. This can only be my precious girlfriend." I turned around in her arms and saw that she did some pouty lips at my icicles comment. I stroked her lips with my index finger and she smiled immediately.

"So where are we going?" "Hmm into the forest, I hope you dressed warm." "I guess so, but I hoped to snuggle up to you." "Soon enough my dear." I said and nudged her nose tip. "But first we have to wait for someone." "You will see it soon, just some minutes." I knew for who we are waiting and could see a car make it's way from the town up to Blackwell. "Okay."  
Brooke hooked under my arm and put her head on my shoulder as we waited. Some minutes later a rusty truck drove into the parking lot with squealing tires and I saw the co-driver beef with the driver about her driving style. They stopped right in front of us. Chloe picked up something from Max's lap and jumped out of the driver seat.

"Yo Dan...Brooke, whass up. The Two Whales delivery service at your service." Chloe greeted us with a toothy smile. "Hey Chloe. Thank you that you have made it."  
"Dude for you always aaaaand I owed you. Here, Bon appetite!" Chloe gave me the take away containers and a thermos. I put them into the empty bag I brought along.  
Max cranks down the window and smiled slightly at us. "Hey Daniel and Brooke." "Hi Max. Are you all right?" "Uhm... yeah. Thank you for...today." "No problem Max. So now we have to go. See you soon you two." Brooke took the bag with the food and then Chloe stepped close to me and whispered into my ear. "You have to tell me tomorrow what were you doing, huh." Chloe stepped away from me with a impish grin and I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, if you ask nicely." I was going to turn around as Max spoke up.

"Oh uhm Daniel?" "Yeah Max." "I have done the photos you wanted." "Cool, nice Max. I'll text you tomorrow when we can meet and look through them." "Okay, see you then Daniel." Max waved at us as Chloe drove away into the night.

"So that's it. You ready Brooke?" "As good as possible." and now her stomach grumbled and she smiled apologetic at me. "Just wait a bit longer, then we can eat. Is that a plan?"  
"Sure, let's hurry I am hungry." She took my hand and started to walk towards the forest. As we reached the edge of the woods she come to a standstill and turned around to look at me sheepishly. "Uhmm where are we going?" I smiled at her. "Come on say it!" Brooke jumped up and down in enthusiasm.  
"No spoilers for you. Follow me. It will take around 15 minutes."

To my own surprise I found the way to the glade without problems. "There it is." I said proudly at looked at Brooke and saw a 'Aww-face'. "Wow this place is...awesome."  
"Yup. Let's sit down I am hungry too." I put down the bags I carried the whole way and get out the large blanket and put it on the ground. Immediately after I did it Brooke sat down with crossed legs and watched me during my preparation. After 5 more minutes I had everything done. In the middle of the blanket I placed an electrical lantern, the thermos, two mugs from the diner and then I sit down opposite her and looked at her. The light of the lantern reflected in her eyes and made her even even prettier.  
"So let's munch." I took one of the take away boxes and opened it. "I guess this is for you." I closed the box and handed it to Brooke and took the other one for me.

"Oh my god...are you serious?" Brooke had opened her box and saw one of her favourite foods, scrambled eggs with a lot of bacon and on top of it french toast and strangely enough with ketchup. As long as it makes her happy she can eat what she want.

She looked a me with a sparkle in her eyes and leaned over the lantern. "Come here and get your reward." "Now already?" I met her halfway through. The kiss was short but different from the most I had with Brooke before. As we parted from another Brooke bit her bottom lip. "What does 'Now already?' mean?" "Oh uhmm... nothing. Let's eat it's getting cold." "Hmm good point." So we began to eat our food. Brooke shovel like she had nothing to eat in 3 days, every now and then I glanced at her and had to smile at her sight eating so fast.

So it went for around 20 minutes as Brooke let out a burp. "Oh I'm sorry." "I guess it was good?" "Absolutely." She lay back and put her hands on her belly. I snickered and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I put the empty cntainers aside and turned the lantern off. Then I took an other, more cozy blanket out of the bag and I lay down besides her and threw the blanket over us. I was looking into the sky as I felt Brooke snuggling up to me. She is lying on the side, put her left hand on my stomach and played with my shirt, her other hand was on my shoulder and her head on top of it. So I moved my arm that I had her im my arm and I don't want to let her go soon.  
After some minutes of just enjoying the silence and caressing each other she broke the silence.

"Daniel?" "Yeah." I turned around my head to look in her eyes. "I...want to say...thank you for today. I was dumb and..." "God Brooke shut up, there was nothing." "But..."  
"Shh not but's." I put my index finger on her lips to silence her, as she gave in I moved it downwards to her chin and pulled her into a kiss.  
After some moments she relaxed in her position. And then we parted from another. "It's okay I'll be quiet now." "Good girl." "Hey!" Brooke poked me into the side and made me giggle. We stayed so for some time.

I put my phone out of my pocket and checked for the time. It was 00:36 am. Finally it was time.  
"Hey Brooke?" "Mhm..." God why I was so nervous about it, it's nothing big. Just do it Daniel and finally I got the courage to do it. I got up and kneeled over her with my knees besides her waist and I put my hands besides her face and she looked at me confused.I leaned down and began to kiss her passionate. I seemed to surprise her, but soon she joined in and put her hands behind my neck and pulled me down. I trailed my right hand down her side and stoped at her waistband and made my way under her hoodie and scrape my fingernails along her stomach. I earned a softly moan from her and our lips parted and she looked lovingly and breathless at me. After some moments she came back to herself. "What have I done to deserve this?" "You are my girlfriend aaand..." I emphasize the 'my' plainly "This." I showed her my phone. "Uhmm what should I see now?" "Look at the date my love." She looked at the upper right corner of the display and then the penny has dropped and her facial expression changed to an ashamed one.

The date now was 14th February. I smiled at her and whispered. "Happy Valentine's Day, my girl." I placed a short kiss on her lips and sat up besides her and looked down at her.  
She hid her face behind her hands and mumbled. "Oh god..." She jumped at me and hugged me tight and began to cry into my shoulder. I patted her back. "Hey Brooke, why are you crying?" Between a lot sobs she said. "You are...just too good...for me..." "Hey that's not true. I love you and you love me, or not?" "Of course...I do..."  
"See, you made me feel needed and around you I feel so happy like I never felt before." While I said that I wiped the tears away from her cheeks. I moved us some feet back against a tree and turned her around in my lap and I leaned against the tree and her back against me and I hugged her around her waist.

Brooke sighed. "Hey, aren't you happy with me?" She snuggled into me. "More than this, Daniel." "Than everything is good or not." "Sure... Uhm Daniel. Do you think that we are ready?" "For what exactly?" "For...It." "Hmm I think yes. What do you think?" Brooke simply nodded.

It rustled in the underwood and two squirrels rushed past us. "Well, If that is not my dear Dail, huh." "Who?" "Dail the squirrel from the storm. Samuel told us after it. Did you forgot about it?" "Uhm, kind of." I stick out my hand. "Hey Dail come here, please." The two squirrels watched us from a safety distance and as I said it, one came closer to us and sniffed at my hand and climbed it up to my shoulder and looked around. "Hey Dail how are you today? Let me introduce you my girlfriend now, Brooke - Dail, Dail - Brooke."

Brooke seemed to be a bit confused. "Uhm, hey." She waved at him and streched out her hand and he sniffed at it climbed into her hand. She began to pet his back. He climbed over her arm on her head and again down into her cleavage and he made his way under her hoodie from there. Brooke squealed lightly and giggled and I did too. Dail left her hoodie on the lower end and crawled along the blanket who covered us and looked at us. "Hey Dail, that's mine, but good that you like her." Brooke giggled at my comment and kissed my cheek. "I am sorry today I have nothing for you and your girlfriend. Do you want the rest from our food?" I pointed towards the both nearly empty take away containers. He tilted his head. I changed my attention to Brooke. "How should we call his girlfriend?" "Uhmm...Zoe?" "Sounds good. Then it's sealed."

So we let Dail and Zoe do their things and we did ours.  
This night should not end, but I can not reverse the time, no one can. That's how it is. Again I put my both hands under her hoodie and caress her belly and slowly made my way down to her waistband and put my index finger under it. Brooke giggled and beat away my hand. "Hmm, not here." I let out a disappointing sigh. Then I decided to tease her a bit more and started to fondle her inner thighs. Brooke closed her eyes and leaned back against me and put her right hand on my cheek and whispered into my ear.  
"Let's go back to the dorms." "Good idea."

So we packed everything back into the bags and said our goodbyes to Dail and Zoe. On our way back Brooke walked before me and I don't know if she did it on purpose, but she moved her ass with more daring as usual and she got me.

After a half hour we entered Brooke's room and as soon as she closed the door, Brooke stepped behind me and hugged me. "Just drop it and let it be."  
So I did it and we made our way to her bed making out and droping our first clothes. I stumbled a bit as I felt the edge of the bed in my knee throats. Before I could say something Brooke pushed me and I droped with a thud onto her bed and she climbed over me now just in her tee and her shorts.  
"should we stop?" she looked at me questioningly. "Do you want to stop?" Brooke bit her bottom lip and gazed into my eyes. "I take this as a no."  
Then I trailed my hands again under her shirt and moved them slowly up to her bra. "Wait." She straighten up and took of her shirt and tossed it aside. Then I saw that which I have waited a long time. Her pale skin covered with a black bra and a matching black slip. I don't know how long I stared at her, but the view was just breathtaking.

She tugged on my shirt. "Oh, uhm sorry...I..." "Do you like what you see?" Brooke asked with a embarrassed look at me. "Yeah, of course." "Good." she whispered and started to lift up my shirt and placed a kiss every few inches on my stomach and chest. Then she pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it in a corner. The she started to kiss my neck and made her way to my earlobe, cheek and then my lips. As we laid there kissing and exploring our bodies, Brooke's hand moved slowly down my chest and fumbled with the waistband of my boxer shorts, then she fond her way into them and earned a slight moan from me and caressed my manhood.

"God Brooke..." She smiled at me and straighten up and put her hands on her back to unhook her bra. The straps hung from her shoulders, but she hold the bra on it's place with her hands and she smiled at me mischievous. Then she dropped it and exposed her breasts to me. Let's say they are a good handful, I expected them to be smaller. I just saw her in her Hoodies or slack t-shirts, so they were never clearly to detect. "You are so gorgeous." And she smiled again at me and kneeled over me and leaned down to me and started to kissed me. She lowered her body a bit that her breasts touched my chest slightly. Brooke raised her head and whispered to me. "You can touch them if you want. They are not only to watch at them." She straighten up again and looked in my asking face. Then she grabbed me by my wrists and put them on her waist and guided them slowly up on her sides until they were in parallel to her breast. Then she put my hands on her breast and I started to squeeze them mildly and Brooke closed her eyes she seems to like it and she began to grind her lower body against mine. Then I brushed my index fingers over her nipples and got a moan from her. I moved my hands down to her waist and trailed down her legs. I don't know what exactly I should do, it became a kind of automatism to me. Brooke tugged at my boxer shorts and asked. "Can I remove these?"

I nodded at her and straighten up that we were on eye level and she sat on my lap. I looked deep in her eyes and lost myself in her brown eyes, I could do this forever. She gave me a quick kiss and pushed me back into the bed and stepped back a bit. Brooke put her hands on the waistband of my boxer shorts and began to pull them down a little and placed a gentle kiss on my abdomen. I raised my hips a bit to ease it for Brooke to pull down my shorts and she did it and tossed them somewhere among the others clothes from us.

Brooke stands now at the egde of the bed and was going to pull down her panties. "Wait Brooke. Uhmm... can I take it off?" Brooke raised an eyebrow and smiled amazed. "Then come to me." She attracted me with her index finger to her and I get up that I stand in front of her. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her gentle closer to me. Her body now touched mine and she laid her head into my shoulder. Her warm breath on it made me shiver. I trailed my hands down to her butt and squeezed it, Brooke let out a sharp breath and she digged her fingernails gentle into my chest. I moved my left hand to her front and moved it between her legs until I felt a wet spot through the fabric and I started to rub it gently. Brooke moaned softly and bit my shoulder mildly. The Brooke began to move her left hand down to my crotch and put her hand around my erected genitals and stroked it slowly.

After some moments of pleasuring each other I kneeled down that I was looking on her panties and I put my index- and middle finger of my hands under the fabric of them and pulled them down slowly. Brooke stepped out of them and looked down at me a bit embarrassed and loving. My stomach started to feel odd, but pleasant at the same time. Insecure what to do next I took the occasion and put my head closer to her crotch and kissed her on her abridged public hair. I licked her slit once and started to suck and lick on her clit. Brooke moved her hips smoothly in excitement and she put one hand on top of my head and went with it through my hair. Brooke moans became louder and her breaths more quickly. "God...Daniel, you're...good."

I get up slowly from her lower parts and kissed her occasionally on her stomach, belly, her right nipple and finally on her collarbone. As I was again on eyelevel with her she put her right hand in my neck and pulled me forceful in a deep kiss. "Where is it?" she whispered into to my ear. I had to think a moment for what she means. "Left trouser pocket."  
"Okay. Sit down, Daniel." So I sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back onto my hands and I watched her looking for my pants and searching for the condom. Not long and she found it and came to the edge of the bed, opened the packaging and put the condom out. She kneeled down in front of me aand put the condom on the tip of my glans and rolled it down with both hands. I closed my eyes and moaned gently. Her small hands felt so good as she rolled down the condom and stroked me a little.

Then she climbed on top of me and sat down on my lap that our genitals are rubbing slightly against each other and she gazed into my eyes. "Are you okay, Daniel?" "Yeah just a bit overwhelmed. I love you so much, just in case that you have forgotten it." She smiled again in a way I can never get enough of. "I love you too."  
Brooke leaned forward and kissed me soft. "Are you ready to go?" She whispered and caressed my cheek. All what I could do was simply nod. "Good."  
She straighten up and moved her hips a bit up and put one hand down between her legs to reach out for my shaft and pointed it towards her slit and then she kneeled down a bit that our genitals touched each other slightly and she began to rub my glans against her labia. After some seconds she lowered herself a bit more. I felt a little resistance, but with a bit more pressure from Brooke I entered her and we both moaned gently. My hands cling at the bed sheet as she started to move her hips up and down slowly and deeper with each thrust. Brooke stopped for a moment. "You're still okay?" "Yeah, it feels different. In a good way." "Good, it's all about this." She added with a smile and then she continued to move her body. In a moment were she was going to move down again I pushed my hips up while she was going down and I entered her completely and she moaned louder as before. "God...that hitted a good spot." I put my hands on her waist to hold her and she leaned a bit forward to put her hands on my stomach to steady herself and so we continued moaning occasionally and gazing deep into the eyes from the other one.

After some minutes she leaned fully forward to kiss me deep and her breast were squeezing on my chest. Brooke moved her hands on my back and she began to scratch it softly.  
Her hips moved slower so it was my turn to take the action.

Our moans became louder and I felt that I was getting closer to come, so I lowered the speed of my thrusts and took a deep breath to calm down a bit. Brooke lifted her head out of my neck. "You're close?" I felt embarrassed. "Yeah." I said short and could not look into her eyes, so I just looked aside. Brooke caressed my cheek. "It's okay darling. Let's continue. It can be improved by practice." She said and smiled at me. So we continued and some moments later we were back at loving us and moaning. I put my hands on her butt to squeeze it more and get more force into my thrusts. I did well I guess, because of the more and deeper moans I got from Brooke.

Then I felt again that I was going to come. "Brooke... I'm close..." On this Brooke moved her hips more forcefully and began to kiss me. Just a moment later I felt myself tense up and with a final thrust Brooke moved her hips completelly down into my lap and I let out a loud moan into the mouth of Brooke and she smiled into our kiss. My cock was pulsating in her womb and I ejaculated into the condom. My head was spinning from the feeling. Brooke lifted her head und from my lips and looked at me. We both were heavy breathing, but me much more than Brooke.

We laid there dor some moments until we calmed down. "Wow." was the first thing I was able to say. "Awesome. huh?" Brooke said and smiled at me. "Yup."

At first Brooke got up and shortly after I did. I pulled the condom off and put it into the trash can while Brooke cleaned herself with some moist tissues. She handed me some too and I cleaned myself. After we were done we laid back into the bed and cuddled close to each other and were caressing us. At one point Beooke grabed besides the bed and took out a water bottle. "Do you want something?" "Oh yeah, thank you." I took the bottle from her and drank the half of it.

Then Brooke looked at me amused. "Did I sucked you out that much?" Instantly we both began to laugh out loud. I handed the bottle back to her. "Like a vampir." She took the bottle back. "So I have to be careful next time." "Nah... it was awesome." Brooke took a sip water and put the bottle aside. Then she gave me a quick kiss. "Let's go to sleep. It's already 5." "Good idea."

Brooke walked to the door and turned off the lights and crawled back to me under the blanket and cuddled close to me. "Good night, honey" she said and gave me another quick laid there cuddling until out eyes went heavy and we fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

 ** _End notes: Wow over 4000 words. I hope it was worth the delay. And this was my first try of writting smut. I don't know if it's good or not. I tried to not describe to much to let some room for your own imagination._**

 ** _And now I just have to say see you hopefully again in the next chapter in around two weeks._**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	16. Chapter 16: so it beginns

**_Hey guys it's me again. YAY and this time on time. I am proud of me^^_**

 ** _And now it's time to announce that in the next chapter we catch up to the story from 'Grande Dame' in November 2014  
So for the ones who read it will know what comes then and for the one who don't, _****_stay tuned.^^_**

 ** _And now I wish you some fun with this chapter and see you in the end notes._**

* * *

 ** _A flying artist chapter 16: so it beginns..._**

The warming sun shined through the window and warmed my face and blinded me through my eyelids. I felt a warmth against me, of course it was Brooke clung onto me sleeping and still naked. Her both legs were clasped around mine and the feeling that her breasts were touching me. Wow, and she is MY girlfriend!  
So I better don't move to wake up my sleeping beauty. I just laid there and enjoyed the time with the chirping birds outside and a light breeze came through the slightly opened window.

After some time Brooke shifted in my arm and blinked a few times into the sunray and then up into my eyes. "Hey my sleeping beauty." I whispered to her and she smiled immediately and moved up to me and kissed me. " 'morning." She said as we broke the kiss and Brooke laid her head on my chest and stroked my chest with her index finger. "Hey Brooke." "Hmh..." "You know. I have to get up soon to meet up with Max." "Hmpf." Brooke looked up to me a bit disappointed. "hmkay..." I caress her cheek and put one of her strands behind her ear and she leaned into my touch and kissed my wrist. "Thanks."

I reached to her nightstand and picked up my phone. I saw 3 missed calls and 5 messages from Chloe.

Chloe: Aye Big D. you still alive?  
Chloe: come on anser my call.  
Chloe: Were you both eaten by a bear?  
Chloe: Hulloooo!  
Chloe: Okay I'm callin' the police right now to search for you. Nah just joking. Be sure you are using a condom. I don't want to get called auntie Chloe, at least now.

It was a good idea to put my phone on silence. I thought a moment and replied short.

To Chloe: don't worry. We did.

So now it's time to write Max.

To Max: Hey Max. You're up for our meeting? At Two Whales. All on my tab. In around one hour? And of course bring Chloe along.

Just a couple of minutes later Max answered.

Max: Sure, but nothing is on your tab today.  
To Max: o.O whoot why?  
Max: Uhm. Joyce asked for what are these photos. So I told her about the book and that you are making it for Kate. So long story short. She is proud and said everything is on her tab today.  
To Max: Wow that's awesome. So see you in one hour (*o*)/

Chloe: NO EMOJI!

"So in one hour we have our breakfast at Two Whales." "Hmmm sounds good." "So let's get up and get ready." Brooke grumbled. "Can't she wait a bit longer..."  
"I don't know..." Brooke put her index finger on my chest and moved it slowly down along my belly and further, under the blanket which is covering us, towards my crotch.  
"Do you have another one with you?" "And what will you do, if yes?" "Hmm I dunno...maybe..." Brooke started to work down there.

I let out a short moan. "Usual place..." Brooke smiled and kissed me and after she went to my pants. And I typed a quick message to Max.

To Max: Let's say two hours. I need more time.  
Max: Okay, but no more details, please. have fun.

Then something hit my face. I looked down at the sheet and saw the square packing and besides the bed a lurking Brooke crawling into the bed and under the blanket.

 **one and a half hour later...**

After the 'distraction' we both took a shower and went straight to the Two Whales Diner. We were a bit early, so Max and Chloe maybe are on their way.  
So we entered the diner and sat down in a booth and ordered our drinks. We both choosed a milkshake, Brooke took strawberry and I chocolate.  
After 30 minutes of waiting we ordered some donuts to fight the first hunger.

My stack of notes still waited for some work, but there still was none. And then the rusty truck from Chloe drove into the parking lot and to my confusion Chloe parked reasonable. then Max and Chloe walked into the diner discussing.  
"I said to you, that you should drive slowly, Chloe." "Hey it wasn't my fault that the damn police had to stop us." "Noo they stoped you and you drove 65mph!" "Oh come on it wasn't that much." "Sure it was, otherwise the police haven't stoped you. And sure you have to discuss with them about the speed limit. You could be happy that they haven't gave you a ticket." "Okay Max, it's my fault. And sorry for our delay. I think you heard it." I smiled mischievous at Chloe. "Just a bit. And good morning you both."

Max and Chloe sat down opposite us and Max put her messenger bag besides her. Max and I sat on the window seats.  
The new waitress came up to us. "So you must be Maxine and Chloe? And Daniel and Brooke?" I simply nodded at the waitress. Max made a disgusted face. "Max, never Maxine, please." "Okay I'll try to remember it. And my name is Kristen. Oh and Joyce called me that everything is on her tab today, as a present for you Daniel." Chloe looked suprised at this. "What? Why do I never get such a present?" I just could not let this opportunity pass by. "Maybe you should stay out of trouble for a time." And everyone except from Chloe bursted out laughing. Chloe leaned back into the booth and crossed her arms and tried to ignore us.

"So what can I bring you all?" Max was the first to speak up. "I take the belgian waffles and a vanilla shake, please." Brooke took her usual order since I showed her the diner. "Brooke you know that there are a lot of different things on the menu here?" "Yeah I know." and with a evil look in her eyes she said "There are just two things I want to eat today. The first is my usual food and the other thing I already had today." Chloe raised an eyebrow and one side of her mouth turned into a smug grin, Max giggled and coughed at the same time and I was simply blushing like a tomato.

Kristen looked confused at us, why should she get what Brooke meant, much to my own contentedness. "I take the fried eggs with bacon and some potato wedges, please." Kristen turned to Chloe, who continued to try ignoring us.  
 _Let's see how long she can ressist free food._

"God, okay. French toast, a LOT of bacon and a beer." "Excuse me, but we don't have alcoholic drinks." "Hmpf, was worth a try. Then a coffee." Max poked Chloe with her elbow into the rips. "Please." Brooke and I giggled at Chloe and Max looked amused too.

"I would say, let's wait for our food, dig in and then the work." I said, Max and Brooke nodded. Chloe stood up and went to the Jukebox and changed the song from a country song to a rock song. As she sat down she turned to Max. "Don't you dare to predict a cockroach this time." "I do my best."  
Brooke and I looked at us confused and then back at Max. "Sorry it's an insider."  
The next 10 minutes we did some trash talk until our food has come. We started to eat immediately and a greedy silence came up.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brooke staring at my potato wedges and she fumbled around with her fork and then she rushed it towards them, but I stopped her at the egde of my plate with my own fork. "Ha got ya. Next time you have to be faster." Brooke did a pouting expression. Then she leaned close to my face and started to kiss me and I closed my eyes. As I opened them I saw a impish smiling Brooke and some potato wedges on her plate.

"I prefer this than a faster fork, that maybe will be stuck in my hand sooner or later." "Good boy." said Brooke and patted my head. I rolled my eyes and faced my plate again and saw that Max did an 'Aww-face' and Chloe was simply smiling while she shoved a large piece of french toast into her mouth.  
We finished our food and leaned back to put our hands on our full bellies. "Phew. This was good." Just on point Kristen came up to our table. "Hey, can I bring you something more?" We all shook our heads not able to speak. "Okay, just call me if you want something." said Kristen and took away our plates.

I clapped my hands together. "So. Let's work, Max." "Oh yeah." Max and I made some space on the table for the photos and my notes. We looked through the photos and talked about them as Chloe stood up. "I'm going out for a smoke. Brooke will you join me outside?" "I don't think that I could help here. So why not."

"See you soon, honey." said Brooke and kissed me on my left cheek. "Bye." Chloe and Brooke went outside and Chloe Lit a cigarette and blew the smoke into the sky. They walked in front of the diner and Chloe leaned against a lamppost.  
Max and I continued to look through the photos. "Awesome shots Max, they are so good. It's hard to choose." "Are you sure? I think they could be better." "No Max, you are better that you think. Don't try to sell yourself low." Max started to smile slightly and her cheeks blushed a bit too.

I took a glance through the window and looked at Chloe and Brooke. Chloe had a teasing look on her face and looked on Brooke. She seemed to be embarrassed and stuttered to Chloe. "God Chloe, really." I mumbled to myself. "Hmmh, what?" Max asked and looked up from the photos. "Oh, nothing." We discused a bit more about how we include the photos into the book.

Chloe and Brooke came back into the diner and Chloe went to the restrooms. Brooke sat down besides me and leaned herself against my shoulder. "Hey, you had a nice chat?" "Kind of... Max how can you bear her? She is so teasing." Max smiled amused. "I don't know. That's the one part of her why I... like her."

Chloe came back from the restrooms, sat down and leaned back into the booth and streched out her legs under the table.

"But, Max. I miss one photo." "What which one?" Max put out a piece of paper and looked over it. It seemed to be a list about the photos she made. "I thought I did all. No everything is done on the list." "I know it's not on the list, but I thought it is obvious." Max put her hands on the table and leaned forward. "So tell me. What kind of photo more do you want." It seemed that I got her challenged. That's the spirit which only can have a real photographer. I leaned back and smiled at her. "Of course I want a photo of the photographer." Instantly her face changed to a suprised one. "What?" "Did you thought I will use your photos and don't mention you. So I will put a photo of you in it too."

"HA. I told yah, Max. He is a good one!" Chloe reached over the table and picked up the camera from Max. "Hey my camera. Give it back." Chloe looked through the viewfinder. "Come on Max give me your best smile!" Max gave up to protest and smiled. After the flash the photo came out of the camera and Max tried to take it, but she was to slow. "Nope that's Daniel's." Chloe gave me the photo and I put it aside to give it some time to develop.

"And now open you hoodie a bit and show some cleavage, make me wet." Max rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and looked embarrassed and kind of angry at her.  
"Okay okay, then not." Chloe hold up her hands defensively and put the camera down on the table.

"I hate you Daniel." Max said playfully.

We ordered some more drinks and continued our work. Chloe leaned her head back onto the backrest and closed her eyes and after some minutes she began to snore softly. Brooke laid across the booth and her shoes hang down the edge of the booth and she laid her head in my lap and she played around on her phone. Sometimes I looked down at her and she looked up from her phone smiled at me and breathed a kiss to me.

Two or three hours later we finished our work. Chloe was still sleeping this time with an open mouth. I looked down to Brooke and saw that she was sleeping too with her phone laying on her chest. "Both sleeping." I whispered to Max. We called for Kristen and ordered some donuts. As they came I looked down to Brooke again and she was still asleep. I leaned down and kissed her on her lips. Brooke groaned and shifted slightly and then she noticed me and put her arms around my neck and pulled me down into a deep kiss.

"You're up for some donuts? And then we can leave. We are done." "Maybe one." Brooke sat up, yawned and lifted her arms in the air to reveal a gap from her flat stomach.  
Under the table, out of sight from Max, I moved my hand towards it and caressed the skin just above her pants. Brooke raised an eyebrow and smiled at me.  
Then I got an idea. "Let's play a game. The first who lands a piece of a donut into Chloe's mouth wins." Max giggled and nodded. We decided who will get the first throw by rock, paper, scissor. And the first throw goes to Max then I and then Brooke. Max's first throw missed her target and flew over her head onto the ground and Max facepalmed herself. Then it was my turn. At least I hitted Chloe but a bit to high and it bounced off from her nose and fell on the booth besides her. Chloe grumbled and rubbed her nose in her sleep.  
Brooke focused on her target and sticked out her tongue out of her mouth angle a bit and tossed it carefully. I followed its flight path. And it lands perfectly in her mouth.

Chloe began to cough and her eyes shot wide open. "YAY!" We three chanted at the same time. "What the fuck, dudes!" "Hey we just tried to feed you." I said with a smile. Max giggled at Chloe and looked apologetic at her. "So who I have to punish for it?" Max pointed to Brooke. "Hoo, this gonna be fun."  
I grabbed Brooke and pulled her into a hug. "Not as long as I am around Chloe." I said challenging. Chloe raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Nah I don't hit little boys."  
"I think I have to show you who is the little boy here, huh. But not today." "Challenge accepted!"

We chatted some more minutes and ate the donuts. Then we packed our stuff and said our goodbyes.  
Brooke and me waved after them as they drove off the parking lot and began to walk back to Blackwell holding hands. As we arrived it was 10 minutes after the closing time for the dorms. So we sneaked in the dorms and made our way up to the girls rooms. On the steps there was David coming down the stairs and pointed his flashlight at us.

"Daniel, Brooke. Aren't you a bit too late?" "Uhhm, yeah..." I said and Brooke mumbled a 'fuck'. He walked past us and said "I haven't seen anything. Good night, Miss Scott."  
We both looked at us confused and suprised. "Since when he is so...relaxed?"Brooke asked "I have no clue. Maybe because of us as friends from Chloe." "That will it be."  
And again Dana's door was wide open and we had to walk past it and we tried to be quiet as possible. "Hey, don't you dare to walk past my door without greeting me."  
Brooke let out an annoyed snort, But we walked back to the open door. "Hey Dana, good evening and good night." "Not so fast my dear. I want a photo of the cutest couple from Blackwell." Dana reached besides her and picked up her phone and Brooke rolled her eyes. I dragged Brooke before me and hugged her from behind and placed a kiss on her cheek and she had to smile and a flash went of. "Awww my god this is so cute." said Dana and looked at her phone. "Bye Dana." "Bye you both and don't be too loud I want to sleep soon." "No promises I can't keep." I said while we were walking to Brooke's room and Brooke giggled as we walked in.

* * *

 ** _End notes:_** ** _so guys I took a closer look at the next chapters from 'Grande Dame' and I saw that the next time stamp is from November 2014 in the next chapter form my story I will try to catch up to this time and write a what happened in this 9 months and noo Brooke will not be pregnant, just in case you got triggered because of the 9 months. xD_**

 ** _And the next chapter starts in 2017, so over 2 years. I can't let them pass off so fast. I don't know how much chapters I will write until I got to this point, but it will be some^^_**

 ** _So stay tuned and I hope we will see us again in around two weeks_**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	17. Chapter 17: turn the page

_**Heeeyyy guys here I am again and I am so sorry again with some days delay, but my weekend (if you want to call one free day a weekend) was a bit busy.**_

 _ **But hey I got it together the last days and finished the next chapter and WOOOW again it's sooo freaking long, at least for my standard.**_

 _ **I tried to catch up to the events of November 2014 in the original 'Grande Dame' story. I hope the sparetime between the parts doesn't bother you, but I had to do it. I just can't write every single freaking day. If I would do it I would write this fanfiction to my death xD and I think no one want this.**_

 _ **And at this time I want to give 'Lyta Halifax' a massive thank you for your constant reviews, first as a reader and second as owner of the original 'Grande Dame' story. I am glad that you like it so far 3**_

 _ **So, but now I give you all some time to read the next chapter and enjoy it.**_

* * *

 ** _A flying artist chapter 17: turn the page_**

After I got the photos from Max, I started the next day with the work to assemble a preview of the book and it took more time than I thought. I sat more than 2 damn days on the first site! And finally after more than 2 months of editing little things and show the sample to Max to get her blessing, I asked a lot of publishers and send them emails with the sample and waited weeks for their reply.

And everytime it was the same answer.

"Dear Mr. DaCosta, we looked through the sample and analysed the market. We come to the conclusion that there is not enough demand for a book like this.  
But we wish you good luck..." bla bla bla and more of such standard responses.

Now it was summer and I took a break from the exhausting and disappointing search for a publisher, much to the joy of Brooke. We spend the whole summer together. I will not forget so fast our first day at the beach of Arcadia Bay together with Chloe, Max and some of the remaining students from Blackwell for example Dana and Justin. The first view of Brooke in her dress was breathtaking. She stood in the hallway waiting for me in a slightly transparent summer-dress and under it I could see a yellow bikini and even Dana wiggled her eyebrows at me. We were at the beach the whole day and late into the night with a campfire.

We all settled around the campfire as Justin put out some weed and some joints went around, as it came to me I looked at Brooke and after a moment gazing into her eyes she rolled her eyes. "Okay, it's not that it is some serious shit." And after a half hours or so we just laid around and talking about the upcoming school year.

Everytime I took a drag from a joint Brooke looked at me with a gaze I could not describe. Was it curiosity?

"Hey Brooke?" she jumped a bit in surprise as I spoke up. "Hmh?" "You want some too?" She spaced out for some minutes and thought about it. "Uhm... what should I do, if yes."

I smiled slightly at her. "Just drag, hold it in count to 5 and then exhale it." "Okay..." I gave her the joint and she put it on her lips and dragged. Immediately as she dragged she began to cough loud and the round laughed quietly and me too. Brooke gave me a death stare. "Sorry. Wait a moment." I said and took the joint from her and pass it to the next one. I reached behind me and fubbled around in my bag until I found what I wanted. It was a bag with my 'special' weed.

"This will be a bit better, one moment." Chloe, Justin and Brooke looked questioningly at me while I rolled another joint just for her and me. After I finished it I lit it and took a drag and gave it to Brooke. "Try this one. It should not be so aggressive."

This time she could hold it at least for a second and then she began to cough again. After she calmed down she said "A bit better, but this seem to be stronger." "Yep it is. Do you know what a shotgun is?" Brooke looked confused at me. "Uhmm, a gun?!" I glanced at Chloe who raised an eyebrow at me and Max seemed to be confused like Brooke. Now it was mine turn to smile mischievous. I took the joint from her. "Breathe out and wait." While I took a long drag she did what I said and waited. After my drag I passed my joint to Chloe and she took it gladly. Then I put my hands on Brooke's cheeks and pulled her to me and placed my lips on hers and breathed the smoke into her mouth and she inhaled it.

The whole round yelled "Whooo!" And Max seem to be a bit shocked at my move.

To give her a reason not to cough and to hold the smoke in her lungs, I began to kiss her as the last smoke left my lungs. Unable to know what to do with her hands Brooke put them on my waist.

After the 5 seconds to hold I moved back from her slowly and drank her perplexed ganze in and she exhaled the smoke in the night. "Better?" I asked her. "Much better." She answered and was flushed. "But I feel a bit dizzy." "That goes away, soon."

"Wooohaa. Dan. What the fuck is that shit?" I turned around and looked at Chloe. "Just the normal from Frank, just a bit processed. Later I'll explain it to you, if you want."  
"Of course." And Max rolled her eyes at Chloe. "Come on Maxaroni."

And after this the night were calm, much people have left, except from Chloe, Max, Dana, Brooke and me. We were just chilling around and looking into the sky. Brooke cuddled against me and occasionally she said something wierd and giggled. Good to know that she is the funny type. Not much later we yawned and went back to Blackwell after we said our goodbyes to everyone.

 _ **August 2014**_

The summer came to it's end and in two weeks the new school year starts for us, but not for Max she decided to not attend at Blackwell again.

On this monday I was called to the principals office. So I waited in the outer office and waited to be called into the office.  
The the door opened and Miss Grant stepped out. "Hello Daniel, please come in." "Hello Miss Grant."  
I walked into the office behind Miss Grant. It doesn't have changed much since the last time I was in it. Miss Grant have just replaced the bronze bird with a photo from the school staff.

"Please sit down Daniel and don't be afraid. It's nothing bad why I have called for you." I sat down on the chair and waited for Miss Grant to talk. She closed something on her PC and looked at me. "So Daniel, how are you doing with your search for a publisher?" _How do she know about it?_

"Not well, to be honest I stoped searching during the summer. But, how do you know about it, Miss Grant?" She smiled slightly at me. "I just heard some rumors about it and as principal I am proud that a talented student tries to go his way already from high school. But, what I asked myself. Why a book against bullying in schools. Not that it is an inappropriate topic."

"Well the idea isn't from me. It was from... Kate Marsh. One day she told me that she want to make childrens book about it and I thought to make it for her now to honor her."  
While I said this Miss Grant raised her eyebrows. "Wow, Daniel. That makes me even more proud. That is an awesome idea. Did you told the publishers you contacted the story behind the book? I mean the story about Miss Marsh."

"Not really, no. I don't wanted that they ask much about Kate." Miss Grant sighed quiet. "You have to learn a lot Daniel. Even if the whole thing about Miss Marsh wasn't good press for our school, but I think the publishers will gladly offer you a contract, if they knew about the reason behind the book. That you as a friend of Kate is doing it for her. You can use this to your advantage." "If you say it."

"Yes, I say it. But what I wanted to offer you. Now as principal of the Blackwell academy I have some good contacts to some publishers and I have one special in my mind from Seattle. I could write them a mail and see what I can do for you."

"You would do that for me?" "Of course, Daniel. Mr. Wells in honor, but I try to support my students, if they are worth it and don't just let them finish the school and drop them, if they aren't from a rich family. Just mail me your sample and I'll contact them, if you want."

"Thank you Miss Grant, this would be helpful." "Good Daniel, then let's hope it's going well." She stood up and offered me her hand and I stood up too and shook her hand. "Thank you very much Miss Grant. I... am close to be speechless." "Not for this, Daniel and now it's to early to be speechless. But now I wish a good day and I hope to see you in two weeks." "Of course Miss. And have a good day too."

So I left the office and the main building with a grin on my face.

 ** _September 2014_**

Now the school year has started 3 weeks ago and the campus was full as nothing had happened. And they found a Substitute teacher for the photography class. I have never heard about him, but this does not mean much. Max said that he was a popular photographer from San Francisco. Sure he is not that much famous like Jefferson was, but you don't have to be famous to teach at a high school.

So again some cliques have formed among the students and the two biggest were the old ones from the last year who accepted to repeat the school year and the new ones.  
And to my displeasure some of the new guys tried to make a move on Brooke, but after we have 'showed' them that she is not 'available', they tried it on someone other. Except from one idiot, Ethan Williams, who seem to not get it or he ignored it. And he used every opportunity to make a move on Brooke and she rejected him everytime. And one Day he tried to hard even for my patience.

On this monday the new photography teacher Mr. Warnke, he told us that he have some german roots that why he has such a uncommon last name. He told a bit longer after the bell rang to end the day for us, so I left the class room a bit later as usual. Normally Brooke and me met in the main hall and walked together back to our dormrooms.  
I walked to my locker and put my books in it. The hallway was now emptied except from the photography class and two other people which I haven't noticed since now.

One was Brooke standing in a corner with an annoyed look on her face and the other person seem to have urged her in the corner. He was skinny and one or two inches taller than me and Brooke, with short blonde hair, a black hoodie blue jeans and some white sneakers. He had placed one hand besides her head and talked to her. I walked close to them and heard what he said.

"Come on Brooke, why do you like this ugly bastard? You could be so much happier with me. And I swear I am much better in the bed than the fat dude." He said with a smug grin. "Shut up, Ethan. He is not ugly nor fat and his name is Daniel. And I don't think that you are 'better' than him. You have to be careful that your bones aren't breaking!"

"What did you have said!" He punched the wall and Brooke winced a bit. I sighed and stepped closer.

"Hey Ethan. Let my girlfriend go." Ethan turned around. "Or what? You are gonna roll over me with your fat body, Ha." "No. just leave us in peace and try your luck on someone who is not in a relationship, okay. You got it?" "Tse, fuck off and go back to Mexico or where ever you are coming from." I clenched my fist and with my other hand I took a hand from Brooke and walked past him as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey. I am talking to you!" "But I am not to you." And I walked further as he turned me around and tried to pin me on the wall. "Don't you dare to ignore me you little fucker. You are not worth to be in a relationship." "Shut up Ethan, you are talking shit again." He pushed me against the wall and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Oh did I hurted the little baby." Again I clenched my right fist. "What are you doing now, huh?" He turned around and tried to take Brooke's hand and take her away. And this was enough. I put my left hand on his shoulder and turned him around, then my right arm shoot up and my fist collided with the left side of his jaw and he droped to the ground.

"Oh did the little baby hurted you?" I stepped away from him and Brooke jumped into my arms and kissed me. "Come on let's go." As we started to walk away Brooke turned around and went to Ethan , who still layed on the ground and said nothing and she kicked him in the back. "Get it you idiot. I'll be never after you even if you are the last boy on the earth!" And with that we made our way back to the dorms.

We went into my room and started to do our homework as one hour later the speakers on the wall cracked and the voice of Mrs. Grant was able to hear.

"Good evening students. Mr. Daniel DaCosta please come to the principals office asap. Mr. Daniel DaCosta to the principals office." I sighed and put my pen aside and mumbled a silent "fuck".

"Daniel, should I come along?" Brooke asked. "No it's okay, but thanks." I packed my staff and walked to the door. "Wait." I turned around and saw that Brooke stepped close to me. "He started it. So bad it could not be." she said and closed the left gap between us and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

15 minutes and an encouraging chat with Dana later I waited again in the outer office to be called in. I waited not long as the door opened and Ethan stepped out and walked past me and Mrs. Grant called me in. I sat down on the chair and waited for Mes. Grant to speak up.

"So Daniel. I think you know why I have told you to come here?" "Uhmm... yes." "Good, so let's make it short. I agreed with Mr. Madsen some weeks ago about the cameras in the school to just place them in the public places like the hallways, the main hall etc. . So it's your luck that a camera recorded what happened and I saw that you just deffended you and your girlfriend." She smiled slightly at me. "But you punched him and I have to suspend you for the rest of the week. And Ethan is suspended too." "Hmm, okay I understand it."

"But there is another reason why I have called for you. And you will need the free time of the week for it." "And... what is the reason?" "Can't you guess it? I got an answer from the publisher and they want to interview you on Friday next week after your last class in my office."

"Wait... what they are coming here?" "Yes and the owner of the publisher wants to interview you by himself. I was surprised too." "Oh...my..." "So I guess you are okay with the suspension?" "Fully."

"Okay then I wish you a good day and let's talk again this Friday about the next week." "Okay Miss Grant. See you soon."

 _ **8th October 2014**_

It was heavy raining, but I doesn't care. It will not stop me from being here. My clothes were now fully drenched. I stood there for around 15 minutes and said nothing. The rain runs down my face and mixed under my eyes with some tears. Before me was a stone with an inscription.

 _ **Kate Beverly Marsh  
**_ _ *** 15th Sep 1995  
**_ _ **† 8th Oct 2013**_

"Hey Kate it's me, Daniel. I hope the angels treat you well in heaven. I really miss your smile and talking to you. I don't know you favourite flowers, so I brought you mine. Some Tulips. I like the yellow ones most." I looked up into the grey sky and let the rain hit my face. After a moment I kneeled down in the dirt an put the flowers besides her gravestone and lit a candle. I stood up and sighed.

"And I have some good news for you." I stopped and thought a moment "Your book... or should I say our book I don't know, will be published isn't this awesome?" A moment of silence just the splashing sound of the rain I heard. "Phew, they offered me a shitload of money... oh sorry. And a participation for every sold unit. When I am done with the whole book I'll show it to you. And of course Max took some photos for it. She has a hard time the last year. I don't know why, but the whole thing with the tornado took a huge toll on her. But Chloe, me and some other friends are there for her. Especially Chloe... I think they are more than just best friends, if you know what I mean."  
"Oh and I nearly forgot Alice is fine too. Dana taking good care of her. Alice now has her own facebook profile with over 100 likes."

Now I don't know something to talk about, I just watched the candle burn and flicker in the wind.

I don't know why, but the sound of rain calms me in a way which only one other thing can. The time passed by and occasionally my phone buzzed in my pocket, but I simply ignored it. I wanted some peace here.

Then a umbrella covered me from the rain. Not that I was fully drenched, but it was a welcome surprise. "I knew I could find you here. Especially today." Talking about the thing which calms me more than the sound of rain, the presence of my beloved girlfriend.  
She stood besides me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Now I wish I have talked to her more." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Yeah, she was a good listener and had always time and a good advice."

She strocked my arm with her free hand and we stood so for some time as I spoke up. "Let's go. I could need a shower and some fresh clothes."

 _Good bye Kate._ _It would interest me how do you think about me and Brooke..._

 ** _November 2014_**

To my surprise Max asked me, if I want to visit Warren this Friday in the hospital of Portland. I haven't seen him since the storm and the rescue service pulled him out from under a car. I know I am a bad friend for not visiting him in over a year, but... I was busy. What a bad excuse...

To the fact that Chloe have a real job since some months in the construction crew, she was not able to drive us, so I drove us to the hospital and Brooke waited in the car. She don't wanted to see him, what I understood. Max and I waited in the waiting room to be called into the room of Warren. 20 minutes later we were called in and the view of him was not so edifying. A lot of hoses stuck in his body and the constantly beeping noise from the heart monitor was annoying and told us that he was still in a bad shape, if you could ever be in a good shape when you are lying in a coma for over a year. He lost a lot of weight I never thought it was possible for a human.

Max fell on her knees and began to cry. "Wohar hey Max, please stop. He wil be okay soon." I kneeled down besides her and hold her in my arms and tried to calm her. "Do you really believe it, Daniel." I wasn't sure how to answer this, so I said nothing. "Look you don't." And them she mumbled something I doesn't understand. "I destroyed so much lives... was it worth it?... I still can go back...and change it..."

The nurse and I carried her out of the room and managed to calm her down from her hyperventilate. 30 minutes later she sat in a chair with her face burried in her hands. "This was a bad idea, Daniel. I am so sorry." "You don't have to be sorry, Max. Maybe we had to be more prepared for this. It was hard for us. But it's not your fault. He was out there."  
Max laughed silent and sarcastic. "You don't know, Daniel. He was looking for me." I look skeptical at her. "How do you know it, that he was?" "I...just know it, okay?"

Brooke came to us, as I wrote her. And brought a coffee for us.  
"Okay, Max... I think it's better if we drive back, or what do you say?" Max just nodded. And we walked be to Joyce's car, which we lend for this trip and I drove us back to Arcadia Bay. The whole drive was silent at a point Max head leaned against the window and she was asleep. I looked into the Rearview mirror and saw an apologetic looking Brooke.

As we reached the Apartment house were Max and Chloe now living. (thanks to the job from Chloe that they could pay for the apartment.) I put my hand on Max's shoulder.  
"Max? We are there." "Hmm... oh sorry I fell asleep. Thank you, for the drive. I'll see you soon." "Wait Max, we are coming with you."  
"No. No offense, but I want some time for myself and... I have some phone calls to do." "Are you sure, Max?" "Yeah. this day was exhausting. Hopefully the next with you will be a bit more funnier like usual, huh." Without another word Max got out of the car and walked into the apartment house and waved at us.

I sighed and leaned back into the seat. "Are you okay, Daniel?" "As good as possible, I guess. Come to the front and we will bring back the car to Joyce." Until Brooke got out of the backseat and came to the passenger seat I wrote a message to Chloe.

To Chloe: Hey Chloe, I think you should go home earlier today. Max could need your support now, it was a hard day for her.

So Brooke and I gave the car back to Joyce and walked back to Blackwell and we settled us today in Brooke's room and watched some TV cuddling. As a phone call let us jump a bit in our trance. Without looking at the screen who it was I picked up.

"Hello?"

I heard a sobbing voice at the other end.

"D...Daniel?"

"Yes, it's me. Chloe is that you? What happened?"

"Max... she... has left again. And this time forever..."

"Stop telling shit Chloe she will never leave you."

"I AM NOT TELLING SHIT! She just bumped into as I came home and said 'I could not bear that anymore. I am leaving Arcadia for a while, but I will stay in contact to you promise.' and boom she got into a cab and drove away."

"Are you serious, Chloe?"

"OF COURSE I AM!"

"Fuck..., but she will stay in contact that's a point."

"She said the same 6 years ago and she didn't until I nearly drove over her in the parking lot..."

"Chloe? Come over to Blackwell that we can talk about it okay?"

"Yeah."

Then just a beeping sound. Chloe has hung up.

"I am sorry Brooke. It seems to be no cuddle sleep today." "It's okay, Daniel. Have I said that you are the best boyfriend and friend ever? Come here." Brooke opened her arms for a hug and I took it and she kissed me. "Go and take care of Chloe. i think it's better when I am not around. I love you." "Maybe. See you tomorrow. And I love you too."  
After a last good night kiss or maybe some more I left Brooke's room and went to my own room and waited for Chloe.

And she came after 20 minutes and we talked the first hours about Max and what happened and the later hours we talked about other things and 'maybe' we got blazed a bit.

* * *

 ** _End notes: *mic drop* What a shocker. Max left Arcadia for who knows how long *hint to the 'Grande Dame' story*_**

 ** _So the next stop in the original story is in 2017 whta the heck. Let's see how I will fil the gap and how long it will take for me^^_**

 ** _Be surprised and stay tuned._**

 ** _And on this point be warned I have no clue if I could make another chapter before christmas. maybe, maybe not, but_** ** _definitely before the new year_**

 ** _See you in the next chapter_**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	18. Chapter 18: days without Max

**_Alright guys HAPPY NEW YEAR I hope you all had a wonderful christmas and a good start in the new year  
_** _ **And here is the next chapter of my fanfiction and be warned it's nothing big this time just some christmas fluff.**_

 _ **Ugh I have no clue what to say more than enjoy the next chapter and we will see us again in the end notes.**_

* * *

 _ **A flying artist chapter 18:**_ _ **days without Max...**_

The night with Chloe was... strange. I have never seen Chloe so upset. I know I just know her for one year, but I would be so upset too, if Brooke will leave me out of nowhere. The first hour Chloe haven't talked much, I guess she just needed some company. And after we smoked a bit she became more talkative. But it made no sense, she mumbled something about 'time changing' and 'butterfly'. _God was she drunk?!_

"Come on Chloe. She will contact you!" "I am not sure about it, Daniel. I want to believe it, but..." "Aye let's make a bet! If she contacts you, you are going with me and Brooke in January into the new indie bar. And if she don't contacts you..." "You will dye your hair green!" "What?!" "Yep you heard me." "Okay... you will lose, Chloe that is for sure." "I hope it for your hair..."

A long pause was between us. As I spoke up. "Chloe, let's go to the roof and chill there." "If you want it..."

So we did and we smoked a lot even for Chloe, but I think she needed it.

After some hours Chloe decided to leave and rejected my offer to sleep here and drove back to her appartment. _I hope she is getting okay soon. It's a hard time for her._

 **The next day.**

It was a sunday so no school to go and the homework I have done yesterday. I yawned as I stood up and walked to the window of my room and opened it. I took a quick shower and after it I checked my phone for something new. I thought I could not trust my eyes, a message from Max.

Max: I am sorry Daniel. I need a big rest from Arcadia and some time for myself. I habe to thank you for being such a good friend to Chloe and me, but this is something I have to fight on my own. I will try to stay in contact to you.

To Max: Hey Max. It's okay, do what you have to do, but please stay safe and keep your promise to Chloe.

I changed into some clothes and went outside and settled on my usual tree on campus and began to doodle a bit until my phone buzzed.

Max: I already did, and don't worry. Your hair is safe.

I smiled and put my phone back into my pocket.

The next weeks were the same. The school and the teachers prepared for rhe christmas break. That means no test, just some homework and a lot of time for me to work on my book. To my luck the publisher gave me no deadline to the fact that I am still in Blackwell, but I gave myself one and I set it to May.

And Chloe... after our talk I haven't seen her. She only worked and after this she locked herself in her appartment and don't answered her phone, let alone her door. Joyce once said to me that Chloe is okay, she just need a lot of time in her thoughts.

One week before the christmas break I ordered the present for Brooke, but it wasn't delivered to Blackwell, but to my parents. Yes my parents invited Brooke and me for christmas.

Yeah it was funny our parents both wanted us for christmas and they agreed that my parents got us for christmas and Brooke's for the summer after out graduation.

I bet Brooke forgot that she had an other hobby before our relationship. I took my phone and dialed a number. It rang and a person picked up.

"Ah my son, the womanizer. How are you?"

"Hey Dad. Yes I am fine, but please stop calling me that."

"I don't promise anything. But how I got the honor for a call from you."

"Uhmm nothing big. I just wanted to tell you that the days a package are coming to you. It's the present for Brooke. And I wanted to ask you, if you could wrap it for me?"

"Of course. Is our plan okay, that we pick you up on Friday?"

"Yeah, but as I said you don't have to do it we can drive on our own. But I know how stubborn mother can be. So drive safe dad."

"Sure I will. We ring you about one hour before we are there. So I can't wait to see you and your girlfriend in one week. You have to see your mother she is jumping like a kangaroo, haha."

"Okay dad, thank you and I'll see you later." "Later son."

I sighed and leaned back into my desk chair as some arms hugged me from behind. "Aww I will get a present. Come on what is it?" I was so focused on my work with the book and the phone call with my dad that I haven't noticed that Brooke came into my room and eavesdropped. "It's... a surprise." "Uhg... come on. I say what you will get."  
"No need, thanks." I said with a smile. "Okay... then I have to torture you a bit."  
And out of nowhere Brooke began to tickle me. "Oh noo...do you... really want to...spoil your...surprise." I tried to hold my laugh, but failed after some moments and dropped from my deskchair onto the ground and curled into a ball, to avoid her tickles. "Gwahahahahaha... stop...it."

"No way! Not until you told me what I will get!" "Okay, okay stop." I hold up my arms in surrender. Brooke kneeled down besides me and grinned satisfied down at me. I sat up heavy breathing with my hand on my heart. After some moments my pulse calmed down. "So do you really want to spoil your surprise?" Brooke nodded. "Okay, sit down on the bed. I'll show it to you." Brooke jumped up and clapped her hands together and sat down on the edge of the bed. I stood up too and turned around to my desk that Brooke could not see my impish smile. I picked up my laptop and typed something into PowerPoint. I sat down besides Brooke and started the presentation.

A black screen appeared and changed into a white one with the writing. 'Revenge tickle!'

Brooke didn't even realised it as I put the laptop on the ground and I pushed her back on the bed. We fought for some moments until I catched her wrists and I pinned them over her head with my left hand and I kneeled over her. I smiled at her. "Did you really thought I will let it out?" Brooke made a pout. "Maybe..." She tried to fight out of my grip, but failed miserably and I added some pressure to my grip. "Hey that's not fair you are stronger than me." "Tse, you are faster, but now it's my turn." "Don't you dare!" "Do something against it." I said challenging and she tried it again, but she seem to be exhausted already. I moved my indexfinger under her shirt to her weakpoint, her belly button.

I started to tickle her a bit and after some minutes I moved my hands to her less ticklish side of her chest. I only stopped as her head was red from laughing and she gasped for air. "You had enough?" Brooke took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, just wait some days and you will see your present in real." Instantly she had a sparkle in her eyes, that she can't wait to see it.

I moved my hand up to her bra and on her back. Brooke raised an eyebrow. "There I am not ticklish." "I know. I don't want to tickle you anymore." I said as I unhooked her bra and leaned forward to kiss her with her hands still pinned over her head.

The last week before the christmas break was quiet, even the teachers were exhausted. I was so happy that Chloe picked up one time I called her and we chatted a bit and I had to remind her that we have to go to the new music bar in the new year. And of course I wished Joyce, David and her a merry christmas.

Now it was 10 minutes until the bell rings to end the day, week and year for the school. As my phone rang loud and the whole class and the teacher turned towards me. Instantly I felt my head becomes red and I dropped my head onto the table with a loud bang. "I'm sorry Mr. Warnke." "Okay, Daniel. I was nearly finished with my lecture. You can pick up. It has to be important." "What?" I asked and looked incredulous at Mr. Warnke. "Go ahead pick up."

 _Gosh really..._ I looked at the screen and saw that it was my mom. I hesitantly picked up. "Hey mom, it's not the best time now..." The phone slipped out of my hand upwards. As I looked up I saw that Mr. Warnke took my phone and began to talk.

"Hello Mrs. DaCosta, here is your sons photography teacher, good to hear you."

"Oh noo you were not disturbing. I was nearly finished with my lecture and thought about how to spent the last minutes in class."

"Daniel I should say you that your parents are in around one and a half hour here. Okay Mrs. DaCosta I wish you a merry christmas with your son."

"Ohh and his girlfriend. I did not know that he has one. Hey Daniel how is her name?"

"Brooke Scott..." I mumbled loud enough to be heard, still with my full red head on the table.

"Okay goodbye Mrs. DaCosta." Mr. Warnke put my phone back on my table. "Okay class is dissmissed. Merry christmas and I hope I will see you all safe in the next year."

The whole class packed up their stuff and left the class besides from me. "Daniel don't you want to leave the class?" "Okay..." I slowly lifted my head from the table and packed my stuff and was close to leave the class room. "Daniel?"

I turned around and looked at Mr. Warnke. "Yes?" "I was just kidding. Don't take it too serious, huh." He said with a bright smile. "I know, but it was still embarassing." "Goal achieved. Merry christmas, Daniel." "You too Mr. Warnke."

As every Friday Brooke waited in the hallway for me. I greeted her with a quick kiss and we walked to the dormitories and she asked me how I needed so long and I told her the story... and she laughed loud. "Sorry, but this was funny." "Afterwards, yes."  
We both separated us in the dorms to pack up the rest in our suitcases and we said that we will met in the parking lot in around one hour. I just needed 15 minutes for the rest. So as I was finished I laid down on my bed and spaced out a bit until my alarm rings that I have to go now. I closed my eyes and I did not know how long I laid there, but It felt like 5 seconds as my alarms went off. So I got up fixed my hair and took my large suit case and my backpack and started to stroll over to the parking lot.

I saw that Brook was already waiting and she smiled as she saw me and greeted me with a kiss. "Hey honey, they must be here every minute." I checked my phone and saw a text from my mother.

Mom: We will be there in 15. _send 12 minutes ago_

I looked up as I heard a loud and long horn coming from a blue minivan and my mother waved heartfully out of the window. As soon as my dad parked the car the door from the backseats opened and a little girl with shoulder length brown hair, tied to a horse tail, jumped out of the car and ran directly towards me and screamed "DAN!" She crashed into me and burried her head into my stomach and hugged me. "Hey Lucía. You have grown a bit, huh." I said and patted her head. She chipped off my hand from her head. "not my hair. I don't like it and you know it." She looked up to me angry, but with a tear under her left eye. "Hey are you crying?" I asked and kneeled down to wipe the tear away.  
"Nooo... I've got something in my eye..." I smiled and stood up. I looked over to Brooke and she looked questioningly at me.

"Uhmm... haven't I told you about my little sister?" "No you did not!" "Oops...ouch!" Brook hitted me with her hand on the back of my head. And I heard two known laughs from my parents. My dad was around 6.2 feet tall, with brown hair and had a massive slightly muscular body like me now. My mother besides him 5,4 feet 'high' and with a small build and long brown hair. "Haha, he is already under her wing." My dad said. Lucía went off me and stepped aside that my parents can hug me.

"Ha my son, it's so good to see you after all this time." My dad said. "God Daniel, did you lost some weight?" my mother asked and stepped back to examine me. "Yeah, a bit."  
"Ah and you must be the legendary DaCosta tamer Brooke!" "Yes, that's me." Brooke said nervous and hold out her hand to my father. My father took it and pulled her in a light hug. I could hardly hold my laugh and looked at my mother, who hugged her too lightly.

As we finished our greetings my sister looked up at Brooke with wide eyes. "You are my brothers girlfriend?" Brooke nodded. "Yes I am." She said with a smile. "Wow, you are beautiful! I'm Lucía." She hold out her hand to Brooke and she took it. "Thank you. I am Brooke." "God she is so adorable." Brooke said to me.

"Of course she is beautiful. The DaCosta's always have an eye for the prettiest." My dad said with a laugh. Brooke blushed slightly.

We packed out suit cases in the van and decided to eat something first in the Two Whales diner before we drive back to Medford. It took over a hour for us to finish our meals and we started to drive. My parents bombed Brooke with a lot of questions for around 45 minutes, as I yawned. "Oh sorry you both must be tired why don't you rest a bit." my mother said. Lucía was playing the whole time on her Nintendo 3DS, but she fell asleep right after we were in the car, now with her head leaned against the window. "That's a good idea, huh Brooke." I asked her and she nodded. I make myself comfortable and leaned my head back onto the head rest and closed my eyes. I felt brooke cling onto my arm and she laid her head on my shoulder. I heard my mom giggle and whispering to my dad. "Aren't they cute?" "Mhm."

"Hey, Daniel. We are there." My mom woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and saw that it was already dark. Of course after a 5 hour drive. "Okay." I rubbed the cheek from Brooke. "Hey, get up Brooke. We are there." She blinked a few times and grumbled. "Come on Brooke." After my father carried Lucía into the house I put my index finger under her chin and pulled her in a kiss. "Okay let's go." she said sleepy. My dad and I took our suitcases and put them into my room. Brooke and I went after we drank a bit into my room and settled us on my bed and watched some TV until we fell asleep again.

On the next morning I woke up as always before Brooke, who laid in my arms. I took a look around and saw that the door to my room was open and a scent came into the room. The unmistakable smell of bacon and eggs.

"Hey Brooke, breakfast is ready!" She opened her eyes. "Hmm what? I heard breakfast." I snickered. "Yeah, let's get ready and go down." I get up and streched myself and walked across the hallway into the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I did Brooke came in and hugged me from behind and put her head on my shoulder and faked a snorring noise. As we finished our morning routine we got dressed and walked down to the breakfast. My mom greeted us with a swing of the pan flipper. "Ah good morning you both. You slept well?" "Yupp." I said and sat down on the table besides my dad who read the newspaper. To my right side on the edge of the table sat Lydía and ate her cereals and smiled bright to me and Brooke. Brooke sat opposite of me besides my mother.

We chatted a bit while we ate about what we have planned for the days. "I don't know maybe I'll show Brooke the town." "Oh yeah that's a good idea. We need to go shopping. I've forgot something at Blackwell." Brooke said after she swallowed a spoon full of eggs. "Hm? What did you forget?" "Nothing special. I'll tell you later." Brooke said and winked at me in a moment where my parents wasn't looking at us.

After the breakfast we got dressed to go outside. My mother lend me her car that we don't have to drive with the bus. As we drove I asked her. "So what did you forgot to pack?"  
Brooke looked down to her lap. "Uhm my... underwear..." I thought for a moment. "Wait... You didn't 'forgot' it intentionally?" "Hm...maybe." She said smiling.

After 20 minutes we arrived at the shopping mall and went into a clothing shop. Brooke went ahead and I followed her silently. As Brooke found some underwear which she liked, she went to the changing cubicles. "Wait here. I'll just try them on." "Aye captain." I sat down on a chair next to the cabins and leaned my head back and stared up to the ceiling. "Daniel? Would you come for a moment?" "Aye, coming." As I stood before the cabin she poked her head ouf of the curtain and looked around and as she saw that no one were looking she pulled me into the cabin.

"Wohar wait. What are you doing it's forbidden." "Do you like them?" I looked down at her and she wore a yellow bra with a matching panties. She turned around and showed me her back. "Wow they are awesome, just because you are wearing them." I whispered. Brooke turned around, took my hands and pulled me into a kiss. I put my hands on her back and moved them slowly down and under her panties. "Mhm, just look don't touch." She said smiling. "Go out you pervert." Brooke said and pushed me out of the cabin.

The rest of the days were a welcome diversity. I haven't seen my family since I moved to Blackwell. The evenings we played some games and on the days we helped my mother with the christmas preparations. And parenthetically my mother told me that my grandparents are coming for the christmas days to us. They came on 24th and will be staying for a day. On christmas eve we all placed the presents under the christmas tree and went to sleep.

Brooke and me were in my bed. I turned the TV and the lights off some moments ago. "Daniel, why is my present so big?" "Mine isn't really smaller, huh. And it has to be big." "Smartass..." "Let's sleep or do you want to sleep to lunch and see you present late." I whispered smiling. "Hmm okay. 'nite." We traded some kisses and closed our eyes.

I never thought I will experience it that Brooke were awake before me. She shook me until I opened my eyes. "Come on sleeping beauty. It's breakfast time."

She ran into the bathroom and got dressed so fast like it was her last day on earth. After the breakfast with the whole family which took around one and a half hour, we all settled before the christmas tree and looked at the presents until my parents gave the okay to open them. Instantly Brooke shoot forward and grabbed the Two presents with her name on it. One from me and a little one from my parents. She opened at first my one and ripped off the paper. As she saw the box and what was printed on it, she became watery eyes. "After I crashed your last one I thought you could use a new one, huh." Of course it was a new camera drone. She hugged tight and pushed me to the ground and kissed me a lot off times. My sister turned around playfully disgusted. And my grandfather said. "Take a room you two. Haha."

Brooke came along with all of them and answered serious. "I hope you brought some ear plugs for tonight." And everyone laughed.  
Then I unpacked my present and I was spechless she bought me a digital drawing pad for my PC. And as Brooke had the present from my parents for us in her hands I said that she should open it. She did and her head became whole red as she saw it and father added. "It's a 'not' family box'" I glanced over Brooke's shoulder and saw that it was a giant package of condoms... "It was your fathers idea." my mother said and laughed. To be short it was a wonderful christmas with my family and my girlfriend.

My parents drove us back on sunday that Brooke and me spend the rest of the year and the new years eve in Arcadia Bay and not with the 'boring old dudes' as my father liked to say.

* * *

 ** _End notes:_**

 ** _Okay guys that's it just some christmas fluff the next chapter will have a bit more story things._**

 ** _Stay tuned and we will see us hopefully again in around two weeks._**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	19. Chapter 19: what now?

**_Woohoo in time^^  
Hey guys here I am. Have I wished you all a happy new year? I don't know. So HAPPY NEW YEAR guys._**

 ** _And now we are going further to try catch up to the next chapter from 'Grande Dame' I really want to chatch up faster, but there is so much I want to write about the couple and the whole Bay, but more about this in te end notes, now have fun with this chapter. see you in the end notes._**

* * *

 ** _A flying artist chapter 19: what now?_**

Today it was new years eve around 4pm. I was sitting on my desk and tried to draw with my christmas present from Brooke and it was different from drawing with pencils, but slowly I was making progress with it. I tried now since the early morning and I got a bit tired. Then I heard a quiet hum in front of me. I looked up from the screen through the window. It was the drone from Brooke and it seems that she likes it. I smiled at the drone and opened a drawer of my desk and put out a piece of paper and wrote on it. I wondered why the pen wasn't wroting and then I realised that I tried to write with the pen from the drawing pad, after a quick facepalm I searched for a normal pen.

'wanna come over?' and hold it in front of me.

The drone flew up and down and turned around to fly away. I safed my progress in the drawing programm and turned of my PC and waited for Brooke.  
After some minutes I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." The opened a bit and Brooke poked her head through the door frame and smiled immediately as she saw me. "Hey. Your having fun with your drone?" Brooke stepped fully into my room and closed the door. "Of course! This camera has a freaking 4k resolution."

"Yup, for some good pictures and videos." Brooke grinned wide and came to my desk. "Why did you turned of your PC? I want to see your progress." "Meh, it's not that good..." Brooke poked me into my side. "Come on so bad it can't be." "Ugh, okay." I started my PC again and looked through the files. "Wait what is this one?" "It's just a manga page. This programm has good opportunities for it." Brooke looked questioningly at me. "Since when you are drawing a manga?" "Uhm, I started at Blackwell with it, but after the storm and the idea with the book I had to stop with it." "It looks cool and the caracters are looking familiar." "Yeah I took some students as template."

Brooke sat down on my bed and looked over the page. "Do you have a story for it?" "Just a bit. The main character got time reverse powers in her childhood and get kind of kidnapped by the goverment and they want to use her power." Brooke raised an eyebrow and smiled. "What's going on in your head? but it sounds good. Do you have a name for it?" "I don't know. I thought about 'Black Swan'."

The next hours Brooke and me went outside and tried to catch some good shots with her drone until it was 8pm and we decided that it was time to change into our party dresses for the Blackwell new years party in the pool building, organized by Dana. Of course it was the usual student party, but this time without the dumb Vortex Club attitude. And hey it was much better, more matey in my opinion.

Around 11pm and after some drinks our usual group went outside to avoid the gazes from the teachers. we settled us on a lawn by the football field from where we can look at the whole Arcadia Bay. We chatted, smoked and waited for the firework to go off. Chloe told me some days ago that the past years the Prescotts paid for a huge firework, but after Nathan got arrested and condemned into the prison for some years and the whole family got expropriated from their ownership, they were not able to pay for this. For our luck they turned away from Arcadia Bay. The most people from here were happy about it, but not all the Prescotts still had their lap-dogs.

Then it was time we heard the countdowns from around us 10...9...8... Brooke cuddled close to me in the cold of the night 7...6... I took Brooke's hand into mine and we intertwined our fingers 5...4...3... I looked into her eyes and closed the cap to her face and kissed her 2...1...0 we both smiled into the kiss and enjoyed it for some seconds. A good way to end the year and greet the new one. And so we did it every year from now on.

For the next minutes we watched at the fireworks and my thoughts drifted off to the near future...

As the fireworks calmed down and we wished our little group a happy new year the most of them went back to the party. the last who left the place besides from Brooke and me was Dana. "You both are coming back to the party?" "Yeah, we just staying here for a while longer." I said "Okay, but don't do anything naughty here." Dana said with a wink and a smile. Brooke rolled her eyes and let out a sharp snort and I just smiled. Dana walked away and waved at us.

After some minutes I took the chance. "Brooke?" "Uhu?" I tried to sort my words in my mind, but it was hard. ""Uhm, do you know what you are doing after we got graduated in the summer?" The following silent moments were a torture, but finally she spoke up. "Now...not really. I mean there are not many options for me in my special field... do you have a plan?" I sighed and took a deep breath "Slightly... It depends on how the book is selling..." I looked down into my lap. Brooke gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Hey Daniel, no matter what happens we will do it, huh." "Hopefully you are right. I...don't want to lose you..." "Me neither, Daniel..." She laid her head on my shoulder and stroked my arm. "We can do it, Daniel. Let's go back to the party and enjoy the night." "This would be the best." We stood up and gave us a quick kiss and walked back to the party.

 **3 months later**

We haven't really discussed this topic again. As I said my decision will be depend on how good the book is selling right before my graduation.

Today was the day I got it arranged that Chloe was going with us into the new indie music/karaoke bar. Chloe hoped that I will forget it, but not this. And some days ago it was Chloe's 21th birthday which has to be celebrated. I sat mostly like the last months on my PC and was working on the book, one month more and I think I am ready with it and I can send it to the publisher and I can continue to work on the manga. Brooke seems to be interested in it, she suggested that I should try to publish it too after I told her some more of the story I have planed for it. This could be a plan after the book, but I don't think that someone really want to buy a manga from a no-name. Not to mention that it isn't that good as Brooke tried to tell me.

I turned of my PC and took my phone to write Brooke a message.

To Brooke: I hope you are ready. In 45 minutes we have to meet Chloe in front of the bar.

I put my phone aside and started to dress in something more presentable than s simple t-shirt and a damn cozy jogging pants. Just some moments later my phone buzzed.

Brooke: I am sorry I can't make in time. I have something important to do first, but I will come right after it. Okay?

To Brook: Sure it's okay. Take your time and come along when you want. I'll see you then. love you 3 (*o*)/

Brooke: You know exactly that I don't like emoji's! And I love you too.

Of course I know it that she hates emoji's, just like Chloe. They are similar in so many points. If you made it through their stone cold outer side, they both can be nice and lovely persons.

After I got dressed I took my messenger bag and put my laptop in it. I want to show Chloe something. I don't know if she is into something like that, if yes she could be a good judge for it. She ever said what she thought. Sometimes it wasn't really good for her, but there were also some moments were it was good.

So I went outside and strolled to the busstop enjoying the slowly becoming warmer spring sun. 30 minutes later I got out of the bus and walked the remaining distance to the building with the bar in it. The building was a two storey building. In the ground floor is a supermarket and on top of it are some appartments. the bar is in the basement of the building and the stairs with the entrance of it are on the side of the building. I waited before the stairs and took a look around. As usual Chloe was going to be to late. So I waited for her.

I waited for around 20 minutes and was going to get bored as Chloe jumped in front of me.

"BOOYAH!" she screamed at me and I winced. "God Chloe, every freaking time!" "And every time it's kinda funny. Don't you think?" "For you maybe. I got everytime a grey hair more and with 30 I will look like I am 80." I said with a slightly smile. "Oh come on Dan grey hiar makes men more attractive. Isn't that in your favor?" I rolled my eyes. "Not really. As you know I have a girlfriend and she is jealous as hell, so other girls after me are not good. And I don't want them."

"Yeah yeah, the whole bay knows that you have a girlfriend." Chloe said with a playful smirk. "Speak of the devil. Where is she?"  
"She said she has to do something first. She comes by as soon as she can."  
"Oh okay. Then Let's go in and pimp up this bar." Chloe said and began to walk down the stairs.

We walked into the bar and I took a look around, it was my first time in here.  
The bar was a huge hall. On the right wall right at the entrance was the long counter with some bar stools and on the wall behind the counter is a large shelf with glases and huge bottles of liquor. At the end of the room is a little stage for the karaoke nights and the rare invited indie bands and in front of the stange are a little dance floor. Around the dance floor are tables with chairs spread around the room. In the corners and on the wall were build some cozy looking booths. From the ceiling hanging lights down at the tables.

There were a few costomers, of course the most of them in the booths, some sitting by the counter.  
"Not bad for this kind of bar. Oh let's take this booth, Dan." Chloe pointed to the free one in the left corner close to the entrance and she walked to it and droped down in it and put her boots on the seat. "Damn they are cozy, ahh." I sat down in the booth too and put my bag next to me and right after it a waitress came to us and asked us what do we want to drink and want something to eat. Chloe ordered a beer and was asked for her ID and proudly she slamed it on the table and grinned. I refused the offer from her to order a beer for me. "In two months I am 21 too, I can wait this time." "Ugh such a spoilsport."

Just a minute later our drinks came and we had our peace. "So Chloe how are you doing? I haven't seen you in 4 months." Chloe took a large gulp from her beer. "Oh yeah, sorry Dan... I just needed some time for myself and my family to handle the situation. At least Max kept her promise and stayed in contact with me." She looked down at the table and closed her eyes. "It still hurts, but in a way I understand her now. And a month ago we did our first skype chat. She looked a bit better now. She is in good hands there. And she said that she starts going to an other high school in Seattle.

I had to smile a little. "Sounds like she is doing better." "Yeah she does. Oh and that you haven't noticed her birthday present yet is a shame for your hawk eye." "What?!" I looked skeptical on her up and down and then it came over me. "There is a fourth bullet on your necklace! And for what they stand?" "Max said that it would be awesome if every bullet is for one of us in our friendship. You know, You, Brooke, Max and me." "Aww, that's sweet. You have to engrave our names on them!"

Chloe facepalmed herself. "Really?" "Of course, what do you think would Max think about it?" "Ugh, okay... soon. But enough of me how is Blackhell going for you?"

"Well... I can't complain. I try to hold my grades and in some months is the graduation. Oh and Mrs. Grant talked to me last week that she want me and Brooke to do a picture of the Blackwell campus and then she want to exhibit it in the main hall." "What? can't she take a camera and do the photo on her own?" "Not in the way she wants the photo. She wants it from an upper angle, so that we have to use Brooke's drone and then I'll draw it." "Hmm she always had good ideas, but with this she outdo herself." "Maybe, but this means less freetime than anyway for me. But it's a good opportunity. But at first I have to finish the book and then I can do this." "Oho you are going to be busy artist."

I smiled. "Ugh yeah. Oh uhm question out of nowhere. Do you reading some mangas?" "Uhm, no longer one or two years ago I read active. Why do you ask?" "I started to draw one some time ago and I want to hear your opinion." "My opinion?" "Yeah I have no other to ask and Brooke, of course she likes it I'm her boyfriend." "I don't think that she likes it just because you are her boyfriend, but shot it."

So I took my laptop out of my bag and showed her the sides I've done and told her the beginning story. As I came to the story were the girl in the story get's the time travel powers she looked thoughtful. "Sounds really interesting to me and as I know you this are just sketches huh?" I nodded. "but you have some logic errors in the early reverses."

Then the waitress came to us and placed a drink in front of me. "I am sorry, but I haven't ordered this drink." "I know, this drink is with greetings from the women on the table over there." The waitress pointed to a table on the other end of the bar where two girls sat, one with blonde hair and the other one with light brown hair. Their were around my age maybe two or three years older. I could not tell for sure through the lot of make up they both are wearing. The brunette winked in my direction and gesticulated to me to give her my number. "Uh lala. There is someone after you Dan." Chloe said and wiggled her eyebrows

"Ugh, please return it with a thankful greet, but I'am taken." "The drink is already paid." "Okay, then given both of them a drink on my tab and please tell them that I am taken, thank you." "As you wish mister." The waitress walked away and to the table from the both girls.

"So you think it's okay?" "Smart move Dan, changing the topic. and yes I think it good." "Awesome, maybe there is hope for it."

The next half hour we chatted about our everyday lifes and Chloe could not let it be to tease me about the girl who wanted my number. but first I am taken and second I dont like girls with tons of make up just to look better.

Then a person I thought that it is the waitress sat down besides me and put an arm around my shoulder and I noticed a smell perfume mixed with a lot of alcohol.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you give me your number? Don't youh like me?" I took the arm of the brunette and put it down from my shoulder and put it back to her.  
"Because I am taken. Haven't the waitress told you? And you are not my type, sorry." "Shoo where is your mysterious girlfriend? The punk obvioushly isn't." "She's not here, yet." "Oh yesh, not here. of course." "Please go. I am not interested."

Which I haven't noticed, but Chloe did, that someone came into the bar and watched the situation from the entrance came now to our table.  
The girl swung again her arm around my shoulder and leaned close to my face and I tried to move away.

"No you are not gonna get away that easily. I don't leave until you-" A loud slap was able to hear and all customers turned around and looked at us.

"Don't you dare to harass my boyfriend, you...get away!" Brooke Scott to my rescue. Thank god.  
The brunette seem to not know what just happend and hold her cheek.  
"Am I talking french? Get the fuck away." The waitress came along and tried to help the brunette away. "Is everything alright?"

"No it's not! This bitch had the nerve the audacity to touch my motherfucking boyfriend!" The blonde girl came too to help her friend sit down on her chair on the table.

Brooke turned around and let out a sharp breath. "I tried to tell her that I'm taken, but-" "I know Daniel. I've watched it from the entrance."  
She said down beside me and gave me a quick kiss. "Sorry for my delay. I hope it wasn't that boring."

Chloe raised an eyebrow hold her first in Brooke's direction. "Not really. nice move Brooke. And note to myself never touch Dan." She said with a smirk.  
Brooke bumped her fist into Chloe's. "Nah you are allowed to touch him. You are a friend." "Phew, thank god."  
Then Brooke noticed my laptop on the table and the opened window. "Ah you showed it to her. And what do you say?"

"Yeah it's good, with some logic errors, but that can be fixed." Brooke slaped her hand on my back. "Ha, see I told you!"  
Brooke took the drink which brought the waitress and took a gulp from it. "Bah what is this?" I smiled. "I don't know. It was a drink from the girl you just slapped."  
"Yuck, it seems that her taste in men is the only good on her..."

Chloe and I laughed.  
The rest of the evening were luckily peaceful and we chatted and laughed for hours during the bar got slowly more customers and the waitress had a lot to do. Around midnight we thought that it was enough and I paid the bill and Brooke and me brought Chloe back home, because she were a bit drunk and I wanted her to be safe at her home.  
After this Brooke and I made a midnight walk around the beach and then back to Blackwell and fell asleep cuddled close to another. In our minds that the weekend we will have to do take a good photo from Blackwell.

* * *

 ** _End notes: Phew and again some months are past. Max is doing better, stay in contact with Chloe and the other ones._**

 ** _And now to the things I want to write until we come to the year 2017 from the next 'Grande Dame' chapter. Obviously the finish of Daniel book and the publishing, the graduation of Brooke and Daniel and what will happen after it._**

 ** _Now a nano spoiler for you I've planed a chapter in alot of years which is called 'the_** **Déjà-vu slap'** ** _. I don't really know how long it wil take until we come to this chapter, but it will take some months. This chapter is gonna be so cheesy even m_** ** _ice will love it^^_**

 ** _But know I have to work on the following chapters see you again in two weeks_**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	20. Chapter 20: old ways must give in

_**Hey guys, wow the 20th chapter is done and I have to say sorry to you for the week delay, but I haven't really the time and calmness to write on this chapter in the past week, but now I did it and I have to say this is a chapter I've waited for it a long time. It was mostly written in my mind like the following chapters, but the thing is, I need a lot of time to write to the fact which you already know, that english isn't my native**_ ** _language and everytime I write i got a new idea and think about it, bla bla bla xD_**

 ** _So now have fun with the next chapter and we will se us in the end notes._**

* * *

 ** _A flying artist chapter 20: old ways must give in_**

The next morning we decided to get up early. The weather forecast said that it should be a sunny and warm day, the perfect weather to get a good shot. We tried it for some hours, but then Brooke had the idea to try it in the dawn. So we had some time to spend the sunday. So we went at first again to the two whales diner and I could not belive what I saw. There was Joyce no longer in her wheelchair. Of course she wasn't working she still needed some time to recover from her injury. So we talked for some hours and of course she could not hold back her mother side and told me to safe the money I got from the publisher.

Around the lunchtime we said goodbye to Joyce and laid us down on the grass around the football field during the Blackwell Bigfoots trained.

"Hey Brooke you seem quiet today is everything okay?" "Huh...uhm yeah. It's okay." There is something, but I don't push her into it. So I put out my sketchbook and doodled around while Brooke played with her phone. After some time she finally came out with it.

"Uhm, Daniel?" "Yeah what's on your heart?" "I have to tell you something, but promise me to not get angry." "Brooke, really?! Did I ever got angry?" "Uhm not in my definition." "So spill it."

"Okay. So you remember yesterday as I said I have to do something?" "Yup." "I just needed some time to think about what I have to tell you now. I got accepted at the sience and tech college in Seattle." "Hey that's awesome. Isn't it this one you wanted to go to?" "Yeah it is, but don't you get it that I have to go back to Seattle?" "Yeah I know, but it's a opportunity for you and Seattle isn't that far away. I have my own plans too and I don't want to leave you alone neither I like to leave Arcadia Bay. I feel somehow connected to this town. And it's not that we can't see us every then and now maybe every two weeks or so..."

"God... your optimism is unbeatable..." "Oh, but at first I have to know your parents and if I like them I come over some more." "Ugh that's bad my mother is... special."  
"Don't worry about it now. We have a lot to do." "But-"  
I put my index finger on her lips to shut her. "Shhh, no but's today." I gently pushed her back into the grass, I kneeled over her, kissed her neck and made my way up to her lips.

Brooke put her hands in my neck and pulled me down. After some minutes off making out we were interrupted by a cough and I looked behind us to see Joyce stand there with her crutches and two take away containers hanging down from one of the handles.

"I am sorry for interrupt you by something, but I tought that you could need something to eat while you are waiting for the dawn." She said and smiled at us.

Brooke's face flushed a bit in embarrassment. I stood up and helped Brooke to stand up too. Then we walked over to Joyce. "Wow Joyce you are always like a mother. Let's go to a bench and sit down." "It's just my way of saying 'thank you' to both of you. You are a anchor for Chloe after... you know Max had to leave. And we don't have to sit down. David is waiting in the car." "Chloe is a nice person even if she doesn't show it that much, but to me she did. And I don't want to see Chloe down again as she told me she was in the past. Thank you for the food Joyce." I said and hugged her gently not wanting to hurt her and Brooke joined into the hug. We broke up the hug and Joyce smiled down at us.

"Oh and good luck for the shot today." With that she waved at us and turned around to go back to the street and went into David's car.

Brooke and me went to our rooms to prepare us for the shooting this evening. After one hour we went back to the field and build up anything we needed to. And then we just had to wait and ate the food from Joyce. We just had to wait one hour and the sky changed it's color from a light blue to yellow. Then it all happened fast. Brooke started her drone and flew it at the position we decided to use with everything of the Blackwell campus in the view for the drone, the swiming hall, the mainbuilding and a part of the dorms, except the football field wasn't, but it was not that important for us.

Around one hour Brooke flew around and took shot from slightly different angles and different colors made from the dawn. As the sun was under the pacific ocean the drone lands safe in the gras and we went to the dorms with all the equipment on our backs. After some pre committee election I mailed the photos to Mrs. Grant to choose one which I can draw.

On the next day the school began like every monday. As in the art class before the lunch break the speakers on the wall cracked and the voice of the secretary spooke.

"Daniel DaCosta and Brooke Scott please come to the principals office during the lunch break, thank you." And again every look was one me and the art teacher spooke in a jokingly tone.  
"God Daniel what did you today?" "Nothing. At least nothing I know. But I hope it's not a bad visit." "It isn't Daniel don't worry and good luck with your 'project'."  
 _What does this have to mean?_

So at the class ended end the bell rang for the lunch break I walked to the principals office and waited for Brooke. As she arrived we walked in and Mrs. Grant waited for us already. We sat down in the chairs at her desk and she spoke.

"So at first as I hope you had a good weekend and as I saw you had a successful shooting." Brooke and I nodded. "To make it short that you have some time for your lunch. I picked a photo and mailed it back to you and everything you said you would need for the drawing is in the art classroom. These-" Mrs. Grant opened a drawer from her desk and put out two keys. "-are keys to the art classroom and a closet in it. Everything is in the closet. You are allowed to use the art classroom after the last class as long as you want and everyone who have to is informed about it. Mr. Madsen and your art teacher Mr. Langstone."

"Wow that's a surprise Mrs. Grant." "Daniel it's a fact that you don't have enough space in your room to draw something in this size." "Yeah that is a point." "Oh and don't do something you should not do in the class room." Mrs. Grant said with a smile in Brooke's direction. "I'll try." "Okay Daniel, that's it for now and if you need something feel free to tell me." I took the keys and we stood up and left the room.

Finally this weekend came were I finished the book and send it to the publisher and now it was time to wait for their reply and start working on the Blackwell drawing. I spent every free hour on it together with Brooke.

The following weeks were nearly all the same mostly I was working on the drawing, answered some questions from the publisher for the book and hey they agreed to my wish that the frist printed book is send to me for a special reason. And an other weekend they paid for a trip for me to Seattle for a interview with a local newspaper about the book the background of it etc.

One day Chloe came to me and told me that she is serving now as Alderman-At-Large for Arcadia Bay. So many people voted for her, she did so many things for the Bay during the last year and more. I know it's an exaggeration, but she became a legend around the bay for the ressistance against the Prescotts and more.

Chloe changed herself these days so much and I just could imagine why. These days, her hair was cut and styled into the wings of an elongated bob, dyed raven black. Flannel and denim gave way to leggins, leather skirts or pants, matching leather blazers and silk blouses. Face done up in kohl and black lipstick, ebony nails that looked long and sharp enough to cut diamond. Skechers slip ons and Doc Martins put aside, heavy cuffed pirate and witch boots taking their place. And I gave her a new nickname she was now the 'Buisiness Goth'. At first she was not happy about it, but after some time and as some people picked up the name from me she gave in.

Every weekend she had some spare time we met with Chloe in 'our' bar and we were now some of the welcomed habitue with our corner booth.

In May at my birthday I realised that the graduation day is not that far away I thought. Just some months and I am out of the high school and will be released to the art world. I haven't planed on going to a college, my plans said something other. It's like a all or nothing plan. At least I have some safe time from the book and hopefully a bit more if it's selling good.

In June I finished the 'Blackwell drawing' and showed it to Mrs. Grant. The first weeks of drawing it she came over and took a look at it, but there it was still a black and white drawing, just the last weeks I began to colour it. In her first expression I could not tell what she thought about it, but after some moments she clapped her hands together and congratulated me to this 'masterpiece'.

In it's endshape it was 10 feet wide and around 7 feet high. Mrs. Grant told me that she will reveal it to the school on our graduation day in some weeks.

The next weeks were pure stress for me at first the preparations for Brooke's move. Two weeks before our graduation finally was the publishing from the book and I don't know why, but the publisher made a big thing about it. It seems that Mrs. Grant was right, if you have a deep reason behind something like this you will get a lot of attention.

This weekend in Seattle I got not really much sleep, maybe 6 or 7 hours. At least it was selling relatively good, alot of junior high schools and elementary schools bought it. And after this weekend I got my finishing payment for it and now I had some good money to life from. I got a single room appartment in the same complex Chloe have her appartment. There I can start to work on my dream. And I asked the publisher if they want to publish it to, but they told me that they are not the right publisher for it. So I decided to try it on my own.

And thanks to the attention from the book, I had to make a facebook page for me as artist for commitions etc.

I was happy about every free minute I was able to spend with Brooke and Chloe. And finally the graduation day was there. The hotels from Arcadia Bay were full with parents who came to see their kids got graduated and of course mine and Brooke's were there to.

 **One hour before the graduation ceremony**

Brooke and I got dressed to met our parents in front of the dorms. I waited in the staircase for her. Then she came down the stairs in a dress I've never seen her. It was a full lenght strapless yellow dress with some matching flat shoes, to the fact that she don't liked heels and it's better for the photo when both of us are the same height.  
Her face to my luck had not seen that much make up, just a bit powder and to my astonishment she put on a light green lipstick and matching to it she changed her red dyed strands to green.

"Wow, who are you and what did you with my girlfriend, huh?" Brooke stood now before me and poked my shoulder. "Geez shut up. Don't you like it?" "Nah-" I put my hands around her body and pulled her close to me and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. "- I love it." Brooke snickered and smiled at me. "Get yourself together, you will take it of soon enough." I raised an eyebrow. "Will I?" "Uhmm, maybe. Come on let's go our parents are waiting." "Aye, boss." Brooke rolled her eyes and turned around to walk out of the dorm building and I followed right behind her.

We stepped out of of the building in front of our parents. And immediately my mother came to me and put her hands on my shoulders and examined me. "Oh my god my son in a suit. You look great Daniel." She wiped away a tear from her eyes and hugged me. Besides this my father took a look at Brooke and gave her a knowing nod. After my mother let me go, my father poked my shoulder with his elbow. "Hey big boy, it's your day."

After welcoming my parents Brooke and I stepped to her parents. Her father were tall and in a grey suit with short dark brown hair, some light glasses on his nose, through which he examined me with his eyes. I hold out my hand to greet him. "Hello you must be Brooke's father I guess. Good to finally meet with you. I'm Daniel."

After a moment he took my hand and smiled slightly. "Yeah that's true. You can call me Jin and my daughter haven't overpraised you. I can't wait to know you better in the next week."

 _And now to the 'special' mother, let's see._

One step aside in a black trousers suit stood her mother with her arms crossed and she was deeply gazing at me with her brown eyes. Which looked a bit creepy at me, but it was time to let my charm flow.

"Hello and you must be Brooke's mother. nice to meet you. I'm Daniel." And I smiled at her. She still had her unemotional gaze on me and gave me an accepting nod.  
"For you Miss Scott." "Okay Miss Scott."

From the main campus now came Mrs. Grant to call for the waiting students, to tell them that it was time. So all of the students walked past her and to their surprise they were not guided behind the stage as usual instead into the main building and we all waited in there besides something big on the wall covered by a silk cloth. Mrs. Grant walked out to call in the guests and parents. they all watched at the student and with a bit of curiosity on the cloth.

Only Mrs. Grant, Brooke and I knew what was behind it and god my heart was pumping like hell. I didn't even told it to my parents.

Then Mrs. Grant stepped in front of the silk cloth and the whispers became quiet.

"At first I want to thank you all for coming to this years graduation of Blackwell, after the last years of trouble I am more than happy that many things came back to normal in Arcadia Bay, but there is still much to do for the town. But it is on a good way ecpecially with the new council of Elders. But now enough about politics. I think you all are wondering why we start here." Again some whispers came up, but Mrs. Grant shut them down with a single move by her hand.

"I knid of missed something individual all these years in our main hall and this year as the first female principal of Blackwell I had the possibilities and foremost two promising young students who made something I am more than proud of to finally reveal to you. At first I want to show you the two students who made this. Please come to me Daniel DaCosta and Brooke Scott, which liked to be announced as 'The flying artists'."

I looked quick at my mother and saw that she wondering and she looked at me too. I smiled wide at her. So I now stood right besides and Brooke left besides Mrs. Grant.  
"Now you both I give you the honor to reveal your own art. Step on the ladders and wait for my order." Brooke and I nodded and made our way on top of the ladders in front of the big wall and put our hands at the cloth and nodded at Mrs. Grant.

"and now I present you 'The new view on Blackwell'. Go for it. 3...2...1... go." Brooke and I lifted the corners of the cloth and dropped it on the ground. A murmur went among the crowd and a moment laterthe first claps began and more and more people joined in. And a grin formed at my face as I stepped down from the ladder and Brooke walked into my arms and she gave me a quick kiss on the lips and together we looked at the crowd. The first flashes went of from some of the parents and from the new Arcadia Bay newspaper.

My mother had again some tears in her eyes and she clung into the chest of my father. Mrs. Grant came to us and shook our hands and spoke up. "I am sorry to interrupt you all, but you will have enough time to take a closer look at it after the graduation. please take your seats and we will start in some minutes."

The hall emptied fast and the students waited some minutes. During this pause Dana came to us and ruffled my hair. "Wow Daniel, Brooke that's a nice work there. That was a hell of a surprise." We chatted for a moment as Mrs. Grant called us out and behind the build up stage.

Mrs. Grant hold one of the standard speeches for a graduation and began to call out every student and handed out their grades. After Taylor Christensen I knew it was time for me.

"Daniel DaCosta." It came from the speakers. I took a deep breath a walked up the stairs to Mrs. Grant. She gave me my grades and shook my hand. Then out of nowhere I heard a scream. "Wooooh! That's my Big D." The whole crowd turned around, but I don't need a look to know who it was. The Business Goth. Now she had all the attention if wanted or not. "What?! Can't I congratulate my friend?" "Miss Price, please be quiet with that." "You are the boss Michelle." Mrs. Grant rolled her eyes and continued as I left the stage and waited at the exit for Brooke.

Some moments later someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around. "Hey Big D." "Hey Chloe. You always have to do such things, huh?" "Hey I have at least a little rest of the old Chloe in me and I want to keep it." During our chat I haven't noticed that Brooke was called out and was close to coming down. Chloe pointed out to Brooke. "There is your girl Dan." I turned around and catched Brooke in my arms and twirled her around and put her down. Then she gave me a kiss on my lips and hugged me.

After a long chat with Brooke and Chloe we seperated us to spend some time with our families in different restaurants and later the day we went back into the main building to take a closer look in peace at our drawing. And on the later evening I brought my parents and my little sister to their hotel and said a goodbye to them and that we will se us on the next morning. Right as I stepped out of the hotel I put out my phone and texted to Brooke if she is free now. And I got a fast reply.

From Brooke: 30 minutes, my room 3

So I made my way to the dorms and knocked at her door. the door shot open and I got forcefully pulled in and the door got slamed into it's frame and I got pushed against the closed door with a passionate kiss. Brooke's hands trailed to my back and down to my pants. "Hey Brooke, I guess you missed me a bit." "Shut up and come with me."  
Brooke took my hand and guided me to the bed and stood at the edge and looked at me and hold her hands out. I came close to her and took her hands and placed hers on her back and mine in her neck and gently pushed her down onto the bed with some kisses and trailed down to her neck and collarbone and earned some quiet moans and a hand on my back of my head.

In a short pause Brooke took of my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt, then she turned around to show me her back and I took the chance to slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress and put my hand under her dress to take down the dress inch after inch. Brooke stood up and pulled down the dress and kicked it into a corner to revealed herself in a strapless black bra and panties.

So she kneeled down in front of me and opened my belt and after this my pants and pulled them down and guided me again to the bed and opened the drawer from her nightstand.

From now on let's say it wasn't a silent night, but no one cared about it most of the other students were partying in different rooms.

* * *

 ** _End notes:_ _So many things happened in this chapter I am not sure if I gave everything it's own enough time. What do you think?_**

 ** _The book is published and at least at the start it's selling well. Let's see what the time brings._**

 ** _The first big art piece is made and it went good and Daniel left a footprint on Blackwell for a time._**

 ** _In the next chapter if you haven't already guessed the heartbreaking_** ** _separation is coming, maybe Daniel will visit Brooke sometimes, if he is doing okay with Brooke's mother who seem to be like a huge wall. Let's see in hopefully two weeks._**

 ** _Maybe as you noticed I don't really like to write_** ** _explicit scenes, maybe later one or two are coming, but I have to be in the mood for it._**

 ** _And now I wish all of you a wonderful time until then and see you later_**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	21. Chapter 21: a bumpy start

**_Hey guys here I am back and this time a bit earlier than usual and I am proud of myself this time Im wrote the whole chapter in one session._**

 ** _I think I added maybe a bit too much drama into this chapter, but it came just out of my mind and made at least a bit sence to me, so if you would be so kind to give me some feedback if it was okay or more nahh. That would be awesome. At least I think I improved my 'skills' as writer during this fanfiction over the chapters._**

 ** _For now I wish you a good read and I see you in the end notes._**

* * *

 ** _A flying artist Chapter 21: a bumpy start_**

On the next morning the alarm of my phone woke me up and I turned it off with a motion of my free right arm. My left were taken by Brooke who laid on it and grumbled into my chest. I poked hercheek with my index finger.

"Good morning. Get up." She grumbled again into my chest and cuddled closer to me. I moved a bit to lean my back on the wall behind me, but Brooke clung on me and pulled me back down.

"Nooo, I don't want..." I sighed and caressed her back. "Brooke?" "Mhm..." "Do you want to come with me to the graveyard today to give Kate her present?" "Oh I nearly forgot this, of course I do." "Good, then get up and ready." Brooke grumbled again. "Or I have to..." "To what?!" "Huh, nothing. I go quick to my room and get ready. You should do the same." "Yeah yeah..." "Then, see you soon." I gave Brooke a quick kiss on the cheek and put my old clothes on and went to my room grabed my shower supplies.

It was silent in thze dorms, but to the fact that it was the morning after the graduation, it seems to be normal. So I showered and put on some new clothes and picked up the acrylic glass cube with the special present in it for Kate and put it into my bag. I went back to Brooke's room and found her sleeping again. I sighed and an impish grin came to my face.

I walked to her bed and pulled down the blanket and only got a sleepy grumble, which was good. I poked her cheek with my index finger. "Come on it's time."  
"... give me 5 minutes..." "Nope." Then I put my arms around her stomach and pulled her up onto my shoulder. "Then I have to carry you to the bathrooms, huh."

Brooke squealed and began to hammering with her hands on my back and paddling with her feet. As I opened the door she gave in. "Okay, okay. You won. You can let me down." "Are you sure? Not that you fell asleep again as I let you down." "Shut up and let me down." So I did and placed her infront of me and grinned sheepish on her. "God sometimes I hate you for this, do you know this?" "Yupp." Brooke rolled her eyes and put her arms up and yawned long.

"The schedule is long today. On noon your parents want to drive back to Seattle." "Ugh, don't remember me to that... I don't want to go back to Seattle, but I have to." "Hey don't be so down I'm coming with you. At least for the first week or so. It's a wonder that you already have packed up your stuff." "I know what does that mean, Dan! but as you said no time today for it." Brooke said as she digged in a box for her shower supplies. I sat down in the desk chair and looked out of the window as Brooke left the room and went to the showers, hopefully.

 **1 hour later on the Arcadia Bay cemetery**

Brooke and I were now standing in front of Kate's gravestone and I had Brooke in my arm. I sighed and put down the bag which I've brought.  
"So hey Kate, we are back again. sorry that it took so long, but it was a bit stressfully the past months. But we've brought you a present as I promised. I hope you like how it went."

Brooke picked up the bag and opened it for me, that I can put out the acrylic glass cube and I gave it one last closer look.

Of course the cube wasn't empty. To my luck the publisher accepted my request to send me the first printed copy of the book. they didn't even asked for the reason.  
At this point I had to thank David that he let me use his tools to build the cube and he gave me some tips for the future. So I placed the book into the cube and I opened the first side of the book and fixxed that it will not close again. Then I placed the book an a little slope that it can be read easier. After this I closed the cube and sealed it airtight.

Now I had the cube in my hands and Brooke and I looked down at it. Then I kneeled down to the gravestone and placed the cube on a prepared place for it. I get up again and looked down at the opened site and read the writen lines.

 ** _This book is made in honor for a beloved friend who had the idea._**

 ** _But she was a victim of bullying and other bad things._**

 ** _Then she killed herself..._**

 ** _If I only can safe one person from a similar fate I am more than happy_**

 ** _R.I.P. Kate Beverly Marsh  
*12. September 1995  
_**✝ **8** **. October 2013** ** _  
_**

I looked up into the sky and sighed deep. "I'll try to visit you as often as I can. That's it for now Kate. I'll see you later." After some minutes of silent commemoration Brooke and I went back to Blackwell and began to pack her carton box with her stuff from Blackwell into my car, which I've got as a present from my parents and grandparents for the graduation. As we were finished with the last box Brooke's parents drove into the parking lot and her father stepped out of the car.

"Oh you are allready done. I've expected that I have to wake you up." "If I wasn't there, Brooke would still drool into her sheets." "Hey!" "What? Is it wrong?" Brooke crossed her arms and looked away. Brooke's father and I bursted out laughing. After some moments to calm down. I turned to Jin. "We just have to give back the dorm keys and then we are ready." "Okay we are waiting here for you."

It took some minutes until we could give back the keys some other students were moving out today as they could not wait to leave Arcadia Bay. As we came back to the parking lot. Brooke's parents were waiting outside of their car and Jin told me the route back to Seattle. After this Brooke and I turned around to go to my car and get in as her mother spoke up.

"Brooke Scott, what do you think you are doing?" Brooke turned around with a pissed of raised eyebrow. "I want to drive with Daniel." "No you are driving with us." "But it doesn't matter with whom I drive." "I don't care you are driving with us." "But-" "No 'but' young lady, you are driving with us. end of the discussion." Brooke clenched her fists. "Okay..." Jin looked at me in an excusing way and get into the car. I gave Brooke a kiss. "I'll see you in Seattle." "Fuck this mother." She whispered into my ear. "Don't say this. She has her reasons. I don't know them, but..." "Yeah and the reason is to piss me off."

So everyone got into the cars and we started to drive out of Arcadia Bay. I took one last glance into the Rearview mirror before I had to drive a curve. The drive was quite and I had a lot of time to think about, why Brooke's mother seem to be against me or us, but I came to no real reason. sure we had some little fight here and there, but It all was forgotten after some hours. We never had such an intense fight like this one with the hoodie girl.

After some hours we drove past a 'Welcome to Seattle' sign, then I had to focus on the car before me and follow them. Finally we reached their house. It was one of the classic white suborb houses with an garage, some lawn in front of it and a garden in the back.

I drove into the place before the garage and everyone get out of their cars. I wasn't even half out of my one as Brooke ran into me and hugged me. "Hey, it just were some hours how do you deal with it the next two years, huh." "I don't know, or want to know..."

Jin looked at us smiling and of course Brooke's mother looked annoyed and turned around to walk into the house. After I helped Brooke carrying her stuff into her room, I put my bag out of my car and walked into the house and Brooke's mother waited by the stairs. "Alright Daniel. Brooke is gonna show you the guests room you are sleeping there." "Mom, we are a couple. He can sleep in my room too. The bed is large enough for both of us." "I said that you are showing him the guest room! Did you understood me?" "Yeah..."

We went upstairs into the guest room and I put my bag down and sat on the bed. "Really Brooke, what is the problem of your mother with me? I don't get it." "Me neither Daniel. She... was so to everyone of my... boyfriends before. But you are the first one who get this much of a shitload from her. But don't destroy your mind about it. The next week you're all mine." Brooke said and immediately pinned me down to the bed and climbed on top of me and started to kiss me and her hands trailed all over my body.

The someone knocked on the door. Brooke sighed and got of the bed and sat down on a chair. "Brooke, Daniel can I come in?" It was Jin. "Yeah dad." Jin stepped into the room. "Hey I hope I haven't interrupted something?" "You have dad, but it's okay." "Oh okay I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that we are ordering some pizza and wanted to ask you want do you want." "Special medium, as always, Dad." "I know honey, the question was more for Daniel."

"Oh okay. I like a medium tunna, with extra cheese, please." "Okay. Oh and Brooke your mother want to talk to you." "Ugh, okay..."

So I had some time for myself until the pizza came and we all sat around the table and ate the pizza in a questionable silence. Even the trys of Jin to start a conversation failed most of the times. Only me and jin were talking only interrupted by some not really helpfull comments from Brooke's mother and it took a lot of self-control from me to not ask her what her fuking problem is with me. So after we finished the meal Brooke and I went to her room to get her stuff out of the boxes. I stopped counting at six so let's say her mother walked past the opened door a lot of times to check on us. As we were done I said that I am going to bed earlier.

"Okay Daniel. Around 8 it's time for the breakfast. Have a good night." Jin said to me and he digged his head back into his newspaper.

After I took a quick shower I put on my pyjamas and laid down in the bed, but I could not fell asleep. So after a while I digged in my bag and put out some stuff to roll a small joint. I opened the window and sat on the windowsill and blew the smoke into the night sky. I don't know how long I sat there, but at some time I noticed by the noises that Brooke's parents went into bed too. For some time longer I enjoyed the silent night and in some distance I could see the lights of Seattle.

I laid down in the bed again and looked at the ceiling. An unknown ceiling in a house where I seem to be unwelcome. I closed my eyes and tried to catch some the door opened creaky and someone walked into the room and besides the bed. "Daniel?" It was Brooke. "Hmm..." "Good, you are awake..." Brooke lifted the blanket and laid down besides me and cuddled close to me. We don't have talked for the whole time. With her in my arms I felt like I am home here. And I fell asleep fast with the girl in my arm which I love.

 **The next morning...**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" someone stood besides the bed and screamed at us. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that Brooke's mother stood on the edge of the bed and was yelling at us. "Brooke Scott get out of this bed! NOW!" And with this she stormed out of the room and slamed the door into it's frame.

"What the fuck was this..." Brooke mumbled. "I don't know, but what I know is that this was enough for me." "What?" "I did my best Brooke, but I don't like your mother and this is an understatement. I don't want to stay here longer. Please wait here." I stood up and put on my clothes from yesterday and packed my other things back into my bag and closed it. I took the bag and went out of the room and downstairs. I walked into the kitchen where Jin and Mrs. Scott sitting on the breakfast table.

"Miss Scott can I talk to you for a moment?" "Sure sit down, if you are not busy with ignoring my orders." "Wha- Okay." I sat down with all of my remaining calmness and took a deep breath.

"To be honest Miss Scott. I don't like you or the way you are treat your daughter not to mention me as her boyfriend. I don't even know what is your goddamn problem with me. And at this point I no longer want to know it. But I want to tell you, like me or not you have to deal with me as the boyfriend of your daughter or in the future maybe more as just the boyfriend. You can have it in the easy way or the hard one." I took a quick glance over to Jin who had an eyebrow raised and said nothing, he just listen to us.

"Okay." "Okay? Is this all you have to say? Then I have to thank you for your 'hospitality' and say good bye. I hope this-" I put my wallet out of my pants and put a hundred dollar note out of it. "- will cover the costs I've caused." I stood up and took my bag. "Good bye Jin, at least it was a pleasure to meet you."

I was going to the houses door as Brooke stormed down the stairs. "Daniel wait, where are you going?" "Me I am going back to Arcadia. I don't want to be in a house where I am not welcome. I still love you, Brooke keep that in your mind." I put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her long.

"I'll call you as soon as I am back in Arcadia. And if I ever come to visit you I'll take a hotelroom. I'll gonna miss you soon enough honey." "Please don't-" I put my finger on her mouth. "Shh, please don't make it harded than it is for me, Brooke. Okay. I'll see you." Then I turned around and out of the house, into my car and started the engine. Even now her mother didn't had the guts to show her face. I drove back out of the parking space and away from the house which costed enough of my nerves. i did not really had a target where I was driving now I just wanted to move as far away as it gets.

I drove for around one hour on a street I don't remember and stopped at a diner, because my stomach was grumbling. I didn't had breakfast. So I went into the diner and ordered some pancakes and sat around for like another hour as my phone vibrated to see a message from Brooke.

Brooke: Daniel, please pick up your phone. I have to talk to you.

To Brooke: For you everytime.

Just a moment later my phone rang and I picked up.

"Brooke?" "Yeah it's me. Please come back... my mother want to talk to you..." "Oh now she wants to talk to me. Don't you think that it is a bit to late for it?" "Maybe, but she really want to... she explained it to me and you have to listen to her..." I sighed and thought. "Daniel?!" "...Yeah I'm still on the phone. I know that I'll regret it. Message me the address I have to use my phone navigator." "Okay, I'll do it. Daniel?" "Yes?" "I love you." I smiled. "I love you too Brooke. I'll see you soon."

I put down my phone and drank the rest of my coffee. "Fuck this shit..."

A minute later I got the message from Brooke with the address and I started to drive there with a lot of thoughts in my head. Over one hour later I drove into the space before the garage and stoped there and got out of my car. As soon as I closed the door Brooke came out of the house and ran into my arms and started to cry.

"Hey stop crying I'm here now." Brooke's parents stood in the doorframe and waited. "Brooke?" "Hmm, would you mind go in the house while I talk to your parents?" She shook her head and after some moments she got of me and kissed me short, but long enough to place a statement to her parents. Jin spoke up. "Daniel you like to come in for a second." I looked up to them and leaned against the bonnet of my car and crosed my arms. "No. It's better for me when we talk out here."

Jin took his hand on the back of his wife and gaveher a nod and walked into the house. Now it was just me and Brooke's mother outside of the house. She came in front of me and looked at me.

"So...Daniel. At first you don't know how sorry I am for my attitude the past days." She seemed to await an answer, but I said nothing, instead I looked up to a window, because a slight movement caught my attention. I saw that Brooke was watiching us trough the curtain. "Is she watching us?" "Mhm..." I looked back at Mrs. Scott. "Look Daniel, I just want the best for my daughter, which includes the boyfriend. Like every mother...So I kind of tested you." I contracted my eyebrows in disbelieve what I heard. "I want that she get's a boyfriend who stands up for her and himself not like the other softies she brought along over the past years." Again she seem to await an answer and I still said nothing.  
"Well and you were the first one who did." "Of course I did. Believe it or not I am a grown man. Or at least I try to be one. And no one gets between me and my love."

"Yeah. I've never seen her yelling at me in such a way she did today. Which brought me back into the reality and I realised what I have done to you. I was in a trance-"  
"And you thought to do 'this' is the best way to 'test' me. I... don't get this. It makes no sence to me. Doesn't Brooke have said something about me...us?" "Of course she did, but I could not believe it. I wanted to see it with my own eyes. and over the past days I saw and could not believe it." "I still don't get it, but I don't think that I will ever do it."

"Afterwards I don't get it too-" "Oh okay then I am not alone. That's good." "Today I got tossed out of the trance. And all I can do is ask you to accept my deepest apology and my offer to take my daughter." I laughed ironic. "Again you don't get it Mrs. Scott. I do accept your apology, but not the 'offer' to take your daughter." "What?" "Look what I am saying is that we are no longer in the middle Ages where a family offers their childs to others. Your daughter have to offer herself to the one she loves and I know that she did some time ago. ... Wow this sounds a bit odd..."

"So would you come back into the house with me and stay for a week?" She hold out her hand towards me. I didn't move a muscle and looked up to Brooke's window and smiled at her. "I would like to Mrs. Scott." I stepped towards her and shook her hand. "And by the way you can call me Nicole."

I still can not believe what happend now. What is this for a mother...  
I followed her into the house and as I stepped in Brooke ran again into my arms and cried, but this time from happiness.

The following days were... let's call it strange. Mrs. Ehm I mean Nicole was friendly and nice to us and Jin said that she was mostly like this, but when it comes to her daughter she changes into a different personality. I still had my problems to believe what she said, but in the end off the week I lost the doubts. I did some sightseeing with Brooke to the Space Needle and some museums. We spent a every free time out in Seattle. the evenings in the living room cuddled together under a blanket under the smiling gazes of her parents.

Then the day of my final departure came and Brooke became more clingy than before, if this was possible somehow.  
Now Brooke and I were standing in the gateway of their house looking into our eyes and her parents stood in the doorframe and Jin said to Nicole. "Come on let's get in. give them some time for themself." And Nicole nodded. Jin, Nicole and I already have said goodbye. now it was time for me and Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, please stop crying. Or I have too. I'll come to visit you often as I can I promise." "No one can safe you when not..." I laughed short and hugged her tight and she digged her head into my shoulder. "That wasn't a joke..." "I know. And don't mess up your college." "I'll be the best!" "Of course you will." We looked us deep into our eyes and Brooke started to close the cap between our lips and closed her eyes. As our lips met I closed mine to and enjoyed the long and passionate kiss. As our lips parted we rested our forwhead agaist each others and looked again into our eyes.

"It's time Daniel. It's going to be dark soon." "I know..." I wiped away a tears from Brooke's eyes and sneaked another quick kiss. "I'll call you as soon as I am back in Arcadia." "I'll haunt you if not. And that's a promise." I laughed and got into my car and started the engine and drove into the dawn with some tears in my eyes. There must be something in them...

* * *

 ** _End notes: Alright it's done another chapter and the ship is still sailing, but this time it's out of sight behind the horizon, but not out of the world._**

 ** _The next chapter will be about Daniel's settling in Arcadia Bay as an artist and his start into his dream._**

 ** _keep flying guys and stay tuned for the next chapter soon._**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	22. Chapter 22: where to start!

**_Alright guys here I am again. I hope you missed me, or at least the story.^^_**

 ** _And again some months will pass away during this chapter. And as you maybe know me already, I am not a man of big words. So now have fun with the next chapter and see you in the end notes._**

* * *

 ** _A flying artist chapter 22:_** ** _where to start?!_**

So I drove back to Arcadia Bay and as soon as I drove past the sign of Seattle I got some texts from Brooke. One year ago I could not imagine that she could be that cheesy, but it is funny too.

Of course I called Brooke as soon I was back in Arcadia Bay and in my doorm room. We chatted for the whole night until I could not stay awake any longer. So we said goodbye and I went to sleep. On the next day I started to pack my stuff into the boxes we used for Brooke's stuff. Over the past two years there accumulate too much, my whole comic collection, some DVD's which includes my Lord of the Rings collection and some others, 2 large boxes I needed for my drawing stuff. After some hours and an interruption by a call from my parents I finished packing all. then I drove it all to my appartment. It wasn't that big, but definitely a step up from a dorm room from a high school.

I Put the key in the keyhole, turned it around and with a loud creak it opened and I stepped into the short corridor with a wardrobe in the wall to my right. On the left is the door to the bathroom with a shower, toilet and a washbasin nothing more. From the corridor I walked into the one and only room of my appartment, but is was huge. In one corner stood a kitchenette with some cupboards. In the middle of the room were some boxes of my new furniture I had bought. Some closets, a desk for my PC, a huge table were I can work on my drawings traditional and digital. From a second hand shop in the city I bought a super comfy sofa and a fitting table for it. The bed stands besides the sofa in the corner next to the large window. And hey some lluxury I've got a little balcony to my appartment.

I just placed the boxes on the wall and drove back to Blackwell and took one last look at this room which was my home for the last two years and locked it.

One hour and some chats with Dana, Justin, Samuel and Stella later I walked in to the office and give up my key. Then the door to the principals office opened and Mrs. Grant looked out of it.

"Ah Daniel, I've heard right. Would you come in for a moment?" "Uhm...okay." "Nothing to worry about. Just for a quick chat." I went into the office and sat down.

"So Daniel, we haven't talked about your future." "What?" "I mean what are you doing now?" "Well... I am staying in Arcadia and try to draw and publish a manga on my own and besides that some drawings here and there for some people who hopefully will contact me via my facebook page etc." "Sounds interesting, but do you know that it is a lot of work to publish something on your own?" "Yeah I know, but from the book I've got some contacts and if not there is still the internet." "That's a point, Daniel. And how is Brooke?"

"Well..." I looked down into my lap and my hands in it. "She is in Seattle now." "Oh... did you broke up?" "Hell no. She is going to college there." "And you are staying here. That's a brave move. Is she planing to coming back after it?" "To be honest. I don't know. Here is nothing to work for her. I mean in the sience or tech way." "That's not good, but in two years maybe there will be something. You know I am working close with the council of eldermen and this is just something between us. Chloe told me that they are slowly getting some requests from some companys to build here, but this will take a lot of time until they start."

"Hm at least it's something." The next minutes we talked about Blackwell and how it is going. As I was going to leave, Mrs. Grant spoke up. "Oh and Daniel. If you want to, you can come by, anytime. You are a welcome guest. And maybe you will get some fans here with your work. And you have to mail me your new address." "Okay, Miss Grant I'll try to come by every now and then." "God stop calling me Mrs. Grant now I am Michelle for you." "I'll try to remember it."

The next week I was busy enough with build up the furniture and making the appartment to my new home. At the end of the week I was more or less happy with the outcome. And now it was time to start working on the manga. The first chapter was already done, but in my opinion it will be better to have the next ones ready.

 **Three months later**

During the last months I had prepared some chapters of my manga and saved them on my PC ready for printing, but this weekend it's time to spend some time with Brooke again. I visited her every two or three weeks and every time I felt better with Brooke's mother. from time to time the protective side came along, but I had leaned to deal with it. I already had some experience from the relationship with Brooke.

Today was Thursday two days before Brooke's birthday. Usually I came on Friday to visit her her, but today I wanted to suprise her at her college. some days ago I called her parents for the address that I could wait there for her. Now I was waiting close to the stairs out of the school building and waited for the last class to end.

After around 30 minutes the bell rang and a lot of people were coming out of the building, but I could not find Brooke. Maybe she is waiting for the most students to leave, like we did at Blackwell. Some minutes later she came out of the building accompanied by two other girls and a boy with her. She did not noticed me besides the steps and walked past me. So i walked close behind her. At least the boy seemed to notice me, because he took a quick glance over his shoulder.

I put my hands over her eyes and changed my vioce a bit, that it wasn't to easy for her. "Guess who?" She stood now and her friends looking confused at me. I could not see her face, but I would say she has no clue. "God Nick, I told you to stay the fuck away from me." She said angry. Her friends were going to say "Wait, Brooke that's not-" But before they were able to end the sentence, Brooke's right leg shot backwards and right into my crown jewels. I droped to my knees and suffered in pain. At least Brooke's male friend seem to have pity with me as he let out a sharp hiss.

"So Nick, that's your price-" Brooke said as she turned around and finally noticed that it was me. "Daniel?! What are you doing here?" "Sur...prise." "Oh god I thought you were this idiot. Are you okay?" "According to the circumstances, yes. Just give me some minutes." Brooke now kneeled infront of me and had put her hands on my cheeks and rested her forehead on mine. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." She mumbled again and again.

After some minutes we stood up and she hugged and kissed me. Her friends were watching us silently the whole time and all of them were grinning now broadly. As we separated us she introduced me to their friends. "So Daniel these are Taylor, Allisa and Christian." I shook everyone hand. Then Christian spoke up. "So this is the much praised Daniel, who tamed Brooke, huh?" "Kind of, yes. But much praised?!" "Oh yeah, she could not stop to talking about you." "Shut up, Chris!" Brooke said blushing slightly. "Isn't it true?"

Brooke crossed her arms and sulked. Everyone began to laugh. Brooke turned away from us. I hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Come on don't be so mean. It's cute. And I missed you." Brooke smiled and leaned her head back. "I missed you too." From behind us we heard. "Awwww..." and Brooke rolled her eyes. And Chris spoke up. "The next time you are in Seattle we have to spend some time." "Sure why not. But for now we have to leave. I think I'll see you tomorrow when I accompany my little girl to school." "Tse, as you have to..." "Come on you want it." "I am not saying no."

We said goodbye to her friends and went to her home and spend some hours together until Brooke had to go to sleep for the next school day. Before this told her to pack some clothes for two days for her birthday present. "What are you doing with me? Come on spill it!" "Nope, no spoilers. Just be curious the whole day." "Oh man sometimes you are such a pain in the ass." "Yup and I like it. Come on lets sleep." "Good night." So we cuddled close and I took a deep breath of Brooke's scent I've missed for to long and we fell asleep.

The next day Brooke was unstopable to go to school and see what will be her present after it. While she was busy with college life I had some time to prepare her present. I just made it back to her college at the right time to pick her up. And after some trys from her to get it out of me we drove into the city of Seattle.

Some streets before our goal at a red light I put out a blindfold. "No peeking okay?" "Ugh okay, but you are not driving me to your secret BDSM studio?" " Hmm... maybe." Then I drove into a parking lot and guided her through a revolving door and to an elevator. I guided her through a hallway and shove a card into the door which opened with a 'beep'.

"So ughm, happy birthday." I said and took of the blindfold from Brooke. She blinked a few times. "What is this?" "A hotel room, duh. Just for us this weekend. Jump out of the college stress, watching some movies or whatever you want." "Aww that's sweet." Brooke turned around and placed a kiss on my lips and rushed into the room and dropped herself onto the bed and let out a sigh. I walked into the room with the suitcases from Brooke and me in my hands. I walked besides the bed and had to smile at the sight of Brooke just laying on the bed.

Then the door bell rang and Brooke looked at me curious. "Oh I hope your hungry. It's munch time." I walked to the door and opened it for the waitress who placed the food on the table. "Wow you thought about everything." "I hope so. this weekend is all about you, not me." We said at the table and ate our food. As we finished it, Brooke leaned back into the chair and hold her belly. "Phew, that was awesome." "And it just started." "What do you mean?" "Let me show you something." I hold out my hand and Brooke took it. I guided her the bathroom and revealed a large bathtub to her. "You want to take a bath?" "Is that a whirlpool?" "Yup." "Oh my freaking god!"

I took this as a yes and started to fill the tub with hot water and some bubble bath. As I turned around a completly nacked Brooke stood right in front of me.

"How long do you want to stare at me?" Brooke said smiling and tossed me out of my space. "Uh sorry. I got a bit lost on your gorgeous body. Your bath is ready my lady." "Don't be so cheesy you know that I don't like it." "Aye, if you need anything, I am out and prepare the movies." Brooke came close to me and put one of her hands on my chest and gave me a quick kiss and whispered.

"Thank you Daniel." "That's nothing. Have fun and take your time. We have the whole weekend for us. Thanks to your parents." I said as I was about to leave the bath and closed the door.

I asked the hotel for a projector and it was no problem for some dollars more. So I started it and selected the first movie that we will watching. There was no question, if she like it. I know that she loves it. I dimmed the lights closed the curtain and changed into my pyjamas. I took a look into the minibar to check if the wanted drinks were in it. Then I just had to wait. I took out my phone and played around.

"Daniel?" Brooke called for me. I get up and laid my phone aside. I went into the bath. "Hey how can I help you?" "Just come here." I did as ordered and came close to the bathtub. Brooke called me down to her with her index finger and I leaned down to her. She pulled me down into a deep and passionate kiss while her hands trailed from my cheeks to my arms.

"Woooar." I squealed and with a loud splash Brooke pulled me into the bathtub. I emerged from a large pile of foam and looked at Brooke who was laughing loud at me.

"You could have told me that I can take of my pyjamas." "But that would not have been so funny." "Okay that is a point." As good as it was possible I took of my drenched pyjamas and leaned back in the tub with a sigh. "Can you wash my back?" "Sure." Brooke handed me the sponge and turned around. Her back facing me now and she sat in my lap. I began to wash her back slowly and she took her hair in feont of her to reveal her neck to me. "Soo... who is that Nick you like to kick in his balls?" "Ugh... he is so annoying. Do you remember Ethan?" "Yeah unfortunately." "He is more annoying. I have already slapped him, but he hasn't stopped to try it and said that he have never seen you and that I should stop imagine you."

"What?! Lol, maybe on monday you have to show me who it is." "And what exactly do you want to do?" "I don't know. Let's see. But enough of this topic." I hugged her and pulled her close to me that her back now was touching my chest and I placed a kiss on her neck. Brooke leaned her head aside and let out a sigh. I continued kissing her neck and shoulder. My hands now were stroking her chest and Brooke leaned fully relaxed against me.

The time passed by and Brooke moved slightly. "So which movie we are watching?" "Movies." I corrected her. "But no spoilers and we aren't watching all today unless you want to." "Okay then let's get ready. I can't wait for it."

We slowly got out of the tub and I dried myself with a towel and put on a fresh boxershorts and a t-shirt. I left the bathroom while Brooke was still busy with drying her hair. Some minutes later Brooke came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and sat on the bed putting on her panties and a t-shirt. "You want something to munch or drink?" "What do we have?" I opened the minibar. "To drink beer, cola, sparkling wine, mountain dew or lemonade and to munch peanuts, chips, gummy bears, Dorito's or some chocolate." "Wow that's much. Uhmm I am going for dew and Dorito's." "Ha 'kay. Nerd." I said and snickered. "Pah you are talking." Brooke said smiling. So took it, turned of the lights and crawled to Brooke under the blanket and pressed the play-button on the remote.

As a text was flying through space, Brooke marveled. "Oh my god Star Wars! I love you!" Brooke kissed me on my cheek and cuddled close to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I guess it's right to start with the 3 old ones?" "Totes."

As I did during the Lord of the Rings movies, she explained me a lot and syncronising nearly everything.

Short after the begining of the second movie, one of Brooke's hands moved under the blanket and slowly onto my crotch where it rested and stroked it. "What is this going to be?" "I asked with a smirk. "I just want to check if you are still okay down there after... the little accident." "And what is your diagnosis Dr. Scott?" "Ugh I am not sure. I think I have to investigate more." Then she began to stroke more and I felt blood rushing into my crotch. "Yes everything okay. To my luck." She said and kissed me her hand not leaving it's place.

We watched the second movie until the end cuddling and caresing each other. The second movie ended and Brooke yawned. "God which time is it?" "Uhh, right after midnight. Woooohhh happy birthday!" I said and began to drown her in kisses all over her face. Brooke laughed and her face turned red after some moments. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. Then she opened her mouth and shoved her tongue into my mouth. My right hand trails down to the hem of her t-shirt and moved my hand under it.

My fingers slowly crawling up her chest to her navel and turned around it. Brooke snickered and broke our kiss. "Best birthday ever." I raised an eyebrow. "Challenge accepted."  
I pulled up the hem of her shirt and she raises up her body and put her arms over her head that I can pull her shirt over it and toss it aside. In the dimmed light I barely can see her pale perfect body. I leaned forward to her shoulder and started to kiss her neck and she laid back down on the bed. I kissed my way down to her colarbone. After some moments I reached her breasts and put her right nipple between my teeth and gave it a light bite and earned a silent moan from her and a hand on my hand driving through my hair.  
My other hand knead her other breast while I continued my way down. Brooke's breathing speed up as I reached the waistband of her panties. I took hold of the waistband and looked up to Brooke who gave me a quick nod. So I pulled it down her legs and tossed it aside too.

Now I was kneeling between her lower legs and Brooke had closed her legs infront of me. I started to place a kiss on her knee and my hands trailing down her thighs to her but.  
With every kiss of me down her inner thighs she opened up a bit. I made it to her short public hair and placed a long kiss on her clit and nudged it with my tongue and get a moan from Brooke who had her hands besides her body and clenched them into the sheets. My tongue drove along her slit and tasted her for the first time.

Everytime my tongue passed her slit I heard a getting louder moan. Then I thought it was time for more and I moved my hands away from her but I took hold the whole time and stroke with my index finger along her slit and ended on her clit circling with it. "God, Daniel you're... awesome."

Then with some more cinfidence I slowly pushed my index finger into her. For a short moment her inner muscles tighten a bit. After it I began to move my finger in and out slowly, but getting faster. My tongue still working on her clit and after some minutes my middle finger joined in. Brooke let out a sharp breath and a long moan. One of her hands found their way to my head on drove through my hair and took hold of it. After some minutes again of not giving her a pause I slowly felt her muscles tensing of a close orgasm.  
I curled my fingers slightly up and quicken the movements. then her muscles tensing one last time, but this time more than before and Brooke let out a loud and long moan and seem to can't control her body for a moment.

I smiled slightly and pulled out my fingers and dried them on the sheets and kneeled up to look at her. Brooke was heavy breathing and according to this and the sweat over her body, which made her even more prettier if this was even possible. She opened her eyes looking deep into mine and calling me to her with her index finger. So who I am to not follow the guide of my princess. To my luck she can't hear what I was thinking, she would slap me for calling her my princess.

As I was close to her she pulled me into a sensual kiss. She broke the kiss and mumbled. "I hate you. You know that?" "Uhm for what exactly?" "I don't know..." She said and falling into laugher and I joined in. I laid besides her and she rested her head on my chest to calming herself down. "Could you give me something to drink?" "Of course."  
I got out of the bed and headed to the minibar and put out a bottle and opened it. I went back to the bed and gave her the bottle. Brooke took a gulp and draw a grimace.

"Is this beer?" "Yup, my favorite one." "Ugh you can have it." "I know. this wasn't for you. But this is." I hold out my other hand with the drink for Brooke. She took it and glanced on the bottle. "Champagne?" "The best for the best in my life." Brooke rolled her eyes. "That's why I hate you." She said smiling and took a sip and after it a larger gulp.

I laid back besides her and drank my beer. "Let's watch the last movie tomorrow." "Aye, captain." "God shut up." We finished our drinks and cuddled close, the blanket now over us. Brooke's head resting on my shoulder and her right arm over my chest. The TV now turned on and quiet playing some random documentary about the second world war, but we didn't really paid attention to it. Her arm which was laying across my chest was slowly moving down to my crotch, but I took hold of it halfway. "Nope." "Why?" I smiled impish at her and tried to yell quiet "BECAUSE!" "No no noo! Don't you dare!" "New Day rocks! New Day rocks!" and with every word I clapped. Brooke facepalmed herself and shook her head. "What? You asked for it." "I know..." "Come on let's sleep. I don't want to miss the breakfast buffet. I heard it is awesome."

Brooke rolled her eyes and turned of the nightstand light with a smile. I did the same on my side and turned off the TV too, laid down and let Brooke snuggle up again and we fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _End notes: Alright here we are. Brooke now in college for some months in Seattle. Daniel made the first chapters from his manga and soon has to find a _****_printing house and have to publish it on his own. Chloe making her way into small town politics in Arcadia Bay and becoming accepted by these ones who haven't did until now._**

 ** _And as I said in the end notes some chapters ago. I have to be in the mood for some explicit content. this time I was and I thought it was a good opportunity._**

 ** _So stay tuned for the next chapter soon._**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	23. Chapter 23 honor

**_Hey guys here I am again. And again with some days delay, but I think it's okay. Today a bit developement in Daniel career etc._**

 ** _Let's see how it goes on._**

 ** _And now have fun with the next chapter and see you in the end notes._**

* * *

 ** _A flying artist chapter 23: Honor_**

The next day we went into the city of Seattle and went shopping some things and at the eve we watched the 3rd film of the old Star Wars series. On sunday we checked out and went back to Brooke's parents house. On monday I accompanied Brooke to her college and said goodbye to her friends. After another sad moment of separation I drove back to Arcadia Bay and went back to my normal life, trying to find a printing house.

And I asked myself why does it take so long for them to answer my request. After another hopeless week, on friday morning I went to the Two Whales diner like every firday for a breakfast.

Now I sat there with my laptop to my left and to my right side a plate of pancakes and a mug of steaming coffee. I wrote down some notes about some ideas for my manga or doodled around and I followed the busy diner. From time to time I spaced out for some minutes. everytime I came out of it Joyce was glancing at me with a knowing smile. It seems that she knows exactly where my thoughts were. My girlfriend. Of course we are talking via Skype every few days and texting, but for sure it wasn't the same, to have her around me.

I was spacing out again as my ringing phone took me out of it. I looked at the screen and saw a number which haven't called me since I got graduated from Blackwell.

"Hello Miss Grant. How can I help you?" "Daniel, how often I've told you to call me Michelle now?" I sighed. I just can't get used to call her by her first name. It was just wrong to me. Props to my parents and their upbringing. "Okay, Michelle. Better?" "Much better." "So, how it comes to the honor to get a call from you?" "What, oh yes. Uhmm here are two men who wants to talk to you." "And why aren't they coming to my appartment?" After a short silence on the other side, Michelle talked again. "I don't know and they haven't told me why do they want to talk to you. So do you have time to come by?" "Uhmm sure. Is one hour okay?" I heard some quiet whispers. "Sure they will wait for you." "Okay see you then. Bye."

I sighed and leaned back into the booth. "So no peacefull friday today, huh." I mumbled to myself. I finished my pancakes and went back to my appartment to let my laptop and other stuff there. After some minutes of lazing around on my couch I got up and drove to Blackwell. I walked from the parking lot past the swimming hall and then memories came into my head. Brooke and I were sitting on the wall to the parking lot during the 'end of the world party' and she gave me the first kiss. It was just on the cheek, but I count it as a kiss.

I came to the main campus and with a loot at my phone I saw that it was a short break between the first and second classes. Some students were walking around, rushing to the dorms. I walked into the main building and chatted for some minutes with David, who was on his patrol. And somehow I felt the gazes from some students on me. Maybe they were wondering what I want here, to the fact they haven't seen me here before. I went into the secretary office and told the secretary that I was there and just a minute later Michelle opened the door to her office and let me in.

"Ah good morning Daniel, come in." Two middle aged people sat in the chairs at her desk, one male and a female, their dessses remembered me slightly at Mr. Jefferson, stylish but casual as well. As they saw me they stood up and shook my hand with a short introduction. They introduced themself as Mike and Margaret. "Ah Daniel, good to see you finally. Would you like to go out with us for a quick chat." "Uhmm, okay." I looked questioningly at Michelle and she shrugged her shoulders. So I followed them out of the office and they guided me towards the drawing from Brooke and me.

"So we heard that you have created this piece of art about your formerly high school." "Not exactly." They turned around and looked at me in disbelief. "It is a work from Brooke Scott, a former student too, and me together." "Ah okay. So you know why we are here?" "I have no clue." "Really, well okay. Long story short. We are from a part from the west coast newcomer artists award and your work was suggested for it and we are here to take a closer look to it. And while we waited for you we decided that your work is one of the 4 nominees for the award." "What? You sure? Who suggested it? I wasn't it." "We don't know who it was. Like most of the suggestions it was anonymous." I sighed and crossed my arms. "I know exactly to whom I have to talk now..." "Do you? Anyway the prize day is in around 1 month, but we will mail you the exact details tomorrow. And if you have some more time a little interview would be nice about the emergence of this piece of art." "Sure I am a freelancer so I have a lot of time."

For the next 30 minutes we sat down at a bench at the main campus and they asked me a lot of questions. After we finished this conversation, in which I felt really uncomfortable, they said goodbye to me and I headed straight to the principals office. I just had to wait some minutes until a student came out of the office and I was called in. I sat down in a chair, crossed my arms and tried to look serious at Michelle. "So how can I help you, Daniel. And don't look at me like that. I have nothing do to with that." "Miss...Michelle, it can be that I am a bit naive, but I can count one on one. Of course it was nice from you to suggest this to the award, but I don't like this kind of attention. And did you have seen the other nominees are? Isn't is obvious that little miss Chase will win this because of her parents etc.?" "Okay, you got me, but this will give you some attention. Which is good."

"I know that is good, but it just a bad feeling to use things like this to gain publicity for me." "Daniel this is normal in businesses like this. And would not have done this, if there is no chance that you will win this." I sighed and put my head in my left hand and the elbow rested on the armrest. "What ever it's done now and I have to think about it. I know that you did it with good ulterior motives, but this left a mess in my head."

We chatted a bit more and then I left the office and decided that I need to clear my head and went directly to the forest nearby. After some minutes I reached the glade, to not say 'my' glade. I said down near a tree, took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My thoughts drifted of again. And then my phone rang again for the second time this day, which was quite enough for me, but... it was Chloe. I don't get a call from her that often, so I took it.

"Hey Chloe." "Yoo Dan, what's up?" "Meh. I don't know..." "What? Hey you like to come to my office? I'm done for this week. So we can hang around, if you like." "Uh sure. Give me uhm... 40 minutes." "I give you 30 aaaaand go!" *beep beep beep* "Gawd I hate you Chloe..." I said with a smirk and got up to my feet.

To my luck I made it in 29 minutes and 17 seconds to the parking lot, then to my appartment and took my laptop with me and then to Chloe's office in the middle of Arcadia and I knocked on the door. Some seconds later Chloe opened it with a dash and she instantly smiled at me. "Just in time my big little friend. Come in and have a seat pete. You want something to drink?" "A beer would be cool." "Dude that's an office. I just have nonalcoholics here." "Are you sure about it?" I asked and grabbed into my bag and hold two cans of cold beer into the air. "Wowser, you saved my day!" Chloe took one of it and in a hurry she opened it and took a large gulp.

She put the can on her desk and dropped herself in her large chair and let out a large burp. "Did you really said 'wowser'? Someone has a good influence on you." "Ugh shut up and actually a bad topic..."

I opened my can and took a sip. "How long ago it's now you both have talked?" Chloe leaned back into her chair and sighed. "Two weeks now... not a single text from her..." "Shit..." "True words... maybe she is having exams right now and don't have the time for it...what the fuck ever." "She is coming back. She will never leave you." "I hope you are right. Actually I don't know what to think... Anyway. How are you doing with your manga? Can I read the first chapter?" "What? You really want to read it? I thought you just said it to please me." "Of course I want to read it. It's special for me." "Well the first 4 chapters are done, but I haven't found a printing house, for now." "Really, they are so dumb."

We chatted for 40 minutes longer and decided then to go to our usual bar and made us a good evening. At the end of the night my phone rang to signal me that I've got an e-mail. I opened my inbox and read it. "YES!" I yelled and jumped up and I knocked over my drink while I did this. "Wohar calm down Danny boy. What's up?" "A printing house accepted me!" "Awesome dude. Finally I'll get my manga's." "Yeah, yeah. you will get the first one." "And I don't will read it, because in some years it will be worth a shitload of money." "You can only dream of it." "Let's see."

The rest of the night was kind of a blur. I woke up with a light headache and groaned as I turned around in my bed. After 1 hour of just laying around I got up and made me a breakfast. After it I began to collect my data and put them in a folder and send it to the printing house in impatience to wait for the delivery date.

On the next weekend it was again time for a visit in Seattle and this time I had much to tell. At first that I finally found a printing house and after it the thing with the award. Brooke was much more hyped about it as me and wanted to make plans for the trip to Los Angeles. So the most of the weekend we planed the trip in 3 weeks.

Two weeks later with the whole trip planned. I got a really huge delivery with all 4 printed chapters, 100 piece per chapter and brought 5 per chapter to the book store in Arcadia Bay and made a package for one comic book shop in Seattle who wanted to sell them too. the rest I retained to sell them over my facebook and online-store.

And another week later it was time. On Friday morning I drove to Seattle and ate breakfast together with Brooke at her parents house and after we went to the airport for our flight down to Los Angeles were the pricegiving were. We checked in in our hotel and spend some itme in the town until it was early evening and we had to prepare us for the price giving. Brooke and I dessed us in our dresses we wore at our graduation. Then we took a cab and drove to the more or less little hall were the event was. We entered the hall after we got greeted by some judges who wished us luck. We came into the hall and saw a stage at the end of the hall and in front of it stood some tables well-ordered after the categories, so every nominee of one category sat on the same table. I was a bit embarrassed to the fact that we both were nearly the last ones who came in and a lot of gazes landed on us. We were guided to our table. We greeted the other guests on our table and at last I stepped up to Victoria Chase who raised from her chair and hold out her hand with a smile.

"Hello Victoria, good to see you." "Hi Daniel and Brooke. You are looking good." I don't know why she was so friendly to us, but it was good to see this side from her. Maybe she grew up a bit and decided to not bitch around that often. Brooke and I sat down and after some small talk on our table Victoria opened up a bit and asked us what we did after our graduation from Blackwell. After some minutes the show began and it was quiete in the hall. As our category came up I whispered a 'good luck' tl our table. I don't care if it was inappropriate or not I just wanted to break the silence.

Slowly I became nervous and Brooke noticed it, maybe because of the sweat on my forehead, from which I wasn't sure where it comes from, the heat in the hall or the heart in my chest pumping like after a marathon. Brooke's hand found mine under rhe table and our fingers intertwined. Her thumb caressing my back hand. Like everytime she did it my pulse came down and I felt relaxed.

Now the hosts of the evening came on the stage again and I remembered the male as Mike who came to Arcadia Bay and they they started to talk.

"Now ladies and gentlemen we are coming to the category of the future artists who all made a wonderfull piece of art in their own way. The newcomer artists award. This year the decition was very hard for us as the jury. Four extremly talented young artists were nominated. And the discusion about the winner was one of the longest we had in the past years. But finally we came to a winner. This art is the best example for the collaboration of the future tech and traditional art. Everything works together at it's best. But now the winner is..."

Brooke's grip on my hand tightened slightly. "...Brooke Scott and Daniel DaCosta as known as 'the flying artists'. Congratulations."

Did I heard right?! Brooke raised from her seat and nudged my shoulder which took me out of my trance and I stood up too and I was caught in a huge hug and a short kiss on my lips rom her. And then the hall began to clap and a few people let out something like an 'Aww' noise. The other nominees from our table stood up and gratulated us, even Victoria did it, which I haven't expected. It was noticeable that she was disappointed, but she stepped over her shadow and was a good sportswoman.

We made our way to the stage and walked up the stairs to the lectern. Mike gave the glas sculpture to Brooke and gratulated us with a handshake and stepped aside. To give us some time to speak to the crowd. I was still paralysed so Brooke took the chance and lost some words. Nothing special, the usual thanks to the jury etc. Then she shoved me to the microphone.

"Well... hey I am Daniel. And uhm... Wow it's a honor to stay here in front of you all. It's all new for me and I have no clue what to say. I think mostly I have to thank the principal of my former highschool Miss Grant for suggesting our art to you. And of course my partner and girlfriend Brooke for being in my life. I love you." I looked to my side and saw a blushing Brooke close to me. "Again thank you all and have a nice evening." I stepped aside and started to walk down the stairs with Brooke in my arm. Mike came back to the mic. "Well now we know the secret of creating awesome art together. I wish you both the very best." He earned a few laughters from the crowd.

Brooke and I walked back to our table and sat down. Then Beooke whispered into my ear. "Was that really necessary?" "What?" "What you said on the stage." "Hey it's true." I said and grinned on her. The next half hour we followed the last few prices and as the mainshow ended the aftershow party began and Victoria came to us and congratulated us again and asked us out about our career and other things.

It was really nice to have someone to talk you at least know a bit. Later this night Mike came to us and introduced us to a lot people which I don't know, but they have to be someone with a name. I can't remember that I have shook so many hand on a single day. Before Mike left us he said that we have soon an interview with an art magazin about our two sided part in it.

The night was longer then I expected. A lot of people wanted to talk to us, some gave me their business card. At the end of the night we took a cab back to our hotel and I got rid of my shoes, jacket, pants and shirt. after it I dropped my self with my back first on the double bed and sighed deep. "God that was exhausting." Brooke stood before the bed with her back towards meand put of her shoes. "Yeah that's right. Would you like to help me with my dress?" I smiled and got up from the bed and stood behind her. I slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress and then I hugged her and placed a tender kiss on her neck. Brooke leaned her head aside and put her hands on mine.

Still hugging her I dropped us onto the bed. She giggled and turned around in my arms starting to kiss me. After some moments of making out Brooke get up and took of her dress and cuddled to me under the blanket.

Earlier this night I send a picture of Brooke and me with the price in our hands to Chloe and now I got a respond and rolled my eyes at it.

Chloe: What is this? a glas dildo?! You don't have to share your fetishes with me.  
Chloe: Just kidding. Awesome Dude! Now you are famous and I want an autograph on my manga. This things is gonna be worth a shitload of money soon.

I showed Brooke the texts and she snickered. I put the phone aside and turned off the lights.

The next day we went back to Seattle and spend the rest of the weekend together and were celebrating with her parents. On sunday I drove back to Arcadia Bay and said to Brooke that she should keep the price.

* * *

 _ **End notes: Alright slowly we are coming closer to the both chapters I am looking forward to.**_

 _ **Stay tuned my fellow strangers and have a wonderful time until the next chapter.**_

 _ **\- Flo**_


	24. Chapter 24: the chaos can begin

**_Hey guys it's me again and again with some days delay, but I had my reasons^^ It was Wrestlemania week! So no time for writing, sorry at this point xD_**

 ** _Today a chapter I thought about a while now, if I want to write it. And in the end hella yes. It wasn't easy to do so and I hope you will enjoy it and see you in the end notes._**

* * *

 ** _A flying artist chapter 24: the chaos can begin_**

I just stepped into my appartment as my phone rang. I looked at the screen and saw that my mother were calling. So I picked up. "Hey Mom." "Hello my dear. And how was your trip. Tell me everything." "I just came home from it and yeah it was pretty good." "God my son, don't keep me in suspence. Did you both won?" "Well... haven't you looked at your phone this weekend?" "No, wait a moment it must be here somewhere." I heard her searching for it and had to smile. How can someone not know where their phone is?

"Oh...my...god! You did it! You don't know how proud I am of you. Ylu both are juat to cute together." "Ugh... thank you." "Come on tell me all about it." So I did and the time flew past. And after 2 hours of talking sometimes interrupted by my mother for some question, my stomach grumbled. Well I haven't eaten in around 12 hours. So my mother and I ended our chat and said that we will talk later this week again.

"And now, back to business." I mumbled to myself and sat down at my desk checking on new e-mails. And it wasn't an understatement, that my inbox was close to burst. There were a lot orders for my manga, some mails from people I've never heard of, but they seem to have been at the price giving in L.A. or they have heard about it from someone who was there. Another thing which made me smile I got two mails from publishers and they wanted to publish my mangas. So I took some hours to formulate a response.

At some time in the night I send the formal and thankfully mail to them, but in the end it was a negation. I still want to publish them on my own, sure it's a hell of a work, but I was to stubborn. After I pressed the 'send' button I leaned back into my chair and sighed.

Finally I've got some time to make me something to eat and went to sleep after it.

The next day I woke up to my ringing phone and I looked sleepy at it. I took the call. "Yeah..." "Yo Dan. When you are coming to my office I want my autograph now." "Yeah yeah, later..." "Hey get your lazy ass over here. You have umm... 40 minutes and go!" *beep beep*

"Ughh...someday Chloe, someday..." I groaned and shifted in my bed pressing my face into the pillow. After some moments I got up and took a quick shower, changed into some fresh clothes and texted Chloe.

To Chloe: You better prepare a good breakfast. I am hungry as hell.

some moments later I got a response.

Chloe: Dude it's 11pm! But let's see what I can do.

Smiling at the response I got into my car and drove to Chloe's office and went in it. I was greeted with an open door and the awesome smell of fresh brewed coffee. "Your two minutes late, Dan." "Hey you want something from me so you better should be nice to me." Chloe leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms rolling her eyes. "Sit down." Some minutes later of chatting and drinking coffee Chloe's assistant came in and carried two containers from the Two Whales diner.

"Oh I expected that you will make some breakfast." I said jokingly. "Ha, You do not want that."

We talked for about one hour and after this time she put her edition of my manga on the table and I singed it.

 _For the boss of the bay, Chloe Price_

It was a really wierd feeling that someone wanted a sign of me, well it wasn't someone. It was Chloe Price. Now she had to continue her work, so I left her office and went to the grocery store and then back to my appartment. As I was finished with my housework, I needed to start work on the next chapter of my manga. I sat down at my drawing desk and started to settle my thoughts.

During this week I not really did much on it I seem to have a little block right now. So on friday morning I wasn't in the mood to go to the Two Whales diner today. I just walked to the Blackwell campus and sat down at my good old tree in front of the main building. I took a deep breath and leaned my head back.

"Yeah the scent of high school. It was much easier this time." I mumbled to myself lost again in my thoughts. "True words, Daniel." I looked up, startled and put my hand on my chest. "God Miss... ugh Michelle, don't do that to me." She smiled at me. "I just saw you sitting out here and thought you could use some company." "Oh uhm, sure why not." I got up and we walked to a bench at sat down.

"So how was your weekend, Daniel?" "Oh yeah, pretty good. Exhausting, but good." "Come on Daniel, say it did you won?" "Yeah, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I just forgot it." "That's awesome Daniel, congratulations. You deserve it." Michelle said and patted my back. "I don't know if 'we' really deseve it, but it past so I have to deal with it. Oh and I met Victoria, she was really nice to us." "Was she? Okay, I guess she made her decision." We talked for some more minutes until the bell rang and Michelle invited me in for a better chat. We walked through the front door and some students walked past us and were looking at me mumble something as we walked into her office.

And there I told her everything about this evening. Our nice chat with Victoria, the price giving the lot of chats with the people from the art world. after our short chat Michelle guided me out of her office and said loud enough for the hallway to hear it. "Good bye, Daniel and come by whenever you want." I waved at her and turned around to leave the building and sat again down at the tree and began to doodle around.

Some minutes later the shadow of someone came over me. I tried to ignore it and doodled further.

"Uhmm... excuse me?" I looked up and saw a girl standing right before me with long blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and suitable glasses on her nose. She was wearing a red t-shirt, some blue jeans and black converses. She stood in a pose in front of me which reminds me much of Max. Her right hand on her left elbow and caressing it. She seem to be a bit nervous. I began to smile slightly at her. "Hey, how can I help you?" "I...I...ugh uhm...are you Daniel DaCosta?" "Yup in colour and life size." Her face blushed slightly at my answer and she made a stepped back. "I just saw your art in the hallway and read about you winning the award and wanted to congratulate you to it." The girl said while she looked down at her shoes.

"Well, thank you. You would like to sit down for a while?" "Oh I...I'd be glad to." She sat down cross legged opposite of me and looked down in her lap. "So I am Daniel, but it seems that I've missed your name." She opened her eyes wide and hid her face in her hands. "Oh god, sorry sorry sorry..." "Hey, it's okay. Just tell me your name." After some moments she calmed down and looked at me. "I...I'm Marie Collins." "So nice to meet you Marie. I guess you are a student, huh." She simply nodded. "And how comes that you guessed that I am Daniel?" "Well... Miss Grant called you Daniel so I tought maybe..."

"Ugh... Michelle." I mumbled to myself again. "Uhm, do you know where Brooke Scott is? I'd like to congratulate her too." "Oh my girlfriend she is in Seattle for her college." "Your...oh...to bad that I can't see her right now." _Sorry but my heart belongs to her._ "Okay I got to go, my next class is starting soon." She got up in a hurry and walked away with her head looking down to the ground.

"Well that was strange." I mumbled to myself again and got up too brush off my pants and strolled around, walking back to my appartment. Back there I sat again on my drawing desk and began to draw the sketches for the next chapter. Soon enough it was evening and I leaned back into my chair and rubbed my eyes. Then my phone rang and I took the call.

"Hey Dad, how are you?" "Hi Daniel. To be honest not good. Are you at home?" His voice was shaking as far as I can tell trought the speakers. "What's up dad? Are you alright?" "Please answer me. Are you at home?" "Yes, I am." "Okay, so it's about your mother." "Oh yeah her birthday is coming up and no I don't tell you what I have planed for her..." "God Daniel, shut the hell up and listen to me, please..." "Okay, sorry dad."

"So uhm... your mother...she died today... in a car accident-" The pencil I hold in my hands fell to the ground and I remained silent by closing my eyes. The first tear rolling down my cheek past my mouth angle to my chin. "-Daniel are you there?" "uh-hm..." "I am sorry...that I have to tell you this on the phone, but... . We are coming to you. I don't want you to be alone right now." The following seconds I remained silent again. "No... it's okay. I...I just need some time for myself, please." "Are you sure, Daniel. It's no problem for us to come along." "Really dad, it's okay. I...want to be alone, for now..." "If you say so, but Daniel please don't do something imprudent. Promise me that!" "Yeah...promised..." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Daniel, please talk to me." "Dad, please let me alone now-" He sighed hearable at the other end. "Okay, Daniel. I'll call you later. But remind yourself that I love you." " 'kay dad, bye."

I put my phone aside and dropped my head with a loud dong on my desk as I began to sob. "Why...why..." I turned off the lights and moved over to my bed, leaned my back on the wall and covered myself with my blanket hugging my knees and my forehead resting on them. The fabric of the blanket was already soaked with tears. My eyes were hurting from crying and I got a massive headache. After maybe one hour my phone rang and I ignored it. It rang five times after my father gave up and tried no longer to call me.

I don't know how long I cried, but at a time it felt that I have no water left in me to cry. My eyes and cheeks hurted from all the dried tears. My mind was empty, I could not find a single thought. At some time I fell into something like a sleep, but it wasn't recovering.

It was still dark as my ringing phone woke me up and I ignored it again. At the next ring I picked up my phone to turn the volume off and saw that Brooke was calling. After a deep sigh and a try to organize my non-existent thoughts I took the call.

"Hey honey... how are you?" "Why do you needed so long to pick up?" "I...was sleeping...like a normal human being." "Look Daniel, I heard about your mother and...I am sorry Daniel... and I am coming to you. You don't have to be alone. I can be with you..." "Thank you for your worries, but I'm okay. I just need some time for myself." "Daniel, please let me come to you." "It's okay Brooke. I'll be fine soon." "Okay Daniel, but please call me if there is anything I can do for you, okay?" "I'll keep that in my mind. I call you later, maybe." "Okay, bye. I love you, Daniel." "Bye."

I turned off the volume of my phone and put it back on my desk. As I was back on my bed I laid down and looked at the ceiling, the lights from the lanterns outside shimmered through the window and formed a shadow on the ceiling and I looked at it. Again tears were running down my cheeks and I drifted off into a sleep.

On the next day I was woke up by the annoying noise by my door bell and knocks on my door. I grumbled and turned around in my bed, but the ringing and the knocks would not stop. So I gave up and put on my clothes from the past day and walked sleepy to the door and opened the door.

"Broo-" I just noticed who stood before me and instantly I felt her hand slapping across my face. Not able to look into her eyes I let my head were it was and looked at the door frame. Right after this Brooke came close to me and hugged me. She put her head on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "You had enough time for yourself." She caressed the back of my head and I started to cry into her shoulder. "Hey, shhh. Let us go in." "Ugh, yeah."

The way back into my appartment Brooke never let go my hand, she holds it the whole time. I sat down at my bed cross legged and leaned again against the wall. Brooke did the same so close to me that our shoulders touched themself and she still held my hand.

I leaned my head back. "My life is bullshit, the only thing I have is you..." Brooke moved to sit down in front off me and to my hands in hers. "Hey listen to me. That's not true. You still have your father, your sister and grandparents." I looked down into my lap. "Yeah, but no mother anymore and I haven't thanked her for what she did... She worked her freaking ass off for me to give me the opportunity to make something with my life. And see what I did, I can't even pay the rent for this shithole off an appartment with my so called 'manga'. Who I am, when I think that someone will read my shit." Brooke squeezed my hands slightly to get my attention. "Hey look at me. You just started to do your thing and you have saved a lot of the salary from the book and there is still coming in something from it, or not? So tell me someone who became famous from the start?"

I looked aside and did a pout. "Ugh, I hate it when you are right." Brooke smiled hearfully at me. "Hey let's do something together. Close your eyes." "Why should I?" "Gawd, just do it." "Okay..." So I did as Brooke told me and closed my eyes. "... and now?" "Shut up and listen to me." Brooke started to caress my back of my hands. "Lean back and think about nothing, clear your head." "What?" "Hey, what did I said?" "Sorry." I leaned back until my back and my head touched the wall behind me and I got lost in my thoughts again and right after it some tears came into my eyes and Brooke noticed it as far as I can tell. Her grip on my hands loosen a bit and she intertwined our fingers.

"And now lean forward." She let my hands go and put them into my lap. I leaned slightly forward. "Further." She said whispering. And I moved my upper body some more inches forward. "A bit more." So I did and then she cupped my cheeks in her hands and put her lips gently on mine. This kiss is much more different then the others we had before. It was indescribable. I forgot everything which was going on in my head. I just enjoyed the moment. She borke the kiss and still had her hands on my cheeks. "Now open your eyes." I did and I looked into her eyes and saw a passion in her eyes.

"In good times as in bad times, I am with you and you are with me. Don't you dare to do this ever again to me. By saying that you want to be alone. I love you Daniel and next time you don't get away that easily with this. Get it?" I nodded and again some tears rolled down my face, but not from sadness, this time out of happiness and I launched my self at Brooke and hugging her. We fell over the edge of my bed on the ground. Brooke squealed and I put my lips on hers. She put her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

After some moments we broke the kiss and we looked eachother into the eyes. "I love you too and...thank you for everything." Brooke smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Let's go out and do something, but at first you need a shower and put on some fresh clothes." "Ugh, yeah."

So I went to my bathroom and took a long shower and thought about my life and decided something which I have to do in the near future. As I came out of my bathroom with a towel aroumd my waist I saw Brooke smiling typing on her phone. " What are you doing that makes you smile?" She put her phone in her pocket stood up and walked towards me. "You can eat anything, but you don't have to know anything." She said smiling and poked her index finger on the tip of my nose.

I rolled my eyes and began to dress me. "Do you have anything special in your mind, you'd like to go to?" "Two Whales diner!" Brookw said in a cheerfull voice. "Why have I asked, when I already knew the answer." "Shut up. And I want to see Joyce." "How do you know if she is working right now?" "I asked her, duh." "Ah okay, that's why you were smiling." "This and other reasons."

* * *

 ** _End notes: Alright a tough chapter for our Daniel. It's hard for someone to lose their parents in their youth. You like to spend some more time with them or others. What do you think about it?_**

 ** _As I said at the beginning I thought about this chapter for a while now and I think it was good to do it. And in the end it was a good thing to improve the relationship of Brooke and Daniel._**

 ** _And now I say see you again in two weeks hopefully and have a woderfull time until that._**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	25. Chapter 25: reconnect

_**Aye guys I'm BACK and so freaking late. Will I ever make it on time? The last weeks were pretty busy for me, but now the next chapter**_

 _ **Enjoy^^**_

* * *

 ** _A flying artist chapter 25: reconnect_**

Brooke and I walked holding hands now to the Two Whales diner. We stepped in and the smell of coffee and bacon came into my nose and I had to smile. "Take a booth, I have to use the bathroom and join you later." "Okay, don't take too long or else I ate anything." Brooke said and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. I stepped in the bathroom and sighed. After around 10 minutes I came back and saw that Brooke were sitting in a booth and were talking to Joyce who sat besides her and she looked worried.

I came to the booth and Joyce jumped up and started to hug me. "I am sorry for your loss, Daniel. Is there anything I can help you with?" While Joyce hugged me I looked at Brooke and and she apologizing at me. "I'm okay Joyce thank you." "You are not okay Daniel I see and know it. Chloe went throught this too, but at least you have someone who looks after you." I sighed and looked at Brooke. "Yeah, I am lucky that I have my Brooke. Okay I am hungry let's munch." I sat down and we ordered our food by Joyce.

As she walked away with our orders on her notepad, Brooke placed her elbows on the table and her chin in her palms and she looked at me. "What?" "Huh, nothing." Then my phone rang and I took the call.

"Hey Dad." "Thank god, you took the call. How are you Daniel?" "Well, as good as possible, now where Brooke is here it's better." "Oh she is with you. That's good." "Yeah, because you called her." "Are you mad at me for it?" "Not at all. It was good. I could not think straight back then. Now it's better." "That's good. Now I wanted to tell that next saturday is the funeral." "Okay I'll come. Ugh... can she come with me, if she got some time for it?" "For this question you deserve a beat, Daniel. Of course she can." " 'kay, thanks dad, so we are seeing us on saturday. Bye dad." "Alright, stay safe Daniel. Bye."

Brooke glanced at me. "So what's on saturday?" "Ugh... the funeral. So if you have some time, would you accompany me?" "Of course I do." I smiled at her. "Thanks, Brooke. I really appreciate it." "Come here." Brooke said and leaned over the table and I did the same until our lips met in the middle of the table and we kissed us short.

"Okay, my lovebirds the breakfast is here." Joyce said and she carried our plates and drinks and placed them in front of us. Brooke shrugged and smiled. "Sorry."

"Hey Daniel do you know who these girls are, back there? One of them could not stop talking about you. I guess she has an eye on you." Joyce said and pointed inconspicuous to a booth on the other side of the diner. Brooke raised an eyebrow and leaned aside to look at the booth and I turned around and looked at the booth too. And I saw three young girls sitting in the booth and chatting. I recognize one of them. "Ugh, Marie Collins..."

"Wait, why do you know her?" I turned back to face Brooke and she had a stern look at me. "You don't have to be jealous. It's simple-"  
For the next minutes I told her exactly what happened yesterday at Blackwell.

"And who said I was jealous, I was just...curious." "Okay, if you say that." I said smiling and Brooke rolled her eyes.

After Brooke and I finished our breakfast we left the diner and as we walked past the table where Marie and her friends sat, she grabbed with one hand my butt and squeezed it slightly. We left the diner and started to stroll back to my appartment. "What was that for?" "What do you mean?" "You know exactly what I mean." "Oooh you mean this." With a twist she stepped infront of me and before I was able to stop I walked into her opened arms and she hugged me while she moved her arms down to my butt again. She smiled impish at me and gave me a quick kiss.

The rest of the day nothing much happened Brooke and I just sat at my bed cuddled close and I talked to her about my mother and some storys about her.

On sunday I drove her back to Seattle and stayed for dinner. After it I stood with Brooke by my car. She laid her head on my chest and hugged me. "Brooke?" "Huh?" "Thank you for everything this weekend. It was nice to get something of my heart." She looked up at me. "As I said. Thats why I'm here." Our forehead touched themself and we shared another kiss under the darkening sky. We said our goodbyes and said that I will come pick her up on friday after her last class of the college and drive together with her to my father and the funeral of my mother the next day.

Back in Arcadia Bay I managed to do at least something on my manga, but as Chloe told me some weeks later it was much darker than the previous chapters, but in some way it suited into the story of it. The young girl with the super power got separated from her parents and locked into a room in an under earth base from the goverment.

The week flew by until it was friday and a shadow came over my mood as I drove to Seattle to pick up Brooke from her college. I waited in front of the school in my car and my throughts drifted off while I closed my eyes and leaned back. I sighed deep and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Some minutes later the passenger's door opened and I was greeted with a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey, Daniel. How are doing?" "Hi honey. I haven't slept that much last night, but besides from that I am good. And how about you?" "A bit stressed, but this is kind of normal for me. Do you want me to drive today? That you can rest a bit." "It's okay I'll make it."

We drove to Brooke's parents and stayed for a late luch. Then I put her bag for this weekend in my car. I were going to step into my car as Brooke put a hand on my shoulder. "Let me drive. You can barely open your eyes. Sleep a bit while I drive. I wake you up when we are there." "Uh yeah that would be better, thank you."

We changed the seats and Brooke started to drive. I tried to lean back into the passenger seat and closed my eyes. We left Seattle and the radio played quietly my favorite CD in the background. But I could not get any sleep, my mind was to busy.

I sighed and opened my eyes to see that Brooked looked worried at me. "Ugh. I can't sleep." "I have an idea. Why don't you lie down and your head in my lap. I bet this is much more comfortable as the seat." I looked at Brooke and saw a slight blush on her cheeks. "Are you sure? That sounds not really safe, if something happens." "Ah fuck the safety. Try it. Come here."

I put off my seatbelt and laid across the both seats and as told my head into Brooke's lap. She looked down at me and smiled. I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the warmth of her. From time to time she put one of her hands on my head and went slowly with her fingers through my hair. I don't know how long I needed but at some time I drifted off into a slumber.

I felt a soft sensation on my lips which woke me slowly up. I grumbled a bit. "I am sorry to wake you up, but we are at your parents house." Brooke's hand rested on my cheek and her thumb careesed over one of my eyes. She leaned again down to me and placed another gentle kiss on my lips.

I smiled into the kiss. "Thank you." "For you always." Slowly I got up and yawned. After some moments we got out of the car and took our bags with us. I stood in front of the door and searched in my pokets for the key as the door opened and my father stood there.

"Daniel, good to see you." He came close to me and hugged me tight. "Hey dad." I mumbled into his shoulder. We were standing so for a while until he broke the hug and put his hands on my shoulders. "How are you?" "Well..." "It's okay. At first come in. We can talk later." He stepped aside and I walked past him. While I walked in I heard my father talking to Brooke.

"Thank you for taking care of him. It is really hard for him. Like it's for me and his sister. You are a good girlfriend." "I love him and this is the least I can do."

I dropped my bag besides the sofa and sat down, as I heard a door got opened and someone rushed out of it and I got caught in a huge hug from my sister Lydia. "Hey sis." "Dan...iel." she managed to say between some sobs. "Shhhh. It's okay." I said while I patted her head.

Brooke and my father came in too and settled down to after some minutes Lydia calmed down and stopped hugging me, but was still leaning her head on my chest and I instantly felt a gaze on me. I looked over to Brooke and it was her gaze. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. _Are you really jealous of my sister?_

And at this point she seemed to realise her dumb thought and quietly facepalmed herself. This evening we tried to distract us by talking about nothing serious. It worked at least a bit until we went to bed early. Brooke and I were lying in my bed close to another. I were staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Daniel let's sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be exhausting enough. Huh." "You don't have to say that to me!" I said offended. A short silence followed this. "Ugh sorry. That wasn't intended." "It's okay, I know it." Brooke put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer that my head rested on her shoulder. I closed my eyes an enjoyed her calming presence and scent. After some moments under her caressing I fell asleep.

The next morning we had a short breakfast and spend the most time by getting us ready for the funeral. I wore a simple blacksuit and Brooke bought a black knee-lenght dress and as it is her style some black leggins with matching sneakers.

Around lunchtime we went to the graveyard and I intoduced Brooke to the rest of my family. I liked to have done it under better circumstances. The ceremony started and we sat down in the chapel in the frist row as nearest relatives. The mourning speaker hold a speech for a half hour then the urn were carried to the grave and we could say goodbye. After my father and sister I stepped in front of the grave together with Brooke. I lowered my head as Brooke whispered to me. "Do you want to be alone for a while?"

I don't looked at her and thought for a while. "Please-" Brooke started to turn around while I said it. "-no. I need you with me." She leaned her shoulder against mine and our hands touched themself and she took mine and intertwined our fingers. Moments of silence came, but words were spoken in my mind and I promised my mother something.

I lifted my head and wiped some tears away, then I turned to Brooke kissed her forehead and whispered to her. "Thank you my love." She smiled at me. My father let me and my sister the first shovel of earth for the grave. After it we hugged us all for a few moments and calmed us. After we broke the hug we joined the rest of our family and went together to a restaurant and ate diner together.

For the next hours we chatted with the family members. Slowly the first parts of the family left and soon there were just my father, my sister, Brooke and myself. So we decided to leave an go back to the house. We walked in and Brooke and I sat down at the couch. My father sat in his armchair and looked at me. "Are you okay Daniel?" I sighed deep. "Yeah kind of. Do you mind if we leave to my room." "Not at all, Daniel. Come to me, if you need something." "Thanks, dad." I took Brooke's hand in mine and guided her to my room.

I dropped myself at my bed and Brooke stood at the edge of it and looked at me. "So, Daniel. I have one question." "Huh?! And the question is?" "Uh... at the funeral you had a smile on your face for some moments. Could you tell me why?" "Had I? When exactly?" "While we stood at the grave." "Ohhh! There... Uhm... It was nothing..." "Daniel, don't lie to me..." Brooke looked serious at me. "Okay okay. I just promised my mother something. But I don't remember that I smiled during this." "And what do you promised?" "I...ughm...no. It's a secret." "Come on spill it. you can tell it to me." "Nah it's embarrassing right now." Brooke sighed and seemed to give up on trying to push it out of me.

"Hey Brooke soon it's gonna be dark. You want to go to the park and relax a bit?" She nodded and hold out her hand. "Sounds good. Let's go." I took her hand and she helped me up. "But first I have to pack my bag. A blanket, something to drink and others. You like to go down and take something to drink?" "I'm on it." "Thanks. I'll come down in some minutes." Brooke left the room and I started to pack my bag with everything we and I needed and went down to the living room where Brooke waited with a six pack beer and a bottle of soda.

"Dad. Brooke and I are going out for a while. Don't wait for us." "Okay Daniel, stay safe you both." We left the house amd were heading directly to the park, but slowly strolling holding hands. 40 minutes later we arrived at the park and the sun was set some moments ago. There was just a bit rest light on the sky. I searched for a good place to settle down and found it in no time. I put the blanket on the ground while Brooke smiled at me. "It's funny that you always take a place under or near a tree."

"Huh, really? Maybe because I am not used to it to have such a nice company. So I have at least something." "Tse, cheesy." "Ah come on you like it." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Ah...I don't deny it."

We sat down and as usual I leaned my back against the tree and Brooke sat next to me. "So do you have anything special in your mind to do?" "Not really. Let's see where the night goes. Have you seen the looks of my cousins on us? They mocked me long enough, that I never have a girlfriend and now I am the frist one. That really was priceless." "Yeah I wondered why they were looking at us for a long time, but now I know the reason. It's funny." Brooke said and kissed me on my cheek.

I took 2 cans of beer out of my bag and handed one to Brooke and we opened them. "Cheers." We both took a large gulp and laid down. Brooke rested her head on by chest. "Ahh my personal pillow." "You like it, huh." "Noo...I love it."

"Do you mind if I smoke a bit?" "No, but is that really necessary?" "Kind of...yes..." "Fine. Do it." "Thanks." I took out my 'equipment' rolled a joint and lit it. I took a deep drag and hold it for some seconds, then I blew the smoke into the night sky. We layed there for a while in silence occasionally sipping at our beer.

"Daniel?' "Huh? What's up?" "Can I?" "What?" "Ughm...take a drag." "Are you sure?" Brooke nodded at me. "But...with shotgun, please." I smiled at her. "Okay. Let's sit straight. We both got up and Brooke sat cross legged opposite from me while I rolled a new joint.

"Have I said that you are looking really sexy in that dress?" "I...uhm...no. Thank you." "It's true. And now prepare..." I lit the joint inhaled and then Brooke put her hands on my cheeks and pulled me closer. She pressed her lips onto mine and I exhaled the smoke slowly into her mouth. As I was done I leaned back and watched her fighting against the cough. Some minutes later she wanted to try drag on the joint on her own and to my surprise she did not cough. So we passed us the joint until it was gone. Then we laid down on our backs again and cuddled.

There were an half hour of silence between us, but a good kind of silence.

"So Daniel. What did you promised to your mother?" I smiled into the night. "Nice try, but I am not that stoned. Brooke believe me that it is a good kind of secret. When the day comes I think it's okay to tell you, I'll do it." "Damnit." Brooke said and snickered after it.

The next hours we talked about our lives so far and the time flew by until it was 4 in the night. All cans of beer and the soda bottle were empty, so we started to go back to the house in the night. Trying not to wake up my father and sister we went into my room and cuddled under my blanket and fell asleep the way I loved the most.

The rest of the weekend were pretty awesome. The last day we played some games together and forgot for some time about the past week. On sunday evening I drove Brooke back to Seattle and then I drove back to Arcadia and continued working on my manga with some fresh ideas.

* * *

 ** _End notes: Alright guys enough sad things (for now *wink*) The next chapter starts with a massive time skip, but as you are used to it from me there will be a s_** ** _ummary. And if you are curious about the promise you have to wait some chapters ^^_**

 ** _So now see you at the next chapter_**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	26. Chapter 26: one half

_**Hey guys, yes you are seeing right the next chaptervis here. I am on a 3 week vacation now, so I've got a lot of extra time for writing *woohoo***_

 _ **I guess during the next weeks you can expect some more chapters.**_

 _ **But now have fun with the next one and see you in the end notes.**_

* * *

 _ **A flying artist chapter 26: one half**_ __

 _ **One year later - spring 2017**_

I got woke up from my ringing phone on my nightstand. I grumbled and turned around to pick up my phone. I looked at the screen and of course, who else would call me at this unholy time. 11 a.m. Chloe Price.

"What?" I asked in a sleepy voice. "Dude, don't start with 'What?'. 'Hey Chloe nice to hear you. How can I help you?' " I sighed. "Hey Chloe nice to hear you. How can I help you?" I said with a sleepy and annoyed voice.

"Ah that's much better. Let's talk bidness. Do you remember some weeks ago I told you about AkashDyne and that they opened an office in the city to start equip Blackwell and some other bulidings with the solar power things?" "Yeees, I do. And why exactly you are telling me this now?" "God wait a bit. I just got an info mail from them, which you have to read on your own." "You can't tell me what is in the mail on the phone?" "Actually yes, but as I said. You have to read it on your own."

"Then why don't you send it to my e-mail?" Chloe sighed on the other end. "Okay you give me no other chance. You have 40 minutes to be in my office. And go! Oh wait let's say 50, I want something to eat from the diner. And go!"

And like a lot of other times she hung up the phone after this. I sighed again. "Sometime Chloe you will get it back somehow..." But for now I have to get ready. I took a short shower and left my appartment. I called Joyce at the diner to get ready something to eat, that I could pick it up and drive directly to Chloe's office.

During the last year a lot happened. Me and Brooke did the interview to the art magazin. And just some days after it was published we got some requests from some companys who wanted something like we did for Blackwell. I told them that we are living apart for now and that it take some time for us to do it. But nearly all of them said that it is okay. So on some weekends we traveled to different cities in and around Oregon with the drone and did our work.

During the weeks I worked on the drawings when I wasn't busy with my manga. In this one year we finished 2 pieces and sold them to the companys who put it in their HQ's or something like that. As I saw the first check from a company I thought they put one zero to much on it, but they told me that everything is okay. So Brooke and I made 30.000 dollars with every piece.

Even the sales of my manga improved after the interview and it was close to it that I could life from the income. I remembered something Michelle once said to me. So I donated the first chapters from my manga to the local library and one in Seattle. So that if someone stumbled over them and liked it, he had to buy the next ones. I felt a bit bad about it, but as Michelle like so say this is a part of the game I had to play. At least it seemed to work.

The last months I haven't seen Brooke that much. She said that she have to study for her final exams and said that my visits would distract her. So I believed her and just visited her when she said yes to it. I hardly can imagine how Chloe is feeling. She haven't seen Max now in one and a half year. She is only talking to her via Skype an phone calls.

I had to deal with it and felt sad about it. I drove to Chloe's office and knocked on her door.

"Aye come in." I stepped into her office and put the food containers on her desk. "Perfect on time. Like always." Chloe said to me with a sheepish grin. I sat in the chair and leaned back. "I hope it's worth that I am here." "Yeah believe me it is. But first let's eat." I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, okay."

Chloe or should I say her secretary had prepared some coffee and we began to eat the breakfast, for Chloe it has to be lunch. Two mugs of coffee and a lot of trash talk later we finished the food.

"So what's up with that info mail?" "Ahhh I knew you will ask. Wait a bit." Chloe turned to her monitor and were clicking around. Some moments later she turend her monitor towards me. "Read this." I fixed my glases on my nose and started to read.

Some moments later I looked at Chloe. "That's it? You wanted to show me that they are expanding and need some more space." "God Dan don't be so dumb. There is some more text under that." "Hm? Oh, I haven't noticed it." So I read further and there was really something which caught my interest. My eyes become larger and a smile formed in my face.

"Are you sure?" "Yupp." "Why haven't she told me that?" "I dunno, maybe to surprise you." "Ha, that's awesome!" "Haven't I told you that you have to read it on your own?" "You still could have send me that to my e-mail." "Come on you got a free breakfaat with your best friend." "Okay, that's a point. I owe you something for this." "Ohh you should not have said that!" "Ugh... that's not good." "Ha too late!" "But honestly thank you for this, Chloe." "Nah it was nothing."

Due to her schedule I had to leave, but it was okay. I had a lot to prepare, now where Brooke has a job at AkashDyne and she will move back to Arcadia Bay in around a week, because she start to work there in two weeks.

One week later I had everything prepared and have called Jin for some informations about when exactly she is coming. At first he denyed to know anything, but after I told him that I knew that she is coming, he told me that she will be here on saturday and her stuff some days later. I had to promise him not to tell her that he told me that. I could imagine how mad she will be, if she knew which bird chirped.

This saturday was the first saturday I woke up earlier than 10 and the reason was obvious. Now I just had to wait for the door bell to ring. So I sat at my drawing desk and worked on the next chapter of my manga.

Just one hour later the door bell rang and I instantly dropped my pen and walked to the door put my hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. I opened the door fast and greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Brooke. Ahh, I've missed you so much... Wow..." While I hugged her I felt her confusion why I wasn't surprised and I had to smile. I broke the hug and put my hands on her shoulders to look in her face. And her expression was confused and a bit of mad at the same time.

"Why aren't you surprised?" I smiled at her. "Why don't you come in at first? Let me take your bag." I took her bag and gave her a quick kiss and her mood seem to improving at least a bit. She sat down on my couch and crossed her arms. "So why do you knew that I was coming?" "A little bird chirpped it to me." "Who? I am gonna kill it." "It seems that you forgot that I have a council member as best friend." "Chloe?! God I should have known it... after they asked me, if I know her..."

"Hey you are back and this ia all that matters, or not?" "Yeah you're right. Come here." Brooke said and opened her arms for another hug and I hugged her. "By the way nice new hair." That was the reason why I said 'Wow' at the door. Brooke changed her hair into rastas and bound them into a pony tail. And the best she still had her red strands together with green ones. It really looked amazing.

Then she turned me around and shoved me onto the sofa and sat in my lap facing me. She looked into my eyes and started to kiss me. At first slowly and tender, soon she began to nudge on my bottom lip and our tounges began to dance. After some moments she broke the kiss and asked me.

"You like my new hair?" "Yup, it's amazing." "Good." She moved her hips closer to mine and put her arms around my neck and started again to kiss me. My hands trailed down her body and rested on her hips and sneaked under her shirt. I felt a shiver down her spine. "I missed you." She whispered into my ear. Then my phone rang. Brooke and I sighed at the same time.

I took the call. "Bad timing Chloe!" "Is she there?" "Yes. As I said bad timing." "Oh sorry, have fun and don't forget to come along when you are done." "Yeah, yeah." I ended the call and put my phone back. "Let's continue this later and unpack your bag. I have something to show you and Chloe want a visit." "Ugh, okay." said Brooke in a slightly disappointed voice.

So we walked around Arcadia Bay holding hands until we stood in front of an other appartment building. "What exactly do you want to show me?" "An appartment for us. Don't you think that mine is a little bit to small for us both and our equipment?" "Uhm yeah that's true."

After a short tour through the appartment we stood on the balcony of the appartment. "You think it's good?" "Yeah, there is a lot of space for us and we will need it." "Then it's settled. We have something to do during the next week." A kiss later we made our way to the Price house. At least Joyce was surprised to see Brooke. We stayed there for diner, how could we dare to reject an invite from Joyce. As soon as she heard from our moving to an other appartment she said that they will help us with it.

On the next day we started to pack everything in boxes and build down the furniture amd drove them to the new appartment. The week flew by and soon it was the next saturday and Brooke was a bit nervous about her job in the tech-support of AkashDyne.

On monday afternoon I was sitting on my drawing desk again and thought about the next chapters of my manga as the front door opened and Brooke came in from her first day. I stood up from my chair and greeted her halfways on her way in. "Hey, honey. How was your first day?" "It was really cool. Everyone was friendly. And damn their workshop is fancy everything is new."

We walked into the kitchen and while she told me about her work and the fancy tech, I have no clue about, I cooked us something to eat. I looked into her eyes and saw a sparkle in them while she told me everything.

"So I guess the work is fun and you have no problems with the tech? ... Ugh how dare I to think that, haha from my girl who finished her college some months earlier then everyone else." "God shut up, Daniel. It wasn't that hard. Oh and my boss want to meet you. He seem to like your work." "What? Your boss? Wow ugh okay."

After we finished our food we made us comfortable on the sofa and idly watched some TV. "Oh I nearly forgot something." I stood up and walked to a drawer chest and took a flyer out of it. I sat besides Brooke again and handed her the flyer. "Soo, the last time it was in Portland we were not able to go there, but it is in Portland again. So if you are not busy this weekend I'd like to go there with you." Brooke looked at the flyer and began to grin. "The Miyazaki exhibition is there again?" "Yup. So you want to go?" "Of course! I did not know. God you are the best!" Brooke jumped at me and let a storm of kisses come down at me until we both were laughing.

"Okay okay calm down. You'd like to watch some movies of him trought the week as incitement?" "Yay!" "Alright let me take some snacks and you take the cuddle blanket."

The rest of the week we watched every evening a movie and on friday after her work we drove to Portland and checked in in our hotel. It was awesome to spend a weekend together with her without pay attention to others. The exhibition was cool Brooke have a lot of trivial knowledge to everything, like me in Lord of the rings. This weekend felt like our first date, maybe because it should have been some years ago.

Sunday afternoon we drove back with a lot good memories and some souvenirs. Then the everyday life came back. Me working on my manga and for Brooke it was her job at the beginning to know how the solarpower plants worked and how to maintain them. Some months later she started her real work there.

Some weekends we spend together with Chloe in our usual bar. And I don't know if Chloe did it for me or she really liked it, but everywhere she went she carried the newest chapter of my manga around and read it even if she had done it for the fifth time. She is a person of interest in Oregon or the whole westcoast for her evolution from a rulebreaking punk to a local politician and hero. The town grew fast and a lot of new people and business came here. And soon the elder council had much to handle, but Chloe and the others somehow did it everytime.

The harbor lived up again with the new people and Arcadia Bay became a busy little coast town, but never got lost of it's charme to life here. The Two Whales diner hired some new waitresses to take care of this much more cutomers. And I went back to my usual friday morning breakfast there.

One day I got surpisingly a message from Max. It wasn't that we were not in contact, but it was really rare, maybe every few months a little chatting about our lives so far. But this time it was serious business. I had to pinky promise not to tell Chloe or someone else. But now I had a job to do, hold Chloe up, her mood dropped more and more.

Back to my business, the sales were slowly improving. The first orders from different countrys came in and I wondered how hell did they noticed that.

Michelle, asked how it's going on with me and said that I did well especially with the thing with the library and that I understood now the game. So to sum it up our lifes were good. From time to time my thoughts went to my mother and everytime I thought that she would be proud of me.

* * *

 ** _End notes:_**

 ** _Yay Brooke is back and hella yes she finished her college earlier just to move some months earlier back to her love. Isn't this cute._**

 ** _Now Daniel got a secret job from Max, but for which reason? Find it out in the next chapter._**


	27. Chapter 27: the last half

_**Alright guys here I am again and this time with a longer chapter. I hope you will like it. I am enjoying my vacation so far. Still two week *woohoo***_

 _ **So but now enjoy the next chapter and see you in the end notes.**_

* * *

 _ **A flying artist chapter 27: the last half**_

 _ **Another half year later...**_

Brooke and I got settled in our new appartment and as she said, she still had fun with her job at AkashDyne. They were expanding the whole time. Today on thursday the Two Whales Diner got it's roof equiped with the green energy. So I decided to spend the day there and watch my girlfriend working. I sat in my usual booth and looked through the window at Brooke putting some part together and plug them into the solarplants. Every then and now she glanced up to me and rolled her eyes.

Some minutes before the lunch break I got out and asked the other workers what kind of coffee they like to have. As I came to Brooke I sneaked behind her, which was really easy because she was focused on her work. I placed a short kiss on her cheek and she frightened and winced. She turned around and looked at me. In her back her coworkers were snickering. "God Daniel." "Sorry, but this was to inviting. You like a coffee for your break?" "Of course. You know how I like it. And don't do this again." "Okay. See you later." We gave us a quick kiss and I went back into the diner and gave Joyce the coffee orders.

At the break I got out and handed everyone their coffee and Brooke and I sat in the diner together. "Hey Brooke, from the money of the last job of us I ordered some new equipment for your drone." "And what exactly?" "A new camera with a better resolution and a holder for it which you can move on your own." "Hmm that's cool. You paid attention to it that it's suitable for my drone?" "Ughm...I guess." Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Show me the parts."

I opened my laptop and showed her which parts I ordered. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Not good?" "Kind of. They are for another model, but I think I can fix this. They are not that far away from my model." "Damn, sorry." "It's okay, I'll fix it. As i said these parts are not that far away and with some luck I don't have to do much to make them fit." The breaked ended faster than we liked to, but work is work. So I paid my bill and watched her work for some more time.

but slowly I got borred and went back home and continued my own work.

On the next day Brooke had to go to Blackwell, because some parts there weren't working right. So I got like every friday morning since two years now to the Two Whales Diner. I stepped into the diner and as always the amazing smell of fresh brewed coffee and the breakfast greeted me. I sat in my usual booth and put my stuff on the table to work here at least a bit. Just some moments later Joyce came to me.

"Hi, Daniel. Here as every friday, huh." I lifted my head to her and smiled. "Haven't you missed me?" "Daniel, how can someone not miss you. i wish every customer were like you. especially the truckers and some of the new students. So what can I do for you?" "As always, please." "Okay as always. Let's see if I'll find some always." She said smiling and went back behind the counter. Some moments later she came back with a steaming plate. "Work aside Daniel. Breakfast is here."

I rubbed my hands and took the cutlery in my handy. "Yummy, thank you Joyce." "Thank me later." She said and walked away to some new customers. the diner were very busy today. So I began to eat and click around on my laptop at the same time, read some e-mails, the news on my facebook page etc.

After I finished my breakfast, which were cold midways, I put out my phone and tried to call Brooke. After some rings she took the call and screamed at me. "Babe you just killed my combo! I mean-" I heard a cough at the other end of the line. "-Hey Daniel, what's up?" I smiled. "Aren't you supposed to work?" "Uhm, yeah, but I am finished here and this was my work for the whole day. So I had some time to spend. So what's up?" "Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice." "You just heard it this morning, but okay." "Is there something you want to do today?" "Did you forgot my challenge in Dawn of War III? The loser have to pay for the next movietour!" "So it's me, huh." "Maybe today you have some luck and beat me." "I'll try it. Okay see you later. I love you." "I love you too and try to safe some money for the tour." We hung up. I leaned back into the booth and idly gazed out of the window onto the street and watched the cars drive by.

Some time later a cab caught my interest. It stopped in front of the diner and a women around my age stepped out of it. Her hair was a fauxhawk cut dyed blood red. Her earlobes full of rings and a nasal stud piecing. As far as I can see from the red led leather bolero jacket she had a tattoo on her left arm of a morpho butterfly exploding out into smaller and smaller versions of itself, all different colours of the rainbow. On top of that she wore a leather miniskirt, short but not obscenely so, along with high-mesh fishnet stockings and knee high Doc Martin boots. As she turned around to go to the trunk to pick up her bag, I saw that she wore a black slik spaghetti strap top. Add to that, all the rings, bangles and jewelry and then fingerless gloves.

I raised an eyebrow and thought that Chloe would totally like this girl, if there wasn't Max who had the only place in her heart. I shook my head and get back to my work on my laptop and the notepad besides me. Out of my canthus I saw that the girl came into the diner and she headed staight to the counter and she began to talk to Joyce, but for now I focused on back to my work. Everytime I am here I am not finish what I thought I would. I get to easily distracted, but I love it here.

Around an half hour later I noticed an incredible perfume and a quiet cough. "Excuse me? Are you Daniel DaCosta?" I looked up and my neck cracked two times. _Ouch, this position isn't really healthy._

And I saw exactly this girl who stepped out of the cap, right in front of me. She had a slight smile, this kind of smile someone shows to you, if you know them well, but I don't knew her. Maybe she was a new student from Blackwell or she was at the award ceremony some time ago, or what the hell ever. With a glance down her arm I saw that she had one of my mangas in her hands.

"Ughm, yes. Right in front of you. How can I help you?" "I...ugh...really like your manga and wanted to ask you, if you maybe could give me an autograph on one of it."

I were never asked for an autograph from someone, well besides from Chloe, but she doesn't count. This time it was a person who I don't know. "Uhm, yeah of course." She handed me the manga and I opened the first site of it. I searched in my bag for a pen and found it. "Is there anything special you want to be writen?" "Not really, surprise me." "Okay. You can sit down, if you want." "Thank you."

The girl sat down on the opposite site of the table and put her elbows on the table and her chin in them. I don't know why, but she again looked at me as if she knew me for a time and she smirked at me. I thought for a moment and began to doodle a winking face of the main character with a speech bubble. then I wrote in it 'for-'.  
Wait she haven't told me her name... "Uhm may I ask for your name?" She raised an eyebrow and looked suspicious at me. "Do you really don't know my name?" "Well I am sorry, but no. Do I know you from somewhere?" "Yeah you should know me and not from somewhere, but from this town." She still looked at me with a raised eyebrow, like she is waiting for something.

I leaned back into the booth and looked pensive at her. Hmm brown eyes, I could not see the natural hair colour, she must have dyed it just some days ago. Some freckles around and on her nose, but not that much. So I don't really had that much information to work with. I thought about girls with brown eyes and freckles I knew. I just knew one and this one is Max. Then I remembered her conversation with me on the phone that she will be here in around two weeks to surprise Chloe and that I can pick her up from the new train station. Then I got an idea.

"Excuse me for a moment." I searched in my bag for my phone and called some one. I waited for the first ring, as across the table the phone of the girl rang and she smiled wide at me without looking at her phone.

"Max?!" Her smile grew and she nodded at me. I jumped out of the booth and bumped my knee on the table. Max stood up from the table and awaited my bearhug. And as she awaited I hugged her and lifted her up from the ground. She squealed shortly and after some moments I broke the hug and put my hands on her shoulders to take a closer look at her. "Oh god, Max. I've missed you. you're looking a little different, but damn that's hot. Oh uhm don't say Brooke that I said that."

Max giggled at my comment. "You're looking different to. You lost some weight, how much?" "Something around 30 pound." "It suits you. You're looking good." "Thank you, sit down we have a lot to talk about. You want something to drink or eat?" "Oh yeah that would be good. I am really hungry."

And as she could heard our conversation Jayce came by and smiled at us. "You needed some time, Daniel, but finally you got it. So what can I bring you my dear Max?"

Max ordered something to eat and some moments later she began to dig in. "So how do you want to surprise Chloe?" "I don't know. Waiting in her appartment, maybe." "Nah that's not good today you can wait there for a while. On friday she comes to her mothers house. So you could wait in her old room." "Oh yeah, sounds better."

"Hey Max, you want to make Brooke mad?" "Why should I?" "Just a bit. Messing around with her." Max smiled impish at me. "Why not, sounds funny." After she finished her food she came to my side of the booth and put her arm around my shoulders and I took a photo of us. What I haven't noticed just the moment I took the photo she kissed me on my cheek. Sending this picture to Brooke I said to Max. "Oh prepare for a really mad Brooke." Max snickered at my comment and just some moments later I got a call from her and I picked up.

"Who the hell is that?!" She screamed trough the phone and I had to put the phone some inches away from my ear to not get a tinnitus. I put my phone back to my ear. "Daniel?! I want an answer, now!" Max could hardly hold back a laugh. "Don't worry Brooke-" "Don't worry? I can give you a reason to not worry." "-It's Max. She's in the diner with me." "What? That's Max?! Are you serious?" "Yepp." I heard a sigh at the other line. "Were you messing around with me? If yes, you know that the punishment in Dawn of War III will be more painful!" "Oh okay, I can live with that. Oh and go after your work to Joyce. We want to be there when Chloe comes." "Okay. I'll see you both then and don't do this ever again, if you want to experience your next birthday." I ended the call and Max and I started to laugh.

After some minutes we calmed down and I started to pack my stuff into my bag and drove us to the appartment of Brooke and me. I just put my bag into the living room. "Your appartment is nice, really cozy." Max said and opened the door to my working room. "Wowser! this is your drawing desk?" She sat on my desk chair and leaned back into it. "God this one is comfy." She looked at the papers on the desk and raised an eyebrow. I walked to her and turned them around. "No peeking at the next chapter for you." "Aww come on, not even for me?" She said and looked at me with some kind of puppy dog eyes. "No, not even for you." "Oh man. Okay..." "Let's go to Joyce she is waiting."

We drove to Joyce house and sat down in the living room. just some minutes later Brooke came in and Max jumped up from her seat and walked to her. they greeted themselfs with a hug. Brooke was facing to me during it and she smiled. So we all sat down and talked for some time until it was time for Chloe to come home. So Max went up to her room and remained silent.

Around 15 minutes later we heard a bike driving into the place in front of the garage. Oh yeah some months ago Chloe bought herself a bike, a black and purple painted Suzuki Hayabusa and she named it Jezebel. It was a bit overtuned for this more or less little town, but she seems to have fun riding it. So why not.

Chloe walked through the door and softly called out, "Hey - I'm home!" She coughed to clear out the catch that tightened up in her throat.

She walked over to the living room, half-engrossed in reading one of the letters she must have picked from the mailbox, and going through her share of the bills, leaning down to kiss Joyce on the forehead. "Hey Mom." She glanced around and looked confused at me and Brooke. "Yo Dan, Brooke. Why are you here?" "Can't we just visit some friends and spend a good evening with them?" "Of course you can, but I don't expected it today." Chloe glanced around again and murmured. "Huh. Where's the big guy tonight?"

Joyce returned a peck on Chloe's cheek and murmured. "Oh, David will come down in just a minute, dear."

"So, how'd the meeting go this week? You manage to keep fighting the good fight, baby?" Joyce asked.

Chloe sighed heavily, still engrossed in her letters. "God, Mr. Johnson, how many times I gotta tell you we can't make your hoarded piles of junk a historical landmark..." She blinked, and then gazed over. "Oh? Huh. Good. You know, Steven Exeter is still an asshole obsessed with helping his lord and master take over again, but I think Chris is more tired of his shit than he is of mine. Long and short, Sean Prescott's probably coming back in, but not without having to pay the piper bigtime. Ah. Not as much as _I_ would have liked but..." She threw her hands up gently, shrugged. "Look, Mom, I can't fight everyone's battles single-handed. Folks have to decide if they want to keep the community they now have, or if they want to go back to the bad old days."

Joyce and I smirked. "Well, I'm sure you must feel like Don Quixote tilting against the windmills some days...except you actually get things done, darlin'. But...but." She held up a finger. "Arcadia Bay doesn't live or die on the shoulders of Chloe Price."

Chloe grumbled. "..know that, Mom."

Joyce rolled her eyes and laughed once. "Do you really now? Oh honey...just...people around here know the score. Memories may be short for some of them, but it'll be a long, long time before they forget what happened after that storm: who stayed and fought for Arcadia Bay, and who left. Have some faith in them. Maybe start thinking about a life for yourself, outside of this sleepy little town."

"Not so sleepy anymore, and sheesh! I'd almost think you were trying to push me out of the house or something!" Chloe said with a wink.

"What, and give up my own personal Alderman?" Joyce joked in return. "Ah, sounds like your step-father's coming down."

Chloe went back to pouring over the mail, acting disinterested as David walked into the living room. He was dressed in full police officer regalia, smiling quietly and held out his arms in presentation.

"Well, Chloe. Do you notice anything different?" he asked.

Still acting like she could barely spare him a glance, Chloe slowly drifted over towards him, keeping her eyes on the letter clutched in her hand. She paused for a few seconds, and murmured. "Uhhh...dunno. You ah...you do something different with the hair? New shoes?" She kept it going for another few seconds, knowing by now exactly just how far she could playfully tease her step-father without pushing too far. Suddenly, she tossed all the mail in her hands carelessly over her shoulder, her voice brightening up by leaps and bounds.

"Or maybe it's the fact that they finally made you a beat cop after all that hard work and effort!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

He beamed quietly, "The-the anger management and group therapy helped. A lot. And...and your Mom..., Daniel and Brooke. You've been an inspiration for me, Chloe. Every time the going got rough, or I considered quitting, I just thought about how. How proud I wanted to make you."

"Well...mission fucking accomplished, Big D." She held out a fist, one arm still hugging around his waist. David bumped his fist back, and the two of them laughed.

"You know what sucked though?" Chloe remarked. "Chief Gordon 'accidentally-on-purpose' dropping the news in my lap three days ago while I was in my office going over the updated zoning regs for next fiscal year, and then I had to pretend I didn't know before tonight! Tell him he pulls that kind of thing on me again, and...and...I don't know. I'll give _you_ his pension! That'll get him to take me seriously!"

David laughed lightly. "Whoa. Glad I'm on your good side!"

Chloe just smirked.

In much the same way that the events of the last three years had torn Chloe down and completely rebuilt her as a person, so too had her step-father experienced the same dramatic transformation. Chloe wasn't blind, however. In some other world, where such extreme and incredible circumstances never came to pass, chances were good neither of them grew up, evolved the way they did, and they probably still kinda sorta mostly despised each other.

Chloe realized that this was yet another shining example of how the storm, despite all of the death and misery that initially surrounded its wake, made things better in Arcadia Bay, and the lives of many who lived there. Sweeping away the rot, leaving behind the best.

She blinked and glanced at the clock on the living room wall. "Oh! Shit...s-sorry. I really...I gotta get dressed, and ready to do my shift over at Exarch. But...but while I'm there, I'm totally gonna reserve a table for you guys this weekend, and we'll all get together and celebrate. My treat and everything, okay?"

"Chloe! I called ahead and talked to Janice. Reminded her that she still owes me a favor, so she's going to cover your shift tonight." Joyce answered.

"Ohhhhh geeze. Mooom." Chloe laughed softly, shaking her head. "Fine! We'll celebrate _tonight_ then. Just let me get upstairs and put on something nicer, okay? It's friday, so we should be able to get a table without a reservation just for me."

"Alright. You go right on upstairs, Chloe." Joyce said, in a voice that sounded like she knew something more than she was letting on.

David joined in. "And take your time. Don't hurry back down on our account."

Gathering up the papers she earlier threw onto the ground, Chloe ascended the staircase to the second floor, muttering, "That...is weirdly and suspiciously specific guys. There a pony upstairs or something weird waiting for me? Because I'm over that phase now. Not that the idea of pony ownership still isn't hell-amazing."

We heard Chloe opens her room door and it's closing again. We all looked at us wondering why we are not hearing anything from up there and the it came.

"HOLY! FUCKING...SHIT!" And then we all started to laugh out loud.

We talked for around an half hour until we all heard a moan from the second floor. "...and now I am getting really goddamn uncomfortable." David said with a grimace. "Can we leave now?" Joyce and the rest of us stood up and walked to the houses door. "Of course we can let's go. We have a lot to celebrate." So we went to the restaurant and made us a wonderful evening. Some hours later Brooke and I laid down in our bed ready to sleep. And then I got a message from Chloe and read it.

'YOU bastard knew it the whole time!' I showed the message tho Brooke and we laughed.

* * *

 ** _End notes:_ _Alright finally Max is back again, much to the happiness of Chloe ;-)_**

 ** _So let's see how the story goes on from now on and see you in the next chapter._**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	28. Chapter 28: taking Arcadia by storm

_**Oh my god he lives! Yes I do and I am hella sorry for my long**_ ** _absence. At first I just planed on taking a litte break from about 1 month, but then some really hard shit hitted me in my family. I don't want to annoy you with the details. Then I had to to a lot of extra hours at work which was kind of good, because it distracted me a bit from my problems. And now I think I am back to normal with some more ideas for this story._**

 ** _And hell the time flew by. In some days the first episode of Before the Storm will come out and I can't wait to play it. Kind of I hope to see maybe Brooke or Daniel in the game I am not sure._**

 ** _I guess a lot of you preordered it too. So would say have fun with the next chapter and Episode one of Before the Storm._**

 ** _I'm not sure if you noticed it, but this story has finally an awesome cover image. The really awesome PanPanPan made it for me. You can find her at facebook, instagram etc. If you want to see the full picture go to my facebook page (Daniel DaCosta) and watch the sticky post._**

 ** _And see you in the end notes._**

* * *

 ** _A flying artist chapter 28: taking Arcadia by storm_**

On the next morning I woke up to a sun ray finding it's way through the curtain and landing exactly on my face. I grumbled and opened my eyes slowly reminding me what happened yesterday.

Finally Max came back to Arcadia Bay and we celebrated it. Well Max and Chloe on their own way, but hey they haven't seen themself for a long time and had something to catch up. I looked up at the ceiling and enjoyed the moment. The birds were chirping, Arcadia Bay coming to life again and my girlfriend quietly snoring besides me. I moved slightly to get a better position and Brooke grumbled. "To early..." "I'll make breakfast." "Can't you do it later?" "Aren't you hungry?" "Nope." "But soon enough." I moved over to the edge of the bed, but Brooke hugged me and wraped her legs around mine. I sighed and moved back onto the bed. "Okay, but just some minutes." She loosened her grip on me a bit and cuddled close to me.

"Some time ago I could not imagine this." "What?" "Well all of this. We both living together in a relationship. You being so ... cuddly." "I guess we both have changed huh?" "Yep and that's good."

We stayed in the bed for some more time until suddenly Brooke's stomach grumbled. I snickered and patted her head. "Hey I don't like that." "Okay, sorry. I'll go and make some breakfast." "Hmm, yes and I take a shower and join you then." I got up from the bed, put on some clothes and walked into the kitchen. I finished the breakfast and placed the steaming paltes with bacon and scrambled eggs on the table. I don't had to wait long until Brooke came out of the shower and we both sat down at the table. "So what are the plans for this weekend?" Brooke asked me. "Hmm, I don't know. I don't have that much to do for now. Maybe we can do something with Chloe and Max, or we just chill."

"I'd say the last one sounds good. We did so much the last weeks. I think we need some time off." "Yeah that's true."

So this weekend we spend the time in our appartment watching movies and having fun. On monday the everyday life as came back, Brooke has already left for her work and I decided to stay a bit longer in the bed and take a nap, but then my phone rang. I grumbled and turned around pulling the blanket over my head, but the phone won't stop. So I turned around and picked up the phone without looking at it. "Yes?" "Daniel? It's Max." "Oh, hey Max. How are you doing?" "Really great, thanks. I asked myself if you have some time for a breakfast at Two Whales. I have some time to kill until Chloe is done with her work." "Uhm yeah, give me one hour." On the other line Max snickered. "Chloe was right. You became a bit lazy, huh?" "Hey I am not lazy. I just like to sleep long." "Yeah yeah, so one hour Two Whales. Don't make me wait." And then she hung up.

I yawned. "God she is like Chloe. What is the problem with let me sleep long... at least she give me some more time." Then I took a shower and decided to walk to the Two Whales diner. As I walked in Joyce greeted me with one of her heartwarming smiles and pointed to a booth where Max was sitting. I walked to the booth. Max saw me and stood up, greeting me with a hug. "Hey Daniel, good for you that you're not late." "Yeah, Chloe is punishing me enough." We sat down and Joyce came by to take our orders.

"So Max I guess your weekend was good?" "Well, yes." "It's good you both had a lot to catch up. So what are your plans now?" "For now I am not sure. For the start I'll work as a freelancer. In San Francisco I was quite successful. Maybe Chloe and I want to buy a nice house now." "Wow really? You have that much money?" "Yeah, my grandmother died some time ago and left a lot of money for me and Chloe safed a lot too. So it should be enough." "Well I am sorry about your grandmother, but somehow it's good for you. On the Cherrywood Lane are some really awesome newbuild houses." The next hour we talked about what happend the past years. We had a lot to catch up too. As we finished our breakfast I wanted to pay for it. "No today I am paying. You paid enough for Chloe's food." "Oh, she told you?" Max giggled. "No, but I know her very well. So I guessed right."

We said our goodbyes as we walked out of the diner as Max suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Ugh, Daniel?" "Huh? What's up Max?" "Can I ask you something?" "Sure Max, you can ask me anything." "Okay, sooo... would you go with me to the graveyard to visit Kate?" "Of course, but are you sure about it?" "Yes, I really want to go there. I wasn't there since... you know." "Well, if you really want. We can go there." Max looked at me and smiled slightly. "Thank you Daniel." "No prob, Max. Let's go." I said and put my hand on her back.

A half hour of walking later we stood at the entrance of the Arcadia Bay graveyard and I looked aside at Max. "I'm ready. Let's go." We walked into and I guided her to Kate's place. Kate's grave was still in a good shape, her parents and occasionally me taking care of it. Max seemed to noticed the acrylic glass cube. She kneeled down in front of it. "What is this?" She readthe site of the book in the cube and as she finished it she looked up at me. "You did this?" I nodded at her. "Well, I knew that you was making this book for Kate, but I haven't expected... that." "It's not good?" "Shut up, Daniel. It's awesome, you're awesome." She stood up and suddenly started to hug me. "Hey where does this come from?" "I don't know I just wanted to hug you." Max said with a smile. "Seriously Daniel, this is awesome, thank you." "Nah it wasn't much. I think it was my way to deal with it..." "We all have our own ways, Daniel." We spend some more minutes by the grave and then we left the graveyard.

"Hey Max do you have some more time? There is something I want to show you." "Sure Daniel lead the way." "Okay, but it will take some time to go there, we should by something to drink." So we first went to a grocery store and bought us some drinks and stuffed them into my bag. After this we walked for an half hour to the forest near to Blackwell. We stood at the edge of the forest and Max looked questioningly at me. "Uhgm Daniel. What exactly are you gonna show me?" I smiled at her. "Don't worry just 15 more minutes aaand it's a surprise." "Ookay."

For the next ten minutes Max followed me with a suspicious gaze and the we arrived at the clearing where I spent the valentines day with Brooke. I turned around to look at Max and she looked around with her mouth partly opened. "Wow, this place is awesome. How do you know it?" "Well let's sit down and I tell you it. You will not believe it."

We sat down at a tree and I began to tell her the story how I found the clearing. It all started during the day with the storm as a squirrel came into my room looking for a shelter. Brooke and I leanend against a wall covered by a blanket as we saw the squirrel. the next day after the storm we met Samuel and he told me that I can call the squirrel Dail. At this time it was kinda strange, but for the next weeks I became friends with him and again some weeks later after my little fight with Brooke he guided me to the clearing. The on valentines day the next year I planed a picknick with Brooke there. Max remembered it that she and Chloe brought us the food for it from the Two Whales diner to the Blackwell parking lot. During this time and now I tried to visit him and his friends whenever I can.

While I was talking I saw him in the treetops jumping around and as I came to the end of the story he climbed down a tree and stoped in front of us. "Aww is this him?" "Yes. Hey Dail, I was just talking about how we met, huh. This is Max, I told you about her." Max stick her hand out with her plam opened and he slowly crawled towards it and sniffed on it. Then he put his front feet on her plam and climbed on it. I searched in my bag for something to eat for him, usualy I got something for him by me. Sometimes I met him in Aracadia Bay and he climbs up on my shoulder. At first it looked a bit wierd walking around with a squirrel on my shoulder, but after some months I got used to the looks from other people and no longer cared about them.

I put some nuts in Max's other hand that she can feed him and he accepted it really fast. "He is so cute, but it seems a bit ughm... odd. Like you are the new Samuel." "Yeah kind of, I talked a lot with him about the squirrels."

For the next half hour we talked a bit and played around with Dail. Then we had to leave, because soon our girlfriends will come home from their work. During our way back Max asked me. "Hey Daniel how is your manga bussiness going?" "Really good, but now it's really tiring to publish it on my own, but I've got a plan. for this I have to go to a bank in Seattle on the next weekend." "Why a bank? Are you broke?" "Hell no, but I still don't want to let a publisher handle my mangas, so I want to build up my own for my own wishes etc. But for this I don't have enough money, so I have to take a credit for this. You know, I will need some store room for the mangas, pay the loan for some people bla bla bla. If it's growing as it does like the past year it will work good soon. But there is still a huge question mark above it. A lot to worry about, but I'll stay positive." "Sounds good I hope the best for you, Daniel. If there is anything I can help you with, you can count on me." "that's good to hear, thanks Max. but now have a good day and see you next time."

At Blackwell we went our ways back to our homes.

 **3 months later in a house at the Cherrywood Lane**

"God Daniel, move your ass. These boxes aren't that heavy." Chloe said to me, standing in the doorframe of Max's and her's new house while I was picking up a box from a truck. "Phew shut up Chloe why don't you help by your own move?" "Hey I coordinate the whole thing, that's my job." "Oh yeah, you like to say people what they have to do, huh?" I said as I was walking past her with a smile on my face and she patted me on my shoulder. "Sure I like that." I walked upstairs as I was half way up Chloe shouted up to me. "Wrong Daniel, that's a box for the kitchen." I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk down the stairs again. "Why don't you have said this earlier?" "Oh I tought you can read what is on the box..."

I looked down at the box and on top of it was written 'kitchen'. "God damn it." I said loud enough for every one to hear and everyone began to laugh. Some hours later everything was in the house and we all sat in the kitchen on a makeshift table eating some food from the diner. Chloe, Max, Brooke, myself and some other friends or neighbors. We ended the day sitting in the backyard in plastic chairs or just on the lawn drinking beer and other things. Slowly the other guests left until only the four of us were over. Brooke and I stayed not much longer I was exhausted and just wanted to jump into my bed and sleep for the rest of the weekend. I slowly stood up, yawned and streched myself. "Oh you really want to go now?" Max asked me. "Yeah slowly. Brooke can't barely open her eyes." "Sure you are talking, a half hour ago you were snorring like a Sawmill." Brooke said sleepy and breathed a kiss to me. Chloe and Max laughed loud and stood up too. They guided us to the entrance. "Thank you both for helping us." Max said and hugged us both at the same time. "That's what friends are for. And we see us tomorrow again for the furniture and others." "Oh yeah, that's true. Then see you tomorrow."

The next day we had a lot to do, even Brooke had something to help. She installed a lot of electronic thing in the house and added a lot of other things during the next weeks. And finally the house was ready and full with high tech. From a new door lock system to a refrigerator connected to the internet which creates a shopping list and other stuff. There Brooke can let her connections play and get them the newest shit, which wasn't even on the market.

 **around 6 months later in the lounge of our favourite bar.**

"And you are sure that this plan, will work well? I mean you know her and she is unpredictable." Chloe asked me with a really disbelieving look at me. "Maybe for you she is unpredictable, but not for me. I know that it's really dangerous, but I am willing to try it and it have to be kind of special. The idea came in my mind the last time it happened and I liked it." "Of course it is awesome, but ... you know." "Psst they are coming."

Some moments later Max and Brooke came to our table and brought us the drinks for us. Max sat down and leaned back into the booth. "So what you were talking about?" "Nothing serious." Chloe and I said at the same time. Max raised an eyebrow. "You both are having a secret. I know it." "No we don't. I talk to you later." I said to Max. "That's better for you, Daniel. So how is your publish thing going." "I already have what I need. I just have to wait if someone is ansering to my job offer's and then it can begin." "That's awesome to hear. How much people do you think you'll need?" "I guess one or two part timers. Maybe full time later."

The rest of the evening we spent chatting and drinking late into the night. As we all were going to leave. "Brooke don't wait for me I have to talk for a moment to Max in private. i'll come back home soon, okay." "Sure,but don't let me wait to long, the package which came today was form Victoria Secret." I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, I do it as fas as I can." "But not later." said Brooke with a smile on her face and she leaned towards me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Uhh la la. Steamy time, Dan." Chloe said and wiggled her eyebrows. Max giggled and shoved her away. "Go Che. i have to talk with Daniel and he's in an hurry." "Aye, boss. I'll wait at home. See you." Chloe and Brooke waved at us and walked out of the bar.

"Soo Daniel, what do you want. What you don't can ask me with Brooke around." I laughed slightly. "Well okay, some time ago you said that smoe of your rings, piercings etc. are hand made." "Yes...and?" "I wanted to ask if you still have contact to the jewel smith?" "Ugh yeah, we are writing from time to time via facebook, but I can give you a phone number if you want." "That would be awesome." "So you want a piercing too?" "Uhm yeah kind of..." What do you mean with 'kind of'?" "Well, you will see when it's done, but it will take a lot of time." "Wow, now you made me curious, spill the beans!" "Nope you have to wait." "Oh come on you can tell me. I won't tell it Brooke." Max said and was poking me with her index finger. I smiled at her. "No Max, sorry for that, but you have to wait." "Ohh man, that's evil." "Sometimes life is evil. I have to go. I'll see you later, Max. Bye."

During the following days I did the phone call to the jewel smith and we made an appointment at his workshop in San Francisco. Brooke was kinda mad at me that I did this trip without her, but I had to. And I visited some other shops and bought her a present so that she wasn't less mad at me. So now I began to plan more accurate. A lot of people will be involved. and I never told Max what I was planing, because I was not really sure if she accidentally will talk about it. She was still somehow clumsy about this kind of things.

* * *

 ** _End notes:_**

 ** _Alright guys it's time Max is back and started living happy with Chloe, Brooke and Daniel and in the next chapter it is time. I don't know if you can remember it, but some chapters ago I kind of announced a special chapter and in the next on it's time for it. I don't know how long it will take for me to write it. I think at least 2 or 3 weeks maybe longer. I am not sure how I'll name the chapter maybe 'The ultimate Brooke Scott remember slap' or 'A slightly Déjà-vu' both will fit good. Let's see^^_**

 ** _And now I wish you some awesome weeks and much fun with Before the Storm._**


	29. Chapter 29: a slightly Déjà-vu

_**Wait what? Yes I was really fast this time, and this just because I waited sooo long to write this chapter. Attention this one is gonna be so freaking cheesy, just don't say that I haven't warned you.**_

 _ **And hell Before the Storm got released and damn the Life is Strange feels came instant back and I can't wait for the next Episode.**_

 _ **As you you see I decided myself for the short chapter name. I just thought short is better^^**_

 _ **But now have fun with this chapter and see you in the end notes.**_

* * *

 _ **A flying artist chapter 29:**_ _ **a slightly Déjà-vu**_

An other half year passed, but a lot happened in Arcadia Bay and the lifes of my friends and my own life. Now it's February 2018, one or two weeks ago Max told us that she is going back to Blackwell Academy, but this time as a teacher for photography, wow. It's like the really bad times we all had during and after the storm gave us wings to fly high. I mean Chloe is one of the youngest Eldermen in the whole states and by far the most popular. Sometimes I don't know if she likes it or not. I think mostly she likes it, but there is still some rebel left in her because she usualy doesn't shows it, but we as her friends and of course girlfriend are loking through the facade.

Then there is Max, former student and now a really young teacher at Blackwell. I don't really know, but it wouldn't be a miracle if she is the youngestm teacher at Blackwell ever. She made herself a well known photographer around the west coast. Chloe and Max, as I like to say, they are the power couple of the bay.

Brooke made her way up the ladder to at the end of the last year she got a promotion to the leader of the construction team of AkashDyne. there she had a lot more of paper work to do and was out for some business trip to the HQ of AkashDyne to their development laboratory were they work on ways to improve the solar panels. The work with the lab seemed to be a bit more her kind of work.

And finally there I am. To the enviousness of some big publishers which thought that I am easy money for them, my own thing (I don't like it to call it 'publisher') went really well. I finally have found a good printing house for me. The little store I have in Arcadia Bay was much more a success than I thought it will be. Two people started working there, at first as part timers, but after 5 months I decided to employ them as full timers. From time to time a student from Blackwell called me and asked for a little part time job, because they read my posting on the Blackwell homepage. I thought it would be good to give them a chance. Stella Hill would have been grateful for this, not everyone can be so lucky to have rich parents like Victoria have.

Well the job in the shop was kinda easy, they just have to ship the mangas to the comic shops or single persons ordering them. And from time to time a few people came by to buy there mangas in the shop by themself. At the beginning of this year I wondered because of an order from a shop in germany, so I decided to call the shop and the owner told me that he was in a vacation in Seattle some weeks ago and saw my manga and he liked it and wanted to sell it in his shop. I already had some single orders from around the world and I asked myself is it really that good?!

So finally thank's to this shop I had a lot more time for my real work that I was able to bring out a new chapter every two weeks. One eve I was talking to Brooke about expand my range by publish the manga as an e-book, but I lost the thought after some days. Just two weeks later Brooke waved a USB-stick in front of my face and showed me a programm for the most common e-book readers and smartphones. With a comment that this wasn't that hard for her and with this I was able to publish my manga as an e-book.

Now today is the 8th March 2018 and today I got a package from San Francisco with a little box in it, and I immediately went to Chloe's office. I sat down at her table while she poured in me a mug of coffee. She sat down in her chair, leaned into it and looked at me. "So, show me what you got." Chloe said with a slight smile. I put the box out of my bag and handed it to her. She leand forward and placed the box on her desk and opened it. "Wow, you really wanna do it, huh? But what is this?" "These are two serpents intertwined with eye made of emeralds. And I already told you the meaning of it, if you haven't forgotten it. And yes I really want to do it." "You really want to show the world that you are a nerd. It looks amazing. I can't wait for the moment of you doing it." "Who said that you will be there?".

Chloe raised an eyebrow and stared at me. "Just kidding Chloe. I already planed with you and Max." "That's better for you. Have you told Max about the whole plan?" "God no, you know her. I can't risk this. And for now I don't have an exact plan right now, but I start doing it soon. What I know I have to ask for a lot of favors." "A lot?" "Uhmm maybe not that much, I guess 4 or 5." "Hmm, yeah that's something. You know, if there is something where I can help with just ask." "Well the hardest thing would be to find a fitting person for it, but I think Blackwell will have someone." "Then good luck with your plan, you don't do this everyday." "Yeah, I hope to do it just once."

Some weeks later I worked down the list of persons I had to ask for a favor. Brooke's boss, the owner of the bar/lounge we'd like to spent some evenings and nights, Michelle and Mr. Keane as the head of the drama club at Blackwell and last but not least I needed David during one of his shifts as police officer and his boss.

In the late spring we four of us sat again in our usual booth of our favourite bar as Chloe dropped a heavy bomb onto us. "What?! Are you serious? You're running for mayor of Arcadia?" I said my eyes opened wide in disbelive. "Yuuup. Sounds insane, huh?" "Not really. I mean you're a person of respect in Oregon. There is no doubt that you will win this." "Nah, have you forgotten Sean Prescotts puppet, they will run a hell of a campaign." "Bah, fuck his money, the people haven't fotten what you have done to this town in the past 5 years." "I am not sure about this. Slowly they are getting back into bad habbits, maybe." "Shut up, Chloe. Do you even listening to what you are saying?"

Chloe leaned back into the booth and took a long drag of her vaporizer and exhaled the smoke at the ceiling. "Maybe not, but that's okay. I've got you and Max reminds me of that." We all started to laugh. "Now serious Chloe. I can help you too. I guess the printing house can do something for you too, and don't worry about the costs, I'll take it."

"Daniel, you don't-" "I know that I don't have to do it, but I want it. Take it or leave it, Chloe." Max and Brooke were looking comfused at me, they rarely see me in this way.  
"Thank's Dan, I really appreciate that." Chloe hold out her fist in my direction and I answerd with my own. Max let out a sigh and took a gulp of her drink.

The election cycle began in earnest near the end of the summer. A few people signaled their intention to run for each of the soon-to-be vacant Alderman seats, but Chloe didn't take much heed as to who they were or what they were doing. By that token, she seemed positively overwhelmed for the first time in her political career, unsure of what to do or how to organize her campaign. It was almost as if her nerve was failing her. She'd never admit to it, but after Max's impassioned plea to once again try and save the town, she was overcome with anxiety as to what might happen if she actually lost.

That all came to an end the day Max brought in Maggie Dresden; an older, fashionably attired Gen X woman, with a no-nonsense attitude and a pageboy haircut to match, who had served as one of the assistants to the mayor of Corvallis until she decided to move to Arcadia Bay. In short order, she whipped the campaign back into shape, saving it from a premature death at Chloe's inexperienced hands. Guided her through the hoops, arranged meetings with various groups in the community, coached her through the debates. She quickly became indispensable, and Chloe declared her 'a goddamn force of nature'.

With proper guidance at last, Chloe managed to shine through. While she initially discovered she needed to tone down the roughest edge of her previously trademark bombastic mode, she managed to, after a couple false starts, develop and appropriately barn burning speech style.

Still, it was tight, as November approached. With her record of achievement, Chloe was able to run a largely positive campaign, doing her best to try and stay above Exter's mudslinging. Unfortunately, he was able to strike a few palpable blows, attacking Chloe's troubled teen years, her criminal record, her youth and inexperience. Whereas Chloe tried her best to run on realistic economic progress and the unfortunate reality that things like nice schools and competent police actually cost money, Steven stirred up people's avarice with promises to deeply cut property taxes, without actually explaining how to make up for the lost revenue. He made exhortations to the "great Arcadia Bay of the past." implying that the town was being 'preyed upon' by out of towners who were 'corrupting the content of its character.'

As October drew to a close, the race became a dead heat in the polls, although more and more were showing Exeter with a small but definite lead. Chloe was already working on her concession speech...

...but then he made a critical error.

Seeking to strike a _coup-de-grace_ , he and his campaign began a dog-whistling whisper campaign against Chloe and Max, trying to whip up whatever homophobia they could against them and their relationship.

That seemed to strike precisely the wrong chord.

Arcadia Bay might have a significant blue collar, salt of the earth contingent that was socially conservative, but it was still Oregon. A Northwestern conservative was most definitely not akin to a Southern one. The truth of the matter was that against a generic lesbian couple, Exeter's attacks might have found purchase, but people, whether they agreed with her or not, genuinely respected Chloe, for all that she had done to save the town, hold it together during it's darkest hours, and rebuild it. And people _liked_ Max. She was charming and bright, and happy, and polite; by and large, her students loved her. The two of them together formed a sort of power couple in town that people looked up to, and more than a few of the townsfolk took it rather personally when the Exeter campaign made such a vicious turn.

Chloe saw a three point deficit reverse itself into a one point lead on the day of the election. It was going to be close. Possibly too close to call, only to be wrapped up after days of recounts.

* * *

But now on the **5th October 2018** it was Friday morning and this is gonna be the day where the stress from the upcomming voting hopefully will be forgotten at least for a few people, in the evening it was our usual day to start the weekend in the bar. The past couple of weeks Brooke and I had some little fights about the 'little' secret I had and don't told her about it. She never liked it when I had a secret and don't knew it, but this time she seemed really mad about it because it was now over a half year she tried to get it. Last Christmas I made a mistake and told Max what I got for Brooke and sure it was unintentional, but Max somehow spilled it and destroyed my surprise for her. But this time I don't make this mistake. _Sorry Max, but I can't risk it._

On monday I typed the final words into the group chat of my conspiracy. 'This friday, it's time.' And everyone responded with a short 'Yes.' As it was agreed.

This morning I took a shower as usual, but during the shower my phone rang and Brooke took the call. Some minutes later as I stepped out of the shower and changed into some fresh clothes. I walked back into the bedroom and saw Brook holding my phone in her hands. "Daniel? Who is this Jenny Act who called you some minutes ago?" "Oh, Jenny is just a good friend I met some months ago at Blackwell. She is really nice." "Oh, is she?" "Yeah, you have to meet her. I think you will like her."

Brooke looked at the ground and sighed. "Is she your secret?" "What?! No! Do you really think-" "Yes I think you are cheating on me!" "Are you insane! I would never cheat on you. I love you with all of my heart and you know it. Don't start this shit now." "This is no shit, Daniel! Why you never introduced me to her, if she is really that 'nice' as you think. Of course because you are cheating on me WITH A FUCKING STUDENT! I don't want to see you right now. We'll 'talk' about this tonight!" I walked close to her and tried to put my hands on her shoulders, but she shoved me aside and left the room. "Brooke wait!"

I stood in the door frame looking at her. As she stood in the doorframe of our appartment she turned around with tears in her eyes. "Don't you dare to call me today, until I am done with my work." I said nothing and watched her go until she closed the door behind her. Then I raised an eyebrow and sighed. _Phew, this was harder than I thought it will be._

And then a smile came into my face and I put out my phone and opened the group chat again. I can't be helped, but I always wanted to type this. 'the fish is on the hook maybe some more as I would like too, but let's see'

Chloe: Really? YES alright, autobots roll out!

Me: Wow, Chloe you are a nerd too. David, Natty now it's your turn.

Chloe: Shut up, Daniel that's the stress not more.

The rest of the day I spent preparing for the evening. At last I took a bag I packed earlier out of my closet, went to my car and drove to the bar.

And now it was time to wait. The chat kept me up to date. At first it was Brooke's boss turn to give her an extra hour after this. Her boss called me that she left work and I called Brooke.

"What do you want?!" She answered my call in a very aggressive tone. "Listen Brooke-" "I do. What do you want?" "I...can we talk in the bar please?" "A public place, why not... I am on my way." She answered after a short break and hung up.

I sighed and turned to Chloe, Max and Jenny. They came a half hour ago into the bar and sat to me.

"Alright it's time for me to change. I see you in some minutes." Then Max looked at me confused and asking. "For what exactly and why isn't Brooke here?" "She is coming in around one hour. And Chloe you can explain it to her now." "Wait explain what?" "Cool down Max, it was for your own good." Chloe said and leaned close to Max whispering in her ear. As Chloe was done she leaned back into the booth and took a drag of her vaporizer. Max opened her eyes in surprise. "Oh...my...god... are you serious?" "Yupp, see you soon."

I walked into a room in the back of the bar and changed into some better clothes. A white shirt, some black pants and a nice pair of shoes had to do it today. On my way back to our booth I stopped at the bar and chatted a bit with Gabrielle, the owner of the bar. As I sat down again at our booth I turned to Jenny.

"So you are still okay with the high chance of getting hurt a bit?" "Sure this is kind of an occupational hazard." "Okay then we just have to wait now for David."

And 20 minutes later I got a message from him. 'She left right now and looked highly pissed. I hope it's worth it. And good luck.'

"Alright she we be here in a couple of minutes, get ready." I said loud and raised my drink. "For luck, cheers." I emptied my drink and sat down, Jenny sat down besides me and Gabrielle left the bar to give a signal when Brooke is coming.

Some moments later she gave it and everything started. Jenny hooked into my arm and leaned her head onto my shoulder. My back faced the door to signal Brooke that I wasn't seeing her.

At the face of Chloe I could see that Brooke came in and she looked as Chloe would say 'hella pissed as she saw Jenny leaning against me. I heard her stomps as she came close and she waited some moments behind Jenny. Then she put her hand on Jenny's shoulder and turned her around in her seat. Then a fist hitted her on her cheek and she felt of the chair. I turned around in my and looked at Brooke. She had a really angry gaze on me which I haven't seen before and this made me shudder a bit.

"What the hell you think you are doing here?! Do you want to break up with me or what? OKAY, fine you are no longer my boyfriend! Is that what you want?!" I stood up. "Brooke please sit down." "Is this a fucking joke? You want me to sit down?" "Please just do it." "Fine. If this makes you happy." "It does." Brooke sat down and Jenny stood up, I gave her a signal to better leave for now. As it was discussed.

"And now what?!" Brooke crossed her arms and took a deep breath. "Simple, I will gonna ask you three questions and besides from this, please just listen to me, okay?" "What the fuck ever." "Ughm, I take this as a yes." She looked into my eyes and shifted slightly on the chair. I took my bag and put out two envelopes. "Okay this one is for Chloe." Brooke raised her eyebrows as I walked to Chloe and gave her one of the envelopes and whispered to her. "Don't open this until the last question is answered and sorry for not having popcorn right now." Chloe took the envelope and smiled.

I went back to Brooke. "So now the first question. Do you see the light?" Brooke looked confused and angry at the same time at me. "What? What for a god damn light?"

 _Okay the first one is right, check._

"Well, the light of my universe you set on fire. This envelope is for you, please open it and tell me what you are seeing." I handed her the envelope and she teared it open. "Wow some photos and now?"

"What exactly you are seeing on the first photo?" "Us..." "Right. It was the first photo we took. It was during the 'End of the world party'. We were sitting at the wall at the parking lot of Blackwell after... the thing with Warren. Now the next one." Brooke changed to the second photo. "And what do you see?" "Again us, but-" "Ah no 'but'. It was after the storm the first night you sneaked into my tent, because you wanted some company. The next day David talked to me and said that you can sleep in my tent from this moment. The next photo, please." Brooke changed the photo again. "And us again." "This time some time later. Blackwell reopened and this was our graduation day. We both standing in front of our first drone art. We both worked over weeks together to finish this. And now I would say it's our own way to create art. The next one."

"I can say it's us again. This time the first weekend I visited you surprisingly in Seatle after you moved back for your college. Some moments ago you kicked me in the nuts thinking that I was a dude chasing after you. The next few photos are all from the time at your college. Every weekend I visited you we took a photo... Now the last one. Oh hey what a wonder us again."

Brooke looked up and into my eyes and now I saw that she calmed down and her thoughts are wandering in the way I wanted to. I started to look deep in her eyes because I want to see the moment her thoughts reached the point I worked a while for and it wasn't easy.

"This was the day you came back to Arcadia Bay after you finished your college. Well since then we took a lot more photos together and I hope you remember this. Brooke you brought a light into my life and set my universe on fire. And I don't want to miss it. You make me happy in a way I could have never imagined..."

And there it was the moment the first tears came into her eyes.

"Our relationship had it's hard times. Our first fight, just to mention one thing. All of this things made it stronger. Now it's time for my second question-" I waited for a moment "Do you really think that I will ever cheat on you?" Brooke looked into my eyes, the first tear rolling down her cheek her mouth trembled. "No..., but all-" "Ah what did I said. No 'but'." "And why are all these people looking at us?"

 _Second question right. Check._

"I don't know why they looking at us." I said with a smirk. "But to give you an answer. All of this was me all the time. The last months giving you some kind of a cold shoulder, the phone call from Jenny during I take a shower, the extra hour at your work, David pulling you over and doing some unnecessary test and at last you coming in the bar seeing a girl at my side. Everything was a part of a plan to bring you in front of me. Here. Tonight."

"Daniel, but... i lo-" Brooke stuttered and I interrupted her again. "But why? Well just to ask you the third and last question." I took a deep breath closed my eyes and put my left hand into the pocket of my pants and it touched the little box, what it's all about. I opened my eyes again, my left feet moved some inches back and in one move my left knee went to the ground and I pulled the litte box out of the pocket. My left knee touched the ground and now I was looking up at her.

"Brooke Scott will you give me the honor to marry me?" Then I opened the box in front of her and in it were a silver ring in the form of two serpents intertwined with eyes made of emeralds. The serpents net beneath a crown of golden flowers that one upheld and one devoured. Behind Brooke I saw Max wipping a tear away and smiling.  
Brookes eyes opened wide and now some more tears rolled down her face as she stood up and helped me up and nodded at me. "Yes, Yes..." she whimpered quietly and started to hug me and giving me tender kisses.

As we stood there hugging and kissing the crowd started to cheer and clap. Between two kissed I whispered to Brooke. "That's why they all were looking at us." And Brooke smiled. "I hate you for this day, but I love you for the last years. And someday you will get your payback for this." "I can't wait for it." I said and leaned in for another kiss.  
Out of my canthus I saw Chloe opening the envelope I gave her earlier and she read the short text I wrote on it earlier. "This freaking bastard, haha."

On the letter I wrote three lines:

 _Question one: "What?"  
Question two: "No."_  
 _Question three: "Yes."_

After some moments we separated us and I took the ring out of the box and slowly shoved it on her finger. During this Chloe talked to Max. "And what exactly is this ring?" "God Chloe haven't you paid attention to it as we watched the Lord of the rings? This should be Barahir's ring. The one Aragorn wears as a signal that he is the right king of Gondor." "Wow I am surrounded by nerds." We four started to laugh and then Joyce and David came into the bar and Joyce walked straight to us. "Aww come here you both!" she said and started to hug us both at the same time. During this 3 people came into the bar and they looked at us with tears in their eyes. Joyce let us go and we turned around to face them. "Daniel, was that you too?" "Yupp." Brooke looked at me and cupped my cheeks with her hands and gave me another kiss, then she walked towards two of the three people which were obviously her parents.

The other one was my father, he came to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "As I said the DaCostas always gain the prettiest, huh. I am so happy for you Daniel, she really is an awesome women. Are you crying? Why?" "I just wish mom could see us right now." His grip on my shoulder tightened a bit. "She would be happy as I am, for sure." "I guess." "Come on, Daniel. I think your future parents-in-law want to talk to you." Dad let me go and I walked to Jin and Carmella. As Jin saw me his smile went brighter. "There he is, the man of the day." Brooke hooked herself under my left arm and smiled at me while we talked for a while.

After a while the trouble settled down and we all went back to the booth. And the last people who were close to me waited all the time with their congratulations. Max let out some wierd voices and hugged me. And Chloe was just herself, she ruffled my hair and poked my shoulder. We stayed at the bar into the morning hours and then everyone left home or our parents in their hotel rooms.

Some time later Brooke and I were lyling in our bed cuddling, caressing us and looking at the ceiling. "Daniel?" "What's on your mind?" "I asked myself some time ago something..." "And that is?" "Uhm...I...uhm... can you imagine us having a child?" I turned my head around to look into her eyes. "Of course, but the question is, are we ready for it?" She smiled at me and nodded slightly. "I guess there is only one way to find the answer to this question." Brooke said and rolled herself on top of meand giving me a long passionate kiss. After this she placed her kisses some inches lower. After a couple of minutes I turned everything around and now it was my turn to place kisses everywhere I could. then I reached as I was used to into a drawer of the nightstand to pick a condom, but them Brooke took hold of my arm and as I looked at her she shook her head. "Sor-" Brooke placed her index finger on my mouth and kissed me.

* * *

 ** _End notes:_** ** _Wow I dropped a hell of a bomb, huh? xD_**

 ** _What do you think about it, was it to early? I think it was okay._**

 ** _I kind of have a plan for the next 2 or 3 chapters let's see how good I can write it down and how long it will take for me to do it._**

 ** _Now I just say stay hella and see you in the next chapter_**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	30. Chapter 30: a choice to make

**_Hey guys it's me again and woohoo the next chapter is ready for you to read. Slowly I think I got back into writing with my fresh ideaa. Let's see how it goes from now on._**

 ** _Well today I have nothing much to talk about, so I just wish you a good read and see you in the end notes._**

* * *

 ** _A flying artist chapter 30: a choice to make_**

The next day began late, very late. So it was afternoon as I woke up to the warmth of the body of my former girlfriend and now fiancée against me. Her right arm laid across my chest and she dug her hed in my shoulder. I just had to smile at the sight and laid there looking at the ceiling. My thoughts wandered to the night before.

After a while Brooke began to move slightly and she slowly opened her eyes looking sleepy at me. As soon as she saw that I was awake and were looking at her, she started to smile and laid her head on my chest. "Good morning beautiful." She yawned and streched herself. "morning." "Still no morning person, huh?" I began to stroke her hair and she cuddled closer to me.

We laid there for a while and later we had to get up because our parents still were in the town and we wanted to spend some time with them. So we all spend this weekend together with our parents. On sunday they left from the parking lot in front of the appartment building were we are living. Brooke and I stood arm in arm as we waved after our parents. We went back into our appartment and as soon as I closed the door after us I dropped myself on the sofa and let out a sigh.

"As much as I love or parents but this weekend they were exhausting." Brooke sat besides me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Who can blame them. Their kids gonna be married." Brooke said and took my hand in hers. "That's true. I guess slowly we should start planing, huh. Date, location, guests, theme etc." "Yeah, we should. Sometime in the spring next year would be awesome, but I have no clue about the location..." "Me neither. Well we got some time to think about it."

The following week was exhausting as well. Everyone we know congratulated us and wished us a happy time.

Another week later the election was on tuesday next week and the 'Chloe Price squad' had a lot to do over the past weeks. We hung up a lot of posters around Arcadia bay and walked from house to house with flyers. Chloe made a deal with AkashDyne. They got the solar plant for their house for nearly nothing and Chloe just dropped their name from time to time and it would be a huge boost for the company when the maybe future mayor had a solar plant from them on her roof.

On the monday of this week I found something I wasn't amused about and I had to talk with Brooke about it. So it was afternoon and I waited more or less patient for her arrival from her work. I sat at my drawing desk and tried to distract me, but it worked not really good. Then I heard her opening the door and walking around after some moments she knocked on the door.

"Come in." She opened the door and walked in. "Hey, Daniel how was your day?" "Well actually good, but we have to talk about something." I stood up took her hand and guided her into the living room. I sat down at the sofa and she sat besides me. "About what you want to talk?" Brooke asked me with a curious look. I took a deep breath and pulled a box of pills out of a pocket and held it up. "Can you explain me this?" Brooke looked at the box and began to look at her lap. I knew her expression, she began to chicken out. "I...I...I am sorry..." She stuttered crying and stood up began to walk towards the appartment door.

I felt anger, not because she took these pills, but because she haven't talked to me about it. I stood up too clench my fists and yelled at her. "BROOKE SCOTT! DON'T YOU DARE TO LEAVE THIS ROOM!" She winced and stood there looking at the ground. I can't remember a moment I have yelled at her in this way, but this was the only way I thought which could make her stop. An endless moment of silence came and I ended it.

"Come here." I said in a calming voice. She looked over her shoulder at me, but not in my face. Then she turned around and slowly walked towards me. A feet in front of me she remained standing still looking at the ground and her arms hanging down. I stepped closer and hugged her. She buried her head in my shoulder. "I love you and this will not change it. Never." I whispered to her. She started to cry and hugged me back. My right hand moved up to her head and caressed her. Between the crys she mumbled "...sorry...sorry..." After a while she calmed down and I stepped back a little bit and looked at her face. Her eyes were red from crying and still wasn't looking at me. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Look at me." At first she did not move her head, but then she slowly raised her head and were looking into my eyes. I pulled her gently closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course I am angry at you. Not for taking these pills, but for not telling me about it. You get this?" After a moment she nodded. "So please, tell me why? Brooke." I sat down at the ground crossing my legs, my back leaned against the sofa. Brooke sat down too in front of me looking at her lap. "Brooke look at me." She raised her head and tried to look into my eyes. "I am listening."

"Daniel...I..." again she looked down into her lap. "I...really want..." "to have kids with you...but,..." for a moment she glanced up to me. "but...I were thinking about my...job..." "I think they will fire me when I get pregnant and I want to make a career there. I see that this is not the end for me..." "Stop Brooke. And this is why you haven't talked to me?" "I...yes. I mean you were so happy about this I don't wanted you to be mad at me, that I am so selfish and..." I silenced her by putting finger on her mouth. "So you wanted to let me think that I am infertile until you think you made your career?" I sighed. "Brooke how many people does it need to make a baby?" "What?!" "Exactly. Two. Of course I am happy about it, but if you think at first you want to go further in your job, I am more than okay with it. Brooke please don't forget that I will always love you, no matter what happens! Just the hell talk to me! What I have told you some time ago?" Brooke looked into my eyes for a while and then she knew what I meant. "Think before you act." We both said at the same time and she had to smile at this and me too.

"That's the smile I want to see forever." I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. I leaned back again and looked at her. I sighed again. "As smart as you are with the sience thing the less are you about people." "Hey that's rude." "Proof me wrong." I said smiling at her. She opened her mouth for a reply but shutted it a moment after and crossed her arms. I stood up and hold out an arm to help her up too. "Come on let's order something to eat and watch a movie. It's your turn to pick. I am starving." She looked up at me and a moment later she took my hand stood up and hugged me. "I love you." She mumbled into my chest. "I know." She giggled and put her arms around my neck leaning in for a kiss.

The rest of the week was better, we have talked more and we went on the last days before the election out together catching some more votes for Chloe. She had a lot of supporters in Arcadia Bay and from some people from the LGBT scene. A lot of newspapers and TV-channels reported from the election which could change a lot in the states.

On tuesday the 6th November all of her close Supporters sat in her living room. Maggie, Max, Brooke, myself and some others of the volunteers. It was around 80 minutes after the election ended and Chloe walked up and down in her living room waiting for the final phone call.

The town bought some new scantron-type machines so that the votes could be counted almost instant after the polls closed. I felt the strain in the room and Chloe made us all more impatient. Then the phone rang and Chloe walked to the phone and picked up.

"Hello?" Chloe said trepidatiously. I heard Chris talking at the other end and from Chloe's expression I read 'God stop talking around and tell me the result. I had to smile at the thought.

"Oh?" Chloe asked. "I mean...like...is this where you say 'But'...?"

"H-holy fuck! Wait, Chris. Seriously, are you saying I won? Like actually for-real won?" At this moment I looked at Max and she could not be prouder. She wiped an tear of joy away from her face and smiled broad. Brooke, I and the other volunteers exchanged high fives waiting for the real explosion of joy for when she hung up.

"K-kay then. Alright. Um...so I guess I better get my ass over to the junior high. Promised to give a speech either way, and...and...right then. Goodby...oh! Fuck! Wait wait wait...I suddenly realize I actually care about who won the open council seats!"

Well I was curious about it too, but could it not wait?

Chloe covered her face with a hand, and groaned, her shoulders slumping. Then she turned around and mouthed to us. "Rose Boyce won."

"Fuck!" Max screamed in frustration, jumping up off the couch, shaking her hands up in the air.

"You made it sound like there was good news, Chris?"

"Wait. Blackwell's new head IT guy? Huge dude, looks like a viking? Has the hot wife who writes RPG books freelance or something? Just kicked a cancer scare in the ass?"

Max suddenly called out, overhearing. "Oh holy shit, John Bartley won?! Yes! He's so fucking awesome! His daughter is such a sweetie, too!"

Nodding, Chloe turned back to her phone call.

"Ha ha ha! Oh my God, this...this is hella-mazing! Council meetings are going to be like bloodsport now!" Chloe responded, holding up a clenched fist in glee. "Y-yeah! Bye Chris. Thanks! Ha ha!"

It was then that Max all but tackled her, the room erupting at last in a cacophony of hoots, hollers, whistles and cheers.

"You did it! You did it!" Max all but shrieked. "Oh baby!" She then proceeded to kiss her repeatedly, while she spoke. "Baby, I knew you could do it. I knew you would! I'm so happy! Just...just so...happy!"

Glancing over Max's shoulder, Chloe's and my gazes met and she mouthed to us. "Oh my fucking God, thank you. For everything."

Gently disengaging, Chloe said, "Okay! Ummm...okay, everyone head over to the high school! Shit, I mean the junior high. I...oh fuck. I can't believe it, but I didn't actually write a victory speech. Shit! Ummmm...I'll...wing it? And...what's up Daniel?" Chloe asked me looking at me. I sat again and had my arms crossed.

I looked up at her and said. "Well, now Arcadia Bay has a 'mayor' problem, huh." After I said this I could not hold back the wide grin in my face. "Fuck you, Daniel." Chloe answered and began to laugh loud and everyone joined in. I stood up and wanted to give her a fist bump, but Chloe had other things in her mind. She opened her arms and crushed me in a massive hug. "Thank you, Dan for your support and everything..." she said to me. "No problem Chloe, that's what friends are for."

Chloe glanced up to her bedroom. "Let me just get my ah...my coat. From the bedroom. Then we'll go." "Your coat? Yesterday you walked around in a shirt like it was summer." Unnoticeable for everyone she kicked my foot. "Yes, but today it's somehow colder." She said to me tilting her head a bit. Well I knew exactly what she meant with her 'coat', but playing dumb was kinda funny.

After an hour we all sat in the crowd at the junior high looking at the stage. Maggie stood up there talking to the crowd. Then the moment arrived, the signal we have been waiting for. There was a shout and a cheer. Maggie shouting out, telling folks to give it up for the first mayor of Arcadia Bay. A swell of music to play her in. "Invincible" by Pat Benatar, which was the campaign's more-or-less official theme. It wasn't a song or an artist Chloe was familiar with, and the choice was of course something Maggie made, but after hearing it a couple of times, Chloe couldn't fault her taste, or judgement.

Chloe walked out onto stage, she blanched. Dressed smartly in a business skirt and jacket, her hair still dyed black, but now with a blue bang, she waved to the audience, smiling to the point where it made her cheeks ache. Strode over to the podium and gripped it.

"H-hey everyone." she started, addressing the crowd. Laughing slightly when that was enough to prompt a fresh wave of applause.

"Gonna be honest with you folks. I don't have anything for this. It's terrible, but I didn't write a victory speech. Felt...felt too arrogant, like tempting fate, you know? 'Cause maybe I wanted it to be from the heart, if...when the moment actually came. Well...damn. Here it is! And what can I say, what can I really say? It's been a short, but intense few months, hasn't it? There were a lot of passionate viewpoints, on both sides. But I'm not going to ignore the fact it was a close race. A lot of you voted for me, but a lot of others didn't. I still have to be the mayor for everyone."

"And as your mayor, I'm going to be working hard for this community, justifying your faith in me. Mending fences, holding out a hand to the other side. Trying to bring everyone closer together. You know, trying to preserve the remainder of that original spirit that saw us through, during those trying times five years ago. And building on all the hard work we've accomplished, all the work that's turning Arcadia Bay into one of the best communities in America!"

Chloe shook her head, and grinned nervously. "How do I even begin to thank everyone? All the voters, the volunteers especially...the people who believed in us, gave of themselves, their time, effort, money. My parents. Maggie, my campaign manager, who oh-my-god is just the best. And...and of course...and hey! Did you hear John Bartley won? Yeah, yeah! Give it up for him! I couldn't ask for a better guy to take over At-Large. And then there is a friend who helped me in a time I had nothing much, except from my parents and him. Daniel I really want to thank you for this time and your fiancée for supporting me in many ways."

Some people from the crowd now were looking at Brooke and me holding hands and a short cheer came up. In the past years Brooke and I became kind of popular in Arcadia Bay, of course not as much as Chloe and Max, but we have been greeted sometimes on the street.

And ah...uh. Crap. Where was I? Oh right!" she looked over to the side stage. "Max? Max, sweetie...uh...hey. Come out here, okay? Please?"

It was a few seconds before Max trotted out on stage, smiling and waving nervously, like a deer caught in the headlights. "H-hi everyone!" She called out. A few of the female students in the audience called out. "Ms. Caulfield! Yeah!"

Chloe smiled to herself. Reached into her jacket pocket, extracting something from it, but keeping it concealed in her hand for the moment, before continuing. "Okay..um...um...right, so Max, I need to get your vote on something."

Not having any idea what the hell was going on, Max drifted over and spoke into the microphone. "Uh...sweetie? I already voted today. And...ha ha, Sorry Mr. Exeter, I'm afraid my one vote wasn't enough to turn the tide for you."

The room erupted into laughter. Chloe groaned and made playful choking motions of mock frustration with her hands.

"N-no. No not that. New election. New campaign. You wanna hear the pitch?"

Max gave a strained laugh, through clenched teeth, clearly and increasingly uncomfortable to be out on public stage like this. "Oookay..."

Chloe grabbed the mike, and stood at Max's side, away from the podium. She wasted no time with what came next.

"Max Caulfield...you are the light of my life. Its savior. My angel. Everything I have ever done for this town over the past five years, I did for you. In your name. From your inspiration. I know for a fact I would never have made it this far without you."

"I will never, ever be my best without your constant presence, guidance, support, and love in my life, from now until the end of days."

She swallowed, and glanced down at the floor for a moment, "So your vote, yes or no..." And at last, she dropped down onto one knee, holding out a diamond ring.

"Max Caufield, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I...I mean, Arcadia Bay needs a First Lady or something, right?"

There was a sharp, collective gasp from the audience.

Max was stunned. Her jaw dropped, her mouth quickly covered up with one hand. Fresh tears instantly burst from her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. She was completely overcome with emotion, unable to speak, but it didn't keep her from reacting. Nodding her head up and down with frenetic intensity, holding out her hand for the ring which Chloe eagerly placed upon her finger.

The noise in the auditorium was absolutely deafening now. People, especially the younger members of the crowd, were absolutely ecstatic to be witnessing the proposal. Screaming, shouting, taking pictures and videos.

Chloe rose to her feat, gathered Max up in her arms, swept her down low, and kissed her with ferocious intensity. Holding it for a good five seconds, before finally whipping her back onto her feet.

It took a minute for the clamor to die down, before Chloe could speak again, standing hand in hand with her presumptive fiancee.

"So...yes, no, or none of the above?"

She held out the microphone to Max, who simply squeaked. "Uh...uh-huh!". Then she couldn't take anymore, running off the stage, but laughing, smiling and shrieking all the while.

Turning back to the crowd, Chloe said, "Welp. I guess I got her vote for my re-election campaign! But, uh...don't go expecting kisses and diamond rings for the rest of you, that was just a one time thing, okay?"

There was more to the speech. Just a bit. And dancing, and celebration, shaking hands, greeting wellwishers. It all passed by so quickly, in a white, blissful blur. They didn't get home until almost dawn, and there was no way that Max was going to let her go to bed without some serious, weapons grade, toe-curling, bed breaking sex happening.

Brooke and I just enjoyed the good mood in the crowd and we were talking to some people. At the end of the day we just dropped us in our bed and went sleeping.

* * *

 ** _End notes:_ _Alright finally Chloe made it to become the frist mayor of Arcadia Bay._**

 ** _Daniel and Brooke have to wait for their child. I thought it would fit with Brooke personality to act in this way, but in the end it wasn't that bad._**

 ** _So for now I wish you some good weeks and see you in the next chapter hopefully soon._**

 ** _\- Flo_**


	31. Chapter 31: flying again

**_Yay I am still living and the next chapter is done. It took longer than I expected, but it's not my fault.^^ Two games came out and I needed longer as I thought for me to play them xD_**

 ** _Wow the second episode of BtS is out and it got me again. This chapter is the last one for Daniel as unmarried man. So as you can guess now what will come in the next one. I already have some ideas for it, but not for the whole wedding, maybe I will get some more ideas when I start to work on the next one._**

 ** _And now have fun with this chapter and we'll see us in the next one._**

* * *

 ** _A flying artist chapter 31: flying again_**

The following few days were eventful. Most of the town were happy about Chloe's victory. They haven't forgotten what Chloe did for all of them in the years after the storm. And now it was time for their payback. Chloe moved to her new office in the new built town hall. One week later she settled in and started her work. Another week later she kind of ordered me to her office and there I am now sitting in her new large office.

I leaned back into one of the new chairs in the office and took the mug of coffee in my hand. "I have to say these chairs are more comfortable than they look." "Really, Dan? small talk." Chloe said smiling but I saw that she was tired. The first weeks as first mayor of Arcadia Bay were stressful.

"You are right. How can I help you?" Chloe grinned at me. "Well, I haven't forgotten your 'mayor problem' comment and now you have one too." "And what do you mean exactly?" Chloe leaned back in her chair, it was similar to the one in the principals office from Blackwell. She ever wanted something like this and now she had it and she seemed to enjoy every second in it.

"As you know there is a lot of free space at the right wall in the entrance hall of our town hall and I would like to hang up there something from you." "What do you-" I thought about what does she wanted and then I knew it. "-Oooohhh. Really? But I hope you know that I can't let you pay for this." "Don't worry about it. I will pay for it on my own." "No Chloe, you know that I don't take money from friends for my work." Chloe sighed and leaned her head back into the chair and closed her eyes. A moment later she opened her eyes. "Let me at least pay the costs for the material what you need. You're damn stubborn."

"With that I am okay. And about which size we are talking?" "I don't know you are the artist. Look at the wall and decide how large it can be." "Okay. Is there a special angle or view point you want to have?" For a moment Chloe thought. "Now where you're asking there is one, yes. You know the lighthouse at the cliff. It got rebuild and has a caretaker now. From there it will be awesome." "Oh you mean Jack." "You know him?" "Yeah, sometimes I meet him in the town, mostly in the diner. He is really friendly and talkative. He said that the rebuild lighthouse is kind of a tourist magnet. People are coming to see the new lighthouse doing a picnic there and talking to him." "Cool, good to hear that. That was my plan with rebuilding it. A real lighthouse isn't necessary, but I thought it's part of the flair you know, now where the harbor is running again. And plus an old seabear has some work to do he likes." "Sounds good. Oh uhm does someone from the council know what you have planed for the town hall?" "Of course. I may be the mayor now, but they still have to give their okay with it. Of course the last Prescott-ass licker had to argue about it, but to the fact that the town don't have to pay a single dollar for it they were okay with it."

"Good. I'll keep you up to date with the progress. I think next monday I'll show you some shots and you'll decide which one do you want." "Awesome. I'd like to chitchat a bit more, but you know I am freaking busy." "No problem Chloe. I'll see you on friday in the bar?" "For sure."

After a goodbye to Chloe and Maggie her secretary I went to the diner well knowing who had shift right now. After 20 minutes I walked into the diner and as always I was greeted by the smell of homemade breakfast, coffee and a welcoming smile from Joyce.

"A rare visit on a monday, Daniel. Sit down and I come along for a short chat. Everything as usual?" "Thank you Joyce and yes as usual, please." Joyce walked behind the counter and into the kitchen. I sat down at my favourite booth.

"Hey Daniel, how are you doing?" I heard someone saying to me. It was Roman, the new cook at the diner. The last one left after the election because he was one of the last Prescott sympathizer and he could not stand that Chloe won. Roman is a nice guy in is early 30s with black shoulder lenght hair and he seemed to have philippine roots because of his slightly natural tan. Now were Joyce in the kitchen he had some time to chat. Joyce only did this for a few people in the town and I was one of them. After some time Joyce was done and came with a plate in one hand and with two mugs of coffee in her other hand to my booth and placed the plate and one mug in front of me. "Thank you Joyce." I said and smiled at her while she sat down in the booth. "Are you okay?" I asked her after she distorted her face a bit.

"Yeah, sometimes my leg start to hurt a bit, but that goes away after a short break. I am not the youngest anymore. So why you are here today?" "I was in Chloe's office today and she want a portrait of the town and kind of hired me and Brooke to do it." "Kind of? Joyce looked at me asking. "Well I refused to get paid for it, so we agreed on that Chloe just pays for the material etc." "Wow, that sounds good. Daniel you are to kind for the world." "I could never take money from a friend that's just wrong."

Joyce and I chatted for some more minutes while I started to eat my breakfast and Joyce stood up to went back to her work. As I finished the breakfast I decided to walk to the lighthouse and take a first look. To be honest since it was rebuild I was never at the lighthouse. I was surprised about the new one. I sat down at a bench and gazed at the ocean. From this point of view Arcadia bay seemed to be a dot in between the nature. You can see that it has grown in the past years.

After a while I went back home and started to work for a while until Brooke came back from her work. I was focused on drawing that I haven't heard Brooke coming home and sneaking into my room until she put her arms around my neck from behind and she laid her head on mine. "Hey honey. I'm home." I looked up and she placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and turned around in my chair. She sat on my lap an kissed me.

"Dust your drone off, we got some work to do this weekend." "Uhh were are we going this weekend?" "We're staying in Arcadia." "What?" "Yupp, Chloe want something for the town hall." "Awesome, it's some time ago that we were flying." Brooke said smiling. "I thought we could combine this with a picnic on Saturday." "Sounds good. I'll prepare the drone for it." She said and kissed me.

So it came on Saturday that Brooke and I were walking up the path to the lighthouse carrying our stuff and it wasn't little. As we reached the lighthouse I snorted. "Phew, that's a hell of a climb." I said and put down the case with the drone in it. "It wasn't that hard." Brooke sat and streched her arms and yawned. "Tse, you don't had to carry the drone." "Hey you wanted to do it." Brooke said smiling at me and placed a kiss on my cheek. We settled down at a table and did our usual test run with the drone.

As we finished the test run, we sat down for our lunch we have prepared, some sandwiches and cans of soda. Then the door to the lighthouse opened and a known person stepped out of it. "Max?!" I asked with my mouth half full with a bite of a sandwich. "Oh hey Daniel, hey Brooke." "Come sit down Max, if you want." Brooke said and made some space on her side of the table. "I'd like to, but I don't want to interrupt you." "You don't Max. Want a sandwich?" Brooke asked Max while she sat down besides her. "No thanks, but some soda would be awesome."

I handed her a can and she opened it. "May I ask, what you both are doing up here?" I looked confused at her. "Chloe haven't told you?" "No, what she should have told me?" "Well we are working actually. She want a portrait of Arcadia Bay for the town hall." "Wowser, really? Can I watch?" Max asked with some adore in her eyes. I looked at Brooke and she nodded. "Sure be our guest. I wonder why you are here, Max?" "Oh just sometimes when Chloe is busy and I have nothing to prepare for Blackwell, I come here and drink a cup of tea with Jack. He is a good company. And now I like this place. Some time ago I got a break down just by thinking about it..."

Brooke poked Max slightly in her side with her elbow nodding towards me, while I took a huge bite of a sandwich and had to fight to chew it. They both giggled. I was to focused on the sandwich that I haven't noticed it. "What?" I asked after in was finished with this bite. "Nothing, we are just enjoying the view." Brooke said and Max giggled again.

After we were finished with our food I clapped my hands together and stood up. "Alright, let's go." Brooke stood up to and started to work on her drone again. As we usual did before we started the drone we said. "For luck." And kissed us. From some feet away we heard a "Aww." And Max smiled at us as the drone took of into the sky.

It took some time for Brooke to fly the drone to a good location and aiming for the town. We tried some different positions and angles. And over one hour later we were done. I haven't noticed that at some point Jack came out of the lighthouse and sat to Max. A few minutes later the drone landed safe on the ground and Brooke stowed it back into it's case. I closed my laptop and sighed. "Phew I forgot how exhausting this can be." Jack greeted me with a smile. "It's interesting watching you Daniel. You were so focused. And what exactly you are doing with these photos?" "You haven't seen it before? Well it's hard to explain it. Were you in the main hall of Blackwell maybe?" "Not really." "To make it short I draw the photo on an huge special piece of paper." "Okay, about how large are we talking?" "Some square feet, if you want to know how large you have to wait some weeks or you give Blackwell a vistit."

"Ughm I think I'll wait." "That's better, the one at Blackwell was our first and we have improved a lot since then." "Now you made me curious."

We all chatted for a while and then Max, Brooke and I walked the path down and back home. The next day I went to the town hall and looked for a fitting size. Later I went to Chloe and showed her the photos and she decided which one she wanted. Back home I ordered the paper and everything I needed.

The following 4 weeks I spend nearly every free minute working on the largest piece I have ever made. Brooke tried to help me as good as she could and she was understanding that in this time we could not do that much, but I promissed her a nice trip after this as vaction from the hard work.

But before the trip there was one thing left to do for us, of course we had to be there when it's gonna be revealed to the public. At Blackwell some rumors were going around that I was doing something because 'someone have seen us and I knew which bird chirpped again. Not that I complain about it. On a Saturday a lot of people and some journalists from some news papers of the west coast stood in the main hall and a little podium were build up. And Chloe stood up there.

"I welcome everyone who came today. The past few years Arcadia Bay has changed a lot, I guess everyone knows this. But do you have seen the whole change. Maybe not. Everyone in our community did his part and can be proud of what we all did, together. As some of you know two former students are my best friends and their have developed an awesome new way for landscape art. I am talking about Daniel DaCosta and Brooke Scott." Brooke and I stood both beside Chloe while she talked to the crowd. A short applause and cheerings came up. In one of the back lines I saw Michelle Grant and she smiled broadly.

"So now please dim the lights and look at the wall behind me." It went dark and a beamer showed an old picture of Arcadia Bay. Sure it had it's charm, but now it was better and it haven't lost it's charm, quite the reverse with the harbor reborn and the lighthouse Arcadia gained some more. "I think most of us remember this town let it be good or not. And now I present you the new Arcadia Bay in it's new shape." Chloe said and pressed a button on a little remote to drop the white curtain which hide the new picture. A few whispers came up because the people can't see it becaus it was still dark. Chloe shot a gaze at the person on the light switch and then slowly the light came back.

Chloe herself turned around to look at it. I have forbidden her to look at the finished piece to give her at least a little surprise. She raised her eybrows and gave me a nod. Slowly the first claps and flashlights came up and it became fast more. I haven't noticed that Brooke walked to me until she hooked under my arm and put her head on my shoulder. I looked at her and smiled. After the applause ended and Chloe lost some more words we three went into the crowd and shook hands gave some interviews. At the end I stood with Chloe, Max and Brook a bit aside and we chatted, until Michelle came to us. As I saw her she smiled at me. "You both have really improved your style. You can't imagine how proud I am." "Why you are Michelle?" "It's obvious Daniel. You both are former students who found their way into the arts and this is not self evident. And last but not least you are still a couple."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Wait a moment, you thought we would have broke up?" "To be honest, yes. I just knew you from your time at Blackwell before the storm and you were a bit irascible, but it seems that finally someone tamed you." At my side Chloe bursted out in laughter and Max giggled. Myself could not hold back a smile and Brooke looked at me. For a moment she gazed at me and than she began to smile too. "Maybe a bit, but when you are already here I'd like to give you something." Brooke came to me and dug in a bag I carried for a envelope and handed it to Michelle.

"What is this?" She asked Brooke. "Open it and read it for yourself." Michelle did it and while she did it I gave anothe envelope to Chloe and Max. "Is this what I think it is?" Max asked me. "Yup." "Give me that Che." Max said and took the envelope out of Chloe's hands and opened it. "Hey Maxie!" Max began to smile and turned around to open the envelope and read it.

Some moments later as Michelle was done with the envelope she looked up from it and she had a big smile on her face. "You both gonna be married? Ohh that's awesome. I am so happy for you. Come on let me give you a hug." At first she started to hug Brooke because she was the closed one to her. Brooke doesn't know how to handle it at first but then she hugged her back. Some time later she let Brooke go and came to me. At first she put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me, then she started to hug me. After the hugs she talked to us. "I don't know how to handle the theme of your wedding, but you are to kind to say that it's okay if someone doesn't dress for it." "Yeah there are some people I am not sure if they want or can do it. It's better in that way."

"Really Dan? This theme? Ugh..." Chloe protested a bit. I turned to her. "Max can choose something for you." Max began to grin impish at her. "No way. I'll find something." Max hooked under Chloe's right arm and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Come on Che, please." "Nope, no chance in hell."

We all began to laugh and Chloe tried to stay serious. "Hey Chloe, I really made it easier for you." "Thank you." She said sarcastic. The day flew by, after the town hall our group went to the bar. Later back in our appartment Brooke and I were laying cuddled together under a blanket and we were watching TV.

"Hey Brooke, do you want to make the trip on the next weekend?" "She was half asleep as she looked up at me. "Sounds good. I'll tell my boss that I am not reachable at this weekend." "Good." I placed a kiss on her head and sometime later we fell asleep.

The next week was mostly normal besides from the planings for the wedding in some months and for our little trip this weekend. On friday Brooke ended her work a bit earlier. As she came home I had everything done for the trip and waited for her. Two backpacks were standing at the door waiting for us. After we ate a bit we took the backpacks and started our trip. We went north and then into the forest and a 30 minutes walk later we came to the clearing we knew really good. We spend our first valentines day here and some more. We build up the tent and prepared a fireplace with stones we found not far away. Then we searched around for some firewood and a few sticks.

As we were done with it it began to getting dark and after some time of trying we got the campfire lit on. At home I had prepared a bowl with sweet dough mixed with chocolate chips and cranberries. We put the dough around the sticks and cooked it at the fire. To the fact that it was already autumn we sat cuddled together at the fire with the sticks in our hands looking at the crackling fire, sometimes at us. Some minutes later we started to eat the stick bread with some hot chocolate. "Wow this is delicious." Beooke said after the first bite. "I told you. As child my dad and I went on this kind of trip once a year. There he teached me a lot and I had time to draw some landscapes while he was fishing."

After we finished our meal we laid down on a blanket and another one covered us while we looked up into the night sky and it was Brookes turn. She told me about the universe, super massive black holes, dark matter and a lot of other things of which I didn't understood much, but it sounded interesting. "Do you know that the light of the starts we are seeing right now is millions of years old? After the fusion in the core of the star it rebounds inside of the star and it takes hundred thousands of years if not millions of years until it leaves the surface. And from then it takes a lot of time to travel to us depending on it's distance to us. So from this point when you look at a star you are seeing it's far far away past and it could be that it's long ago that the star exploded." "Wow..." "Yeah it's a farce that some people think to see the future in the stars." From time to time we put some more wood in the fire and cuddled closer until we heard a rustling in the trees.

"Ah finally, he took some time." "Huh? Ohh you mean Dail." "Yup." Some moments later two squirrels climbed down a tree and came to us. I was prepared and we started to feed Dail and his company we named Zoe some time ago. Unusual they were playful, but we enjoyed it. After some time they seemed to have enough and they laid down on our blanket and we did not dared to move. Well I don't mind it right now. Earlier the day we found an old tree log not far away and we carried it to the fire place, my back leaned against it and Brooke sat in front of me her head laying on my chest.

A while later, I did not knew the time because I forbid us to carry any hightech on this trip, we decided to put out the fire and crawl into the tent to catch some sleep after a friday at work.

The saturday began somewhere around midday for us. After a breakfast we walked around in the forest marking the way with some chalk on the trees. We saw some deers and other animals of the forest right before we wanted to go back we found a little creek. We quickly washed our faces and before we started to go back I pressed a remote in my pocket which send the GPS datas to my phone, maybe I can do something with this.

We walked back and with not that much problems we found back to our camp at the clearing, Dail and Zoe were waiting for us, at least it seemed so. They watched me preparing the campfire and as soon as it was on and Brooke and I sat down they placed themself near us. The evening and night went nearly the same as the first one besides that two squirrels sat near us and ate their own food. At some time we said good night to them and crawled again in the tent. On the morning we cleaned up the place, packed our stuff and went home. Before we left the clearing Brooke stopped me and turned around looking at the clearing. "This weekend was awesome. We had some time just for us and no stress among the tech. Thank you." She said and kissed me. I looked at her and took her hand and then we started to walk back, the eyes of two squirrels following us to the edge of the forest.

We reached our appartment and as soon as I opened the door Brooke stormed past me. "I am the first!" She shouted put her bag on the ground and walked towards the bathroom. On her way she took of her coat and pants, nearly falling face first on the ground. Just a few seconds after she closed the bathroom door I heard water running in the bathtub. I just had to smile and began to unpack our stuff. The tent got lost somewhere in the storeroom it was one of the tents which were used after the storm. Over an hour later I was done with unpacking and started the washing machine. I went to our bedroom and took a sweatpants and a shirt out for Brooke and put them on the sofa. I sat down and turned the TV on, but I did not really watched it. This weeked was exhausting and relaxing at the same time. I just leaned back and let me warm up.

Some time later I heard the bathroom door opening and I turned around. Brooke came out of it fully nude just with her hair wrapped up in a towel and a wave of steam were following her. "Phew that was awesome. Oh thank you, you took some clothes for me." She came to me and kissed my cheek. I put my hands on her waist and she moved her lips to my mouth. My hands wandered down to her ass and I gave the a gently squeeze. Brooke smiled into the kiss.

"Go take a bath too, I make myself comfortable at the sofa and wait for you." She said with a teasing smile. "That's what I had planed. I'll see you soon." I walked to the bathroom and on my way Brooke gave me a clap on my butt.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I began to let water into the bathtub and took my clothes off, after a while I laid down in the tub and enjoyed the warm water with a lot of foam. My thoughts drifted of again.

 _I think it's better to ask Maggie frist, I don't want to bother Chloe with it. I wonder how much it will cost. But at first I have to tell Brooke. I think she want it too. It's getting tight here and we have to think about the future..._

After this trip the bath was really relaxing, so much that I dozed off until I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Brooke she smiled at me. "Ugh sorry I dozed off a bit." "Don't worry I did too. I ordered something to eat. I think you have 30 more minutes. I go and prepare everything." "Awesome. Thank you." After a short kiss Brooke left the room and I finished my bath. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Brooke preparing our food. Today it was chinese.

We ate it and made ourself comfortable with a blanket watching some e-sports. After a while I decided to ask her.

"Hey Brooke?" "Hmh? What's up?" "You know the area where we are planing to do our wedding. What do you think about..."


	32. Chapter 32: once in a lifetime

**_Hey guys, it's me again and the last time for 2017. Christmas is just some days away and I finished the newest chapter. *woohoo*_**

 ** _Episode 3 of Before the Storm is out, let's see if I got some time to play it during the holidays._**

 ** _For now I wish you all a merry christmas and a safe start into the new year, see you in the next chapter, soon. xD_**

* * *

 ** _A flying artist chapter 32: once in a lifetime_**

"Thank you, Maggie. Have a nice day." I said and turned around on my way to leave the office of the mayor, Brooke was waiting at the door for me. Today we settled the deal to buy an area of land in Arcadia Bay. We thought that it was time to think about a house and after weeks of searching for the right one, we came to an end that none of the avialable ones fitted our wishes. So we heard out Maggie, if it is possible to buy land an build there. Then we found fast something good. It was an area halfway between Blackwell and the edge of the near forrest and this is the area were we have planed to celebrate our wedding in one week.

Then the door to the office of Chloe opened and Chloe stuck her head out of it. "Yo Dan, Brooke come in for a chat." "Okay, I guess we have some more time." Brooke and I went into Chloe's office and sat down. A moment later Chloe did the same, after she asked us, if we want to drink something, but we both rejected.

"Soo you finally bought it, huh?" "Yeah it's the most fitting for us and then we can build a house as we need it." "Ahh that's good. I hope we are invited for the inauguration party?" "Chloe yes, but that's in the future. This will take a lot of time." "Yeah I know. And you are still sure that you both want to marry? I mean-"

"Oh for fucks sake Chloe, it's not funny anymore. Since months you are asking us every god damn week, if we still want to marry. If you don't like this, say it to my face and we are done. It's just annoying as hell." Brooke looked at me in surprise as well as Chloe.

"Sorry Dan, I was just trying to cheer you up a bit." "Ugh Chloe there is nothing to cheer up. We are just a bit stressed, but happy. Soon the stress is away and the life is back to normal." "Okay sorry Dan. You just seemed to be not that happy these days." "Don't be to sorry it's just a bit to much. Oh and no word to Max about the name-thing. I have a little surprise for her." "Alright, I never asked were you both are going to spend your honeymoon?" "Uhh Chloe you became nosy like Max. We are going to do Hanami." "What is that?" "Let me explain it to you."

After I told her what Hanami is, Brooke and I went out of the office. As soon as the door closed behind us Brooke turned me around and gave me a deep kiss. After some moments we separated us. "For what was that?" "I just like it when you get angry and tell someone what you think. You should do that some more." Brooke said and smiled at me. Then we walked back home and prepared the last things for our wedding. The next few days were stressful as expected, but on Thursday we said goodbye to us. We wanted to be our wedding at least a bit as usual. I slept in our appartment and Brooke at the house of Chloe and Max.

Of course this night wasn't really relaxing, every few hours I woke up looking at the clock. At 6 in the morning I gave up and started to make me ready in two hours Roman will come by and help me with getting ready and helping me into my 'dress' for today. Yesterday Brooke and I have packed our suitcases for the two weeks of honeymoon, they stood next to the door of our appartment.

I looked one more time at my phone and saw the date I was waiting for some time now 28th March 2019 some minutes after 8am and then the door bell rang. I opened the door and it was Roman.

"Hey Daniel, you're ready for the big day?" "I could not be more ready. My dad is doing good?" On wednesday our parents came to Arcadia Bay to take over the wedding area and let us relax a bit. "Sure they are nearly finished with everything." "Good."

We talked for a while more and then we started to dress me. It took some time but we were faster then I expected so we had some more time until We had to go. I went to the fridge and took two little bottles of a german beer I managed to buy some days ago in Portland. I needed that, I became more and more nervous and after some calming words from Roman we left the appartment and he drove me to the wedding. I sat in the backseat and looked out of the window. The weather today was really good and relatively warm. The spring was here in it's best way, everywhere the trees became green, the first flowers came up and waited for some more sunshine.

We drove past Blackwell and looking at my phone I saw that it was almost 11am in one hour I am gonna see my bride. Roman stopped at the side of the street and drove slowly to the edge of the forest. The area still had no entrance so we had to improve a bit. He stopped at a pavilion almost every guest was there and stopped their chats and turned to the car. Roman got out of it and opened the door for me. I stepped out and took a quick look among the people not many had dressed after the 'nerd' theme, but as I said it was okay, it was just for us and some friends having our fun.

A few people smiled as they saw me dressed as a ranger from Gondor. Of course I picked something from the Lord of the rings. I wore a brown leather jerkin on my chest the white tree of Gondor. I was covered by the usual dark green cape with a hood and the everything a ranger wore.

Then a person came from the crowd towards me, it was my father. As soon as he came close he opened his arms for a hug. "Ha Daniel. I am so proud of you, today is your day. Your mother would be very happy. She liked Brooke from the very first second. She saw how happy you are and could not stop talking about it." "Hey dad. Yeah that sounds like her..." "But enough of this. Everything is prepared only the registrar is not here. I guess she will come soon enough." "I hope so." I chatted for a while with my dad and the other guests around the area. A few pavilions were build up, under one was the bar and under the others the food and some benches etc. to sit down. Some minutes before 12am the ceremony began and my father walked me to the podium instead of my mother he gave me one last hug and went to his place. Brooke's father waited at the same position where I stepped out of a car and waited for her.

Then Max and Chloe arrived and went directly to their seats in the front row. I had to smile at their dresses Max went for a female version of Link and Chloe walked around in a shark onesie. Then I remembered myself that I wanted to give Max something. I went to a bag I put in a corner and took the newest chapter of my manga which will be published tomorrow and walked to Max.

"Hey Max, this is for you." Max looked at the manga and questioningly at me. "What, well thank you. But I would have bought it tomorrow." "Look at it. Something is new." She gazed back at the manga. "I don't get it." Chloe pocked Max in her side with her elbow. "Look at the name." "Wait, really?" "Yup." I said short and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What are you reading there Chloe?" I asked an leaned forward to see it but she folded the paper fast and put it in a pocket. "Nothing." I looked at her and she smiled at me. But then something other caught my interest. In some distance I saw a car coming up to the place. It only can be two persons in it. David as driver and in the backseat the woman of the day I turned around and took my place in front of the podium and asked myself why the hell the registrar still wasn't here. I looked at Chloe and pointed asking at the podium. Chloe answered with a shrug.

Then the car stopped near the pavilion and David went out of it to open the door for Brooke and she stepped out. I hold my breath at the sight of her. Brooke's natural black hair was barely to see because she had dyed her hair in rainbow colours every strand had a different colour red, blue, green, yellow etc. Her violet dress were shoulder free to give her hair some space. To her waist the dress was tight to emphasize her curves and from there it became wider to the ground.

Then a snap and a whir made me look aside. Of course it was Max. My face must have been priceless that she took a picture of it with her polaroid camera. She smiled at me while she shook the picture in her usual way. Chloe sat besides her with her arms crossed and an impish grin on her face. I looked back to Brooke and saw that she hooked under the arm of her father and they strooled slowly towards me and she could not hold back a smile during this. As they arrived me, Jin stop next to me and turned to me. "I'll give you my precious daughter and welcome you to our family." I shook his hand. "I'll take care of her." "I know you will, Daniel." He said and turned around to Brooke and gave a kiss on her forehead and walked to his wife and sat besides her. Brooke went to my side and looked at me. "Hey." "Hey, I'm Daniel, nice to meet you." She shook her head slightly and took my hand in hers.

Now the space in front of us was still empty and some anger came up in me. I looked one more time at Chloe and she shrug again. Max looked at her and said something to her and Chloe answered with a smile on her face.

I put my face i my hands to calm me down. Now some murmuring came up among the guests. "Chloe! Where the hell is she?" I looked again at her. "I don't know. She is already here." "So, why I don't see her?" "You do, Daniel." Then she stood up and started to talk loud enough to everyone to hear. "Ahh Daniel, do you really thought I let someone gonna marry two of my best friends? Soo I asked the goveneur aaaand today I can totally legal marry someone. I mean to goveneur noticed you and she likes the way you are running your business." I looked puzzled at her and Max snapped another photo of me. Brooke poked me in my side with her elbow. "Are you okay darling?" "Yeah." I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. "Why should she know me?" "Ugh Daniel, don't underestimate your popularity. For example, you could ship your mangas cheaper, but no, you hired local people to do this and you are paying them really good."

"Alright, let's marry someone!" Chloe yelled and raised her right arm into the sky. As she walked past me she smiled at me and whispered. "Surprise." Then she walked infront of us and stood now at the podium looking at the guests. A lot of them were smiling and nodding in agreement.

Chloe took out the paper she earlier tried to hide and now I knew why.

"Good afternoon people of Arcadia Bay. Friends, grandparents and parents of these young two loving people." Chloe pointed at Brooke and me. "Two former students of the Blackwell academy. Together they survived the storm and helped bulding up Arcadia Bay after it. They became a couple and good friends for Max and myself. Well then they had to live apart for a while and the relationship got tested and they passed. They combined their passions to create a new way of art." Chloe made a short break and looked around. "Now they are young adults on their way up and they can't be stopped." Chloe said with a smile. "Today we all have come together to crown their love with a wedding. Would like the groom to say something?" "Yes, I'd like too." Chloe nodded at me and I took a deep breath looking one more time at the guests. Then I turned to Brooke and saw a sparkle in her eyes which made me shiver.

"I know you don't like the cheesy stuff Brooke, but today you have to go through it." I said and smiled at her. "Some time ago you told me that the light of the stars at the night sky is very old, millions of years or older. So that we are seeing the past and not the future as some people tried to do. But when I am looking at you I see my future, with you. You loved in in the good times and cared loving about me in the bad time my mother died. And there I realised that you are the one for me. My once in a lifetime chance and today I am cashing in. Back when we stood at the grave of my mother you asked me why I smiled and today I am telling you why." I saw in her face that she now remembered it and was curious.

"It's simple. This day I promissed my mother that this day, today, will happen. The day I will marry you. My mother liked you from the very first second because she saw how happy I am with you. You always believed in me to follow my dream and it became real. I am glad that you came in my life and made it so much better. I love you." As I was done I looked deep in Brooke's eyes and smiled. She looked at Chloe. "The word is yours, bride." Chloe said and pointed at Brooke. She looked at me and started to smile. "Only today I'll accept your cheese." The guests laughed. "I believe in you because you are awesome. Your presence calms me down and keeps me on the ground. The time back in Seattle was the hardest time I had and what did you? You came by whenever you had time and thank you to my parents that they gave us sometimes some time alone." Brooke looked at her parents and Jin smiled. "We had to, the first time you weren't really quiet." The guests started to laugh a bit. Brooke looked embarassed at the ground. "I told you they heard us!" She said and I laughed too. "I guess I was just too good." Chloe besides me bursted out in laughter and with her some guests.

After everybody calmed down Brooke continued. "This time you showed me how much you loved me and I how much I need you. We moved together and I love it and uhmm... I just can't describe how good it feels to have you around me."

"Ahh that's so heartwarming." Chloe said. "I guess you're done?" Brooke and I nodded turning baxk to Chloe. "Okay, now I ask you Daniel DaCosta, will you take Brooke Scott, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" I felt all gazes on my back and they waited for me to say two words... "I will."

"The I ask you Brooke Scott will you take Daniel DaCosta to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" "I will."

"Now exchange the rings." Chloe said and my little sister came up to us in a red dress with a pillow is her hands and on it where our wedding rings it were nearly tje same as the engagement ring, but this time they was made out of titanium. I picked the first one and said. "I Daniel DaCosta give you Brooke Scott this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Brooke hold out her hand to me and I put the ring on her finger. After Brooke did the same to me we turned again to Chloe.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Oregon, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your babe." Chloe said with a smile.

I pulled the hood of my cape over my head and stepped closer to Brooke she looked into my eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Hey Rainbow Dash." I whispered to her only audible for us and Chloe. She glanced at me and then she kicked slightly my shin. I leaned forward and put my left hand in her neck and pulled her slowly closer until our lips met. Our faces were covered by the hood as Max started to take some photos of us. Brooke put her arms around my neck and pressed her body slightly into mine to deepen our kiss. It felt like hours as we stood there and kissed us, but it must have been some moments. I have forgotten all of my surroundings, the moment was just to perfect. As we seperated us to catch a breath all guests stood and were clapping, even my father seem to have some tears in his eyes.

We both stood there smiling and holding hands as the clapping came down and Chloe cleared her throat to get the attention. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Scott." A lot of the guests looked a bit shocked at the announcement, we have made a secret about that I took Brooke's last name and not otherwise. "What a shocker." Commented Chloe to us. As Brooke and I started to walk away from the podium through the guests the applause came up again.

Then the party started and we were drowned in people wanting us to cingratulate us, but at first it was time for the parents. My father crushed me in a long hug and he was caressing the back of my head and he did the same to Brooke. As the rush came to an end Jin came to me.

"Hey Daniel, can we talk for a moment in silence." "Hey Jin, of course. What's up?" "I want to tell you something. You know a place where we can talk in silence?" "Sure let's take a walk in the forrest." "Okay." I told Brooke that I am gonna take a walk with her father and then we started to walk to the edge of the forrest. As we went in the forrest Jin started to talk. "Now where you are a real part of the family I want to let you know something." I was confused, did he haven't told me everything? "It's about Brooke mother and why she is like she is about Brooke." "Okay I am listening."

He took a deep breath. "As she was pregnant with her we were happy about it because we wanted some children and as Brooke was born we made plans for another one, but..." he made a short break and looked worried at me. "...some months after the first birth she got sick from cervical cancer and it had to be removed. So she couldn't get pregnant anymore and this was a hard time for us and she got a serious depression. She had to take pills. Some time later we learned to deal with it and had to start a normal life again. Brooke is everything for us and that's why her mother always wanted just the best for her. I hope you understand this now." "I am sorry for this. Now it makes more sense. I really appreciate it that you are trusting me this much, but does Brooke knows about it?" He looked at the ground. "No, we could not get over it to tell her... The day you and her mother had the fight. After you left the house... Brooke locked herself in her room and yelled at us, when we tried to came in. She refused to talk to us. After some time she wanted at least to talk to me. She was really heartbroken about what her mother did. This was the first time she reacted this way about one of her boyfriends leaving. You really are special for her and I know why. You both are so different, but at the same time the same. To be honest I wasn't sure if it was right to marry at this young age, but I see that you both are a perfect couple."

"We talked about it and are over it. But more important should I tell it Brooke?" "I don't know, but I think you will be the best person to tell her it." "I'll think about it. Let's go back."

So we walked back to the party and separated us. I walked to Brooke and hugged her from behind during she talked with Michelle. "I'm baaack. Did you missed me?" "Not really." She said and turned around in my arms to place a kiss on my lips. "I hope you are enjoying your time Michelle." "I do Daniel. I've never met your father he's very proud of you and-" During Michelle talked my gaze wandered around and stopped at Brooke's parents. They talked and Jin nodded at his wife then they looked at Brooke and me and they began to smile as they saw that Brooke laid her head on my shoulder and had her eyes closed. Michelle smiled at us and said. "You both have found yourself. It's wonderful."

This day was exhausting as it was fun. Our family and friends had prepared a lot of funny minigames we had to solve. At sunset Max wanted to use the last sunshine for a nice photo. She placed us, our parents and friends before the edge of the forrest and guided us where everyone had to stand. She prepared the trigger for the delay that she could walk to us. She stood besides Chloe slightly behind Brooke. Chloe whispered to Brooke. "Miss Rainbow Dash sounds funny." And Brooke kicked her against the shin right before the trigger went off. Then Max walked to the camera to check on the picture and saw Chloe's painful face.

"Chloe what have I told you about making faces in the wedding pictures?" "Not to make them..., but Brooke kicked me." "Then you deserved it." "But-" "No but Chloe. You know the brides law." Chloe rolled her eyes and answered. "The bride is always right." She said playfully annoyed.

Max tolk another picture and dismissed us. Later in the evening most of the guests have left and just Chloe, Max, Roman, Brooke and I were left. We sat at a bench and had some drinks in our hands. Then out of nowhere Samuel came to us. He was invited too, but I guess it was to much trouble for him. He congratulated us and had a small present for us. The last days he build a food dish for the squirrels of the forrest.

Some hours later we decided that it was enough, the next day our flight to the honeymoon was going. Our parents are taking care of the build down of the area while we are gone. Brooke and I went into the car which drove us home. We sat in the backseats and she laid her head on my shoulder then she whispered to me. "Daniel?" "Huh?" "I forgot my panties earlier." "Wait you mean no panties with 'property of Daniel' on them?" "Yup." "That's not good. What if I lose you right now?" Brooke snickered and put her hand on my chest. We came to our appartment and went to sleep the next day will be hard, because this will be my first flight and I am nervous about it.


	33. Chapter 33: flying with the cherry bloss

**_Ohhhh boys it's over 2 months ago since the last chapter. I'm sorry guys. Well, there is a lot going on in my life. And yeah some games are keeping me busy too, but hey I managed to write the next chapter._**

 ** _And hey in a few weeks the bonus episode of Before the Storm will be released *woohoo*_**

 ** _But now be warned this chapter contains rated M content, well what are you expecting reading a rated M fanfic, huh? xD I just wanted to be sure._**

 ** _Today it's time for the honeymoon of Brooke and Daniel. Have fun with it and see you again in the next chapter in uhmm some time. xD_**

 ** _A flying artist chapter 33:_** ** _flying with the cherry blossoms_**

The night was short, but we have planed with it so that we can try to sleep during our flight. Unusual Brooke was the first one who woke up and she tried to wake me up. "Daniel come on get up, we have to get ready." I shifted around and pulled the blanked over my head. "5 more minutes." I mumbled sleepy. Brooke sighed. "Okay, I'll go first in the bathroom." She said and did her morning routine and I took a short nap.

A while later, I was in a deep sleep as suddenly a pain from my nose forced me to wake up. I looked up while I hold my nose and saw Brooke with a tweezer in her hand grinning down on me. "This one nosehair annoyed me for a while now." She said and leaned down to me to place a kiss on my forehead. "Now where you are awake, you can get up and get ready for the flight." I groaned and got up slowly. On my way to the bathroom I made a beeline to the kitchen where Brooke prepared the breakfast and I hugged her from behind and placed a kiss in her neck while she paid attention to the bacon in the pan. "Hurry up or the breakfast is getting cold." "Aye boss." I said and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Then we ate breakfast and waited for our cab to the airport. As it arrived I started to became nervous, but Brooke calmed me down during the drive.

We arrived at the airport and Brooke guided us around to the check-in etc. After some time of waiting we boarded the plane and took our seats. My hand began to sweat as I looked out of the window watching the staff loading the plane with luggage. Brooke put her hand on mine and squeezed it a bit which made me look at her. She smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss. Some moments later the plane took off and I leaned back in my seat closing my eyes. The whole time Brooke and I held hands and she caressed my hand with her thumb. After a while the fatigue came over me and I drifted off into a light sleep. Some hours later Brooke woke me up because it was lunch time and right after it I went back to sleeping. In the end I slept during the whole flight. Close to the end Brooke woke me up again and pointed at the window. I looked outside and I saw the Mt. Fuji with it's snowcovered top and clouds around it.

We flew some time longer northwards and I looked of the window to look at the landscape. We landed safe and I let out a relieving sigh. From the airport we had to drive some hours with a cap to our rented traditional japanese house. We checked in and were guided to it from a maid who said that her name was Asuka and she told us that she will be our personal butler for our stay and to my luck she can speak good english. Brooke were able to speak good japanese too, but in that way I can talk to Asuka too. After we put the stuff from our cases in the cabinets we looked around in the house.

Everything was super comfotable and they combined the traditional way good with some hightech. From every room we could order anything etc. , but the best was in the backyard. There was a garden and on it's side an open hot spring bath just for us both.

Not far away from our house was Hirosaki City with it's castle and around it the garden with the cherry trees. In Japan now it was lunch time and we went to a ramen restaurant which Asuka recommended to us. Some days ago the cherry blossom festival has started and all cherry trees around us were blooming and this was why we came here. The whole landscape were covered in a light pink. After our late lunch we walked around and explored the area, until tomorrow we start with the full tour. We were lost in amazement of our surroundings that we forgot the time until it was getting dark and we walked back.

Back at our place we ordered dinner and let the night come. At a time we thought that it was time to try out the hot spring bath. So I put on my swiming trunk and Brooke changed into her new Bikini she bought new for our honeymoon. I was ready at first and ordered us some drinks before I stepped out into the garden. It was already dark, but the backyard was well lit. There was nothing much to hear besides from a few cicadas and the silent lapping from a small fountain in the garden.

I stood at the edge of the bath and looked at it. It was slightly steaming into the night sky. I walked slowly down into the bath and it was comfortable warm and I thought to smell a bit of cherry. Once fully in the bath I sat down on a wodden bench inside of the water and leaned my back against the edge of the bath and closed my eyes. Some time later Brooke came out and I opened my eyes to look at her and whistled at my sight, my beutiful wife in a green bikini. "How is the water?" "Really nice and warm, relaxing." While I spoke Brooke came closer to the edge and started to go down in the bath. She went through my hair with one of her hands. She went to the middle of the bath and she dived under for a moment.

I leaned my head back again and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and just sat there relaxing. "Are we going to the castle tomorrow?" Brooke asked me after she came up besides me and she sat at the edge looking down at me. "Sure, but first we sleep in." "Awesome. I'd liked to have my drone here, this would have been some great photos." "Yeah too bad, but we have our minds to keep this, huh?" "Thant's true, we have to make sure that we see everything." "We got two weeks time, I think this will be enough." "Hopefully, but first let's enjoy the night." Brooke said and slowly went back into the water and swam a bit. I closed my eyes again and thought about the upcoming year. Back in Arcadia Bay we have to plan on the house and other things. Some moments later still deep in my thoughts I still had my eyes closed, a piece of cloth landed on my face and covered my eyes. I opened them but still saw nothing because the cloth covered my eyes.

I put my hand on my face and grabbed the piece of cloth and lifted it up to see that it was green. With a closer look I saw that it was the top of Brooke's bikini. I looked forward and saw in the shimmering light of the exterior lights Brooke slowly stepping closer to me with her arms on her back and a teasing smile on her face. What can I say she is just perfect for me, her face, her soul and her body. Her breasts wiggled slightly with every step she came closer. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. As she was right in front of me she leaned forward looking into my eyes and placed a tender kiss on my lips. During our kiss I sat straight up and started to caress her neck. My hands moved down to her shoulders and arms on which I slowly dragged her closer to me, gently forcing her to sit down on my lap.

She put her arms around my neck and pressed her body against mine barely noticeable she moved around her hips still smirking at me between our kisses. My hand wandered up and down her back and everytime they came a bit further down until I had her butt in my hands and played with the side loops of her bikini bottom. Brooke giggled and leaned herself a bit backwards. "There is someone eager." She said and I smiled at her. Brooke put her arms away from my neck and put my hands in hers and opened with my hands the loops. She stood slightly up and took away her bikini bottom and tossed it some yards away from us on the ground.

Then it knocked on the door to our house. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott can I come out? I got your drinks." I heard Asuka saying from the other side of the door. Brooke rolled her eyes and leaned forward put her head in my shoulder and pressed her body against mine to cover up herself abit, her hands rested on my chest. "Sorry I forgot that I ordered us something." Brooke kissed my neck and showed me that it was okay. "You can come out." I said a bit louder that Asuka was able to hear it. She came through the door and looked at us for a moment and then looked an other way blushing slightly. "I am sorry that I interrupted you." "It's okay.-" Brooke said. "- You can put the drinks on the side table, please." "Alright." Asuka said short and put our drinks on the table. "That's it for today Asuka. Have a good night." Said Brooke and while she talked she slowly moved her hand down my chest and came to the waistband of my trunks and put her fingers under it.

"Thank you, I wish you too a good night." Asuka said and walked back through the door and closed it behind her. Brooke and I sat for a moment in silence. "I just can't get used to it." I said. "To what?" Brooke asked me still playing with my waist band. "Getting called Mr. Scott." I said with a smile. "You have to get used to it. Now it's to late, I won't let you go." "Do you think Asuka noticed it?" "What? That we were going to get naked. To the fact that my bikini laid on her way to the table, I think yes. Why don't we start doing this what she will be dreaming of tonight." Brooke said and started to kiss me again.

"Well is this a flashlight in your trunks?" "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am just happy to see you." "Okay, then." Brooke stood up and kneeled down in front of me with her hands on the waistband of my trunks and she started to pull them off. I raised my hips a bit to make it easier for her. A moment later my trunks were laying some where close to her bikini. Brooke who was kneeling between my legs came now closer with her gaze focused on my lap until her face were close to my semi hard member. She closed the remaining inch with her face, her breath tickling me and then she placed a kiss at the side of my member. I let out a moan and closed my eyes. Two kisses more on my member later she gently pulled down my foreskin and licked one time across my glanse. She placed her lips on top of my member and opened them slightly. Her lips wandered slowly down my member pressing gently on it and her tongue started to twist around my glanse. "Oh god, you're killing me." I moaned. Brooke looked up at me and winked at me. Then she started to move her head a bit and earned a few more moans from me. Some moments later she let me go and placed a final kiss on top of my member. Brooke stood up again and closed my legs and came closer to me, my legs between hers. As she stood in front of me I kissed her belly right before my face and caressed her thighs. She slowly let herself down into my lap letting me enough time to place kisses on her upper body and as she sat down with my member between her butt cheeks I hugged her slightly and placed a kiss between her breasts. Brooke leaned back in my hug and I changed the spot of my kiss towards her left breast and nipple. Brooke let out a sharp breath as I started kissing and sucking her nipple, one of her hands went through my hair and she took hold of a strand of my hair keeping me on the place. A moment later she put her hands on my cheeks and pulled my head towards hers and then we kissed us deep.

She constantly moved her hips to stimulate me and she did it good. During our kiss I slid my hand under the water and between the thighs of Brooke until I felt a small knot. My fingers started to stroke around and over it. Brooke stopped to kiss me and bite my bottom lip. She panted and started to moan. Brooke rested her head on my shoulder and put her hands on my back and she began to drove along my back with her finger nails. Her mouth directly at my ear her body began to shiver slightly and she moved her hip in the rhythm of my hand.

As I entered her with one finger she shortly digged her nails into my back. "Sorry..." She whispered to me and I had to smile. I slowly started to move my fingers in and out and she started to moan a bit louder in my ear. Some moments later I added a second finger and curled them both slightly knowing her weak spot and I started to move them with a bit more force. Her moans became louder and her breaths deeper. Now her whole body moved in the rythm of my fingers and her breasts rubbed against me. Some moments later her body clenched and her grip on my body tightened. She held back her last moan by forcing herself to close her mouth. Then she relaxed and rested her head on my shoulder. She still panted slightly and raised her head from my shoulder to look at me and in the next moment she leaned in and kissed me hard. The first touch was rough, but the longer the kiss went she became gentle and passionately.

While our kiss lasted she moved her hips slowly up and took hold of my member with one hand and she began to stroke it slowly. A shiver went through my body, which she noticed and she broke the kiss and smiled at me. "You okay?" She asked me. "Yeah, but-" Brooke silence me with a finger on my lips. "Shh, we said no condoms during the honeymoon. Not that we always use them at home, but here never." I nodded slightly and she gave me another kiss and adjusted herself over my member and began to slowly rub my tip against her. A moment later she started to lower herself and I entered her. I let out a relieving sigh as she started to move her hips up and down. She leaned herself back a bit and I enjoyed the amazing view in front of me.

After some minutes I leaned forward and Brooke hugged me tight as she knew what was I going to do. I stood up with her in my arms and turned around and placed her gently on the edge of the pool. Brooke loosened her grip on me and laid herself down on the ground. I was still inside of her and started to thrust. Brooke laid her head on the ground and let out a short moan.

While I thrusted I hold her legs to put some more force into my thrusts. Brooke's right hand was wandering around her body while her left hand laid besides her trying to hold her on place. A while later I felt that I was close and speed up my thrusts. Brooke felt it too and closed her feet behind me. With my last thrust I leaned forward and Brooke put her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes. Then the moment came and she pulled me closer that our heads were next to each other. My climax came and we booth moaned each other into our ears. I felt my member pulsing in side of her and releasing my seed. We lasted for some moments in this position until I raised my head a bit and Brooke cuped my cheeks with her hands and kissed me.

We stayed in this position for a while and enjoyed ourself. After this Brooke went into the house and cleaned herself. I put my trunks back on and put Brooke's bikini on the bench besides the table. I took the drinks from the table and placed them on the edge of the pool and went back into it. After a minute Brooke came back and put on her bikini to join me in the pool. We sat there for a while together cuddling and enjoying our drinks and the night until it was really later and we decided to go back in the house to sleep.

The next morning, or for other people it was already lunch time we got up and ate a really awesome breakfast. After a short phone call we had our own little buffet build up in the dinning room with everything we could have dreamed of. After the breakfast we went out to explore the the huge area around the old castle and the town. To see everything we will need at least one week, so we will take our time, we got almost two weeks.

As soon as we went out of the house we followed an alley of cherry trees they just had started to bloom in their typical bright pink and with every gust of wind some petals were flying around. A lot of other people walked the same way as we did. In some distance we started to hear the music of the festival. Some minutes later we came to the huge place of the festival. A lot of booths were build up and much more people were walking around and a few had dressed in traditional clothes.

I looked at Brooke and the sparkle she had in her eyes looking around reminded me of the day of our wedding. "Beautiful, huh?" "Yeah, the festival is awesome." "I meant you." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Shut up." she said and poked me on my shoulder with her fist. "Ouch, come on let's look around. The camera is ready?" "Yup." Brooke said and took my hand in hers and started to go right at the first booth. It was one of these booths where you can get these dough balls on a stick glazed with a lot of things, mostly chocolate. After we bought some and walked further around we booked a tour through the castle for the next day. Some gambling and food booths later in the afternoon we went to the park near by and relaxed a bit. At a moment a cherry blossom fell down from a tree and Brooke catched it midair and with it in her hands she looked at me. "Bow your head a bit." I did as it was me told and Brooke put the blossom in my hair, a bit over my ear. As she was done with that she gave me a quick kiss and smiled at me. The day came to an end faster than we wanted to, but we still had a lot of days. The days passed by with a look of awesome things and food. On friday, after it became dark a firework were scheduled. We walked again to the place of the festival and waited for it. Then all lights on the place went out and now only the castle in the background was lit up from some headlights. It was quiet until we heard the first bangs from behind the castle and Brooke got startled and clenched at my arm. Just some seconds later the night sky became brighter with the firework in all possible colours and sparkles. All people looked at it in awe, us included. In the end a loud bang came from behind the castle. At first a single firework from behind the castle went up followed by sparkles and exploded into a huge ball of bright pink sparkles. I guessed the whole thing should stand for a cherry tree. Then we heard bangs from around the place. Then a lot of single smaller firework like the last one from behind the castle came up from all over around the place like it was surrunded by cherry trees. And then it was quiet again and the crowd poped up with applause and cheers. Out of nowhere Brooke stepped in front of me and laid her arms around my neck, our faces were close to each other. "Thank you." she mumbled and leaned in for a kiss.

The first week was awesome and in the next one we had planed to explore the near city some more. On the sunday my phone vibrated and I read a message from Chloe.

'Hey big boy, it seems that you really became famous. I hope you'll stay the same.' I answered with a simple question mark. And an answer came immediately.

'You got your first paparazzo. look at this.' in the message was a link to a website from the Oregon newspaper. I opened the link an read the article. It was about our wedding with some photos from it. In the article it was mentioned as the first wedding of survivors of the huge storm. I don't know why they made such a huge thing about it. I and Brooke weren't really pleased about it that we weren't asked about the photos being published. I would be the last to say no, but they at least could have asked.

'I'll take care of it, as soon as we are back.' I responded.

We enjoyed the second week like the first one on the last friday of our honeymoon we went to the place again, but this time some hours earlier. Our drone was still in Arcadia Bay, but I don't wanted to let this opportunity flew away. So we went into the garden of the castle and searched for a low crowded place. Some time later we found one and I told Brooke to stand by a cherry tree and I sat in some distance and began to sketch the scene in front of me. Brooke besides a cherry tree and in the background the old castle and the flowers of the garden. As I was done with the sketch I took a lot of notes about the colours and details to add them later back at home and until then Brooke wasn't allowed to look at it. She was already used to my habbit to don't let her look at my drawings until they are finished, so she haven't complained about it that much. Mostly she just did it to tease me.

Then the sunday came and with it our flight back home. We checked in at the airport and now sat in the waiting area of our gate to wait for our plane. I had my eyes closed and tried to calm down a bit. This wil be my second flight of my life. I was nervous like hell again and tried to hide it. Normaly there is no reason to be afraid. Planes are the safest way to travel, but if something happens you are to almost 100% dead. I don't think that I will ever like to fly, but let's see.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I heard Brooke shouting next to me. "I don't wanna go already." I opened my eyes and looked at Brooke to see her sitting there with her arms crossed and sulking. With a quick gaze around I saw that a lot of people were looking at us. I sighed and put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her gently closer to me and kissed her on her forehead. "Me neither, honey. Me neither." She instantly began to smile and looked up at me. Some seats away from us sat an older couple, let them be around 70 years old, smiling and the women pointed slightly at us and they seemed to talk about us. One hour later we boarded the plane and took our seats. Some minutes later the old couple sat in the row in front of us. "Hey Charles, look who we got over here. The young couple." The man slowly stood up from his place and turned around. "Ah you both remembered me at us in our younger days." said the woman and I smiled. "I guess these days are not that long ago. My name is Daniel." I stood up and hold out my hand towards the women. She shook my hand. "I'm Debra, and as you heard this is my husband Charles." "Nice to meet you." Charles and I said at the same time and we both laughed slightly. "Oh and this beautiful women here is my wife, Brooke." "Oh! You both are married? That's awesome." "Yeah we both are married. This was our honeymoon."

We chatted for a while longer until the plane started. Some hours and naps later we landed in Portland and went with a cab back to Arcadia Bay.

We stood in front of our Arpartment door and I opened the door stepping aside bowing slightly. "Ladies first." "Ahh, you just want to look at my butt. I know you." "Hmm, maybe." I said smiling. Brooke walked teasing past me into our Arpartment and after she put her suitcase aside she dropped herself on the couch and let out a sigh. I closed the door behind me and did the same.


End file.
